Houston We Have A Problem
by mandymld
Summary: A way to fix GH via six little old ladies via a fan fantasy game. First up, get rid of dead wood, then breathe new life into old characters, then add old favorites to the mix. As well a new ones.
1. Chapter 1

As some of you know, my story Switching Places was written at the request of an elderly woman I spent volunteer hours with. The ladies have been rather disappointed with GH for the last six months, so they came up with a game similar to fantasy football or baseball. Now that the team is set, they wanted me to write them a story. I feel like I owe it to them, after all they have been my own personal research staff having watched GH since it's first episode.

I am posting it here so that you can enjoy their story as well. The premise was to take the mess on television now and take it to a place where it would be watchable. Some of you may disagree with who they want to keep and who they want to eliminate. I do for a couple of characters, but this is their story. So here it goes.

Oh, so that you are aware, they changed the Executive Staff as well to their own personal dream team.

New Head of ABC Daytime : John Wells who has produced ER and the West Wing

New Executive Producer : Wendy Riche, but only because Gloria Monty is dead. (My LOL's were upset to hear that one). Adding on Laura Innes as a director.

Co-Head Writers: Aaron Sorkin and Donald Bellisario Both write action well, great dialogue and have great respect for their female characters, aka West Wing (Abby Bartlett, Donna Moss, Ansley Hayes, and of course CJ Cregg. & NCIS and JAG. With a female boss on NCIS quirky characters like Abby, and of course great action and police drama, all things GH needs.

For romance they want to add romance novelist like Victoria Alexander and Casey Michaels, neither are my cup of tea, but they like them.

They also basically replaced the whole lighting staff, hair and makeup staff as well as wardrobe staff.

So here is the Prologue, as discussed with Elsa, this would be a Friday episode.

Sonny heard a noise, then nothing. Suspicious by nature, he got up and made it easy for the men in black to grab him. As he was carried out the door and tossed into the black van he saw the body of his 'wife" next to him.

"Hey, Corinthos, you are a fool. The woman lying next t you, is the one behind your son's shooting." was the last thing he heard before the doors closed.

Winifred was reporting in to her boss, "so anyhow, they now think I am on their side."

When the lights went out, she felt a hand covering her mouth and saw Agent Raynor looking shocked before he was knocked out.

As she felt herself succumbing to the sedative, her last thought was she must have screwed up.

Sam was following Jason, wanting to make sure he knew that she was a better fit for him than that whiney annoying baby stealer Elizabeth Webber.

She was mentally planning for the day that Jake would call her mommy when she heard something, then nothing.

Jason was looking for Spinelli, he was supposed to be getting the idiot out of town. This was all his fault, he should have never brought the kid into his life. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he back tracked hoping that he hadn't been followed. Seeing nothing he shrugged it off and returned to looking for the kid.

Spinelli was lying in the back seat plotting how to free himself along with Lulu. Not that he was worried, he knew that Stone Cold would soon come to their rescue.

Matt was working the nightshift at the clinic, when he saw Rebecca entering. When it was time to close, the young woman helped him lock the doors and head out. Not seeing the black van driving slowly towards them, they were surprised when two sets of strong arms reached out and grabbed them.

Max was leaving the brunt out remains of the coffee shop when he heard a loud argument. walking to break it up, he never felt himself getting tapped on the head and placed in the rear of the van that already held his brother and visiting father.

Cody was working in the warehouse, angry that Jason had returned the business to Sonny. He did not want to work for a man whose mental state was in a worse place than his own. While wondering how hard it would be to quit, he never even heard as two men grabbed him and tossed him into a van.

Olivia was on the phone talking to her son Dante when she felt the breeze, walking to the door of Kate's house, she closed it trying to recall if she had tried to on her way in never seen the man in black as he slipped his hand over her mouth and nose.

Ric Lansing was gnashing his teeth as he read his father's will. There was no way he was losing out on what little remained of the Lansing family fortune, he decided. Calling an old forger he had made sure was let off on a technicality, he went to meet the man.

As he was heading down the dark alley, the men following chuckled. Then took pleasure in knocking out this particular annoyance.

Ethan was looking at the picture of Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio wondering why whichever one was his father abandoned him. "Hey kid, do ya have a match?"

Turning he flicked his lighter, not realizing it was blinding him until after he found himself tied up in the back of a van. "Don't fight the cuffs, they are riot gear and tighten the more you move."

The next morning, Epiphany saw Jason Morgan standing on the dock looking exhausted while she was on her way to Kelly's for breakfast to celebrate its reopening. When he looked at her, she openly sneered at the mobster and said "So, what is your excuse this week?" and walked on.

Not sure what that was about, he went home to the penthouse only to find Carly and Diane waiting for him. "Whatever it is can wait until after I get a shower."

"JASE. Sonny is missing, he was supposed to meet me at the Metrocourt and never showed up. When I went to the house, no one was there. Not even that skank he married." she announced.

"That doesn't mean anything." said Diane. "They could have gone off together. Look, Carly, I need to talk to Jason. This is important."

"No finding Sonny is important, if she has hurt him, what then? How will you be able to afford all those expensive shoes then?"

"Well, since I am trying to earn my well deserved fees right now, I would like you to leave. Jason, we have to do this before you get arrested."

"Arrested for what?" asked Carly with her hands on her hips.

"The disappearance of Elizabeth Webber and her two sons. She was leaving her grams house last night when two men in van pulled up and grabbed her and the boys."

"Oh my god." said Carly. "What? How? Jason would never harm her. Now would he even think of harming Jake or Cameron."

"Who are you two talking about?" Jason asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Who is Elizabeth? Who are Jake and Cameron?"

Carly looked at Diane. Diane looked at Carly and both women turned white. "Jason, does the name Jake mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it the bar down by the waterfront. Why are you asking me these questions?" he said. "I thought you were worried about Sonny?"

"Jason, this is important, does the name Emily ring any bells?" asked Carly.

Jason struggled with it, then said no.

"What about Lila?" she asked as she sank down on the desk.

Jason face lost the puzzled expression. "That was my daughter, the girl I lost with the love of my life Sam."

"Does it ring any other bells?" asked Carly while trying not to gag.

"No, why?" he asked as he went to go upstairs and shower while wondering where Spinelli was. The boy was like a son to him.

Diane turned to Carly and said "Houston, I think we have a problem."

The end of today's epi.


	2. Chapter 2

Houston, we have a Problem

Okay, now we get to set the chess pieces in play. The first family up is the Hardy's. During the Fantasy voting, they were added as guests, Audrey made it in a reoccurring role.

So here is today's cast

John York as Mac Scorpio

Steve Burton as pod Jason

Laura Wright as Carly Jacks

Carolyn Hennessy as Diane Miller

Nancy Lee Graham as Alexis

Greg Vaughn As Lucky Spencer

Jason Thompson as Patrick

Maurice Bernard as Sonny

Rachel Ames as Audrey

Lesley Charleston as Monica

Tony Geary as Luke Spencer

Ingo Rachmacher as Jax

Sarah Brown as Claudia

Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin

Josh Duhon as Mr. X

and returning as Dr. Tom Hardy is Matthew Ashford

And introducing Michelle Michaels as Smone Hardy

Corbin Bleu as Tom Jr.

And **Trevor St. John as Steven Webber(Like I said their dream cast)**

**Chapter 1**

**Mac Scorpio was grinding his teeth, Jason Morgan was claiming to not know who Elizabeth Webber or her sons were. This was beyond anything he had ever tried before. After twenty-four hours of listening to this, Mac had had more than enough. His attorney was standing off to the side arguing with Alexis that he needed to be in the hospital not the interrogation room and Lucky was just standing there smirking one moment and yelling at Morgan the next.**

**Carly burst into the room followed by Patrick Drake. "Mac, we need to see you in your office, now."**

"**Fine, this piece of garbage isn't going anywhere's." Said Mac as he walked out and slammed the door behind him with Alexis and Diane in front of him. Once in his office he turned to Patrick and said "Let me guess you are going to say he lost his memory. I don't care; all I care about is the location of that young woman and her sons. Morgan can sit in a cell and rot until they are returned."**

"**The thing is, Jason is being drugged. He might not really know who Elizabeth is." Said Patrick pulling out some papers. "Carly tell him what you told me."**

"**Jason didn't know who Lila was; the only Lila he recalled was the baby Sam named after his grandmother to use her memory to tie Jason to her. He also didn't recall Emily. Just like he is reacting to Elizabeth and the boys. So what do those five names have in common, they are the people Jason cares about most in this world, but he can't even recall them."**

"**There is more." Said Diane.**

"**Alexis, I know that Sam is your daughter, would you consider her the love of Jason Morgan's life?" Asked a skeptical Carly.**

"**No, why?" She asked while debating whether that would be Elizabeth or Robin.**

"**Those words came out of his mouth today, and then he referred to Spinelli as his son."**

"**What?" Asked Mac. Even he knew that one was out there.**

"**I want to arrange for Jason to be admitted to Shadybrook. With no contract with anyone until I figure out how and why he is being drugged."**

"**That part is easy." Said Carly. "Someone is trying to make Elizabeth and her boys disappear from Jason's life. Someone who doesn't want the truth about Jake to come out. At first I thought it was Lucky or Sam, but neither of them have the smarts to do so. "**

**Alexis thought about what she said and asked "Is Jake Jason's son?"**

**Diane looked at Carly, who decided enough was enough. Dammit, she didn't want to be Robin, but it was time. "Yes, he is. They have been debating for the last year about telling the truth but Michael's shooting and Jake's kidnapping caused irreparable damage to their relationship, now I am wondering if Jason has been being drugged. It would explain why a man who loves kids like he does, is leaving them so open to danger."**

**Lucky leaned in and said "You cold-hearted bastard, if anything happens to those kids, I will kill you. I pray every night that somehow we will learn that Jake's DNA test was wrong, you don't deserve to be his father. Why don't you go back to Sonny and crawl back up into his shadow, that is where you like to live isn't it?"**

**Sonny woke up in a small room; his hands tied to a hospital bed. "Where am I?"**

"**No where's." He heard the man answer. "Where you belong is a different story. So here are the choices, Sonny. What will you give up to have Michael awake and what will you give up to keep your manhood?"**

"**Where is Claudia, what have you done to her?"**

"**What you should be worried about is what I did to Kate or is that Connie? As for the woman who got your son shot, she is nearby; I have reserved the right to take her down for someone else. Not you, you were so hungry to regain power you went to bed with the devil. You are married to the woman who did this."**

**Sonny watched the tape and struggled to get free. "She betrayed me." **

"**No she didn't. Claudia is exactly who she said she was." He was told. "By the way, the pain medication should be wearing off soon, if you want more, you are going to have to beg me for it."**

**Audrey was lying in the hospital bed at Mercy, hooked up to several different machines when Tom and Simone entered. "Monica, how is she?"**

"**Her heart keeps having little heart attacks, if Elizabeth and those boys aren't found soon, I don't think she will make it through the night."**

**Tom Jr. was walking the halls, when he overheard an extraordinary conversation between two men. "Lucky, have you seen Ethan."**

"**No, I am here because Audrey hardy saw Elizabeth getting kidnapped along with the boys."**

"**Well, tell Morgan, he will track them down. I need to find Ethan." He said shaking his head, what was up with his son, why was he still worried about kids that weren't even his. Muttering as he walked past the young teenager that if Jake didn't return Lucky would inherit Alan's stock, he wished his son were more like him.**

**Lucky could not believe that Luke was more worried about some grifter than the boys. "Monica, how is she?"**

"**Not good. Why are you here?"**

"**What, I am here because your son has somehow convinced Mac he had nothing to do with this. You know that isn't true."**

"**Lucky, I haven't had contract with Jason in months. I hope you find those boys. But I can't do anything to help but get Audrey well."**

"**He is your grandson, you know." He said. "Jake is Jason's kid, and that bastard is claiming to not even know him. He used Elizabeth and threw her away."**

**Monica looked into Lucky's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "I have a grandson?"**

"**Yes, let me guess; now you care what is going on?" He asked. He was beating himself up with guilt and like most Spencers' wanted a convenient target for his pain.**

"**I cared before, but Jason looks right through me when he seems me. I wish I could help, but all I can do is pray, Lucky. I wish to god, I could do more." She said brokenly as she rushed off to find Mercy's chapel.**

**Carly had had enough of Jason's so called true love for Sam. "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." She said before picking up a wrench from the floor of the garage where Patrick and she were holding Jason. Hitting him on the head, she thought to herself, that felt good. **

**Calling Jax, she asked him to come to Joe Smith's garage that it was important.**

**When he arrived, he saw Jason unconscious with Patrick laughing at Carly while wrapping her hand. "What did Morgan get you into now?"**

"**He has me involved with a kidnapping charge." She told him. "Patrick and I kidnapped him. The police think he is at Shadybrook. I need your help. Jason has been drugged and is acting strange." After telling him all that was going on, Jax asked her if she had talked to anyone today.**

"**Luke was looking for Ethan, Kate has spent the day looking for Sonny and no one can find Max and Milo too."**

**Patrick looked at them and said "Rebecca didn't show up for that meeting today and neither did Matt. He was supposed to be stopping over last night and didn't do that either."**

"**Jax, can you find out who else is missing?" She asked. "I think that Jason is the key."**

**Diane answered her phone as she entered the garage wondering why she was risking getting disbarred. After listening she turned to Carly and said "Agent Raynor and that young female geek of his was grabbed too, the feds have it on tape. They think Jason did it."**

"**Spinelli is missing, anyone else?"**

"**Not that I can think of. I will look into it at the station, Carly, you and Jax go home and act surprised when Jason is found to be missing. I will try and reach Anna Devane." Said Patrick. "Thank god, Robin is back to normal, well as normal as possible."**

"**Has talking to Lainey helped?" Asked Carly.**

"**Yes, it did. Are you sure that you trust him to watch Jason?" He asked Carly as the man walked in looking rather disreputable.**

"**Yes, I do. Steven thanks for doing this."**

"**I owe you for what your father pulled. Plus if he doesn't know the whereabouts of my sister, he is her best hope of returning home."**

**Tom Hardy was sitting at his mother's house looking through old photographs as his son told him about Luke Spencer. **

"**I think that you are right, there is something going on. Why would Lucky inherit anything from Alan if Jake weren't found? I am going to see Monica later, I will ask her. Your Mom is meeting with a colleague for a couple of hours, stay out of trouble, okay?"**

**Sonny finally felt the pain medication wearing off, and could feel the pain. "What the...what did you do to me?"**

"**Fixed a small problem. At least it is now. Haven't you ever heard of birth control? Let's see there is the baby that died with Lily, wait that isn't your first kid. It's the baby that Olivia raised all by herself, and then there was the kid that Carly miscarried. The one she had, the one with Alexis Davis, the girl with her daughter, anyone else I don't know about."**

"**You cut off my balls, how dare you?"**

"**I was doing the world a favor." Snapped the kidnapper. "Relax, I only made sure that it wasn't possible for you to have anymore kids, nothing more and of course that you can's perform. I only wish that you had been castrated but I left you the appearance of manhood, at least."**

**Simone was talking Mac Scorpio about the case when she saw Lainey shaking her head. "This is all because of Elizabeth's connection to Jason."**

"**What if it isn't? Or is this another rush to judgment Dr. Winters? Mac, have you considered the possibility that this is connected to the Spencers?"**

**Mac thought about it, and said "I will look into it, personally. Tell Tom I hope that Audrey gets better, I will make sure that all rocks are overturned in this case, not just the easy one."**

"**Thanks, that is all I can ask for." She said.**

**The kidnapper walked into the room and said "Elizabeth, how are you doing today?"**

"**Fine, what did you give me?"**

"**Nothing, you were going through withdrawal, my guess is that you get sick like that again." He said handing her a bottle of water. "Jake and Cameron are asking for you, do you think you are up to visiting with them?"**

"**Yes, I would love to see my sons. Where are we?"**

"**I can't tell you that, Jason just asked us to pick you up and protect you." Said the man in black lying smoothly the brunette. **

"**I'm glad he sent a friendly face." She said as she struggled to get up. "Did you get the message to my grams?"**

"**She will receive it today." He said. Audrey Hardy would be sent the message; the woman just wouldn't read it. The kidnapper felt guilty about the elderly woman's collapse, but she was just as complicit in this as anyone else.**

**Alexis growled, Ric had not showed up to visit the girls like he had promised, more than likely out with Sonny's wife. Well enough was enough; he should be here with his daughter like he promised.**

**Claudia woke up tied to a bed, "How are you feeling?"**

"**You will pay for doing this to me?"**

"**Who will make me?" Asked the kidnapper. "Your daddy, he is in prison, your husband? He is in the middle of minor surgery even as we speak. Maybe your lover? Ric is unavailable. I don't your brother has the balls to do anything, I think Lulu Spencer keeps them in a jar."**

"**Go to hell."**

"**No, that will be you, even as we speak, Carly Jacks is receiving a copy of you arranging the hit on her son. As soon as she is good and frothed up, we are placing you in a room with her and a loaded gun will be in her hand. What do you want to bet on the odds of you leaving the room alive?"**

**Scott looked over his plans for revenge; they were perfect, he thought as he looked at the man standing across from him. "Now I want you to know this stuff, she won't be easy to fool."**

"**And afterwards?" Asked the blond man.**

"**Do whatever you want with it. I just want her to know that I know." He said before leaving the room to check on Laura, he would have his revenge on the woman whom killed his son, no matter how much she looked like her mother.**

**As Audrey laid in her hospital bed, her life flashed before her eyes, her early years struggling with her love for Steve, her marriages, her friendship with Jessie, her rivalry with her sister Lucille. Her sons and Steve's son. The grandchildren, her love for Elizabeth and her great grandchildren. That was why she couldn't die, she had to fight for Elizabeth, for Jake and for Cameron. She had to return and tell them what happened. she had to tell them who she saw grabbing her little girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

We started out with about three hundred names of actors, after eliminating the dead actors, we put each name on a piece of paper and passed around the bucket with them in it. We then debated each character and actor. To make it into the story as an actor you had to make it onto least three of the lists of the players.

If the character was currently on the show, it had to be on the save or protected list of at least four of the women. So in the end, we started with fifty current actors, ended with 39 actors and had a list of about forty actors who were necessary to wrap things up.

Of the current cast, less than 20 made the final count. We will try to avoid killing off characters, but some will die, just not violently. Well, except one. Claudia, but that is best left for a different bulletin.

Houston we have a problem2

Today's actors

Greg Vaughn as Lucky Ingo Rachmacher as Jax

Laura Wright as Carly Megan Ward as Kate Howard

Kimberly McCullough as Robin Jane Elliot as Tracy

Jason Thompson as Patrick John Ingle as Edward

Becky Herbst as Elizabeth Nancy Graham as Alexis

Matt Ashford as Tom Hardy Brandon Barash as Johnny Zachara

Lesley Charleston as Monica Maurice Bernard as Sonny

John York as Mac Bergen Williamson as Alice Gunderson

Dylan Cash as Michael Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing

and Steven Burton as pod Jason

Chapter 2

Lucky knew that there was something wrong, but had no idea how to fix it. As he shaved, he looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if his father was right. Who was he and how did he end up this way?

What happened to the young man who swore to make it up to Elizabeth for standing her up that night, the man who had helped her after she had been raped. What happened to the man who had been angry with his father for hurting his mother? When did he become worse than the man he had once despised.

Finishing shaving as quickly as possible, Lucky was sick of looking at himself as the past eight years of his life flashed before him. He needed to find Elizabeth and her sons. He needed to make sure that she knew he... That he what? Regretted the past? It was more like time he faced up to it.

Entering the living room, Lucky was putting his gun in his holster when he saw the picture of Elizabeth and Jake that he had found at Sam's. The last place he had seen it was the station during Jason's arrest. So how did it end up in Sam's penthouse?

Carly rushed to see Robin with Patrick. "What is she doing here?"

"I am here to help." She stated hotly. "Steven went to see a friend of his to find out about the drug. We are giving Jason a drug-flushing cocktail; it should knock this out but he will be throwing up quite frequently."

Carly wondered why she was smiling, but ignoring asked. "Why isn't he awake yet, I didn't hit him that hard?"

"Ask Robin." He said glaring at his wife. Robin admitted. "He upset me. All this talk about Spinelli being his son, Sam being his oh so true love. Hell I would have rated even you higher than Sam, and his claiming not to know Elizabeth pissed me off."

Nodding, Carly said with a smirk "You hit him didn't you?"

"Same wrench." Said Patrick. "At least she knew where to knock him out."

"How long before the drugs are out of his system?"

"Depends on how long they were in."

"Well, I saw them together and even slightly happy about seven months ago."

"Just before the kidnapping, they were together, so I will use that as my reference point." Said Robin as she injected her friend. "We can't find my mother, so I called someone else to help. It might backfire, but he is our last hope."

"Who?"

Elizabeth finished throwing up for the day as she saw her two 'kidnappers' talking. Walking over, she was devastated by what she heard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she is claiming it is Morgan's." Elizabeth was sick to her stomach, this was even worse than what had happened with Courtney, how could Jason sleep with the woman who had watched Jake get kidnapped.

"She wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant, Morgan has more to answer for than we had expected."

"I have been watching them closely; they have not been sleeping together. I think she is lying." Said the second kidnapper easing Elizabeth's fears a little but still upset.

"Then who was the father? Spencer?"

"Do you have the sample from our people, let's find out?" He replied to his partner. "If she isn't really having a kid, she is going to be paying for her part."

Tom Hardy was sitting with his mother when she woke up. "Anna, Anna Devane." Was all she said before she passed out again.

Tom went to get Monica and then called Mac. "My mother was requesting Anna Devane, do you know how to get in touch with her."

Mac went to find his niece, hoping she knew how to reach her mother.

Tom waited until Monica was finished. "How is she?"

"She is getting stronger. She looks more peaceful." She said wishing she was the attending but Mercy wouldn't allow her to do more than double check their doctors.

"Monica do you have a couple of minutes?"

Once they were in the semi-private hallway, he asked her about Alan and Jake.

Connecting the dots, she told Tom that she would handle it. "I promise it will dealt with."

Carly was heading out to Sonny's, needing to look around. Seeing Jax already there, she thanked him for helping her with this as they entered the house. Seeing the lack of guards astonished both of them and confirmed that Sonny had to be missing. After looking around, they were no place further than when they started so they decided to talk to Kate.

"Kate, have you seen Sonny?" Asked Jax. "It is important we find him."

"Not since I saw him with that thing he married." She said. "I have to get to Crimson, if you find him could you please hand him this?" She asked while turning over a DVD. "Carly you might want to watch it as well."

Carly let Jax keep the disk; she didn't have time for Kate's games. She was just as responsible as Sonny was for their son getting shot. If he hadn't been trying to impress her, none of this would have happened.

Changing clothes, she went to get the mail on her way out the door. Seeing the brown envelope with her name on it, she opened it to a letter. "Carly, I was searching for Sonny, and found this instead." Was all it said. Seeing the video, she put in her laptop. Watching as she saw Claudia meeting with Jerry, Claudia meeting with Ian and Ian shooting at the warehouse and hitting her son.

Screaming, she fell back onto the sofa as Jax rushed in, "Carly what is it?"

Pointing, she stuttered when she told him to watch. Jax did and felt sick to his stomach. Jerry had been involved with Michael's coma, and Sonny had married the woman who ordered it. "We need to find Johnny Zachara."

"You find him, I want answers." Said Carly before ripping the disk out of the machine. Stopping she placed it back in and went to get a blank one. After copying it a couple of times, she hid the original. Walking into the station, fifteen minutes later, she saw her target. "Alexis, I need to see Mac and you immediately.

"Carly, this isn't your hotel; you don't give the orders." She said as Lucky walked over to find out what was going on.

Carly leaned in to Alexis and said. "Get in there now. Lucky, find your boss. Otherwise, I am going to make every single thing I know about the two of you public. We all know I can do a lot of damage if I did."

Once Mac was there, she turned to tell Lucky to leave, but stopped when she saw something in his eyes. "Stay Lucky." Putting in the disk, they all watched what she had already seen. Turning to Alexis, with venom in her voice she said "If you ever again say ANYTHING about the choices I have made in my life, remember this moment."

"Mac, can you use this against Claudia?" Asked Lucky.

"Get her down here. Carly, I swear she will pay." Said Mac.

"I think Sonny is missing and so is she."

Jason woke up to find himself throwing up again. "Why are you doing this?" He asked Robin who was standing back out of his reach.

"Jason who is Lila?" After hearing about the baby and his love for Sam, she asked gagging "who is Jake?" When he couldn't answer the remaining questions, she gave him another dose when she saw he was struggling with the Elizabeth question. It looked like they were getting someplace.

Jax found the Zachara kid at Crimson talking to Kate about his next assignment. Pulling him off into a room, none to gently Jax said to him. "You had better hope that your sister is alive. We found a tape of her ordering the hit on Sonny. Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did. She didn't mean for Michael to get shot." He told the man.

"You're fired, I don't want you anywhere's near this hotel or magazine. How can you be involved with Lulu, knowing what you know?"

"How can her brother?" Snapped Johnny. "He knows as well."

Jax' head snapped back like he had slapped him. "Thank you. Now get out of my hotel. One more thing, someday when you have a kid, I hope you have to deal with this, lets see how you feel. I doubt you think the shooter gets a pass since he didn't mean to shot your kid."

Sonny was trapped, but his kidnappers had placed him in a large room, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Feeling the sharp pains of hunger as well as from his surgical cut he asked if he was going to be feed anytime soon.

"No, you aren't." Was the only response.

"You can't treat me this way." He protested. "Why are you doing this to me, I have never done anything to you, I have gone out of my way to avoid hurting you. In fact I have been kind to you.

"Why not, you have treated others this way. As for being kind, how patronizing can you be? For the record, you have owed me for years. Now I am just getting justice."

Monica stormed into the mansion, ordering Alice to follow her; she went up to Tracy's room and told the maid to start packing up her things. "Monica, what do you think you are doing?"

"Tracy, just the woman I wanted to see. I just had a very illuminating discussion. I want Alan's real will now." She hadn't talk to Luke, but had seen him looking for that kid Ethan.

"Stop the games, Monica."

"Jake, Jake Spencer. You should know he is Jason's son. You idiot, you just gave the Spencer family all the money they could ever need. Jake is Jason's son." She told the woman.

Tracy laughed, and then said "Sure, that is why he is being raised by Lucky."

"It's true. Lucky admitted it to me yesterday. So either you hand over the real will, or I take my witnesses and go to Mac Scorpio and the feds. With the stock involved the SEC will be getting involved. So either hand it over now or face the feds."

"You are crazy." Tracy said huffily.

Seeing Edward in the doorway, Monica knew that finding out Jason had a son would trumpet his greed, she said "Jake Spencer is Jason's son. Elizabeth and he were keeping it a secret. If you don't want to be barred completely away from the kid, get Tracy to return Alan's real will."

Mac could not reach Anna; he had tried the number Robin had given to him when he called. Seeing Patrick entering the station he said. "I didn't report Morgan missing, but where is he?"

"With Robin. We know what he was drugged with. It's a powerful psychotic. Russian made."

"Are you sure?" He asked thinking back on the mob war the town had gone through that had ended when Jake had been returned.

"Yes, it was produced by their military." He told him. "It was used to train soldiers. We are flushing it out of his system even as we speak."

"Patrick, who had access, is there anyone besides the Russians?"

"Sam McCall was working for them, so was Jerry Jacks and we know about what he used on Nik, other than that, no."

"Keep me informed." He said before going to call Lucky Spencer. He had been awfully quiet earlier that day when he had seen the disk of Michaels' shooting.

Lucky was visiting Michael. "Hey Mikey, I know we haven't been close, but did you know I was once in a coma too, someone shooting at my dad. I know who did this to you. I swear they will pay. Seeing it, it woke me up, you know. I needed it. I am just sorry it took this long."

"See I have been jealous of Jason for years, hated him really, but why? I haven't really loved Elizabeth in so long. She was supposed to be my Laura, my dad always said so, but the thing is, I'm not Luke, I'm his son, but that doesn't mean I have to be just like him. I feel guilty that I am free, while you're stuck in this bed. You should be out running around, being a kid, not trapped here because of Sonny's arrogance."

"This could be Jake, that is the boy I was claiming as my own. You know, it was more because I wanted that dream life than actually Jake or Cam, I can face that now. I have been trying for so long to live my Mom's dream life while living up to my dad's legacy. I need to be me, I need to be Lucky."

"I promise, I will take down Claudia, get Elizabeth freed and then I am going to live my life, my way. I have a whole list of things I want to do, I made most of them when I was a kid, now I am going to go for it. I can't stay here, part of me will always feel connected to Elizabeth and if I stay it would be a mistake."

Carly had listened in on his visit, not sure if she was doing the right thing, but once again hearing something in his tone, said to Lucky as he exited. "Come with me."

Carly entered the garage with Lucky to the shock of Robin and Patrick. "We might need his help. So did we track down the drugs?"

Listening, Lucky looked at the vial. "This is what Jason was being given?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have seen one of these before." Stopping to think about it, he pulled out the photo of Elizabeth and Jake. "It was with this at Sam's penthouse when I moved my stuff out."

"She isn't smart enough to use this though." said Robin.

"But she IS an opportunist; she could have taken over a plan from Jerry Jacks." He said as Jax winced from the doorway. "You said the drugs entered his system about the time of the kidnapping right?"

Robin looked at her watch and right on time, Jason threw up. "Jason who is Lila?" Seeing him struggle she sighed, at least he wasn't tell her again about Sam.

"Jason, who is Emily?" Nothing.

"Jason who are Cameron and Jake?" A slight struggle.

"Jason who is Elizabeth?" She asked losing hope that he could be freed when he seemed to say nothing.

".... she likes to ride my bike..." with that all in the room closed their eyes grateful he seemed to be coming around. Robin gave him another dose of the drugs, knowing they were now on the right track.

"Hello, Ric."

Ric looked up and asked "Do I know you?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't realize until just this moment that I wrote all the kidnappers as the same number, for now on they will be numbered 1 thru 4. Also, they don't have access to the drugs that Robin has. That is all I can say at this point. Let's just say a couple of good people have joined the men in the gray hats.

Houston we have a Problem

Chapter 3

Helping Elizabeth onto the private jet, kidnapper one asked two if he knew why she was so opposed to Italy.

"No idea, so where do you want to take her first?"

"How about Dublin. Thanks to our team,-"

"Team, let's call it what it is, our co-conspirators."

"As I was saying..." said the woman while glaring at her ex.

Patrick looked at his phone as if to what the hell? Then putting back up to his ear asked Matt to repeat what he just said.

"Rebecca and I were thrown in the back of a van and brought to Pine Valley University hospital where we were offered jobs. Turns out half their medical staff is dying from some rare medical disease call Frott Syndrome. We were given great offers, so could you tell Robin I'm sorry about dinner the other night. We are staying.

"Rebecca just moved here, why would she want to go?"

"Nik Cassidine has been stalking her, the Quartermaine family doing the same thing, why would she want to stay?"

"Okay, I understand. What about your place?"

"They offered to pack it up for me, tell Robin I said thank you, it's because of a connection of her mother's I was offered the job."

"Okay, as your former boss. As your brother, you had better stay in touch." He said before hanging up and called Mac Scorpio while an astonished Robin listened. "So anyhow, they are not missing. Anna got them interviews for new jobs."

"So, I was given a depressant. Why?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I think they were trying to push you to kill yourself." Said the woman watching as Jake and Cameron fell asleep.

"To get to Jake. If you are right about Jason being drugged, why do this?"

"That part we don't know. Other than Jake, there is no obvious answer. Sam was our first suspect, but she didn't do it. At least not what was done to Jason. She was the one slipping you the drugs. My guess is that she has been running her mouth all over town, so that when you killed yourself, it wouldn't a surprise."

"Are you sure she isn't pregnant?" She asked not sure that she wanted the answer.

"Yes, that was a line. I think she figured out who I was." Said the second man who had entered the room.

"How she never knew you?" Said Elizabeth. "Right?"

"Who knows? I didn't think so, but she could have seen a photo someplace."

Carly was sitting on the ratty old sofa next to her cousin as they kept an eye on Jason. "So anyhow, why did you want to talk to Michael?"

"The tape, god Carly, I am so sorry. It would kill me to see a tape like that." He told her.

"If it weren't for Jax it would have killed me. So help me, if I find Sonny before I calm down, I will cut off his balls for marrying that woman."

"Stand in line. I'm betting that when Jason wakes up from whatever was done to him, Sonny is his first target. For whatever happened to Elizabeth as well."

"What did her uncle say was in that note to Audrey."

"That the parents of a friend of hers did that as a joke." He said. "There is something more to the note, but I can't figure it out. Simone and Tom have it. They won't turn it over to Mac because of Lainey. When Jake was kidnapped two years ago, Lainey and I insisted it had to be Elizabeth that harmed Jake, we gan-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Asked Carly at the top of her lungs. "There is no way. I don't like Elizabeth, I feel like she is too soft to last in Jason's business, after all Courtney couldn't and she grew up on the rough side of Atlantic City, I couldn't and I grew up in a trailer park. Sam belongs, but she is just a drug user looking for her next high. But anyhow, there is no way she would do that, Lucky."

"I know, looking back I think I wanted something to happen. Elizabeth and I weren't happy. I spent the last four and a half years living for what my mother wanted for me, and trying to live up to Luke. Why?"

"I don't know?" She said while watching as Jason tossed and turned on the bed.

"My mother wanted that perfect house with a white picket fence, not me. The job that wasn't illegal and that had some sort of respect attached to it. Then there was Luke, I never wanted to be like him, and from the moment I learned about what had happened to my mother, I knew he had flaws. Yet I am still trying for his approval and trying to give my mother what she wanted."

"What happens after we find Elizabeth?" She asked curious as to whether Lucky's new found insight would stick.

"I make sure that she knows I love her then set her and the boys free. After what her parents did, what Jason did and what I did, I just hope that someday she finds it in her to learn to love again. If anyone deserves to be loved it is Elizabeth."

"My guess is that Jason when he wakes up goes after her." She said softly while watching her friend sleep.

"I hope not." He said quietly.

Robin let in her old friend. "Are you sure you want to help?"

"Yes, Raynor got me fired. Thank god they rehired me in Los Angeles, but I don't start until May. I have Gina set up with Stone at that apartment."

"Good, I hope I have time to say hello to your sister after all of this is wrapped up." Robin told Jagger.

"Do you really think Jason will allow me to help?"

Seeing the look on her face, Lucky said "I know he is your best friend and that they have hurt each other terribly, but Elizabeth has apologized to Jason for what she did in the past, he never has. And he needs to, but he never will. He always has excuses. He is like me that way."

Seeing the glare, Lucky said "Not telling Elizabeth about Sonny faking his death, that was just setting her up to fail, but blaming her when it ended. Jason KNOWS Elizabeth's history, he knows why she finds it hard to trust. Sonny and you were at fault too, but Jason should have told Sonny to fuck off and told Elizabeth that he was faking his death or at least come back to the penthouse so that she could see he was fine."

"He couldn't, he was running the business, protecting Courtney and Brenda and still trying to deal with Sonny and me." Admitted Carly.

"Yet he still had time to make sure Courtney was safe? Why?"

"Sonny... Okay, I get what you are saying. But she walked out."

"When she was growing up in Colorado, she learned everything second hand or after it happened in her own family. She learned the day before her family left that Sarah was coming here and she was being shunted to her neighbor who took her in for the money. Jason knew this, and still did that; he gets no sympathy from me."

Carly looked back and recalled how she had ran her mouth off staying Liz couldn't handle his life back then, now that she knew about Liz's family, she realized the damage done. Still she had to defend Jason. "She got involved with Ric right away."

"Bullshit, Carly. Jason was screwing his SISTER IN LAW two months later. He kissed her mere days later."

"His heart was broken." She protested.

"No, he just forgot who Liz was and moved on to the woman that made you happy. You are the other reason I don't want her involved with Jason. Carly, you need to get a life. My god, you are married to Jax, but still chasing Sonny, hanging out with Jason and sticking your nose in. Best friends aren't jealous of the women in their friend's life. You think you own Jason."

"You are right; I do sometimes act that way. I know you are friends with Robin, but I used to see her trying to control Jason when she was in love with him, and he would give in. I never want Jason to go back to be being like that. Also, I was never jealous of Courtney."

Lucky looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Of course not, she let you run her life. As for Robin, I know that she pushed Jason, but you have to admit, Elizabeth never did that."

"I...You are right. I have never seen her do that, no wonder they aren't together. Neither one has ever had to pursue in an adult relationship. They don't know how." She said then standing she went over and looked at Jason. Staring at him, she finally got it. "That is what is wrong with them. Elizabeth got involved with Zander by accident, Ric pursued, and my guess is that you did as well. Same with Jason, Courtney wanted him, so she chased. Robin wanted him, so she chased. So did I and Sam knew how good she had it, money, guns and a hot guy. She hung on with her claws, her teeth and ..."

"Her gun." Said Lucky. "Did anyone ever tell you that she saw that woman kidnap Jake the first time? She went over to see Elizabeth and gave her this long and rambling visit where she claimed losing a child made them alike."

"She told Elizabeth, Jake was dead? While he was missing and she knew who had him?" Her voice got louder with every sentence until Carly kicked at the bed Jason was in. "Lucky, tell me all you know, before he wakes up and I KILL MY BEST FRIEND."

Telling her about the park, the men with guns, and the set up of getting together with him, the self confessed adrenaline junkie Sam claimed she was and that Jason was as well. "She is going to pay. I want to know why Elizabeth would let her near her kids?"

"Because of Jason and me. She feels guilt for Sam losing everything. Plus that Sam can't have kids, remember Elizabeth was in the operating room."

"Bullshit, that woman shouldn't be allowed to be mother to a goldfish floating around a toilet bowl, let alone a kid."

Carly saw Jason was waking up. "Carly, why are you in my bedroom, can't it wait." Said Jason.

"Look, I have some questions, who is Lila." She spit out while holding the syringe in case they needed it.

"My grandmother, why?"

Smiling with relief, she asked "Who is Emily?"

"My sister."

"Who are Jake and Cameron?"

"My sons." He said while holding his head. Lucky felt a twinge of jealousy, but relief.

"Who is Elizabeth?"

"Carly, don't you dare start on Elizabeth. I have had enough of that. Can't you for once be happ-" Carly threw herself in into his arms with tears running down her face.

"Thank god." She said. "One more question. Who is Sam?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"I so am going to kick your ass later, but right now. Cliff notes version. You were drugged with some Russian military control thing. I will let Robin explain later. Yesterday, you were describing Spinelli as your son. Sam as the love of your life." Seeing the look on his face, she sighed in gratitude. "You couldn't recall Elizabeth; the boys or Emily and the only answer you could recall for Lila involved Sam. Do you remember any of it?"

"No." said Jason astonished. "What has been happening and how long has it been going on and is this why my head hurts?"

"Yes, that's why." She said quickly as Lucky fell off the sofa laughing.

"Jason, we don't have time for that. Someone grabbed Elizabeth and the boys."

Struggling to stand from the pain in his head, Jason raised his head so quickly he could hear the drums playing a rock solo in his head. "WHAT, WHY AREN'T YOU OUT LOOKING FOR THEM?"

"They might not have been kidnapped." Said Robin as Patrick and Jagger entered the garage. "Jason how is your head?"

"Ringing, and my stomach feels like a steel band is wrapped around it."

"That is from the flushing drugs."

"Get back to Elizabeth, has or hasn't she been kidnapped?" Her said urgently while trying to stand.

"That requires quite the explanation."

Ric Lansing found himself in a padded cell, thinking it was ironic. His brother was the one who belonged her but he was the one locked in a cell. "Hey, let me out of here?"

"Sure, Mr. Lansing. We can do that, how about into general population. I am quite sure the inmates would like a nice and fresh face like yours to acclimate to Attica Prison." Said the guard. "This is your trustee, Tom Baker. Tom, be careful of this guy. He is a special prisoner."

Watching the guard walk away, the trustee turned to the man and said. "Welcome to Cellblock C, you belong to me."

"I belong to no one. I know who you are, you scum bag. You like to attack teenage girls in the park."

"And I know you; you are the man who locked a pregnant woman in a wall for months on end. Got away with it, didn't you. Well, welcome to justice."


	5. Chapter 5

Houston we have a problem

To answer one of your questions, Simone was black. Tom and her had a biracial romance. Her mother was always trying to break them up. Anna is kidnapper number 1. She is also part of the team that took Liz, that is all I will say at this point. Robert is one of the kidnappers but not the one who grabbed Liz. The one who is familiar to Liz won't be told until you figure it out. One hint, it isn't Francis or Johnny.

Also, about Rick Hearst. The majority of the LOL's remember him from Guiding Light which airs here in the mornings. They recall him as Alan Jr. on it. He gets a lot of dislike from being involved with the Frank? and Melani? s/l. Poor guy cant catch a break.

There will be a recast of Lucky coming up. The LOL's loved the character, this version of Lucky is all on them. Also, I am aware of how choppy the story is. I am trying to take care of it. I think it is a result of the colaberation between my ladies and me. I might have figured out a way to fix it, so stay tuned.

_GH is proud to announce the temporary return of Carly Schroeder in the role of Serena Baldwin and Antonio Sabato Jr. as former FBI agent Jagger Cates. _

_They are also announcing that Michelle Michaels and Matthew Ashford have signed reoccurring contracts that will keep them on screen until the end of the story. _

_Letting go: Kent King who played Lainey Winters is joining the cast of OLTL as the new Evangeline. _

_We are also sad to announce that Mark Pinter has decided to move back to New York since his character has been let go. It is a storyline decision that will release the character of Winifred as well._

_The Brothers Cheetwood, Drew and Deke have been offered voice roles in the new Disney cartoon. A take off on the Brothers Grimm bedtime stories. we wish them well._

Camera panning

Sonny tied up in a bed, gagged while the men in black brought in Claudia. "Say good bye to your wife, today she dies."

Claudia was pulled from the room screaming as they explained that she was going to pay for harming Michael.

Winnie turned to her boss and said "Are you sure it is legal for us to be working with the WSB?"

"Just do your job. Let me talk to this Donnelly guy." he said before being taken into the inner office.

"Agent Raynor, are you interested in my offer?" asked Sean.

"Yes, when do we start?"

"That would today for you. There is a plane waiting to take you to Singapore. The computer geek will be staying here working with my people here in Switzerland. Once again, I apologize for the way you were brought here. Black ops don't always allow for manners."

Spinelli was listening to Lulu as for the third day she was banging on the door. "Spinelli help me."

"Stone Cold will rescue us, I must be ready for when he arrives with information about the dastardly duo who grabbed up." said the geek as he tried to find information on the computer in front of him, but all he found were files on Fair Samantha and the Zachara mob princess.

Sam found herself in the bottom of a well, with lights and a blanket as food was occasionally lowered by a handsome man. "Who are you?" she called up to her gorgeous kidnapper.

"Someone who doesn't like women who endanger kids for their own personal rush." said the man before walking away to call his contact. "How much longer? She is starting to annoy me."

"Let her go tomorrow. Can you make sure a patrol is in the area?"

"I will call Derek, he owes me." he got into his car to drive away mentally thanking crazy Janet for the hiding place.

Maximus was explaining to his sons that he had been informed by a messenger from Jason Morgan how they were endanger from a former colleague of theirs. "A man by the name of John O'Brien. Seems like the man was told you were the ones who told Jason that he was a traitor."

"That's not true." protested Max, he had never thought Johnny was the traitor, just the fall guy for someone else.

"Jason wants you here, he thought this man was dead and there is a good possibility he isn't."

Max knew that Johnny's skills were almost equal Jason's and told Milo they would stay until they heard from Jason like ordered.

His father in the meantime was making plans for his sons to become involved in the legitimate side of the business. Taking advantage of their skills gained while away from him.

Audrey was sitting up in the bed, when Lucky entered the room on a quest for information. "Mrs. Hardy, how are you?"

"Better, have you heard from Elizabeth?" she asked. Holding out his hand, Lucky grasped hers and said. "No, we think she is with Anna Devane. That she might have been 'kidnapped' by her along with the boys. Mac said you wanted to talk to her."

"No, she is who I saw. that is why I asked Tommy to find you. Could you ask your father to locate Anna and her."

Lucky knew the time to make changes was now, so he took a deep breath and said. "My father refuses to help me. He is wrapped up in locating some guy he meet weeks ago. I told Jason, he is going to look for her?"

"Why would you do that?" she asked lying back against the pillow looking old.

"Because Jason loves Elizabeth. If anyone is able to find her, it's him. There is something else, I know that you have been having heart attacks and I am sorry, but Jason has more of a right to look for Liz than I do."

Looking down, he took another deep breath and said "Jake is his son. I have known for a very long time and used the secret to keep them apart. It's time to face facts. Elizabeth and I haven't been a couple since I was thought dead."

"But Luc-" she protested.

Smiling wryly, he said "If he gets his head out of his rear, he can be the right man for her. Mrs. Hardy, you didn't like me to begin with either. You don't have to happy, but you do have to accept this. I have told Monica as well."

"Did this happen because of Jason?" she asked.

Looking her in the eyes, Lucky said "No, because of me and my choices. Sam was involved with drugging Jason into forgetting Elizabeth. The only reason she still had access to him and to Elizabeth and the boys was me."

Watching her machines, Lucky told her about the kidnapping part 1, the incident in the park, the kidnapping part 2. "So you see, she is the one behind so much of this."

"I can't believe she got away with...Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Honestly, because we were having sex." he said to the elderly woman just as her daughter in law entered.

Both were astonished when she gathered strength and slapped him. "Sam is going to pay for what she did to my grandsons. I know you want to keep Lainey away, Simone, but I need to talk to her, Tommy and you immediately."

Jason took the aspirins that Patrick handed him. "What was the purpose of this, I mean how is it possible to forget someone you love?"

"Jason, we don't have time for this." said Carly. "Here is all we know." she said before explaining about the van. "I can't find Spinelli to have him look either.

"Did you try Maxie?"

"she is at Crimson. Jax fired Johnny Zachara from the magazine. Turns out Claudia is the one who hired Ian. I have a tape and tomorrow, I have to eat crow."

Seeing the pained look, she said "Kate found the proof and tried to show me. Find Elizabeth, let the others work things out for themselves."

Jason turned to Robin and said "Thank you, both of you. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. I was so happy you were staying out of Elizabeth's life, I never stopped to realize that the love I saw your eyes when you looked at her was clouded over. Carly, I hate to ask, but can you give me a ride. Patrick, give Jason your keys and take my car to your meeting."

"Why?"

"Because if my mother is involved in this, his car is bugged." Jagger was standing in the corner but smirked at Robin's comment. Of course she had him bugged.

Carly answered her phone, listened to Lucky and kept nodding to the amusement of the others. "Okay, it was confirmed, but Mac knows as well. Also Ric is missing. Along with Sonny and Claudia."

"I will take care of that." said the man in the corner. Seeing Jason turn to glare, he said "Raynor is missing as well as his tech geek. You have to find Elizabeth. If you want to exchange jobs, I will be more than happy to. I recalled Elizabeth from the hospital. My type of girl."

"Go find Raynor." he growled at him. Taking the proffered keys, Jason left to head out to the safe house he had shared with Elizabeth.

Ric was in his cell, shivering as he tried to get warm in the March air. "I want my blanket back?"

"_I want my blankie back. I don't think so. Remember you belong to me, so anything that you have belongs to me." said Tom from outside the cell holding the blanket he had just forced Ric to pass thru the opening. _

"_Like that excuses your behavior. You're a low life criminal, nothing more." sneered Ric as best he could while freezing._

"_You're correct. But when you life is almost at an end, it's nice to know that your regrets can be dealt with. Your demons too. I have paid for what I did to that girl. Too bad it was too late. Now it's your turn. You see, I figured it out a little while ago. I am dying, liver damage. A Priest has been visiting, in spite of the fact I am not Catholic. We talked a lot about righting wrongs, you are me righting a wrong."_

_Jason found the items he was looking for and went to figure out where and why Anna had taken Elizabeth and the boys. Not having Spinelli meant he had to use his brains, something he hadn't been doing. Jason was struggling to regain his self esteem as he recalled all that had happened in the last few months._

_At the very least it was going to be a very long spring while he worked to regain her trust, but first he had to find her and the boys. What possible reason could Anna Devane have to do this?_

_Tommy, Simone and Lainey entered the hospital room where Audrey was lying while Edward and Monica stood close by. "Thank you for coming. Lainey, I want to ask you some questions."_

"_Okay." said the doctor._

"_If you knew that someone watched a kid get kidnapped, went and visited it's mother and told her their both having a dead child made them even, what would you think of them?"_

"_That they were obviously mental disturbed." she said confused._

"_what about hiring someone to threaten a woman with her children while in the park."_

"_Same things, why?"_

"_Okay, last one. What if you knew she did it out of jealously?"_

"_The must be an underlying medical problem. This sounds like what has happened to Elizabeth, in regards to Jake."_

"_Yes, about that." said Tom. Holding out a piece of paper. "Could you please show me the symptoms on this list that my niece had that made you suspect her two years ago."_

"_It wasn't just a catalog of symptoms." she protested. "Elizabeth is my friend, I had been worried about her long before that day. There was so much going on in her life."_

"_Like what?" asked Simone from the other side of the bed._

"_Lucky, he was using drugs and cheating on Elizabeth. She had so much on her plate, I was sure it was too much to handle."_

"_So you approached her about this, before that day?" asked Simone._

"_No, Elizabeth is a private person. She doesn't like to talk about her problems. Lucky said.."_

"_Yes, he did. You listened to a man who had been verbally and emotionally abusive, you took his word over Elizabeth's." said Tom. "Did you ask her the questions on the Edinburgh scale?"_

"_No, I didn't. I don't analyze my friends." she protested. "But off the record, I have always found Elizabeth to be wound too tight. It is only a matter of time before she has one too many things tossed at her."_

"_You are correct, you shouldn't do that to your friends. You should have never been brought in on this case in the first place." said Tom. "Then there is the fact that Lucky's whereabouts were unaccounted for, he admitted that to me, but strangely enough, you took the PPD ball and ran with it."_

"_One more thing, Mac had me review all police hires for the last four years, the ones since you were hired. There were several people on the edge, but you let them be hired anyhow. First up is your review that allowed Lucky to carry a badge again. Why would you approve him?"_

"_He had hit a rough spot, he had cleaned himself up, and was about to become a father."_

"_Wrong, and Lucky himself admitted this to me mere minutes ago. then there was Sam McCall, why did you give her a good review, that woman has a borderline personality disorder, major mental health issues and you actually recommended her for the job."_

"_Her mother is Alexis Davis, she asked me to make sure she was hired. She is my boss."_

"_Actually she isn't. The people of Port Charles are. She has nothing to do with it. I am sending on the a recommendation that your working for the police end."_

"_You have a personal issue with me, you can't do that. I will fight it."_

"_Go for it, I would love to be there when you explain the arrest of Sam McCall for watching as Jake was kidnapped and for what happened at the park. She is a major reason my grandson was kidnapped a second time." said Monica from where she stood. "Find another job, far away, Dr. Winters."_

"_Your grandson?" she asked. "I had nothing to do with Mic-"_

"_Oh, did we fail to mention, Jake is Jason's son. You might want to start looking for another job now." said Edward with a feral grin that reminded Lainey of Jason. Thinking back, Lainey felt dizzy as she recalled Elizabeth talking to Jason while Jake was gone at the police station._

_Scott got off the phone with Serena, hoping she bought his excuse for not returning to the states. While he loved his daughter, he owed it to himself to figure out things for the future with Laura. He hesitated before calling his man in Texas, wondering if he had time to get an update before the blond returned._

"_It's set up. How are you getting her here?"_

"_You let me worry about that, you do your job when she arrives." Scott said before closing his phone. Hearing footsteps he saw Laura entering. "Shall we explore some more, my love."_

_Serena hung up the phone, curious about her passport. Walking into Kevin's study, she looked in the lock box and saw it was up to date. Guess what dad, we can spend your birthday together after all, she thought to herself before going to find Lucy._

_Elizabeth was putting the children to bed, when Anna entered the room. "Elizabeth, I was hoping to talk to you about Robin. I know that she was having some problems when I was in Saudi Arabia on my last case."_

"_she is fine now. but for a while she was suffering from PPD. At least that is what it was diagnosed as. I think she just panicked and then it move into PPD because we weren't paying attention enough to help her. I made it worse with the way I was trying to help. IT made her feel incompetent, she is anything but that."_

"_She speaks so highly of you and your parenting skills. You know the first time I saw you at GH, I was amazed. I have heard about you from Luke over the years, but one thing that always struck me is how they described you. As beautiful and fragile. Strangely enough, I don't see the second one and after reading our file on you, it seems unlikely. You have been through a lot in the last fifteen years of your life."_

"_I have a WSB file?" she asked stunned._

"_Yes, you do." Anna replied. "Want to know what is in it?"_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Houston, we have a problem

Today, Claudia gets her just results. The ladies would have accepted Sarah as Carly, but as Claudia she didn't get a single vote. Just lots of ways to kill her. (I am not kidding, I never realized how bloodthirsty women in their seventies and eighties could be) I should have had some idea; they were the ones who came up with the idea of slicing Sam's throat in my first story.

The Edinburgh scale used in the last chapter really exists. It is a guideline about PPD, too bad the real writers of GH have never heard of doing research.

Chapter 5

Carly was entering her office when her phone rang. "Mrs. Jacks, this is the caretaker of Wyndamere, we found your son Morgan wandering around on the property, can you please come pick him up."

Calling Jax, she found he was at a meeting with Kate. "No, I will go get him. I want to find out why Mercedes didn't inform us he was missing as well."

Once on the Island, Carly entered the house to see Alfred polishing the silver suit of armor. "Mrs. Jacks, what may I do for you today?"

"The caretaker called my son Morgan is here."

"We don't have a caretaker. How about I have security escort you to safety." Said the elderly butler while reaching for the phone to call Nik. "Fredrick, please take Mrs. Jacks back to the mainland and stay with her until her own people arrive."

As they were walking out, Fredrick stopped her. "I was the one who sent the message. My boss asked me to get you here. I was to deliver a present. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get Alfred out of the house. Your present is in the middle of the ballroom. Also, we mean you no harm."

Carly left the man, and followed his directions. Looking out the window, she saw him escorting Alfred off of the Island. Swallowing her fear, Carly turned and saw Kate entering looking confused. "Carly why am I here, I was told I had a present waiting for me here."

"Me too." She told the annoying fashion doll. Hearing the sound of doors slamming, she ran that way with Kate following. Walking into the hallway where Anthony Zachara had skewered Ric Lansing, she smiled at what she saw.

Elizabeth listened astonished as Anna told her what was in the file. "Are you sure that it was my file you were reading?"

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, born November 1st. Birth Certificate lists Jeff and Carolyn Webber as your parents. Moved to PC as the age of fifteen, brutally attacked with the grit to survive it and also help one Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. after he learned about his mother's attack.

Then there was losing him in the fire, stitching up Jason Morgan after finding him in the snow. The mess with the late dirty cop. That one showed lack of judgment on your part. You know all of that part, what you don't know is the summary. You are loyal to a fault. In fact it is your fatal flaw. The trust you put in weak men like Ric Lansing, Alexander Smith and Lucky. Even Morgan to an extent.

"Jason isn't weak."

"Yes he is. He has the same flaw as you when it comes to loyalty. Let's see, the next part says you handle stress well, probably why you make a good surgical nurse. You are a decent painter who gave it up to support your first son, not wanting to rely on financial backing from your first husband. I admire that, by the way. Unlike most women in that town, you make it on your own. That is why it is strange you took what Morgan offered."

Seeing the shocked expression, Anna said. "Jake's real parentage isn't a shock to us. I haven't revealed any of it to Robin; it's not her business."

"I took the money to make sure that Jake and Cam never wanted for anything. I can give them love and security on my own. Lucky is trying to be a father since it isn't safe for Jason to be one."

"About that, why do you have that so backwards? Morgan claiming Jake and marrying you would offer the safest protection. The two of you are letting your pain blind you to reality. There are major holes in it and questions you need to ask. Like how did Sasha find out about Jake, who told her? Someone had to. What about the Cassidine/Spencer war, aren't you worried about that? Just how long do you think it will remain a secret, that little boy looks like Jason already? It will more pronounced as he grows older. Also, what about Jake and what you are depriving him of?"

"Do you think I haven't thought of those very same issues?" She said pained.

"Why haven't you been dealing with them?" She asked.

"Jason, he doesn't want to be a father, Anna. I won't put my son in that situation, I have been there and if someone doesn't want to be a parent, you can't force them. Jason wants to keep his life as it is; I won't be the one pushing him to make the changes."

"I think that you are wrong, but I could be mistaken." Said Anna as she looked back towards the living room. She was aware that Robin and Patrick had helped Jason get clear of the drugs, now it was up to him. Did he have the balls to do what he truly wanted or would he spend the time searching for Sonny and the rest of the hangers on in his life.

"Hello, Claudia." Carly said before walking over to the tied up woman. "Why are you tied to the wall?"

"Someone did this as a sick joke." She said. "Cut me down, now."

"Gladly. Kate help me." Said Carly. Seeing the look on Kate's face she said "Lets see where to begin. Well there are the clothes. Do you buy them at Hookers are us or are they specially made. What is your opinion Kate? Is happy Hooker the latest fashion trend? Then there are the shoes. Please, fuck me shoes? Like that isn't a message you are already sending."

Kate snickered as she got what Carly was doing. "Maybe she wants to be clear, I mean she does have small feet. It might be her way of making sure they know she is a woman. I mean she does look like she was genetically altered a bit."

"No, it's not that. I know, it's because she thinks it make her look like a grown up. Too bad she is whinier than most five-year-olds. Then there is the daddy complex. It's a shame she was rescued when he tried to kill her."

"I know, but I mean even Anthony Zachara has to have standards. Let's face it would you want Claudia as a daughter?" Asked Kate while moving closer to the tied up woman. "She dresses like a slut, has absolutely no class. Then there is the fact she wants to rule daddy's empire. Too bad the only way she can even get close is to sleep with Sonny. I wonder how she got up the nerve to do that."

Claudia had finally had enough. "You should know you are desperate to get back into his bed. He is pretty good isn't he? The things that man can do with his tongue." She said.

"I know, but sex, even good sex won't make up for what you did to his son. There are some things not even Sonny will forgive for sex." Said Carly smiling when she saw the remaining presents from her oh so generous benefactor. "Kate, have you ever shot a crossbow?"

"No why?" She asked while looking around.

"We have been given one. I won't untie her without having a weapon to control her with. Can you find a way to reach Mac Scorpio?" She asked. Then waiting until Kate was gone, she turned. "You won't be alive when he gets here, but I have to at least pretend before 'letting' you escape so that I can make you pay."

"You won't do anything." Sneered the current Mrs. Corinthos."

"Did Nik tell you about the tunnels, they are plentiful and most are unknown?" Said Carly. "Oops, you escaped and your bones will be found years from now all bleached out."

"You can't kill someone, you don't have it in you."

"Wow, you don't know me at all. I shot Tony Jones in open court years ago and what he did wasn't half as bad as what you did. He at least returned my son unharmed. You on the other hand..."

"Carly I can't get a message out." Said Kate. "Do you want me to go across to the piers and try?"

"Yes, I will stay with her." Said the blond. Waiting until she was gone, Carly knocked over one of the many weapons displays in the gothic nightmare known as Wyndamere. "I will be waiting."

Claudia used the sword to saw through the ropes and rushed off to escape sure that she could handle Carly.

Kate saw Jax arriving at the same time as the police. "Carly is at Wyndamere holding Claudia. Someone sent us both there and when we arrived we found her."

Mac told Lucky he had to help with this, then he could take the leave he had requested. "You know that Island better than any of us."

Jax was allowed on the boat but Kate was ordered to stay behind.

Jason crossed over the Canadian border, then took a deep breath. The passport he was traveling under was Jason Quartermaine's. He had found it when he broke into the mansion to retrieve something important. Now he just had to drive to Nova Scotia, he was flying out of the airport the next day.

When it began to snow, he turned on the radio to listen to the weather report. Instead he heard so good news. Agent Raynor had been found. He had been working on a secret mission for Homeland Security and someone had lost the paperwork. The warrant out for Jason had been dismissed.

Reaching the Quebec border, Jason crossed over to Edmundston, New Brunswick before stopping for the night. Checking into the warm bed after leaving the Trans-Canada highway, Jason was soon fast asleep in spite of the fact it was only four pm. He had every intention of being on the road by two in the morning.

Upon arriving at Wyndamere, Mac and company rushed off to the ballroom through the staff entrance instead of taking the formal entrance that guests arrived on. Once there they saw an extraordinary sight. Carly Jacks was fighting with Claudia at the top of the stairs both women bleeding profusely.

Mac stopped Jax from calling out to his wife and turned to Lucky and asked "Is there another way to that staircase?"

"Harper, follow him." He said when Lucky led him to the secret hallway. Less than five minutes later they were above the scene just as Carly punched Claudia again, saying she was not letting her escape. Lucky would have sworn he saw Carly smile as Claudia tumbled down the marble staircase like a rag doll.

Rushing to the body that lay there with its many tangled limbs, Mac looked for a pulse and not finding one, said "She is dead. How is Carly?"

"I'm going to be fine. A few stitches and a manicure." She said limping over the body. "I'm not sorry Mac."

Sighing he said "I don't blame you. How did she get loose?"

"I was standing to close arguing with her. She used her torso to push me, knocking down the display." Said Carly while trying to keep from smiling when the coroner arrived and pronounced her dead.

"I will write it up that way. Jax, are you going to take Carly to Mercy?"

"No, I will have our private doctor come and treat her at the hotel."

Jason woke up startled to realize he had been dreaming, getting on the road, he hoped that Carly would stay out of this, but she had made it pretty clear that he had been screwing up his life. He had been forced to listen as she had lectured him, saying that he had to get it together.

After listening to her, he had agreed with her. Spinelli had to leave his place, it was way past time.

Thinking on all the stuff he had learned, Jason could not help wondering who had helped Sam drug him. The simple truth was she was street smart and more than vindictive enough to do that, but she wasn't capable of some of the stuff that had been done.

Now he was wondering if she had been involved in Jake's second kidnapping. She had seemed to be too eager to be part of the rescue and every time he turned around she had been there. At the time, he hadn't cared. He had just wanted human company; his heart had hurt like hell.

He was beginning to think that she had been doing this for the same reason she had arranged the fake attack in the park, to try and get him back. But why would she want him back, that way? He wished that he had total recall but certain things were fuzzy about the time he had lost Elizabeth. He had dismissed it as part of the pain of walking away from Elizabeth that last time.

He could still recall the look on her face, the pain they had both been feeling. It was like they were being torn apart by forces they could not control. He had to wonder, again. Why was he dragging her back into his life?

She didn't belong with him; he lived in a world that was full of dark shadows, the light being nothing more than shades of gray. Elizabeth was his beacon, his center. He could not live with her, he could not let his world consume her, but at the same time the idea of a world without Elizabeth was too painful to even contemplate.

Ric was ready when Tom came to deliver his breakfast meal, Grabbing the towel, he made a point of wiping his face with it, knowing that his tormentor would demand he give it to him. Sure enough, Tom did.

Pretending to toss it, Ric bent down to pick it up and instead wrapped the t-shirt he had ripped in half and wrapped it around the mans neck. Twisting sharply, he listened as his toothbrush wrapped inside acted as a spine, and snapped the trustee's neck.

Feeling something sharp and wet, Ric looked down and saw the blood dripping down his shirt.

"You were warned to respect the trustee's." Said the bored prison guard as the doctor declared both men dead by the cell.

Okay, a scorecard

We have gained in a reoccurring basis

Rachel Ames as Audrey Hardy

Matthew Ashford as Tom Hardy

Michelle Michaels as Simone Hardy

We have gained as guests

Finola Hughes as Anna

Corbin Bleu as Tom Hardy Jr.

Tristan Rogers as Robert

Antonio Sabato Jr. as Jagger

Carly Schroeder as Serena

Kin Shiner as Scott

We have lost the following

Sarah Joy Brown as Claudia

Rick Heart as Ric Lansing

Deke Cheetwood as Max

Drew Cheetwood as Milo

Mark Pinter as Agent Raynor

Jason Cook as Matt

Natalia Livingston as Rebecca

Siena as Winifred

Nathan as Ethan

Kent King as Lainey

Missing

Cody

Olivia

Sonny

Sam

Lulu

Spinelli

We know the location of Elizabeth and the boys, Anna, Robert and two kidnappers are behind this. But who was behind the drugs given to Jason and why? Who was the man who helped Anna grab Elizabeth and how would Sam know who he was?


	7. Chapter 7

_Today we are gaining a few people, while others do some traveling. Another hint about the 'kidnapper' with Anna, think that generation. Luke, Bobbie, Anna, Robert. Then think about who in that age group Elizabeth would trust. The person isn't coming back from the dead either._

_GH is proud to announce that Genie Francis has stepped back into the role of Laura Webber Spencer while Kin Shriner has wrapped up his time as Scott Baldwin. _

_Letting go: Greg Vaughn is exiting GH, as JJ is returning as Lucky Spencer. Greg is joining the cast of Guiding Light as a member of the Cooper family._

Houston: We have a Problem 7

Serena called from the airport shaken. "There was a guy; he looked a little like Logan. Getting on a jet to Texas."

"Do you want me to call your dad?" Asked Lucy.

"No, I still want to surprise him. I will call you tomorrow." She said before hailing a taxi. "Rive Gauche Boulevard."

Tom entered his mother's hospital room, Audrey's color was a bit better, but she seemed edgy. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about Jeff and Carolyn."

"Annie called to check on you while you were still out of it. As for Jeff, what do you expect?"

"He had the chance, he chose not to come then. He threw her away years ago, I just don't get it." She protested.

"I called and told them about your heart attack, Jeff didn't even seem concerned." Admitted Tom.

"Dad, can I come in." said Tommy. After checking in on his grandmother, he told her that a police officer named Mac Scorpio was waiting to talk to her.

"Let him in, please." Said Audrey. When the officer entered, she asked "Have you located Anna yet?"

"I talked to Sean. However, we couldn't find any proof that Elizabeth and the boys were in England. That might be on purpose."

"It is." Said an entering Simone. Handing Audrey printed copies of her e-mail; they saw a note from Elizabeth on top. As well as something with some sort of official paperwork attached. "It looks like they never told Elizabeth about your heart problems. Turns out that Elizabeth was in danger, which is why they took her to some undisclosed location."

Anna watched on the small monitor as her daughter blocked her view, but at least she could hear what was going on. "So, Robin hasn't found the bug in her coat yet?"

"No, at least we know that Morgan is getting over these drugs. What about the missing memories and should we let them know that McCall wasn't behind the drugging of Morgan."

"No, but make sure my cousin lets her loose. I want her heading out of Pine Valley as soon as possible."

"Why not have her arrested there?" Asked the man.

"I want her in Port Charles. Now let's just make sure that she doesn't get there the easy way."

"On it. What about Corinthos. The stitches will be removed in a couple of hours, should we set him free?" he had made his own wishes clear but had deferred to her. 

Serena was entering the villa, wondering why her father had rented anything this grand. Then seeing the blond standing out by the fountain, she turned tossing her backpack back into the taxi and said take me to the nearest hotel.

Pulling out her phone, she asked the driver to stop for a minute and called Scott. "Dad, I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday since I knew you had to be at meetings all day."

After listening to him lie and tell her he was in the middle of meetings, she said "Well, I arranged for a small birthday dinner for you at the American Bar there. It's for two, so find some beautiful French woman and enjoy."

When they were once again moving, Serena called and changed the reservations she had made for two to be placed in her father's name. Entering the hotel, she made arrangements for a flight to Port Charles in the morning. She had two things to do, before washing her hands completely of her father.

Audrey was pushing Tommy to go ahead and take a look at John Hopkins. "Take that trip to Baltimore. Elizabeth will be here when you return. I doubt that Anna will keep her too long. Go I know that you want to talk to them about your scholarship."

"Thanks, grams." He said before hugging her. "If you hear from Elizabeth please let me know."

Watching him leave, Audrey smiled. Seeing Monica entering, she asked "What did they say?"

"You are being released into my care. We do have to talk about a couple of things. I want you to stay at the house until Elizabeth and the boys return. We have security and it would make me feel more secure."

Jason exited the plane in Brussels, before heading to the train station. His train left at 5:59 and he had twenty minutes to pick up a peace offering. Rushing to catch his train, he tossed down the bag he had been using just as the conductor asked for his ticket. 

"Okay, Mr. Quartermaine, you are in first class, premium. Through that way." He said showing the way to the car as the other passengers looked at the man in jeans and a dark t-shirt carrying duffel bag. Not the usual passenger for this car. Jason just pulled out the travel guide he had picked up for the United Kingdom and read.

The man watching Morgan just smirked. He wasn't even hiding himself, he was as public as he could be. Taking his seat, he opened his newspaper and started to read as the train pulled out of the station. 

When they arrived in Antwerp, he texted his contact that Morgan was on his way, only to realize that Morgan wasn't there. Crap. Getting off quickly, he looked around the station and said "He managed to lose me."

Jason sat down in the second class seat knowing he had lost his tail, but still unsure who had been following him. When the train pulled into London's Kings Cross station, he went to the nearest hotel and waited until morning to reach his contact. 

_The character of Lucky Spencer is now being played by Jonathan Jackson._

_Lucky stopped over to see Nik; his brother was talking to the construction company about rebuilding General Hospital. "I have to find Elizabeth and the boys. Anna Devane took them someplace. Have you seen or heard anything?"_

"_Just Luke going on about that kid. Have you talked to Lulu in a couple of days?"_

"_No, have you been home since Claudia Zachara died there?" Asked Lucky._

_Nik realized that Lucky was still unaware that he had been involved in the cover-up of who shot Michael and suggested they get some coffee. Telling him what he knew, he saw Lucky just stare. "You knew?"_

"_We are screw-ups aren't we?" Lucky explained about Elizabeth, Jake and Jason being his father. Then he told him about Sam. "So you see, it is a family failing."_

"_Let me get this straight, she WATCHED the first kidnapping? Then HIRED men to point guns at the boys and Elizabeth?"_

"_Yes and I just let it go. What is worse is that we found out she has been drugging Jason to keep him away from Elizabeth."_

"_They only smart thing she has done. HE is dangerous."_

"_No more than our family." Said Lucky to the astonishment of Nik. "Think about it. Sam is related to you, Luke to me. Look at what I did, I can't say Morgan is dangerous when the facts are that we are too. Look, I have to go. I just wanted you to be aware of all of this. Alexis may need you. Sam is facing charges."_

"_She will be let out of it. After all it can be claimed emotional distress and we both know that Alexis won't let her daughter go to prison." Said Nik. _

_Serena watched from the corner as her father helped Laura sit down at the table she had arranged. She swallowed her bile, then walked over. "So dad, happy birthday. Laura, I am amazed to see you looking so well." _

_Seeing her father start to talk, she snapped. "Not a word. How DARE YOU! Either of you. Does Luke know you are here with my dad, Laura? My guess is no. What a joke. I came here to confront you, for this, for the neglect all these years, for the obsession with this woman. But you are not worth it. Neither of you is." Serena said shaking her head while seeing the bewilderment on Laura's face._

"_Laura, he has basically neglected his children to chase after you, but why should you care? You did the same to your own son, abandoning his for Luke. Why are you even with him? My dad, I mean, he is a pathetic waste of a life. You know I have loathed you for years. Poor pathetic Laura Spencer, but the truth is, you aren't at fault. He is." She said looking at the blond while her father's face turned purple._

"_I feel sorry for your kids. They have no idea about this do they? Scott, stay away from me, I actually envy Logan and Karen, at least they don't have to be here to deal with you. I will contact an attorney and make it legal, but you are no longer my father. I am glad I don't remember Dominique, your obsession with this...this...woman, won't ruin my memories of my mother."_

"_When Laura runs off with Luke again, I want you to remember two things, one being this moment. The minute you become dead to me, the second is this." _

_Laura watched as Serena slapped Scott and then turned to look at her. "I had intended to do that to you, I spent years blaming you for this, but let's face it. You aren't worth it." _

_When the petite girl pivoted and walked away she looked at Scott who was saying how sorry he was for what just happened and that Serena didn't mean it. "Someday she will come to accept us, trust me on this."_

_Laura looked at him, then shaking her head said "No, she won't. I am done Scott. This is ending now. If you will excuse me."_

"_What about saving Lulu?" He asked while standing. _

_Stopping but keeping her back to him, she said. "I don't even know who you are. As for my daughter, she wrote me a very interesting letter, I will send it to Mac. It details how you killed my stepfather and why. Now I need to go and pack."_

_Sam heard the sound of footsteps; calling out she saw a man leaning over. "Hey, how did you end up down there?"_

"_Can you help me out first?" She asked. When the man had dropped the roped down, she wrapped it around her waist and waited as he slowly pulled her out._

"_Let me take you to the police." Said the blond as he helped her into his car._

"_No, a friend of my mine is in danger and I need to get back home."_

"_Where is home?" Asked the blond._

"_Port Charles, New York. Where am I?"_

"_Pine Valley, and I can help you with that. A local company sends trucks up that way, every night. You would have to travel in the trailer, but it would get you close."_

_Calling Jason's cell phone from the man's, Sam was upset to reach his voicemail. "Jason, something is wrong. I was kidnapped by two men and I escaped, I am on my way home." _

_When they arrived into town, he said "It's up to you, but the truck leaves in twenty minutes. It's the last truck of the night."_

_Sam took the offer. She wasn't Elizabeth who would need someone to rescue her; she was strong and able to deal with things on her own. "Great, but I haven't had anything to eat in a long while."_

_The blond man smiled at her, "Not a problem; there is store close by. Let's get what you need."_

_Sam hesitated when it came to paying but her benefactor was talking to someone, so she pulled out her cash and paid for the blanket and foodstuffs. Walking over annoyed that he hadn't offered to pay, she counted her last fifteen dollars that was in her pocket. _

_When Sam was in the truck, braced against the furniture. Soon the truck was moving along at a nice clip. As its movement eased her into sleep on the mattress that she had pulled down and wedged tightly between the furniture and the wall._

_The blond gave a cold and cruel smile before calling Aidan. "She took the bait, she is in the back of a Chandler truck, it's not Chicago, but St. Louis, it's as far away as I could get."_

_Lucky was looking for evidence he in Sam's apartment when he heard someone knocking at the door. Looking, he saw Maxie Jones standing there impatiently. Backing away quietly he went back to searching Sam's place. _

_Finding the laptop, he wondered what she was doing with it. Opening it up, he saw she had cleared the history on her Internet searches. Chuckling he went into the backup systems and looked at the addresses. _

_Soon realizing the dates and the sites, he stiffened. She had been looking into adoption/custody cases. Why had she been looking at suicide sites, also at psychotic drugs? Taking his phone out, he called Patrick and asked him about the drugs she had been researching._

"_Lucky, we had a bottle of those disappear about the time of Jake's kidnapping. Two hundred and fifty pills."_

"_What do they look like?" He asked as he went to paw through the medicine cabinet. Finding the drugs that matched the description, he said. "There are less that fifty here."_

"_The question is who was she trying to send over the edge?"_

_Lucky went through the computer again. Aha! He thought. Thinking on the pass code, he broke it in five minutes. Sam Morgan. Rather ambitious, he thought to himself as he waited for the files to open. Reading them, he was furious with himself. Every single thing he had ever told her about Elizabeth was in a file marked custody case. _

_The bitch was going to try and take Jake away, she wasn't planning on taking Jake from Elizabeth, but from him as well. The last file made him laugh. A whole file on wedding rings, decorating tips, and more importantly her face on the top of bridal dresses. _

_White, Sam. You have got to be kidding. He thought to himself. _

_Seeing the last file was pass code protected, Lucky had a little more trouble with this one. Reading it he stiffened and thought to himself. I need to get this to him._

_Laura got on the plane seeing Serena two seats in front of her, the blond sighed. Going home was the first step in taking back her life. Nik had sounded eager to hear from her, Lucky had told her that they needed to talk. She had left a message on Lulu's voicemail, wondering where he daughter was._

_Spinelli watched over the Blond One, worried about how long it was taking for Jason to get here. Going back over to the computer, he opened the files on Claudia needing something to do. _

_Reading, he found nothing he didn't already know. Then a new file popped up. Reading it, he saw it was a newspaper article from the Port Charles Herald. As he read, he saw sickened to realize that the dark temptress had been behind the shooting of young Michael Corinthos. _

_Tracking back, he had been able to access the paper. Going through the headlines for the last few days, he read that Ric Lansing and Sonny were missing. An announcement that Winifred and her boss were now working for the WSB and that Jason was no longer a suspect in their disappearance. Finally that Elizabeth and her sons were missing as well._

"_Lulu, wake up, we might have to get going on our own. Jason has his hands full. Sonny is missing and so is his progeny. Young Jake and his family were kidnapped again." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Question: we are casting Francis, but don't have any particular actor in mind. Would the readers like to give me some suggestions that I may take back to the ladies? **

**Casting call for an actor between the ages of 40 to 50. Dirty blond hair, nice build.**

We would like to thank the cast of AMC for appearing in yesterday's episode. Jacob Young and Aidan Turner. 

**Forgot to add, my ladies read the reviews today, I want to thank those that have reviewed. You have made their day.**

The kidnappings will be wrapping up as I set them free, most of the deadwood gone. All that is left is people who have storylines to wrap up. My ladies came back from the Casino so I have four new prompts and a question for all of you. Also, I can start uploading the chapters of Switching, they get them first.

Houston we have a problem 7

"Carly, where is Jax?" Asked Lucky as he pushed his way inside.

"Hello, Lucky. I am fine, have you heard from Elizabeth, no I haven't heard from Jason. How was your day?" She said to herself.

"Knock it off, where is he?" He asked angrily.

So much for his attitude changing, Carly thought. "He went to get us dinner, what is so important?"

"His name was on a list that Sam had. I also think Jerry is behind some of this."

"Jerry is dead." She said more hoping it was true than believing it.

"Really, so why then is someone accessing Lorenzo Alcazar's banks accounts? We both know the man is dead, no matter what Jason's trial said."

"Why do you want to talk to Jax about it?"

"The money was moved through Australia, he is the only Aussie I could think of." He admitted, realizing that he was making a fool of himself.

"What about Robin's dad, or even your boss. Mac was from there too."

"Do you really think Mac Scorpio decided to help himself to millions of dollars from Lorenzo Alcazar?" He asked trying not to smile.

"Okay, so it is a little far fetched." She admitted, seeing her blond husband entering, she asked "Are you embezzling millions of dollars from the Alcazar accounts?"

"No, but someone tried." He said. "The bank refused the transfer but it was about fifty million dollars."

"That would be the money." Said Lucky. "Sam was involved somehow and it looks like your brother might be alive."

Jason waited for his contract, but instead received a note from the front desk. _"Jase, I lost them in Dublin. They flew out on a private flight late last night. I rented the same place they were staying. Here is the key."_

_Catching the train to Holyhead, Jason arranged to be on the last ferry to Dublin. _

_Anna felt bad not telling Elizabeth that Jason was chasing after them, but she wanted to see how deep his commitment was before letting him get close to his family. As they settled in Edinburgh, she made arrangements for them to visit the various museums like they had in Dublin. _

_Calling her ex, she listened as he whined about having to baby-sit Sonny, but while she did feel it was an unjust punishment, she didn't trust her co-conspirators, to keep the mobster in line. Hearing one enter, she asked "Anything?"_

"_No, Francis Corelli is too far underground. At least we know if we can't find him, neither can Jason." stated Roy Deluca_

"_Don't be too sure on that." She said before wandering over to the window to watch Elizabeth and the boys playing in the light dusting of snow that had fallen earlier. "What about the other?"_

"_You're correct, no body was ever recovered. He is listed as missing."_

_Sam felt the truck stop. Opening the door, she fell hitting her knee. Swearing as she looked at the bleeding gash, she limped over to the diner and gas station. _

_Entering she went to the bathroom; then grabbed something to eat. Stopping, she saw the USA today in the trash and grabbed it. Looking around she saw a potential ride home. "Hey, where are you going?"_

"_Elizabethtown, Illinois, are you looking for a ride?" Asked the trucker while looking at her exposed assets._

"_Yes, but I am heading the opposite way, Port Charles New York. I heard it isn't that far from here." _

"_Well, I can offer a ride as far as Illinois, but maybe you can catch a ride to New York from there." He said thinking about getting her in the back of his truck. This is Belleville, Missouri. You are really lost." _

_Ten minutes later Sam was trying to reach Spinelli, Jason or even her mother. Finally hearing Alexis say "I will accept the charges. Sam, where are you?"_

"_Lost, can you send me some money? I am in Missouri without my cell phone or credit cards." Giving her the Western Union address for the truck stop, she went inside and spent her last fifteen dollars waiting on the telegram from Alexis. When it arrived, she bought a ride to the airport, and was soon on a Northwest flight to Rochester, from there she was going to have to take a bus._

_Jason arrived in Dublin, and went straight to the small Georgian House; inside he found a blank postcard showing Trinity Church and a small package. Seeing the note attached, he opened it. "Morgan, they are safe from your enemies, but are they really safe from your so-called friends. Make up your mind about this, BEFORE coming to look for us."_

_Jason sat down and really tried to look at the photos. Seeing Elizabeth smiling and seemingly happy, he knew he had to see her eyes before believing what they were saying. Elizabeth's eyes were the windows to her soul. He only had to look into them to know what she was feeling. Realizing that he hadn't really looked at her truly in months, Jason went to that dark place that seemed to be trying to consume him. What had he done, and why? _

_Thinking, about it, he stumbled into the small kitchen, where he found a tape. Placing it in the player above the kitchen heath, he listened as Elizabeth was saying he didn't truly want to be a father to Jake. That he wanted things to remain the same. That it is why he wouldn't truly commit to her or the boys._

_Sitting on the stool, he was shocked. "Why would you think that? You and the boys, mean the world to me, Elizabeth. What are you thinking and what is going on?"_

_Serena called her grandmother and let her know what was going on. Gail offered to come to town, but the young blond said. "I have a couple of things to take care of, but I am returning home soon. Did grandfather take care of that paperwork for me?"_

"_Yes, are you sure about this?"_

"_I am, Scott's life revolves around Laura Spencer, not us. Well, I am freeing myself from it." She said before leaving her room in the Metrocourt. Walking down the hallway to the Crimson offices, she entered and saw Maxie Jones hanging up the phone. _

"_Serena, hi, why are you in town?" She asked her little sister's friend._

"_I am looking for Lulu Spencer and for your father. Scott is in Europe with Lulu's mother and I just wanted to make sure she knew it."_

"_She decided to take the week off. Johnny and her most have run off someplace." Shrugged Maxie before answering the phone. Hanging up she turned back to the younger blond and said "He was fired from Crimson, for something stupid, I think. I mean, I honestly don't know."_

_Serena wanted to roll her eyes, but said instead. "Do you know where you dad is, it's about Elizabeth Webber."_

_When she saw Maxie's lips curl in disgust, Serena recalled what Georgie had told her. Listening as the blond called Elizabeth a drama queen and said that she had more than likely disappeared to get Jason's attention now that he was back with Sam, Serena snapped at the selfish girl._

"_Well, she might still be with Lucky Spencer, but some whore was sleeping with him in exchange for drugs. OOPs, that was you, wasn't it? Grow up Maxie, get over yourself. You are the same little girl jealous that Elizabeth was going to be in Luke and Laura's wedding and you weren't."_

_Walking out the door, she turned and said "Why are you so mad at Elizabeth, because she sees through you or because she is everything your not? The funny thing is, she reminds me of Georgie, makes me wonder why you hate her so much, instead of embracing that."_

_Maxie was still growling at the unwarranted attack by Serena as she entered Kelly's two hours later. Seeing Mike, she asked if Spinelli had been in recently._

"_Haven't seen him in a few days. Morgan either. Of course, with his no longer being wanted, he should return soon."_

_Taking her order, she went back to her apartment, where she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw her dad looking for Johnny Zachara. "If you see him, tell him he has twenty-four hours to come down and answer questions about the shooting of Michael Corinthos or he will be arrested as an accessory."_

_Mac explained to his daughter, exactly why he was looking for him, but she refused to believe that Johnny had been involved in getting Carly's son shot. Maxie deliberately didn't pass on Serena's message after the attack this afternoon._

_Spinelli found himself being dragged back to their room by the men in black. "Don't try that again."_

"_Kid, I have been told to keep you alive, but don't push it." He was told before being shoved into the room that Lulu was in. "You have lost privileges. Remove the computer."_

_Walking back down to where Robert Scorpio was standing, he sat down the laptop and went over to check out the monitor on the patient. "How much longer are we going to be holding him?"_

"_Til, Anna says differently." He told him. "What about the other guests."_

"_Olivia Falconari was sent with Dante to Australia. I showed her the tape. When are we showing Morgan?"_

"_When the time is right. Anna wants him to deal with this one. Cody Paul took up the offer. He starts training on Tuesday with Frisco."_

"_Good, one less to deal with. So what about that kid Ethan and the wild goose chase he is leading Luke Spencer on and why?"_

"_No luck finding it yet and Ethan is not getting any closer to Spencer. He forgot why we sent him there in the first place. I told Frisco we would keep looking."_

_Lucky was waiting at his mother's house when she came through the door with Nik. After hugging him, she started to cry. "Mom?"_

"_For the first time in years, you look like the boy I lost in that fire."_

"_I am, but there are going to be changes in my life. I can't live it trying to be some sort of ideal son for you, and wanting to be Luke Spencer's son. After we find Elizabeth and her boys, I am leaving. Maybe heading to Texas, or even Alaska."_

"_Lucky are you sure that is necessary?" She asked._

"_I was happy there. Things got away from me here. I will always love Elizabeth, but like a friend. We should never have tried to make it as a couple. I hope that Morgan learns whatever it is he needs to and finally gives her the happiness that she truly deserves."_

_Nik took a step back, shocked. Lucky truly was evolving. "I was hoping to get a minute with you. Alexis sent Sam money; she is on her way home. Alexis told her to fly into Rochester to avoid getting arrested at the airport."_

"_Thanks, but are you sure?" He asked his brother. "I will be watching, I want to have a few words with your cousin." Lucky thought about the files he had read, the look on Diane Miller's face was priceless when he had turned them over to her for Jason. She had not trusted him at first, but a call from Carly had changed all that._

"_Yes, I am. Alexis is wound too tight, and I think she is making a mistake."_

_Laura sat down and listened throughout the night as they caught her up on all that was going on, once Nik went home to Spencer, Lucky told her the rest._

"_What happens now?" She asked shaking her head at Luke's disregard for someone he owed an awful lot to._

"_I don't know. I don't recognize Dad anymore."_

"_I might not be Luke Spencer, but I was there for most of his adventures, tell me what you need." Said a quietly confident Laura._

"_To have you talk to Monica, find out what she knows, then could you make a list of anyone connected to Anna Devane. She has Elizabeth with her. Carly is looking into some things with Robin and Patrick."_

_Hearing silence, he looked up and said "Morgan is in trouble, a temporary truce has been declared."_

"_Okay." Said raising her eyebrows at that one. "What about Sonny?"_

"_Missing presumed dead. Either way, he isn't the man we once knew." He told his mother. "I hate to do this, but I have to go."_

_Jagger met the plane and took the file from Steven Webber. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, but who would purchase this over the Internet from here. It was pretty well hidden, transferred all over the place, but Port Charles was its last stop."_

"_Okay, I will get into it. Claudia Zachara is dead; they found Ric Lansing's body in a half-dug grave outside of town. The estate belonging to the Zacharas."_

_Any luck finding Corinthos?"_

"_No, but forensic evidence proves he was the one who killed Lansing."_

_Steven went to see his grams and his uncle. "So have we heard anything?"_

"_No, but your father is on his way. The FBI sent someone to talk to him; he played concerned father to the hilt."_

"_Too bad, he won't stick around." Said Steven knowingly. "This is all for the press. Do you have any idea why the WSB is keeping this quiet, letting the kidnapping story run."_

"_No idea, but it terrifies me."_

"_Please forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been two months since my last confession...."_

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay ladies, I am here with my 'blue rinse gang' as they are now calling themselves. __**Hunt Block **__looks good, but they think he is a little tall. __**Adrian Paul, though**__ hot, his long hair is a drawback, remember they are military wives, Steve Burton's short haircut, is one of the things they like. If you can find a picture of him with short hair, we will take him to committee. _

_**PJ: How come most of your recommendations have British accents? Enquiring minds want to know. I did see that David made the list. Well they are taking Sean Bean to the committee along with Karl Urban. (Did you know he was Cupid in Hercules, neither did I til ten minutes ago? Aileen is a big fan. )**_

Hey, they are tossing another one of your suggestions into the Jeff Webber file. Michael Biehn. He is being looked at for both roles. Strange, I knew the face, but not the name. My hubby liked a Western he used to be in.

As for their gambling, Ellen was excited, she won five hundred at Bingo, there. Most came home about even. They are currently catching up on Switching; turns out you guys were one chapter up on them. My mistake. Anyhow, here is today's prompt. Thanks PJ.

_**As for Sam well I guess she doesn't know Liz as well as she thinks considering at 15 Liz made it to PC from Colorado on her own and I don't think she took the bus since I don't think she had enough money for a ticket**__. _

_**Chapter 8  
**_

Lucky grimaced as he waited at the station for Sam. Carly had asked him to keep her occupied until at least ten. He never thought the day would come when he would think that anything she said was a good idea, but then he had never expected to be sending Jason out looking for Elizabeth, either.

Seeing the bus pull in from Syracuse, he hid his smile at how rough she looked. "Sam, over here." he called out. Helping her to his car, "There is a lot going on, did Alexis tell you?"

"Sonny missing. Claudia dead, along with Ric. Ask me if I care about those two." She sneered. "Has Liz been found yet? She has been acting a little weird lately."

"So has Jason, maybe they ran off together, I will have Mac issue another APB on Morgan." He said staying in character.

"Doubt it, he can barely recall her name." She said while inwardly smirking. It hadn't taken much to make Jason forget Liz, just a small adventure. More proof that it had been all about his son, not the bitch who had tried to steal him away from her.

"How did you end up in Missouri?"

"I was tossed in a well, had to climb out to escape, then hid in a truck, before calling Alexis to get back here. I had an eight-hour bus ride from Rochester." She said. "I had no money plus I lost my phone. Thank god for my key at the penthouse, otherwise I couldn't get into my place."

"I knew that you were in some kind of trouble, Skye called her brother that he rescued a woman from a well. He knew of you from Morgan's trial, but wasn't sure. He said he pulled you out, then arranged a ride in one of the trucks, how did you end up outside of St. Louis?"

"He put me in the wrong truck." Seeing his smirk it made her realize there was something different about Lucky, she said "What you think this is funny? I would like to see your precious Elizabeth deal with what I just did. She wouldn't last a day, let alone the two and a half days I just did."

Lucky let his smirk get bigger. He had done what he was supposed to; it was now almost ten fifteen, so he didn't give a crap anymore. "You sound like a bitter jealous woman when you talk about Liz that way. Even more when you compare yourself to her and end up looking weak in comparison. Liz has been in your shoes, and she didn't call mommy to get her out of it. She got here from Colorado on her own, with no money, no help and I bet she looked a damn site better than you do. She was grabbed and held for a week in a crypt by someone after Jason, shoot a man rescuing you and all you do is dog her. You might want to stop before it makes you look even more foolish than you already do."

Just then, they pulled up to her building. Lucky reached over and opened her door from the inside, saying "Now get out. Sam, you might want to know you never measured up to her in bed, either. I lied, just wanted to keep screwing you since I didn't have anyone else. My head is now back on straight and I regret so much as even touching you. Let along having my dick where it has been."

Sam said "You are just as jealous as that bitch you were married to. I am back with Jason, and you two are on the outside looking in."

"Jealous, of you with Morgan, not in this lifetime baby. Jason and Liz, totally different story." he said with a smirk.

"You two are a pair of losers. No one gives a shit about either of you." she said.

"Sam, keep saying that and maybe you will believe it. Better yet, run to mommy, maybe she will stoke your ego, I won't. I can't wait until you get what you deserve." He said before pulling his door shut and driving away.

Jason was waiting to call Carly, wondering what was so important that she had left a voicemail specifying this time. As he wandered the house, he saw the small room with the toddlers bed as well as a twin bed where Cameron must have been sleeping with Jake, stopping he sat down.

Seeing the stuffed bear, he hoped it hadn't been an important toy, to either of the boys that got left behind. Picking it up, he imagined he could smell his son's scent on it. While thinking did his family ever think of him? Miss him as much as he missed them. Did Elizabeth's heart ache as badly as his did at their being parted?

Holding the bear, he heard the phone ringing, pulling it out he answered it "What was so important to interrupt me?"

Sam found the hidden key and let herself in, slamming the door. Angry with herself for letting that loser Lucky Spencer get to her. Reaching for the light switch, she saw the vast empty space and a note taped to her mantle. "Please contact the Charles County police department, you have been robbed." Ripping it open, she crumpled the paper wanting to scream at the yellow smile face someone had drawn on it.

Walking back out, she went to get her car in the garage, finding it missing also, Sam went to see her super. Yelling at him while calling Alexis, she said "I have been robbed...."Yes, robbed they took everything."

Carly saw Patrick and Robin exchanged grimaces at Jason's tone, then Carly said "Some things have changed. Jagger found that Raynor is now working for the WSB, Claudia and Ric are dead. A few of the missing it turns out weren't missing."

"Matt and the girl who looked like Emily got a job at another hospital." Said Patrick. Jason struggled with the fact that he had not done more to look into this Rebecca. It bothered him that someone was walking around with his dead sister's face and he hadn't even winced. "Olivia and her son moved to London. With help it seems, but they were never missing."

"What about Max and Milo, have they turned up?" He asked while still holding the bear.

"No, Cody is missing as well. Do you think they turned?" Asked Carly.

"Doubt it, but who knows." Said a weary Jason. "Have you found out anything about Spinelli?"

"No, but he could have told Lulu and Johnny. They fled when it became common knowledge that he was aware of what Claudia did." Said Jax while Laura was looking at Sam's computer.

"Jason, Sam gets back into town today. If she comes looking for you, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell her that I am busy. Wait, don't." He said with a slight smile. "Tell her that I am out looking for Spinelli, that I was hoping she could look into this thing with Elizabeth."

Carly started to ask why when Jax got it. "You want her to do exactly the opposite."

"Right, she will try and 'help' me. Has Lucky figured out the computer stuff?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you..." said Laura when Lucky entered and finished.

"It was Elizabeth. I would guess she was making plans to go for custody of Jake, through you. She doesn't understand Elizabeth well enough to get why it won't work." Said Lucky. "My guess is that she meant to send her over the edge. Morgan, since she doesn't have to con me anymore, I got to hear an earful. Listen."

After they all had listened to the tape, Lucky hit stop then said "I will be dealing with Sam today. Any luck finding Elizabeth?"

"I lost her in Dublin. Robin, do you know of anyplace nearby she would go to?"

"Just to Scotland. Duke Lavery's family was from Dunfriesshire in the lowlands."

"Thanks, I will check it out." He said before hanging up.

In Edinburgh, Elizabeth was laughing as Jake was trying to follow the man in the kilt around. "No, Jake. Stop." She said while Anna was encouraging his curious behavior.

Cameron had found himself the center of attention from an elderly woman who was telling him all about Clan Cameron and its roots in the highland. Elizabeth was certain that by the time she was finished her son was going to insist on visiting those magical hills she was talking about.

Finally catching Jake, just as he pulled on the kilt, Elizabeth saw more than she wanted _of the Black Watch Warrant officer._ "I am so sorry." She tried to say but could not manage around the laughter. "Anna, help me."

"Not on your life." She said hoping that her men had gotten all of this on camera. Morgan would enjoy his son's curiosity, but Anna really wanted him to see Elizabeth getting a good look under the man's kilt.

Alexis was waiting at her house when Sam showed up with Maxie Jones who was telling her about some sort of altercation with Scott Baldwin's daughter. "So anyhow, she went on and on about how much Georgie and Elizabeth are alike. As if."

Alexis thought about it, this girl was right. There were similarities there. However she had to deal with Sam's latest drama. "Maxie, I need to talk to Sam alone."

Heading out the blond took the orders from Kate grousing about Lulu having yet another vacation while she was stuck doing all the work.

"Sam, we have a big problem"

"I know, I have been robbed." She said stressing the word robbed.

"That is the least of your problems. If you report this to Mac Scorpio he is going to arrest you for accessory after the fact in regards to Jacob Spencer's kidnapping. Conspiracy in regards to the incident at the park and they are also considering adding on a charge of reckless endangerment for the second kidnapping."

"It won't happen. Jason won't allow it to."

"MORGAN, has no say in this. You have no idea the firestorm going on. You have the Hardy/Webbers pressing the charges."

"You can just charge Elizabeth with perjury; she will back down in an instant."

"SAM, you are NOT getting this, I have NO say in this. They are bringing in a special prosecutor for the state. You are going to be facing charges when you are arrested."

"The Webbers like Elizabeth's family has any kind of influence." She sneered while throwing herself onto the sofa wondering why Alexis was so worked up about this.

"SAM, wake up. When GH burnt down, the newspaper has been running lots of articles on its founders and that family. You think that Jason has more clout, he doesn't. You haven't been here very long and your hatred of Elizabeth blinds you to things. Elizabeth's family is very well known and liked. Add in that the Quartermaines are involved you are facing a very long prison sentence."

"They want to be close to Jason, they will back down if he says so."

"You keep relying on Jason, but where is he? Not here, so listen to me, you need to get access to your accounts and leave town. Tonight."

"You are worried about nothing." She said knowing that Jason would make Elizabeth back down. "Besides Elizabeth is missing, so how can they indict me without her pressing charges? They can't.

"Yes they can. These are open cases. The first one involves the feds. Jagger Cates HATES Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. They are old rivals from way back when Jason was a Quartermaine. Face it, you need to leave town now."

Hearing a knock on the door, Alexis went to open it, seeing Harper standing there, she tried to lie for her daughter.

"Ma'am, please don't do it. I would hate to have to arrest you too." He said while entering with two uniformed officers. "Samantha McCall you are under arrest...."

Jason took the ferry back across to England and caught the next train to Scotland, hoping to find Elizabeth and deal with their problems. First and foremost he had to get through to her about this idea he didn't want to be Jake's father. He wanted more than that, he wanted to be Jake, Cam's and any other children Elizabeth ever had, he wanted to be their father.

Leaning his head back, he could not figure out how things had gotten so far from what he had always wanted in life. When did things go so wrong for him? That last time he could recall truly having control of his own destiny had been when he returned home for the last time. How had things gone so far from what he had wanted that summer?

Jagger looked at the records then called Robin. "I need to talk to your group."

"Smith is back in his garage. We are meeting at Elizabeth's old studio." She said. "Be there at seven tomorrow morning."

"Fine, but you might want to know. I arranged for Sam McCall to be arrested today."

Hanging up, Robin turned to Laura Spencer and said "Sam is having a really bad week."

"Good, now I have tracked down Luke. He is in Texas with this Ethan kid. I can't seem to locate Lulu and her boyfriend though. I have tried all Luke's and my old contacts. Do you think she might have told Tracy anything?"

"I hope not. Tracy was arrested by the feds, for SEC violations yesterday. She faked a will to steal Alan's stock."

Spinelli was lying on his side, trying to get comfortable on the small corner of the bed that Lulu was allowing him. The room only had one bed and it was a twin-sized mattress. "Wake up."

Falling onto the floor, he gently shook Lulu and helped her stand. "Why?"

"Today you gain your freedom." Said the man in black before tossing them two masks. "Put this on."

As Robert watched them leave, he asked Anna why are you setting them free?

"They aren't learning. This Spinelli kid doesn't want to face facts. So let him free. He can try and help Sam get free even as we twist the screws tighter. Maybe we can get him on some sort of violation and get him working for Sean." she said while watching Elizabeth dress the boys for the day.

"Fine, that leaves me with only one prisoner. What about Corinthos?"

"Keep him. I want him help until Jason can deal with him. That will be Morgan's final test."

"You think he will set him free, after learning he is how Sasha found out about Jake?"

"He let Sam live, so we wait and see Morgan's response. Any luck trying to locate Jerry?"

"No, and James Craig is still wandering free as well."

"He is stirring up trouble, locate him but keep him on the outside until he takes down the McCall woman."

"What about Jacks?"

"Find out what he is searching for, and then take him down."

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

Notes

**PJ: **Yes she does like Xena too. She has a boyfriend I think you would like to meet. Man can recall every single episode of Dr. Who. Loves our boy. And of course he was great in the play. Spin and Lulu were supposed to be reading those files and learning the truth, but neither did. Lulu about Johnny and Spin about Sam. And I begged for them to keep Sebastian Roche. He maybe a bad boy, but there is something about the man. **96meimei **Spinelli is a smuck and so much more. His lot in life is going to become a little hard.**ghliason97 **my hubby is trying to figure out why I stole his pegboard and have been printing pictures of actors. Even worse why I have rejected written across some of their photos. Add in that I have taken to raiding his action movie collection after not watching them during the nine years we have been married, I am certain he thinks I have lost my mind.

_**We took the pictures to committee, they will decide in the next couple of days. Two guys at the home, Bill and Steve joined us this morning when I stopped in. they don't watch the show, but were up for any kind of mischief. My group was supposed to have eight ladies, now we are up to fourteen women and two men. So thanks for the input. Laura, I was told to ask about you know what.**_

Houston we have a problem

Audrey hung up the phone then placed it in her purse while waiting for Monica. "Mom, are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"No, take Tommy to the airport with Simone. Monica and I are quite capable of handling this." She assured her son. "Also talk to Jeff; find out when he is arriving."

"On my way." He said kissing her. "Here, a postcard from Liz."

"I forgot to tell you, she really doesn't like to be called that anymore." She told her son while taking the card from Dublin. Reading it, she smiled at the long-winded note. Handing it to an entering Monica, she asked "Could you access this site she mentioned."

"Yes, when I was in rehab, I had nothing to do but work on my problem and they recommend taking a class. I did, a computer one. I am no Spinelli but I can look this up at least."

Jason was frustrated, he had gotten no-where's looking for Elizabeth in the south of Scotland, so he decided to try Edinburgh, since his scout had found a private plane had landed there from Ireland about an hour after Liz's had taken off.

Arriving at the hotel, he did some checking around, finally finding someone who recalled Elizabeth and the boys. Entering the bed and breakfast that the castle was masquerading as, he asked for Elizabeth only to be told she had checked out that morning. "Are you Jason?"

"Yes." He said.

"The grandmother left a package for you. There was a question to ask first. The name of Cameron's favorite show?"

"Chuggin Charlie." He replied thinking of the very first gift he ever gave the little boy.

"Here it is." She said handing him the manila envelope.

Jason grimaced, Anna was a grandmother, but not of his sons. Taking the package he went back to his hotel and saw his phone was vibrating on the bed. His regular phone was vibrating; not the one Lucky had given to him. Looking at the caller ID he was relieved when he saw it said Spinelli but he couldn't answer it. Something was telling him not to pick it up.

"Any luck?" Asked an anxious Sam.

"No answer, it went to voicemail." Spinelli said. "I will try to find The Maternal One. She will not let this happen. She forgave you for this after you helped save Stone Cold's progeny."

Sam was not so sure, not after listening to Jagger Cates and the federal prosecutor. Then she had spent a very uncomfortable night in jail. Her mother hadn't been able to help her as Alexis had been suspended for some unknown reason from her job as well as the legal community.

"What about Diane?" She asked. "She is on retainer to help anyone Jason approves."

Spinelli had been shocked when the tall red head had refused saying Jason had never added Sam back to the list of people she could represent for him. That she wouldn't do it without being ordered to. "The legal eagle is unavailable at this time. I will look into this, I promise Fair Samantha, and then things can go back to the way they were in the beginning at the penthouse."

"In the beginning, huh." Said Monica from the doorway. "Are you going to make things the way they were in the beginning at the penthouse? Let's see Jason living there with Elizabeth, no Courtney no Sam. I like that Spinelli. If you are serious, I can give you some help. Remove all that tacky crap that Sam and Courtney spread about get a leather sofa and you can move yourself out. Elizabeth and Jason back the way they should have been. Good idea."

Spinelli looked at Monica and said "The Maternal One lived at the Penthouse with Stone Cold?"

"Yes, she was the first woman to live there with him. Now, I am rather busy and you are in the way. Do everyone a favor and leave now." She said to the young man. "I used to like you around my son, but now, I think you are part of the problem. What good could you possibly see in this woman? I mean my son used to screw her, it's why he feels guilty and lets the slag hang around, but you, is she doing you too?"

Spinelli looked at the blond in shock. Sam wanted to snark at her about being drunk, but said instead. "Don't you owe me, for not going to jail last February."

"No, not really. I made a mistake, paid my debt to society. You on the other hand have just begun to pay yours. I notice my son hasn't rode to the rescue, just where is he. Not here. Strange how he disappeared at the same time as Elizabeth and the boys. It is almost like he planned it."

"You are wrong, Jason wouldn't chase after her, he loves me still." Said Sam.

Spinelli slid out of the room, only to run into Lulu who was arguing with Maxie about Johnny Zachara. Escaping he walked close to Mac's doorway and over heard the commissioner talking to Audrey Hardy about her granddaughter. "She sent a post card. Dublin, Ireland. At least they are no longer listing her as missing."

"True, but why is she in Europe?"

"I don't know. Monica got an e-mail from Jason this morning too; he sent it from Ireland. I think they finally had enough or that he is chasing her. Either way they are safe from this mess. Jeff is arriving in town this afternoon, he is furious about the wild goose chase, but I want to talk to him. Find out what is going on in his head."

"Good luck, I have dealt with my fair share of parents who abandon their kids, he will be full of excuses and evasions, but in the end, he will leave again."

"I hope so, I truly do. What about Alexis Davis? I hadn't meant to take her down as well."

"She should have never had Lainey present a false report to get Sam hired here. I had reservations but was overridden by Ric Lansing."

"Was this before or after they slept together?" Asked Audrey ironically. "Have you found Sonny yet? While I loath the man, I have a hard time picturing him burying Ric where he supposedly did."

"No, but I have another problem, a priest at St. Anne's is missing. Father Mateo, the man who was Manny Ruiz' twin. You be careful, I am glad you have family staying in that big house with you,"

"Thank you, commissioner. I just want to get home and take a day to let all of this sink in."

Spinelli grabbed Maxie and said "I need you in a sidekick kind of way. Lulu, we will see you later."

"No, I want a part of what is going on." She insisted. "If it involves Jason, it might help find Johnny."

"Fine, but we have to clear Sam first." He said. "They are charging her..."

"I know, I know. I don't get how you expect to get her free?"

"I have to locate Stone Cold and he sent an e-mail to the Maternal Medicine Woman."

"Okay, so what." She said.

"You can still get onto the Quartermaine estate, right. I can access her e-mails from there." He said with a grin. "I must locate Stone Cold and tell him that Fair Samantha is being railroaded into jail and ask for the Legal Eagle to represent her."

Spinelli and Lulu went to the Q's and snuck up the stairs, while Maxie was explaining herself to her father. "So anyhow, she was pissing me off comparing Georgie to Elizabeth Webber, I forgot she wanted to talk to you."

"If you had just done what she asked, it would have saved the department a fortune. Maxie, I think you need to grow up, How much longer do you think you are going to get along by being this petulant kid. Elizabeth Webber has reason to hate you; you have nothing to be angry with her about. You gave Lucky drugs, you pretended to be pregnant; you faked a miscarriage, for what?"

"I loved Lucky." She insisted. "She never did, she only was faking it. She just wanted a father for her bastard kid."

Mac looked down in sorrow then said "Do you blame me for what happened between Luke and your mother?"

"No, Luke took advantage of Mom at a weak moment." She protested.

"It was the same thing, but you were the Luke Spencer in this story. You have blamed Lulu for so long for what happened to Dillon and Georgie, but yet you are the Lulu in the story, but you made it worse because you gave an addict drugs. Maxie, you are the one at fault. Not Elizabeth, no matter what was going on in their marriage; it was none of your concern."

"But-" she started to protest.

"No, its time to face facts, Maxie, you are blaming Elizabeth for what you did. You were not the injured party. Cameron Webber was, Elizabeth was, not you, not Lucky. If I EVER hear you call that little boy a bastard again, I will put you in a cell right next to your pal Sam McCall. There is still an open charge for stealing the drugs from GH."

Maxie was in a daze when Mac escorted her from the station, before calling Kevin. "Are you sure it was Anna Devane that you talked to?"

"Yes, what took you so long to get back to me?"

"Maxie and her obsessive hatred of Elizabeth Webber." He sighed. "I just don't get it."

Jason was watching the tape as his family explored the battlements and hallways of the ancient castle. Seeing Jake's excitement when the men performed their taps routine had him chuckling while enjoying Cam finding yet another person to talk to. He stiffened when he saw Jake tugging at the kilt, but was embarrassed along with Elizabeth when his son pulled the skirt and exposed him.

Seeing the look on Elizabeth's face made him feel connected to her for the first time in awhile, he truly found himself wishing he were with them, with no concerns for others back home. For the first time in a long while, Jason felt like he was living for himself. Well, himself and the small family being shown to him on camera.

Hitting pause and touching Elizabeth's frozen face; Jason just wanted to be with them, no matter what. Life shouldn't be this hard; one should not live apart from those you loved. Wondering how hard it would be to just keep going and never return to Port Charles had him sighing at the idea.

Taking out the paper, he saw it was a note from Anna. "Just a few more stops, but first you need to be aware of a few things. "Max and Milo didn't betray you. They are with their father in Sicily. They think they are in danger from John O'Brien and that you sent them away. Cody is now training with us. As for the rest, I am sure my daughter and the unlikely duo of Lucky and Carly are keeping you up to date on the mess."

Spinelli entered the penthouse, finding nothing, no papers, nothing that would tell him where Stone Cold was. Taking out his trusty computer, he searched all names he had for Jason, nothing had come up. Finally accessing Ireland's database, he went through the list of name that had entered the country in the last month looking for anything familiar. A few names leapt out at him.

Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake Morgan, being the main ones. Followed by Anna Devane. And the one that chilled him was Mateo Ruiz.

Stumbling towards the desk, he picked up the phone and tried to reach Jason again. Nothing, no answer at all. Tracking Jason thought his computer, lead no place. So either Jason had disabled his locator or his phone wasn't on.

He went to call Sonny, but got the kingpins' voicemail. The goddess was in jail, the stalwarts of protection were unavailable and there was no one else to help his master. Thinking hard, he decided to see if the Valkerie could lend a friendly ear to him dilemma.

Maxie and Lulu entered their apartment, Lulu hoping to find some sort of message from Johnny, but instead found her mother and Carly waiting for her. "We need you to come with us."

"Why? Is everyone okay?" She asked worried.

"No, they aren't. Maxie, we have to talk to Lulu."

Slamming her way out of her apartment, she went to find Spinelli and get started on freeing Sam.

"Lulu, we have something to tell you." Laura informed her what Jax had heard and what Carly had later confirmed from Claudia.

"You have no idea, you don't know Johnny. He has been there for me, through everything. He wouldn't do that, I know him." She protested.

"He did, he knew, so did Nik."

"NO!" You are wrong." She said slamming her hand on the table. "Why are you doing this to me, Carly, why?"

"I just want you to know the truth, he didn't hire Ian, but he knew afterwards. He dated you, told you he cared, but he was concealing this the entire time."

"There is more, Sam did do all she is being accused of. Lucky confirmed it. Jagger tracked down the men from the park the money they received from Sam it all is true."

"I can believe that, Spinelli confirmed it. But Elizabeth forgave her after she saved Jake."

"Why was Jake in danger? Have you asked yourself that?"

"Not from Sam, Elizabeth and Jason were sneaking around seeing each other, which is why he was in danger."

"No, someone called Sasha and told her about Jake. There are two suspects, Sam and Sonny. Who do you think is more likely to have called her?"

Lulu thought back, she had never really liked Sam, but she had never thought of her as evil, but Carly was the one saying this. Carly who thought Jason hung the sun and the moons. "Why did Jason forgive her then?"

"He didn't. There is more to this, some things I can't tell you. Let's just say, that Jason is on vacation."

"He is with Elizabeth and the boys. What about Lucky? How can she do this to him?"

"Lucky is fine with it, he is the one who helped Jason find Elizabeth." Said Carly. "Yes, Lucky did that."

"What is going on here? Spinelli and I were kidnapped, but placed in a fancy room with a computer that held a few games and some articles about Sam and Claudia. We try to escape but where brought back. Then two days later, we are set free and told that we failed the test. What test and why were we released."

"I have no idea, but you might want to figure it out. There are a lot of strange things going on, and they all seem connected."

"Mom, why are you home, I thought therapy wasn't going well."

"I lied; Scott was blackmailing me using what you did to keep spending time with him. Serena made me realize that his obsession has hurt too many people to keep giving in to him. Now I am going to track your father down. He is in Texas looking for that Ethan kid. Lucky is going to help me track him down, do you want to go with us?"

"No, I should stay and locate Johnny." She said feeling a little sad that he hadn't trusted her with the secret.

Carly answered her phone and told Spinelli to meet her at the Metrocourt. "I have to go, but Lulu, talk to your brothers, and find out what is going on with them, before rejecting your mother's request for help."

Johnny sat down and wrote out the letter, shocked at how easyit was. Now was the time to find out who he was, not as Anthony's son, Claudia's brother, or even Lulu's boyfriend. It was now time to find out who he was. Taking out the dart, he tossed it at the map someone had left on the wall. South America. Good thing he spoke some Spanish.

Walking down the stairs, he paid Coleman and walked out the door, taking the letter to the apartment and leaving it for his former girlfriend.

Alexis was in the Mayor's office when he entered along with Mac Scorpio and someone who looked familiar. "Tom Hardy, right."

"Yes." Was all he said before sitting down. Taking out the paperwork, he waited for the long-winded mayor to begin.

Alexis listened and realized she was about to be fired. "I never ordered her to write up a false report."

"Here is the real one." Said Tom. Reading it, Alexis wasn't really shocked but had no idea that Lainey had glossed over so much.

"Alexis, for the good of the office you are in, I would like you to resign. Use what is happening to Sam. I talked to the Bar Association, along with Diane Miller. You will keep your license to practice law if you agree, if you don't they will open proceedings against you."

"There is something else." Said Mac. "Sam has to plead guilty to the first two charges against her. We are looking at adding some charges to her indictment and Mr. Spinelli might be facing some charges as well."

"We are also looking at Sam for stealing some drugs from GH. The day that Jake was kidnapped. A large shipment of depressants was stolen at GH. We found the bottle in Sam's apartment when executing a search warrant. There is also proof that those exact same drugs were in Elizabeth Webber's blood. The tests were taken during the bio-toxin scare. At the time they hadn't matched up the chemical composition."

"That doesn't mean that Sam did it. Elizabeth ..." Alexis stopped. She had no more excuses to offer.

"That's not the end. Sam also contacted a few out of town attorney's about custody cases where the mom committed suicide and if her will could be overturned." Alexis was green by this point. So when Mac showed her the computer and what was on it, she had nothing to offer. There was nothing left to say. Her daughter was a true Cassidine. Wipe out anyone standing in the way of what you want. Mikkos would be proud.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, Richard Dean Anderson aka Macgyver is going to be Jeff Webber.

Houston we have a problem

Chapter 10

The small issues were the stepping stones to creating the big ones. His family from now one would always know they came first.

Diane was in the suite, Jax and Carly arrived. "The kid has been calling me nonstop."

"Yes, well he is meeting me in a half-hour. I plan on stringing him along some." Said Carly. "Lucky is acting as intermediary with Audrey and Monica; they want him out of the penthouse."

Telling them what was over heard at the police station, Jax grimaced and said "Spinelli might not have had sex with her but my guess is Sam has pushed herself into him a time or two. He is a little too obvious to her behavior. The kid needs to grow up."

As Carly left, Jax was asking what they could do about making sure Sam was convicted and in prison by the time Jason returned.

"She will drag this out as long as possible hoping Jason rescue her."

"Well, I am in for accessory after the fact and grand larceny for helping steal Sam's stuff, so why not add influencing the jury." Said Jax. "I can see if a local reporter will run a story outing anything we can get on her."

Diane went to her briefcase and pulled out the file that Jason had on Sam. "Amelia sent this to various people anonymously when she was in town. Her father was Bill Monroe."

Jax said "Perfect. Who else has a copy?" even as he thumbed through the file.

"Alexis, Sonny and Jason were the only ones I knew about."

Jason arrived in Cardiff, Wales, thinking that Anna was giving Elizabeth quite a tour of the British Isles. Wandering around to the hotels, he could not find them instead someone found him. "What are you doing here?"

"We don't have time for a chat, follow me."

Elizabeth was enjoying Swansea, as the boys walked along the cold beach while container ships passed on their way to Cardiff. She could not help wondering what Jason was doing and if he even realized that they weren't in Port Charles.

Then sighed, even if he knew, he didn't seem to care. How had things gone so bad so fast? One minute, they are making plans to be open and honest. Then he showed up with Sam on her doorstep and she was rushed out of town with a woman she loathed.

Oh course, if she had been able to tell Lucky that she didn't trust his plans or get Jason off to the side and discuss things, it might have turned out differently. The previous night she had broke down after the boys were asleep and cried as things finally got to her.

The man she had killed never very far from her mind. She could still see his pointing the gun at Sam and feel her own reflexes kicking in as she pulled the trigger. Then the horror of learning Jake was grabbed. Sasha telling her that she knew Jason was the father, but one thing bugged her. "How?"

"How what?" Said Anna from the chair opposite.

"How did Sasha learn the truth about Jake?"

"Sonny or Sam." She said matter-of-factly. "OR both of them."

"Why, though after what happened to Michael why would he endanger another child?"

"Because he is a selfish human being and if anyone even a child stands in the way of what he wants, he will do whatever it takes to remove the obstacle. We know he told her, but the thing is, she might have learned before that. We have someone who is claiming that Sam told her about the kid. Someone who wants our protection. We also know that computer geek almost stumbled onto evidence of it."

"Spinelli?" She asked.

"Yes, that young man is a pain in the rear. I don't get why Jason doesn't realize what he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He is a liability. He has no control over his libido, his brains are good but what he thinks comes out of his mouth. He has no respect for boundaries, inviting everyone and anyone into that penthouse. His blind loyalty to people even after they have betrayed Jason tells me that he should not be as close as he is."

Jeff left the airport wishing he were back home. Knowing that even in his mind he sounded like a petulant kid, he sighed and asked "Why did they not know that this Jason Morgan's enemies didn't grab Lizzie?"

"Anna Devane left a message but thanks to the police commissioner's daughter it only arrived today. Maxie Jones had an affair with Lucky and blames Elizabeth for it ending."

"She slept with a married man then blamed the wife? Why am I not surprised? Why am I here, anyhow? Lizzie hates me and could not care if I am in town or not?"

"Jeff, you tossed her away like the trash, what do you think, she should embrace you?"

"Lizzie was always difficult; I never knew what to do about her."

"So you abandoned her with a neighbor? At least when Heather got rid of Steven she gave him to people that wanted a child to love even if it was for money. There is no excuse for what you did Jeff. All Elizabeth ever wanted was attention and love as a child. Something you and that wife of yours denied her, it was all about Sarah. No wonder Elizabeth grew up like she did. She is a wonderful nurse, a caring friend, amazingly loyal to people, even when they don't deserve it but you are responsibly for none of that."

"Like this Spencer kid." Said Jeff still gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Lucky but also a few other people. But she has a major self-esteem problem, something you caused, with your neglect."

"I just never knew what to do with her." Said Jeff feeling helpless at the thought of the daughter who never wanted him around.

"You could have started by telling that wife of hers to stop favoring one child over the other, but you like your life too comfortable to ever stick your neck out for anyone, Jeff. Look at the way you treated poor Annie."

"Tom, you weren't around, you have no idea about my life or my family."

"Neither do you, because like you said, you were never around."

Carly was waiting in the restaurant when Spinelli sat down along with Maxie Jones. "What is going on?"

"Why aren't you more concerned about Jason?" Asked Maxie suspiciously.

"He is fine. I talked to him just yesterday. He is taking time away to get his head back on straight." She liked that line, she thought to herself. "He will contact you when he is able to."

"There is something of a grievous nature that I must reach Stone Cold about. The dastardly one that tried to attack fair Samantha is traveling through Ireland looking for him. Stone Cold must be made aware of this so that he can protect himself and those he loves. Fair Samantha is even now without protecting languishing in the bowels of the local constabulary."

Carly almost tossed her cookies, but said instead. "If Jason calls, I will let him know. As for Sam, I am sure that Diane will do her best." Not adding that doing her best meant five to ten in Pentonville for the whore.

"The Legal Eagle says she can't represent her, that Stone Cold never added her back to the list."

"Then I am sure Alexis will aid in her daughter's defense. Spinelli, we both know that Sam did these things, she is just going to have to throw herself on the Mercy of the court. After all she did help get Jake back from those men of Sasha's. I am sure that mitigating circumstances will aid her. You need to concentrate on more important things, like helping Jason."

"How can I help the Master, if I have no idea what he needs?" He asked. "Besides, he would want me to free the Goddess, so they can be free to share in their love of adventure and all things that are Stone Cold's domain."

"What he is saying, is Jason would not want to have Sam in that jail, you know that Carly. He would want his bff to help out the woman he loves."

"True, he would. But I don't like Elizabeth Webber, so I won't be helping her out anytime soon." She said trying to control the wicked grin that wanted to escape. "Sam is his friend, I get that, but the thing is, I have a lot to deal with. Sonny is missing and wanted for murder."

Patrick hung up the phone after talking to Matt then his father. "Robin, do you recall the name Roy Deluca?"

"No, why?"

"Anna called on my dad the two weeks ago, with a man by the name of Roy Deluca. That is also the name of the man who helped Matt and Rebecca arrange for their things to be transported to Pine Valley."

"Why do you think he is connected to here?" She asked while feeding Emma.

"Matt heard Roy saying something to Anna about Felicia, that is your uncle's ex-wife right?"

Edward slithered into Tracy's hotel suite and said "Are you going to wallow all day or fight?"

"Go away daddy."

"Can't do that, you are disgracing your name. Get yourself together. So Luke ran when the pressure came, this can't be a surprise to you." He said to his daughter. "You are in trouble and instead of facing it you are holed up here like it is going to go away."

"Daddy, the federal prosecutor called, he said if I plead guilty it will only be eighteen months in Alderson, it's in West Virginia, daddy." She whined to the man.

"So talk you way out of it, are you a Quartermaine or not?" He said while thinking who he could call to help her out. "You made a mistake, but I don't think prison will help you any."

"Tell Monica that." She said pouting.

"Monica had nothing to do with pressing charges. The SEC did that. Why did you file those papers, you could have left them in Alan's name for a couple more years." He scolded her.

"Luke, it was all his idea." She said blaming her husband. "That scoundrel probably knew that I would face charges. He wants that to happen. His precious Laura came for a visit today. She is going looking for him, while I am in prison; I am going to be losing my husband." Good riddance thought Edward.

Jason was calling his contact when he received a call from Jax. "Carly said an old friend of yours with a brother in the priesthood might still be around."

"He's not." Said Jason. "I know exactly where this person is and why he is there."

"Spinelli is combing all leads trying to find out where you are."

"Let him. I need to clean things up when I return but for now, as long as he is busy I can deal with what I need to deal with."

"Morgan, be careful. When are you returning, do you know?"

"No, but I am sending someone to take charge back there until Sonny either appears or I return."

"The guard you have on Michael said he had a visitor. Johnny Zachara. I might have misjudged the kid. He told me what the kid said." He sighed. Johnny had been trying to protect the person who protected him all those years ago; too bad that Claudia was beyond redeemable.

"I can't deal with that. I intend to have a few words with Cassidine when I return." Said a grim Jason.

"You might have to let that one go. I saw him talking to Drake the other day, and it was in a medical basis. I think he is sick again."

"Too bad, he should have thought of that before doing what he did." Said Jason thinking of a visit from the man in regards to Lulu.

"Morgan, if he is sick, what about Spencer, have you thought about that. What about that little boy."

"Alexis or you would take care of him. I am just going to make very clear that I don't appreciate his using Emily to get a favor from me while the entire time he knew about Claudia and Devlin."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have no room to talk. Sam watched as Jake was grabbed, hired me with guns, why didn't you deal with her? Why is she not in prison? Something to think about. Or does Michael mean more to you than your own son?" Asked the Aussie, knowing he was hitting the man's weak spot.

"IT isn't that. I was worried she would tell the truth about his parentage."

"Really, because from where I stand it looks like I said."

"Jax, I love my son, I love his mother, and you have no idea-"

"Your right I don't, but people are wondering, Morgan. I mean you fought hard to keep Michael, you took in Sam and her kid, were planning on adopting a kid with her, but throw away your own son. If I were Elizabeth, I would be wondering as well. You might want to take a good look at your priorities. You were only being drugged for the last few months, what about the last two years."

Jason heard the click of the phone and knew the blond had hung up. His words echoed through Jason's head, along with Elizabeth saying he didn't want to be a father to Jake. Is that what she thought, then other conversations from the last year passed through his head, and he knew what Anna had been saying.

He had spent so long living for other people, that his friends now believed they meant more to him then his own family. Sitting down, he tried to figure out how to make sure that Elizabeth knew the truth, and he knew words wouldn't work this time. He would have to prove it to her, until she truly believed him.

She had come to him, time and time again, but he had rejected her wanting her safe, but he realized she saw that as an excuse. Has she been waiting for him to take charge, had she been hoping he saw what she had? A family, Jason had always wanted that. It had been pushed deep down, time and other people filling the void, now he had to fight for her, to make sure she realized she was the one he wanted. Her and their boys.

"First step, find Elizabeth. Get married and let the rest of the world know what was important to him." He thought out loud. If he dealt with the major issues, the small things could take care of themselves at least that was what he had always thought, never realizing that the small issues were the stepping stones to creating the big one.s From now, he would make sure that family, his family knew they were more important than anything else.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Raddarod76: I** love that particular show. The quote is something that has always made me laugh. They had absolutely incredible writing on that show combined with a cast that was just perfect. While it was an ensemble, could you imagine it without Donna Moss, or even one of the short-term characters like Ainsley Hayes, or Roger Rees as the British Ambassador? They were all at the top of their game. **Oldwoman**: I loved Spinelli, but now he just grates on my nerves. Bradford is a good actor, but the character is a caricature of a caricature. **PJ: **Spin is in for a rude awakening when Jason returns. As for Sam, I was thinking maybe stripes. And Jason is not going to have an easy time of it with Liz. As for Jeff, he is going to be dealing with some pain of his own.

Houston we have a problem

**The only time you run out of chances in when you stop taking them, so don't walk away from me, please just take a chance on me. **

Chapter 11

Jason woke up startled to hear something banging against his door. Opening it, he saw his worst nightmare. "What are you doing here?"

"Try to find you, Jax sent me in his jet." Said Lucky pushing his way in. "I am not staying. Here, take this." He said tossing Morgan the laptop.

"Why did you bring this?" He asked setting the black hard case on the table.

"There are some things you need to see. I went to Sam's and downloaded some files along with a few other things, before Mac showed up with a search warrant. We tracked some things down. We think that James/Jerry is still alive."

"Not a complete surprise." He said.

"Then Steven Webber tracked down the drugs you were given. They were bought over the Internet and sent to hells half acre before coming to Port Charles. Someone with a lot of computer experience did this. While I don't think that it was Spinelli, it looks like it was set up to look like him."

"Doesn't matter. I am cleaning house when I get home." He said grimly. Handing Spencer his phone, he said the code is 5253.

"Jake. It spells Jake." Said Spencer to Morgan's surprise, he didn't think he was that smart. Listening to the messages he gave a half sneer then said "He is running all over town trying to free Sam. He keeps insisting that you would not want this to happen. You might want to inform him of the truth."

"No, let him be kept busy doing that."

"Problem is, he snuck into the Quartermaine's, along with Lulu. Alice called Monica when she saw them sneaking in. Your mother told her to watch them, but don't interfere. I figured out they broke into Monica's e-mail."

"The e-mail I sent my mother. He knows I was in Ireland."

"And that Liz was. Also, about the priest."

"That Mateo is working with Anna?" He asked. He had informed them of that fact the day before when the priest's disappearance raised questions.

"No, that he left St. Anne's. Mateo is working at a church there for a couple of months. It is just a coincidence but Spinelli is turning it into a conspiracy. One other thing, when they were held, Lulu and he were given access to a computer with data about Claudia and Sam."

"This could have all been taken care of over the phone Spencer, why are you here?"

"This." He said handing Jason the phone records. "Look at the number, does it look familiar?"

Not to him, but obviously to Spencer. "It's Sam's." Said the former detective. Taking Jason's phone from the desk, he checked the programmed numbers. There was no name for the first one but Lucky recognized Liz's cell phone number. Finding Sam at nineteen, he looked at the number and showed Jason.

"She called Sasha. She was working for the woman." Said Jason not getting why Spencer was so excited.

"We have FBI tapes from Jagger. Raynor knew that Sasha learned about Jake from Sam."

Seeing the look on Jason's face, he said but he wasn't the only one calling the woman. Sonny arranged a meet, saying he had a way for her to get you without any more blood being shed. That you had a small weakness.

Jason took the lamp and smashed it into the wall. "Are you sure they are the ones who did this?"

"Yes." He said grimly.

"This is my fault. I should have NEVER let them go to that safe house. Sonny knew that I would do anything to protect Jake, he knew what Elizabeth means to me. After what happened to Michael, how could he do this to another parent?" He said fuming. "Sam, doesn't surprise me. I should have taken her out months ago. If you hadn't been screwing her, I would have. I just was worried about you investigating it."

Lucky felt his eyes widen at the rant Jason was in the middle of. "Calm down, we have damage control to deal with. You have to find Elizabeth, get her home. I will make sure that Sam spends the rest of her natural life in prison."

Jason was vowing it wouldn't be a long one, when Lucky saw the look in his eyes and said "Don't do it. Let someone else take care of her."

"I can't. I want her to die knowing that I am the person responsible for her death. I warned her what would happen if she betrayed my family."

"What about Sonny?"

"I might get lucky and he is dead already." He said "But he will pay for his part in this, I will make sure that he does."

Lucky handed him the letter from Monica and left glad to be away. Sam McCall and Sonny Corinthos were walking the walking dead.

Carly could not resist visiting Sam. Seeing Sam being taken into the interrogation room, she was making a beeline there when she saw Alexis looking grim waiting inside. Slipping her hand in to keep the door partway open, she listened in as Sam apparently rejected Alexis' plea for something.

Seeing Mac Scorpio, she didn't want to do it, but still walked over and said "What is going on with Sam and her mother?"

Looking sideways at Carly, he thought about it then hoping Carly could use her influence with Morgan, said "The Mayor ordered Alexis to resign and told her that if Sam didn't plead guilty, Alexis would be brought in front of the bar and lose her right to be an attorney. Sam rejected her request to do so, saying that Morgan won't let it happen. That she isn't going to face jail time. She is insisting on going to trial."

"Who is representing her?"

"Alexis had intended to do so, however she has been suspended from practicing law until everything has been resolved." Mac felt for the woman, but knew that she had brought part of this on herself.

Carly could feel the influence of the Quartermaine name behind this decision. With a slight smirk, she asked "When Alexis is finished; I want to talk to Sam. Maybe I can get her to face reality."

Spinelli was sitting at his computer, trying to figure out where Jason was when Maxie entered the penthouse. "Any luck?"

"None; Stone Cold is off the grid."

"What about Elizabeth Webber if he is with her, he might be traced through her."

"No, she is off the grid too. But my master has been avoiding the Maternal One. His feelings for his son being too great to be around the person denying him his son. It is why he is reigniting the love he has with Fair Samantha." said the beaming geek.

"She is way too weak to be the mother of his child. Jason should sue her for custody and Lucky should take the other little brat."

Spinelli hated to disagree with the fair Maxiemesta, he knew that Fair Elizabeth loved her boys. She just wasn't cut out to be a part of the world of Stone Cold. The Goddess was a much better fit as the mate of his master. At least he had a child in this world, Spinelli knew that is meant a lot to his master, it was just a shame that the Maternal One was the mother instead of Stone Cold's true love.

Maxie heard her cell phone ring and rushed off to finish her assignments for Kate Howard. Since losing Sonny and her cousin leaving she had been rather intolerant of any deviations from her schedule.

Spinelli was running out of places to look, when he heard a knock at the door. Seeing Lulu standing there crying, he took the blond into his arms and comforted her. "What is Fairest of Them All?"

Handing him the letter from Johnny, Lulu sat on the sofa crying her eyes out. Reading Spinelli winced. _Lulu, I have so much to thank you for, and I know this is going to hurt you. But I had a talk with Jax that woke me up to the fact that I am not happy with myself._

_After learning what Claudia did, instead of being honest, I covered for her. Something that the man in the car the night we meet would have never done. I have gone so far off the path of where I want to be it requires I find out who I am so that I know where I am going. _

_I don't regret a moment of time we have spent together and I am grateful for all you have given me, but I need to figure things out. By myself, Lulu. Please don't come up with one of your ill-advises schemes, let me go. Don't go to Spinelli or Maxie._

_A long time ago, I had a dream of what my future would be with Anthony dead and it is not where I ended up. In fact you are not the girl I pictured in that future. So, I think rather than being resigned to what I have, I need to strive for what I think will help me be a better person, unfortunately, around you I become someone I am not proud of._

_I want you to find someone who can truly love you, someone who will cherish, love and accept you for who you are. Someone who will not try to change you and who you can do the same for them. Right now, that is not I. So thank you for the time we had together. Johnny._

"I want you to help me locate him. He is just reacting to having what Claudia did come out. He needs me." She said still crying.

Carly waited in Mac's office until she saw a white faced Alexis head out. Entering the room where Sam was sitting and steaming she said "What did you do to your mother?"

"Nothing, why are you here?" She asked. "I know that you are the last person Jason would send to help me."

"Well, since Jason knows you are here and doesn't seem to be rushing home to help you, my guess is that he really isn't that into you."

"Carly, I KNOW how much I mean to Jason now. He FORGAVE me for what happened to Jake, trust me he still loves me." She said smugly. "When we are back together my second priority is you out of our lives."

"Too bad, for you it won't be happening. Oh, not the part of you getting me out of your life, but getting back with Jason. Even at this very minute, he is in Europe chasing after Elizabeth. You know the fertile naughty nurse who gave birth to his son."

"There is nothing you can say, Carly." She said leaning back in her chair. "Now why don't you run home to Jax, he is still with you this week? OR has he left yet again after you went chasing after Sonny or is Jason this week."

"Sam, Jax and I are tighter than every. Soon you are just going to be a bad memory. Now if you don't want me to pass on any messages to Jason, I will head home to the things you won't be having anytime ever. A loving husband and a child, one of my own body."

"I knew it; you are here because Jason sent you. Why else would you be so bitter. Let me guess he is out chasing after poor pathetic Elizabeth and you came here on his behalf."

"You know I can't stand Elizabeth but one thing is for sure, at least she never went after my husband. In spite of the fact that Jax, Sonny and even Lorenzo had a soft spot for her. She never took advantage like that."

"No just my fiancee." Sam said. "She went to that penthouse begging Jason for attention. If it weren't for my mistake he would have sent her straight back to the hovel she lived in with her tool of a husband."

"You truly believe that don't you. Let me set you straight. I COULDN'T get between Jason and Liz, Courtney tried and failed. Ric TRIED and failed, Liz was always the one that got away for him. Same thing with Lucky. You, you were there, you needed him and Jason needed to be needed. It's what I used to get close to him. But one thing is true, Jason has let Elizabeth walk away and come back, walk away and come back, she is the only one he will ever let do that."

"I slept with Ric and he forgave me." She said smugly.

"Yes, but he never forgot." Said Carly. "Sam, don't wait for Jason to come and rescue you. He isn't going to and depending on Spinelli to locate him is like spending fools gold before taking it to the bank. Only getting yourself in deeper."

"Keep on talking Carly; I have nothing to worry about."

"I gather that is why you are throwing your mother to the wolves, Sam. I loathe Alexis but she doesn't deserve to lose her career over a piece of trash like you." Said the blond as she walked out the door.

Jason was chasing after Elizabeth; he had gotten to Swansea when he saw the clerk nod her head that they had left. "I have a question for you. Where is the light different?"

Jason smiled at the girl and said Italy; it looks different in Italy. Taking the now familiar package he checked into the same house in spite of the girl saying it hadn't been cleaned. Walking into the room he was sure belonged to Elizabeth, he sat down on the bed and picked up the pillows smelling them until he found the one that belonged to her.

Going through the picture and notes, he knew that Anna was just torturing him to make him miserable now. _Morgan, I have to leave Elizabeth in London for a couple of days. We had an agent go off the grid. You have twenty-four hours to get there."_

Walking over to the store, Jason asked the clerk a question and was sent to the correct place. Taking the address that Anna had left, he finished shopping and sent the package on the way. He would stay close but give Elizabeth some hints that he was there to stay.

Elizabeth was sitting in the incredibly beautiful house in Mayfair admiring St. James Park across the street. Cam and Jake were down for the count after walking to the post office to mail more postcards to her grams. Between the guards Anna assigned her and the boys excitement she had drawn more than her fair share of attention. She had felt like eyes were always on her.

Walking into the first floor sitting room a while later she saw the packages just as the boys came rushing down the stairs. Well, Cameron rushed; Jake scooted down on his rear under the watchful eye of his mother and the man in the shadows.

"Mommy, this one has my name on it." Said Cameron. "See, C-A-M-E-R-O-N, can I open it."

"How about letting me read the note first." She said. Picking up the note, she felt her hands shake as she saw Jason's handwriting. Opening it up, she read. "I hope you don't mind. But these items reminded me of my family."

Nothing else, just his name. Elizabeth saw the impatience on Cam's face but was proud when he handed Jake the other package saying it spelt his name. Jake ripped at the paper, tossing the box aside while laughing with glee, until Elizabeth opened it and found oversized building blocks. The youngster had recently found them to be a thrill.

Cameron opened his box and found a train inside. "Mommy, can you put this together for me?"

Sitting down on the floor, Elizabeth helped her boys play, until it was time for dinner. "Mommy isn't you going to open yours?"

Not wanting to open the gift, Elizabeth hesitated feeling like she was opening herself to more than the gift. She hated to let him back in; not sure she would be able to survive the pain of finding out he didn't love her anymore.

Jason watched from the shadows holding his breath, but the words she said caused the ache in his heart to grow as he realized how deep the rift between them had become. "Maybe later, Cam."

Even the little boy could see that she didn't want to open it, Jason saw the pained expression and vowed to fix this. "Mommy, are you mad at whomever sent these?"

"No, Mommy isn't mad." She said walking the boys away from the room and towards the kitchen in the lower level leaving behind Jake's big boy bib. Picking it up, Jason held it to his cheek.

Roy saw the look on Jason's face and stepped into the room. "What did you expect? A few presents and all would be well?"

"No, I just didn't expect her to reject it either."

"Jason, where were you on Valentine's Day, on New Years, on Christmas. Where were you on any of their birthdays? Presents when you are in the doghouse don't mean as much as the ones of the various days that are important to women. Especially to Elizabeth."

"I know, god I know." He said hanging his head. "I just want a chance to make things right."

"You had that chance, you had plenty of chances during this past year." Said Elizabeth walking back into the room to take the dropped bib. "I spent the last year chasing after you, trying to make you see that I was willing to take a back seat to everyone else, I humiliated myself repeatedly. All I heard from you was how dangerous it was for me to be near you."

"Eli-"

"No, Jason. I have questions, and until I get some honest answers, I want you to take that present back. I want to know why everyone else, from Robin to Carly who are also mothers can be near you. I want to know why you can spend your time babysitting Spinelli and the hoard of girls he let into your penthouse, but can't spend time with your own son? Then I want to know why you can go to the FBI to save him, but can't take even a spare minute to spend time with your own son?"

Turning she asked Roy to sit with the boys.

"You won't like the answer." He said.

"I don't like the question." She replied.

"I have no idea why." He told her. "I somehow got it in my head that it was fine to be around them, it made it seem less likely my enemies would discover you. Instead my so-called friends turned on me, Sonny told Sasha."

"I know." Seeing his surprise, she replied. "Anna knew. I also know about Sam. Don't worry Jason, I don't expect you to do anything about it. We know where we stand on your list of priorities."

"NO, NO YOU DON'T." He shouted finally letting his emotions show. "I love you, I have loved you for so long, but every time, something or someone gets in the way. NOT any more."

Elizabeth felt sad but knew she had to say it. "Jason, that is a great fantasy, just like us. But we don't work in the real world. I tried, but I am tired of trying. I am tired of being the last on the list and I can't do it anymore. I have to boys that need to know that they are first to someone. If that is only me, fine. I can deal with that. But I can't let you in and have you leave again. I can't do it, not anymore."

"Elizabeth, please just listen."

"No, I am glad you learned the truth, but the thing is Jason you should have chosen us before but you never did." With that she walked away.

"i did, i did chose you." He said sitting down helplessly as he listened to her rejoin the boys below then the sound of the footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Give her time, Jason. This time you went too far." Said Roy. "You know, when I disappeared, I was wondering why no one came looking. I mean I worked for Sonny, but he didn't even investigate my being gone, but I expected better from you. Jason, I think you might want to take a good look what happened since Sonny faked his death. I don't even think you know who you are anymore. The man I knew, would have died for that young woman and almost did. What happened to him?"

"He found himself trying to avoid the truth for too long." Said Jason letting himself out the front door.

Elizabeth watched him leave with a heavy heart. She knew she had made a mistake as far as her heart was concerned, but at the same time she looked back at the boys and knew she would NOT let them be treated like her father had treated her.

Picking up the train engine, she signed and looked at Roy said "You could at least listen to him, have an honest conversation. Then he looked back at the park and said. "You could reach him if you go out the ground level door."

Hating herself, Elizabeth did just that, seeing the man in question she shouted "Jason!"

Jason kept on walking, imagining he was hearing Elizabeth calling his name. "Jason, stop!"

"Jason Morgan, if you don't stop, I will tell everyone you can cook." Stopping he turned to see her standing there in a thin sweater and pants with only slippers on her feet.

"You better get inside before you get cold." He said wrapping her up in his jacket before walking away.

"I won't chase after you again." She said crying.

Jason just thought to himself, you won't have too as he began making plans for the rest of his life. She didn't know it but Elizabeth Webber was about to find herself under siege. Turning he looked at her and said "I love you."

**Jason is going to be found by Spinelli and it is going to get interesting. Also, Johnny isn't gone forever and Anna is looking for a missing agent who has gone off the reservation. Care to take a guess as to who it is?**

**And a good chunk of a core family is going to be leaving us. I might wake up Michael, depending on whether or not the ladies let me use one of the prompts for that. As to those that as what the men are adding to this, they are offering up a guys prospective. BTW, Jason should be glad he isn't a real person, I have a couple of WWII vets who would like to kick his $$! **


	13. Chapter 13

**joann: **meetings are a riot. We have four ladies in wheelchairs, and one of the men is in one. They argue amongst themselves but eventually come into agreement. We vote on the actors and where they are going, as well as a prompt, then I take over the writing. As for **Switching**, I started writing it for them, so when they were gone for two weeks, sort of. One half went to Savannah one week the other half to a casino the next; I couldn't post for all of you. They get it first. Now we are all caught up. **PJ: **Liz doesn't know about Jason being drugged, and he just learned about the depressants given to Liz. We are going to learn the why when someone visits Sam to tell her why they did it. Your radar is off on the missing agent. **peachtree: **Spin is going to be showing up, but I think he is going to be getting an earful. We are debating when and where he learns that his vision of Jason's life is a false one. **kkcnelson: **Fight scene? I will take it to the committee. **treehiller:** Jeff is going to be a short-term role, I mainly brought him in to deal with Liz's past abandonment issues. At first we thought of pairing him back with his first wife, Monica, but decided she deserves better. As for stalking, until I am getting anonymous e-mails from you like I was at one point last year asking when I was going to finish Repairing, I an not too worried. **powermom: **the missing agent is Frisco. He his going to be part of the adventure story we are adding. As for Jason, yes they want to remove his head from his shoulders. Bill is hilarious about it. Lulu is going to be crossing paths with the fake Logan.

_**Today's prompt with friends like these you don't need enema's. Courtesy of Bill. **_

We went to committee about Francis, it was Michael Biehn who won the day. Ten votes, the remaining went to Hunt Block, who may still turn up in another role. Sean Bean, Karl Urban and Adrian Paul were sent as well. AP, was rejected as being too dark, the other two, KU too young and SBean not right for the part. Anyone looking for what version of Michael Biehn they liked. Try the tv series Magnificent Seven, he played the man in black.

Houston we have a problem.

Chapter 12

Diane was eating in the restaurant when Alexis joined her. "I need your help." She said desperately.

"As long as it is for you and not your daughter." She replied then saw Alexis deflate from the hopefulness that had been starting to show on her face.

"Please, Diane. I am asking you as a friend."

"Alexis, Jason Morgan made it very plain to me that if I took your daughter's case I would be without a client. I know things that you don't; unfortunately they are covered by attorney client privilege, but your daughter is going to be left hanging in the wind and should be damn glad that other charges haven't been brought against her."

"She won't pled guilty, I lost my job, and soon won't even be able to practice law." She said still stunned at the quick turn of events.

"You know I do feel for you, but Sam is getting no less than she deserves. Have you tried any other attorney's?"

"There are no other attorney's. They are bringing in a special prosecutor who made it clear that he has enough to send her away for a very long time and she is relying on your client to rescue her. Once again, Jason Morgan lets a woman down." She said sadly.

"No, for once Jason is standing up for a woman. Elizabeth Webber_**,**_ remember her?" Said an annoyed Diane. "The woman whose kid was hurt in all this. Your daughter brought this onto herself and you know that. When Kristina was grabbed, would you have wanted AJ or Faith to be let off?"

"Sam did all of this because of Jason." She tried weakly even knowing she was lying to herself.

"Alexis, Sam did this because Sam thinks she is above the law. That you will protect her, that Jason will interfere, but Jason only kept from making her deal with this before to protect Jake's parentage. The truth is out and now Sam has to be dealt with."

Spinelli sat down at his laptop with his orange pop and chips while waiting for Maxie to return. Typing in a variety of names, he found once again that nothing popped up.

"Hey, don't be so down, you will find him. We know that he would be here if he knew. Carly is probably not telling him how serious it is." Said an entering Maxie. "Have you tried to change the names up? Like I have used my Mom's maiden name for my fake ID. What about running that."

"Stone Cold would never use the last name Quartermaine." He said letting his chin sink into his hand.

"Did you run it?" She asked. To keep the peace, Spinelli ran the name and sat back down. Ten minutes later, it popped up with a positive response. "The great and smart blond one is correct. I bow down to your superior intelligence. My master is in the British Isles still. Here look."

Maxie saw the trip to Scotland and the one to Wales, before finding he had left for London the previous day. "We have to get across the pond. Do you have access to the funds?"

"We are flush with funds." He said smiling then went to access the emergency funds that Jason had set up.

"Get your passport, I will call and arrange the flights. Lulu can just deal with Crimson. With Johnny gone it's not like she has anything else to do." Said the blond before calling Kate. "I have a family emergency; I have to go to England. My bio dad was hurt."

"Maxie, I really can't afford for you to be out of the office right now." Said Kate.

"Kate, my dad was shot. He is lying in a private hospital needing me right this minute." She said with the right amount of tears in her voice.

"Just bring me back some proof. Hopefully your co-assistant will manage to actually show up to work five days in a row." She said. "Get back here as soon as possible."

Maxie hung up then asked Spinelli to create some proof for her while she called the airlines while looking at the credit cards that Spinelli had.

"Anna, this is the fourth time since last year that Frisco has gone missing." Said Sean Donnelly while reading the report. "Each time he pops back up on the grid someplace in South America. What is he up to?"

Anna had an idea but knew that the others in the room would not like it. Turning to Sean she said "I think he is on a personal mission to destroy any remnants of the Alcazar Empire that might be left."

"Find him; bring him back here before he gets himself into deeper trouble. Assure him we are looking into any and all of the man's bits and pieces." Said Sean understanding where the younger man was coming from. Guilt at not being there for his daughter.

Elizabeth was waiting on the stoop the next morning when Jason showed up at the house in Mayfair. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, but let's take it across the street. I don't want Cameron to see you and get all excited." She said not noticing him flinch at the reminded he still wasn't welcome in her life. When they reached one of the wrought iron park benches, she sat down and looked up at the pacing Jason.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said.

I actually have no idea where to start. I guess we should talk about the last couple of months. I should warn you I don't have too many memories of them. Patrick found a drug in my system that was being used to alter my decision making process."

"Let me guess? Sam or Sonny?" She asked shaking her head. "So is that why you are here? Wanting to make up for deserting us once again. Don't."

"Please listen." He said before kneeling down in front of her. "Carly**__**will verify this along with Robin. I couldn't remember you, Jake, Emily or even my grandmother. I was referring to Spinelli as my son... I was being drugged. Why can't you believe it when you believed in Lucky getting brainwashed? Why can't you give me the same trust?"

"Because Lucky hadn't shattered my heart repeatedly before being brainwashed. Jason, I do believe that you were drugged. I just am tired, tired of hiding how I feel. Of being a single parent when you are hanging out with Spinelli and letting Lulu, Maxie and even Claudia into your place."

"One of the things that is changing. Spinelli is moving out. I didn't want to face it, but I let him stay close out of a need for company. Do you remember the night you walked out of the penthouse saying Sonny was my first last and always? That night, sitting there alone in my penthouse was the loneliest moment of my life."

Seeing how upset she was, he reached out and said "I have spent years trying to fill a void. I did love Courtney and Sam; it wasn't that I didn't love you. I just thought I had no chance. Then when I did, it was too late. I had let my life become about everyone else and with you there is this fear of sitting on that leather sofa, feeling like nothing again. Part of me is terrified of that." He said softly.

"Jason, the past is the past at least the part that happened before we said I love you to one another. I do understand about Sam and Courtney and your feelings for them. They weren't me; they could do things for you that I couldn't."

"NO!" He protested. "They leaned on me, even at the beginning you just needed me to listen. You, Elizabeth Webber, are strong and independent. I spent so much time lying to myself saying that because of that you didn't love me like I loved you. I let myself get sucked into thinking that their needing me meant they accepted me for who I am, but neither of them had a clue and I didn't really know them."

"Yet, you knew them both well enough to trust them with your heart." She said.

"No, I didn't. I thought that Courtney was this kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and married to AJ without knowing him. That wasn't true. She was no kid, and what I took to be youthful mistakes was immaturity. The parts I thought I cared about were the parts that I thought reminded me of you. I had been so hurt by your leaving. I just moved on to the easiest thing around. Sonny protesting the relationship made it more important, I was finally standing up to him. It was just about the wrong thing, though. . I tried, but it was never enough, even Courtney knew that part of me would always belong to you."

"She used to accuse me of still wanting you. Who knows maybe I did?" She said helplessly. "After what growing up in my family was like, I had trust issues, and I saw similarities between the way my family treated me and the way you were treating me. I lashed out and the pain just grew. The day that Courtney claimed you said you never loved me, it was like a knife through my heart."

"I know I still wish I hadn't lied to her, but at the time, I thought it would be easier to agree. I even fought the divorce out of a fear of being alone again. Now I know that she was looking for a way out of her marriage to AJ and saw me as some sort of hero from her storybooks. I was too tired of being alone and my grand plan to be with you was shot. I just let things happen. I will never forget the day you told me that I was lying about Ric. I knew then that things had grown to far apart for us. I truly thought I had lost any chance of having you in my life at that point."

"We both made mistakes, I was hurting; so were you. Our friends added to the mess, Carly made my life miserable and the rest of my so-called friends were happy I was away and saying I told you so."

"There are times I wish we could go back to that night. I would have worked harder to convince you to listen to me. To try and explain instead of freezing up. I was so scared of losing you I lost you anyhow."

He said while reaching out for her arms when she moved closer and took his hands in her much smaller ones and said "We both made mistakes, with Ric and Lucky, with Sam and Courtney. I had thought we had moved on, but the truth was these things were just buried down below everything else."

Anna wished she wasn't invading their privacy, but she had to do this. Frisco had popped up the day of the meeting in Paris, so she was back on her so-called personal leave. She just had a tag-along.

"Talk about twisted." Said Frisco as he sat there watching the two on the park bench.

Sam was waking up in her jail cell when she heard the guards talking about her mother.

"So they disbarred her? That is harsh."

"She got what she deserved. Did you hear what that daughter of hers is charged with?"

"Yes. You know my mom worked at GH with Steve Hardy, she called the other day. She was one of the people wanting to lynch Sam McCall. Have you heard that morning talk show?"

"Yeah, my wife listens. McCall had better request a bench trial, if this goes in front of a jury, she is toast."

"No more than what she deserves. I mean no matter who the father is no one should treat a kid like that. And Elizabeth Webber. I was working here when she was attacked in the park. That dirt bag had it rough while here. From what I heard Pentonville is no picnic for him either."

"Have you ever seen the Webber girl, she is gorgeous. When she was married to Spencer, I always wondered how a smuck like that ended up with such a honey for a wife. She is smart, sweet and a hottie in one rather nice small package. No wonder Morgan went for her in such big way, after the trash he was with. Corinthos sister was a brainless stripper and McCall was even worse. I mean I have heard rumors about her since she moved to town. First she was with Jacks, then Corinthos, then Morgan."

"We knew about her chasing Spencer while he was married to the Webber girl. I just don't get Spencer, if I was married to filet mignon, I wouldn't go for chopped beef, well used chopped beef at that. The only things she has are those big tits and they will start sagging soon. Did you hear there is even a rumor she slept with the DA?"

"Baldwin?"

"No, Lansing when he was still married to her mother. Rumor is that is why they divorced."

"No way, I mean I knew she was a slut. But her stepfather?" He said as they started to walk away never seeing a pissed off Sam awake in her cell.

Carly was stunned at the sentence she just heard about of her husband mouth. "Could you please repeat that, I must have heard you wrong?"

"You heard correctly. Jason called asking for my help."

"I hope this doesn't backfire. Elizabeth isn't me. She is not going to want fancy dinners and expensive presents. Even I know that." She said.

"Is that you thought I was doing when I took you out and did those things with you?" He said. "I just wanted to spend time with you. That is what I told Morgan. Time, truth and patience."

Grinning up at him, she said while I love those things, I want one more gift from you.

"What Carly?" He said annoyed with her.

"For you to listen, that is what made me fall in love with you." She said noticing how stiff he was. "You are the first man in my life who listened to me, and didn't order me around. We have lost that a few times, but Jax, it is one of the reasons I will always fight for you."

Encircling her waist, he said before kissing her. "I will fight for you too. What do you say to spending the afternoon with Morgan at the Bronx Zoo, get him away from hearing his father is wanted by the police and maybe we can stop and visit Michael as well."

"Sounds good to me." She said before going to get her son.

Spinelli got off the airplane wanting to get to his master as fast as possible. First he had to figure out what hotel he was staying at. Then see what he needed to get done so they could return home most promptly. Sam was going to be indicted this afternoon and he had promised to locate Stone Cold as quickly as possible.

"Spinelli where are we staying?" Asked Maxie as they exited the luggage claims area and headed to Customs. "Clariges, The Lanesborough, maybe the Hilton?"

"Cheswick."

"Is that some new boutique hotel that just opened?" She asked as they got into a black taxicab.

Once at the hotel, she turned to Spinelli and said "Why are we staying here?"

"This is the sort of place Stone Cold would stay. That is why."

"Well, I won't be staying here." She insisted.

His face falling he was about to offer a change when Maxie heard her name being called out. Turing she saw her mom's ex-boyfriend standing there. "Roy, what are you doing in London?"

"I live here, I thought I recognized you. What on earth are you doing in London?" He said planning to get her and her computer geek friend to with him as quietly as possible.

"You live here? She asked. "I thought you lived in Miami or something like that. We are here looking for a friend of Spinelli's." She said making sure the geek kept his mouth shut.

"Well, are you staying here? Too bad, I have a nice place in Mayfair. Grovensner Street. If you get tired of the noise, come visit. I have to go I am meeting a very beautiful woman for lunch."

Maxie thought fast, then said "Actually we had no idea about this place, I was hoping you could recommend a better place." Really hoping he had room for them.

"Well... I could let you use my spare room, but your boyfriend will have to sleep on the sofa in my office."

Maxie said "Thanks. We will find a better hotel tomorrow."

Knowing she wanted him to offer to let them stay but that the geek was suspicious, he said "Fine, that will work out in case my friend wants to head to Paris this weekend. Here." Said Roy handing Maxie a key. "I have to head out to lunch, make you comfortable."

Jason explained to Elizabeth about the drugs and his detoxing. "My head hurt the worst." He was telling her while they walked around the park.

Elizabeth was curious but would wait until later to find out the other symptoms. "Lucky helped figure this out? CARLY and Lucky did this? Are you sure this isn't part of some grand scheme they cooked up?"

Jason gave her a soft smile and said "Neither of them are smart enough to get both Patrick and Robin involved. Then there is Jax. He helped them take the stuff in Sam's place."

Trying to imagine it, she shook her head. "Jason, I have to head back to the boys. I do want to keep talking, clearing the air. But we can't rush this. WE have to talk to each other, discuss openly and honestly what we want from this future you want for us."

"You don't want it?" He said looking at her. Elizabeth could feel herself melting but knew she had to refrain for right now.

"Yes, but it is hard to trust. We have both spent so much time blowing hot and cold. We have to do this the right way, this time."

"Well, will you at least go on a date with me tonight?" He asked feeling a little worried she would say no.

"Fine, pick a place for us to meet and make it after the boys are asleep." She told him. Seeing his hurt she said "That feeling you are feeling right now. Cameron has been feeling it. You come into his life, leave. Come into our lives and leave. I won't put my son through that again. So we do this without the kids."

"Fine, but Elizabeth, those boys are a part of this too. I think we need to face the facts. They are my .." Seeing her skeptical expression, he stopped her from moving and turned her to face him. "... my family too. I have given you reasons to doubt that, I accept that, but I am not going anywhere's. Get used to it."

Maxie and Spinelli entered the Georgian building and found the right floor. Entering she saw the antiques and matching furniture and said "Roy has moved up in the world. Wow!"

"Doesn't this seem a little too easy?" Said Spinelli.

"No, I mean Roy doesn't work for Sonny and Jason anymore. So why would he care about why we are here?" She asked before walking around the flat.

Spinelli sat down his bag and pulled out his phone only to notice there were no bars. Trying again, he was confused. His phone should have service. Going over to the house phone he tried to call out, NO dial tone. "I am running outside to use my phone, I have no service in here."

Trying the door, Spinelli noticed it would not open. Looking around he put the key in the inside lock, no luck. "Uh, Maxie, I think we have been tricked."

Maxie just shook her head and tried the door herself. No luck. The phone was the same way. "Why?"

"I don't know but I don't like this." He said.

"Good, because you have been kidnapped." Said the man in the interior doorway.

"WHAT? You can't do that?" Said Maxie.

"Actually Miss Jones I can. Now settle down and get comfy. Mr. Spinelli, maybe without the whining blond you will learn something. That computer you brought it, inside are the files you ignored in Port Charles. Try reading and learning something this time."

"Jason will make you pay for this." Said a heated Maxie.

"Doubt it, now there are a few extra files on there. You might want to read them Miss Jones. Maybe you are a bit more intelligent than the first blond we grabbed with him."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me." She said hotly. "What is this about? Poor pathetic Elizabeth find someone who believes her tale of whoa is me."

"Actually I would. Grow up young lady. I think it's a shame that heart was put into you. There might have been someone else who would have appreciated it a little more. Been a better person instead of a selfish spoiled bitch who thinks that she is better than everyone else is. God must have cruel streak. BJ, Georgie. Instead of trying to be a better person, you hang out with the likes of a child kidnapper making excuses for herself."

"You know nothing about Sam's life and what lead her to those choices." Insisted Spinelli.

"I know you think she has such a hard life. Here." Said the man tossing Spinelli a disk. "Read Elizabeth Webbers file. Abandoned at fourteen, raped at fifteen in the park. Her first boyfriend killed and brainwashed. A bomb in her studio, Threatened repeatedly by men out for Corinthos and Morgan."

"Drinking poison and taking on Helena and Stavros Cassidine, then winning. Kidnapped and held for a couple of weeks by enemies of Jason Morgan. A coma as a result. Two miscarriages, one caused by a female mobster lusting after her husband, the second by a mentally imbalanced Carly Jacks. Another coma caused by being overdosed by her husband who was sleeping with the woman who caused her first miscarriage. "

"Then she was forced to defend herself and her baby from its father. Spencer's obsession with her, Ric Lansing's obsession with her. Manny Ruiz' obsession and kidnapping of her. Lucky Spencer's sleeping with her sister, sleeping with Maxie who was giving him drugs to feed his habit. Then there was Miss McCall and Spencer's affair. Getting Lucky off drugs. I won't go into the things that have happened since '06 since you were there for most of them."

"Please." Said Maxie rolling her eyes.

"Then look at the supposed hard life of Sam McCall, she has conned men her entire life to live on easy street. Killing one who tried to stop her. She tried to abort that child she claims to have wanted to so, only changing her mind when Morgan offered to let her live on easy street. She says the Webber girl is weak, but I have never heard of Elizabeth Webber ever hurting a child, or using anyone for money. Yet you revere this waste of space who did all that.

"She went after the Russians for an adrenaline rush, ask Maxie if you don't believe me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Maxie in a huff.

"Really?" Said the man and a tape showing up on the telly. Maxie cringed as Sam and her conversation from last October appeared. "Miss Jones, we have had you under surveillance for a while. Remember that next time you are eager to tell a lie."

"That rush is why she is Stone Cold's perfect mate." Said Spinelli as soon as the man left and Maxie had tried to apologize for lying. Then the television switched on, to Jason talking to someone they couldn't see or hear.

"Do you have any idea how much I long for that life with her. She accepts me. Loves me, we can be in a room together saying nothing, but she knows what I am thinking."

Spinelli grinned, see even Jason got it. He thought his master would never come back to where he had been when Spinelli had been living with the Goddess and him.

"When I was shot and she was taking care of me, we went hours without talking. She would be doing what she was doing, I would be reading. I would find myself watching her. I would just stare at her for hours."

Spinelli tried to recall when Stone Cold had been shot while Sam and he were together, but all he had ever heard of was his losing his memory and while Sam was on the Lam from the law. They hadn't been together; he had been at some mysterious location, Sam on the run.

"When I went to Italy, she was all I thought of. Now if she can forgive me, I want a future with her. A house, kids, but with my life that means bullet proof windows, and guards. Not what I want for her. I want freedom, and for her to be able to feel the wind. I want that dream trip we talked about."

Maxie couldn't help envying Sam; it sounded like Morgan truly loved her.

"You know I can see us as a family, with Jake..... traveling through Europe. Visiting all the places I have ever dreamed of taking her." the tape had a blank spot, making Spinelli wonder what had been missed.

Maxie gave a wicked grin at that one. Poor little Elizabeth Webber was about to realize what if felt like to lose something you loved. Jason was going to take her little boy away and give him to Sam.

"I mean, Cam will love the trains." Spinelli frowned. "We we standing at the window of the penthouse, one night while playing pool, it was when Elizabeth was staying at the penthouse with me, I found myself making all these plans. I thought I had it all set. Deal with this mess that Sonny had going; ask Elizabeth to go to Europe with me. Spend a year there. Then I was going to propose at this spot I saw in Siena, that I knew she would love to paint."

Spinelli sat frozen. Then thought, but this was all before the Goddess had come into the master's life.

"Then the night of the blackout, I got a chance to have part of my dream." There was a break in the tape, then the two of them heard. "When Elizabeth went back to help Lucky, I understood. She had felt for so long like she owed him for helping her after the rape. I hated living alone, so I took Sam back once again not wanting that nothingness, and without Elizabeth it would have been back to nothing. I tried to make it work with Sam, but I was never really able to. I have had my dream and I left her walk away because I thought it was what she wanted. Second worst mistake of my life."

"Worst, letting Elizabeth walk out the first night she left me. I should have fought harder but I never felt like I should drag Elizabeth down to my level. Courtney was Sonny's sister and her mother was little more than white trash. For her it was a step up. Sam was the same way. Plus she got off on the danger. That should have been the first sign something was wrong with us."

Spinelli sat down stunned while Maxie shook her head.

"She thinks I crave that danger, that edge. I just live it. I made a mistake so many years ago, I swore I would never pull anyone else into my world. Then I fell in love with Elizabeth. And never fell out again. Pain overpowered it for a while, but now, I can't keep losing her. It is destroying me. When I found out about Jake, god, it was a shock and I was horrified."

The twosome perked up. "I had never wanted to make Elizabeth live that life. Now I know that as long as she is with me, anything is possible. Things are going to change. They have to. My priority if finding Elizabeth and making sure she knows that she is my first, last and always. Her and our sons."

Spinelli was stunned and Maxie looked ill when the man re-entered the room. "So you see, you are wasting my time, your time and are looking like little more than fools. Sam is going down for what she has done, Jason truly doesn't care."

"Who are you and why does Jason trust you enough to make that video." Asked Spinelli as he realized this was the man on the tape.

"Me, I am just a former lowly guard in the Corinthos organization. Francis Aloysius Corelli, unofficially Jason Morgan's trash man.. You two have no idea who and what you are messing with."


	14. Chapter 14

**kkcnelson**: I went to the gang, they are looking at adding your fight. It might be between Liz and Sam, that is what they want. Maxie was a second choice. reality check, one of the men changed my description which was that Francis was his clean up man, they thought anyone not a baseball fan might not know what it was. **PJ:** Spinelli is in for a few different shocks. This is only the beginning. Maxie, well every soap needs a bad girl and Francis is getting help avenging by the "hand of god" shall we say. Sam is just starting to get an earful about poor pathetic Lizzie. Sarah is in the batter box next.

Michael Biehn, for those that asked can be seen at the address below. He is well known to any James Cameron movie fan. He has appeared in several of his films, as well as Terminator, Tombstone, Navy Seals, The Rock, and the series The Magnificent Seven.  
.com/2007/04/michael_

_**Prompt: Hey Mandy I was watching that case from Florida, what do you think would be that woman Nancy Grace's take on Sam McCall?**_

_Chapter 13_

_Frisco listened as Anna took a call from someone, then looked at him. "I will be right there."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I need to trust you won't go after Morgan for what happened to Georgie."_

"_I don't blame him; I blame that bastard Lorenzo. Even knowing that he and that demon seed offspring are dead, doesn't make it any better for me." _

"_We might have a problem with Maxie. Here." She said as her computer stopped whirling as it saved something to disk. "We have had surveillance on her for months now. You know about Spencer and their affair. Watch this."_

_Jason was waiting at the entrance to the park when Elizabeth joined him wearing jeans and a jacket like required. "So what are we going to be doing?"_

"_This." Jason said leading her over to the BMW GT. "Since it was going to be just us, I thought we could take a ride. Down to Greenwich."_

_Elizabeth took the helmet and got onto the bike sliding back so that Jason could mount in front of her. "Thank you. I have missed this."_

"_Me too." He said hoarsely as she wrapped her arms around his waist. _

_Elizabeth held on tight as they weaved in and out of the theater going traffic while passing through Piccadilly Circle then over the bridge which took about twenty minutes. Once there, Jason and her walked around the observatory, then the gardens while they talked about easy things. The boys and their enjoyment of the trip. Elizabeth had been embarrassed to find out Jason knew about the kilt incident. They had talked about Emily and a few other things, before arriving at an overpass._

"_Jason." She said seeing the picnic set up. _

"_It's a little cold but I thought we could sit out enjoy the full moon and the stars."_

_An hour and a half later, he led her into a pub to warm up. "Two pints." He called out and seeing her nose wrinkle said "You drink tequila but don't like ale?"_

"_Tequila was an acquired taste." She said giggling as she recalled the first girl's night out. _

"_I just wanted an excuse for us to sit, and I don't care for British coffee he said with his untouched beer in front of him._

_What had happened to his little girl? Thought Frisco as he listened to the vindictive crap she was spewing on the disk. He had been watching Elizabeth Webber and her boys for a couple of days now, and he saw none of what Maxie was claiming. _

_Reaching into his pocket, he looked at the clock and subtracted five hours. Seven o'clock at night, good it shouldn't be that hard to reach Mac Scorpio. "Mac, its Frisco. I am in London."_

_Mac looked up at Kate Howard and said relieved. 'I am glad you are well enough to talk, Maxie took off work to fly over to see you. I had assumed you had to be at death's door."_

"_Maxie is in London? I had no idea, and I am perfectly healthy."_

_Mac winced at the look on Kate's face as she walked off. "Maxie told her boss you were shot and asking for her. She was sitting with me when this conversation started. I think she just lost her job."_

"_If she is here, it is more than likely because Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber are here."_

_Groaning, Mac told Frisco about Maxie, Lucky and her inability to recognize that she was at fault._

"_That kid, Spinelli is with her." He told the spy._

"_I bet that is why Anna hightailed it out of here tonight." He said before going to the window and watching as Elizabeth got off the back of the bike with Morgan's help. Seeing her hug him before coming into the house, he stayed on the third floor knowing Anna did not want him to be seen._

_Elizabeth entered her room after checking in on the sleeping boys. Roy had come over and stayed with them along with the nurse that had been hired for the night. Removing her clothes and washing her face, Elizabeth thought about what Jason and her had discussed at the pub. _

_Sighing, she went to bed, still unable to wrap her mind around the fact that he was here. Some small part of her worried he was leaving again, but knew it was something he worried about also. Her leaving him with nothing. Rolling onto her stomach, she hugged the pillow on the other side of the bed, unable to sleep as things ran through her mind._

"_Want some company?" She heard. Turning she saw Anna standing there with what looked like tea. Raising her eyebrows, Anna said "Robin likes tea when she can't sleep. It's counterproductive, but it works for her."_

"_No tea, but conversation would be nice." She said rolling onto her back and sitting up. Telling her what Jason had said about being drugged and how people had tried to get through to him. "I guess I wish he had done it on his own."_

"_For men like Jason that is hard to do. At least when it is women like you. Did you know my second husband was a made man? While I loved Robert and even David. Duke was the love of my life. But too many things came between us. Then he faked his death. IT was hard to deal with when he came back but he died just as quickly but for real that time. I moved on, with Robert, and I did love him, but some part of me, will always love Duke. But anyhow, why I mentioned it."_

"_Anyhow." Said Anna. "Duke perused me, I was well aware of who and what he was. I have never regretted the time I had with him, the bad as well as the good. Jason might not be the most talkative guy on earth, but when it comes to you. I think it is harder for him because of how much you mean to him."_

"_I just sometimes feel he will talk to everyone and anyone before me. I told him that tonight, he was shocked and I just wanted to pour his pint over his head at not realizing it."_

"_Don't waste a perfectly good pint." Said Anna. "He is learning from his mistakes. I think he will keep learning. I know that Carly Jack is one of the leads baying for Sam's blood. Not for Jason's sake but for yours. I know some of the history between the two of you, but you should know, when she found out she wanted to kick Morgan's rear after taking him out earlier."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Anna told her about the wrench and Elizabeth laughed even as she felt sorry for Jason. Robin and Carly had both hit him, no wonder his head had hurt. "So Carly is after Sam."_

"_Yes, here I can prove it. Jax and her are waging a public campaign. Sam's public defender is looking to talk the case out of the county, as a result."_

_Elizabeth saw the start of the Nancy Grace show and was a bit flustered to realize Sam's case was the lead story._

"_**Tonight viewers we are in Port Charles, New York where the case of the City of Port Charles vs. Samantha McCall had a meeting with the grand jury. The jury returned with an indictment for First Degree accessory for kidnapping after the fact. First degree conspiracy in the kidnapping of little Jacob Morgan. First degree felony charges for interfering with a police investigation. **_

_**Then in regards to the second case against former Everyday Heroes star Sam McCall they are charging her with Conspiracy in the first degree, harassment in the first degree, attempted kidnapping in the first degree. Brandishing a weapon, mot notably a gun. As well as adding charges of extortion in the first degree in regards to threatening to make public the parentage of this little boy.**_

"_**My guests tonight, are famed defense attorney Diane Miller and former special prosecutor for Port Charles Jake Meyer. So, Miss Miller, everyday hero or everyday zero?"**_

Elizabeth watched as they tore Sam to shreds, almost smiling, but for the fact both of her sons were being mentioned. Hearing about Alexis, she felt bad for the woman, but she had tried to tell her about Sam, but she had smugly tried to turn it around on Elizabeth. So she was on her own.

"_**Now I understand Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber are out of the country, is this because of the case pending?"**_

"_**No, Elizabeth is with the mother of a friend of hers. They planned a surprise for the young woman, but someone forgot to pass the message on to the police. Mac Scorpio and the PCPD had been chasing leads unaware that Elizabeth and her boys were safe all this time."**_

"_**With us are FBI agent, Jagger Cates and Ms. Webber's policeman ex-husband. Mr. Spencer, I understand you and Sam McCall were lovers. How can you get involved with a woman who threatened those children Mr. Spencer? Boys you were supposedly trying to protect by claiming them as your own."**_

"_**It's simple, I was blind. Elizabeth tried to warn me, Emily a friend of ours tried to warn me. I just didn't want to face it. Elizabeth came to me and told me outright what she had done and why they were keeping it quiet. I remember telling her that Sam was a mother, like her and that she had made a mistake. "**_

"_**A mistake. Mr. Spencer, A mistake?" She shouted. **_

"_**I was wrong, and am actually in treatment now. It took a long time for me to face my mistakes; Sam McCall is only one of them. One I am doing my best to help correct."**_

"_**What about the defense attorney's claims that Elizabeth Webber and you are spurned lovers. That this is all about her reuniting with the boy's father."**_

"_**Sam is delusional. Jason helped her out, only to keep things quiet. Sam took it to mean he wanted to get back together. I have talked to Jason, he is not nor was he ever planning on getting back with her."**_

"_**Agent Cates, I understand you were brought in to investigate the disappearance of Miss Webber and a few others from town when you stumbled onto an interesting piece of evidence. One that wasn't mentioned in this indictment, why?"**_

"_**Sam McCall was drugging Elizabeth Webber with depressants. We found evidence on her computer that proved this, as well as her desire to replace Miss Webber in her son's life. There is also circumstantial evidence that she was involved with the second kidnapping of the Morgan child."**_

Elizabeth looked at Anna and said "When were you going to tell me that she wanted my son?"

"I thought you would have figured it out. I have no proof just her looking into overturning someone who commits suicides will. With the drugs in Morgan, it looks like she was plotting to steal your life."

Elizabeth hit the button to unmute the telly when she saw Carly Jacks talking to the hostess.

"_**Sam has been a leech on Port Charles since her arrival."**_ Elizabeth listened as Carly went over every single one of Sam's gaffs and her wanting to abort her child.

"_**She used even the incident that cost her the ability to have children. Sam has used it to play Jason and her mother like fiddles. Alexis Davis and my dislike for her is well documented, but Sam has used that woman to the point where I feel sorry for her. She slept with Ric Lansing, who was married to Alexis at that time. Alexis was dealing with lung cancer and her daughter was *** her husband on their living room floor with Miss Davis' young daughters mere rooms away. **_

_**Seeing Nancy shake her head in disgust, Carly kept on heaping the trouble onto Sam. "She has done some foul things, but she then lied and said Ric forced her. That he got her drunk and took advantage. Sam was lying like the tramp she is."**_

"_**What about her relationship with Lucky Spencer?"**_

"_**That was a joke. She had finally figured out she wasn't going to be let back into Jason's life and she set out to sleep with Elizabeth's husband. Not that he was much of a prize. Elizabeth and he had gotten back together for one reason, only. Pressure by Lucky and his family on Elizabeth. She found out he cheated again, with Sam and tossed him out."**_

"_**So Sam went AFTER Spencer to hurt Elizabeth?"**_

"_**Yes, she thought Jason would come running back and when it didn't work she chose the one man who was willing to be used by her. Lucky woke up and now is testifying against the threat to Elizabeth and her boys."**_

"_**Thank you, Mrs. Jacks."**_

"_**Tonight, we have seen the shocking story of Sam McCall. The part that scares me, as a parent, is that this woman... this woman when I interviewed her for this story. ... She truly thinks that she is the victim in this. That she not going to be convicted. There were chances to stop this. A doctor in town knew she had a borderline personality, but covered. **_

_**Sam had crossed paths with many that could have stopped her in her tracks. But corruption in the form of her mother as DA, her stepfather/lover as DA, her lover cop as a detective, they all helped this woman escape justice. Sam McCall needs to rot in the deepest bowels of hell, but the most she will get is twenty-five years if the judge sentences her consecutively instead of concurrently, she could be out if eight years, EIGHT YEARS, FOR HARMING A CHILD. Ladies and Gentlemen...viewers this is a travesty of justice."**_

Maxie was watching on the computer as the show tore her friend to pieces. Poor Sam she thought as they showed her in an orange jumpsuit and chains while wearing a bullet proof vest. "Spinelli we have to do something."

"Blond one, there is nothing we can do. They are railroading her. All we can do is try and talk to Stone Cold and maybe the Maternal One. We need one of them to help her."

"What you need to do, is LISTEN!" Said the blond man from the doorway. "Your intelligence has been way over-estimated. I am seriously disappointed."

Walking away, Francis called Anna and said "They are wasting my time."

"I need you to keep them. I don't want Spinelli tripping over Jerry while he is transferring the money to us. Your unnamed associate called, they located James."

"Bring them both in. We need a sample from the Aussie to compare to. I got to go Morgan is here."

Jason parked the bike on the back entrance stoop before heading in. "Are they upstairs?"

"Yes, what are you going to do about them?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

peachtree: Maxie losing her job, was one of the things that the ladies wanted to happen. I just got to decide how. **jennymar:** while I usually put in cliffhangers on my own, this time we stop at the end of when GH ends, that is why there are so many. I hate when I get going with something and the bell goes off telling my gang, it's time for meds. **Jane:** we are working on redeeming a few people; unfortunately Spin is literally loathed lately. Most of the gang hasn't even been watching GH; it is residual feelings from the summer and fall s/l's. **oldwoman,** baggage is going to be shred this chappy. Spin is going to get another wake up call, via Franny. It's why they wanted MiBiehn for the role. They felt he had the ability to turn hard a lot easier than Hunt Block. **96 meimei:** I was worried I overdid Nancy, but when I was reading it aloud, it felt right. When I got the prompt, I do remember letting out an evil laugh though. **realitycheck:** Fronsie did it again, he made a crack a while ago about only losing viewers in nursing homes. Really, really pissed them off. I mean it was not pretty. I should have never told them what he said. **PJ:** there is going to be more Jason and Liz convos. We are going to see that kids in a couple of dates. There are some things going on behind the scenes involving Francis and a secret guest. (Not Johnny) These will lead to changes for Jason. You are close as to why Spin is acting like he is. It will be coming out once JJ/JC is wrapped up. No speakerphone, you will be finding out the how soon. It is a back-story we are working on.

_**Sonny is rearing back into the picture and we are so going to be letting Spinelli find out the way it truly is. Maxie, I want to play with a little more, including a convo with Frisco where she will come unglued. I hope to get to that this chapter. Sarah Webber turns up and takes Sam for a walk around the truth block. Big sis is going to be schooling the skank on the facts of life.**_

_**We are adding to the cast today:**_

_**Jennifer Sky the original Sarah Webber is back.**_

Houston we have a problem

Spinelli waited until Maxie had fallen asleep before trying to get them to freedom. Sam needed them, even if Jason was in love with Elizabeth, he wouldn't abandon his friend to her fate. She had helped them out plenty of times. When he couldn't find a way out, he sat down by the small vent and just trying to figure out a way home.

Hearing male voices, he realized that two people or more were talking on the floor below. Looking at the clock, which said two-thirty, he opened the vent hoping to hear more. Perfect he thought as that man Francis voice came up clearly.

_**"...tried, but it is like hitting a brick wall."**_

_**"I was hoping he might deal with this infatuation he has with Sam on his own."**_ Bingo, thought Spinelli at hearing Stone Cold's voice. _**"I hate to hurt his feelings, but he can't go on like this. He just won't face up to what Sam did."**_

_**"He is young and my guess he thinks of Liz and her sons as rivals in a way. You have to admit you treat him like a little brother."**_

_**"I don't think of him that way. I know the mistake he is making by being part of this life and I want to try and keep him out of it as much as possible. I wish that Sonny hadn't been so eager for me to step in."**_

_**"Sonny was on the brink of losing the territory when you came in. Corinthos must still thank his lucky stars that you fell into his lap."**_

_**"Does she have him?" He asked the blond,**_

_**"I think so, but don't know for sure. What are you going to say to Spinelli?"**_

_**"I am not sure. Mainly to stay out of it, Sam is going to be facing the facts soon. I just wish that Elizabeth, the boys and I could stay in Europe. Even with you heading back we need to be careful."**_

_**"Speaking of Lizbits, How did she take hearing about your being drugged to forget her?"**_

_**"She was pissed, but guessed either Sonny or Sam. When she heard it was Sam, it set her off. Sam was drugging Elizabeth, planning on pushing her to suicide or more likely murdering her."**_

_**"We should show that kid upstairs the proof of that; it might wake him up."**_

_**"Maybe, I just don't understand why he went from pushing me to claim..."**_

_**"What?" Asked Francis.**_

_**"I just realized something. Spinelli was pushing me to claim Jake, but only very rarely to claim Elizabeth. In fact he did a lot to sabotage our relationship. Maybe subconsciously but he tried. He kept running to her telling her I had dates with Sasha, that Claudia and I were involved. All sorts of things I took as fantasy or his misunderstanding what was going on."**_

_**"What if it was what he wanted to have going on? Spinelli has to understand that when Lizbits and you get together he will be on the outside looking in. He might just be pushing for you to get back with Sam to keep being part of your life. How did you find out about Sam, the drugs and Liz anyhow?"**_

_**"Long story, have you located Johnny yet?"**_

_**"No, he set off on that trip of his, to find himself; my guess is that he finds women, lots and lots of women." He joked with Jason. "I am set to return when you want me to. Roy is going to takeover this office, what about Miami?"**_

_**"I had intended to train Cody and have Max take it over. But that was shot to hell by this whole disaster. I lost almost half a year thanks to those drugs. Now Max is gone, Milo too. Sonny got his claws back into the business. Bernie is extracting the Zachara part from mine.**_

_**"Francis, it's going to be good having you back. I have missed you." Said Jason before walking to the doorway.**_ Spinelli realized Jason's voice was fading so he moved closer to the vent in time to hear Jason say _**"Have Spinelli and Maxie ready to return to the states. Anna is going to arrange for them to go home the day before the trial is supposed to start. They can either wake up or support Sam. But it has to be their choice; not something we make for them."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"It will decide their fate."**_

Anna called her ex-husband and said "Is your alibi in place?"

"Yes, does this mean I can release him?"

"Yes, here. This is where we want him found. He locked up the Zachara boy there last year. Then tip off Mac and Jagger. Let them bring the bastard in."

Robert hung up the phone then had his men ready to move Sonny. Two hours later, he had a 911 call made to the Port Charles Police Department. When they heard them close, the guard with him unlocked the cell Sonny was in and opened the door.

Sonny woke up to the sound of nothing then sirens. Getting up he tried to hobble to the door, realizing that his captors had broken his ankle. Hearing footsteps, he called out only to see Mac Scorpio with Stone's brother. "Michael Sonny Corinthos, you are under arrest for the murder of Richard Lansing, you have the right to remain silent..."

By the time that Sonny was checked out at Mercy, he was furious to learn that his brother was dead and he was being arrested for his murder. "Are you at all concerned about your wife?"

"Claudia was being held with me. I was told what she did to my son. I could care less what happened to her."

Mac turned to the doctor wrapping up Corinthos' leg and asked if he was ready for transport. "Ten minutes, Commissioner."

"I am staying right here. My leg is in need of medical attention."

"We have a medical cell; you will be placed in it. Your attorney left the country early this morning. On a plane to a spa in Germany from what I understand. Is there anyone else I can call to represent you?" Asked Mac gleefully.

"Alexis, I want to talk to the mother of my daughter." He said inspired.

"Sure, but if you are thinking of asking her to represent you, she was disbarred while you were on the run."

Sonny was being to realize that a conspiracy was underway. "I want to talk to Jason, have him arrange an attorney for me."

"Mr. Morgan is out of the country currently. Along with Mr. Spinelli, both Mr. Giambettis and I believe your former accountant is unavailable too."

"I want to see Carly then." He said.

Steven went back to the airport worried about their latest guest. Seeing his blond sister leaving the concourse, he stopped her and pulled her off to a secluded alcove. "Sarah?" He said staring at the rather obvious round stomach.

"Not now, Steven. It is going to be hard dealing with grams, let alone Elizabeth. So please let me just tell this story once." She said wearily.

"Elizabeth isn't here. Didn't you know?"

"What?" She said stunned. "Where is she?"

"I have no real idea. Dad is here because they thought she been kidnapped and the FBI ordered him here for some reason. Turns out some friend of hers planned a surprise and knew Liz wouldn't go if not dragged. The police learned about it after the message was finally passed on. That girl that Lucky had an affair with knew."

"Which one Sam or Maxie?" She asked leaning back against the coolness of the metal column. "Wait, dad is here. He can't see me like this. He is going to flip when he hears about this." She said panicking.

"He is staying at the house; Uncle Tom and Aunt Simone are at the Metrocourt they couldn't deal with dad."

"I wish I could stay there too." She said thinking about her new money problems that were created by the way she had solved her old ones.

"You can stay with me. I have been renting Patrick Drake's place. It's not much, but you can take the bed, I will use the sofa."

"I can't," looking down at the roundness of her belly, she said "I guess I can, I have too."

Anna took the file and called Sean, "Okay, we have access. I am having Morgan's accountant go over it with a fine toothcomb. They got the sample from Jax as well. My people got the samples from Craig and Jacks. Then we deal with which one has been in Port Charles. We should get the results this afternoon."

"The other one is to be sent to our holding facility." Said Sean. "I heard that this Cody is doing fine, what about Frisco, have you found out why?"

"No, he is still sticking to his story. I looked at Felicia's travel patterns, as well. She has been in Texas, all this time, running names and such. Nothing pops out yet."

"I want to know what he is keeping so quiet about. And why he isn't trusting people he has always trusted."

Jason got some sleep, and then headed over to see Elizabeth while the boys were at the park. Keeping out of sight, he watched as they played and talked about their plans for the day. Hearing Cam asking about taking a barge down the river, he knew that he could slip into the crowd and join his family.

"You know, in some countries they would consider this stalking." Said Frisco from behind the young man. Seeing his surprise and consternation at being caught, he said "I am very good at my job, but that isn't what I want to talk to you about. We need to discuss Maxie and why my daughter and that young fool are here."

Jason told him all he knew, about the affair with Lucky, the relationship with Cooper, the sleeping with Logan and the fights with Elizabeth. About the friendship with Sam and how Spinelli and her were lovers on occasion, how their friendship had come about after Georgie's death.

"Thank you." Said the spy. Waiting until his back was turned; Frisco picked his wallet then quickly returned it grateful for the distraction Morgan's family provided. Heading back to the house, he told Anna he wanted to be the one to take Maxie and the geek home.

"It's arranged for about an hour from now." She said then saw the picture in his pocket. Looking at it, she stared at the man as he left to get his bag. Why did Frisco have a picture of that particular girl along with his daughter, what was he up to?"

Francis got on the plane with Frisco and the wonder twins who were being held in the back. Calling his contact, he asked for news on their prey?

"Nothing, I have to return to Ireland for a week. Then I will be rejoining you in Port Charles, god willing."

"See you soon father." He said before turning to Frisco and asked what he intended to say to Maxie.

"Nothing, I am going to go back there soon and tell her that Kate Howard knows she is lying and that she might be fired. Then I am going to let Mac deal with her. He already has a plan in place."

Audrey listened to Sarah shocked at what she was telling Steven and her. "Sarah, how did this go so wrong?"

"They changed their mind. He died and she got his money in the will."

"What are you going to do?"

"Place the baby up for adoption. I wish I could keep her but I know that I don't have that parent gene like Lizzie does. I never wanted a kid that was why it was so perfect to do this. It's why I came home, and then I heard about Lizzie when I got here. So she is okay?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes, here. She sent us postcards." Said Audrey. "Sarah, are you sure you are going to be okay staying with your brother, there is plenty of room at the house."

"No, thanks. I think for now, I will stay with Steven. I have to go down to the courthouse and file some papers about the baby. The bio mom gave them to me; I have only two days left to file them."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Steven.

"No, I will be okay. Can you just keep dad away for a while? I don't think I can handle his disappointment."

"Sure, I can take him over to the Quartermaines with me. We are going to be at the courthouse ourselves this afternoon. Sam McCall has a bail hearing."

Lucky was sitting in the living room with his mother when Lulu stormed in calling Kate a bitch. "She fired me, can you believe it. All because I stopped in at Kelly's on my way back to work. Who does she think she is?"

"Your boss. Lulu, if I had been her, I would have fired you long before this. I had a nice talk with Tracy today." Seeing Lucky roll his eyes, she said "Okay, I argued with the woman. She told me about your work ethic. It stops now. We are leaving after the trial is over you are coming along. No arguing. I will cut off all sources of income if you don't. This house is being rented as of Friday and I know that Monica said you were not welcome back at the mansion."

"She let me stay there before."

"That was before your father was caught helping Tracy steal from her late husband." Said Laura. "She also has heard that you visited Sam recently. I want to know why you would spend anytime with that woman."

"I thought she might know where Johnny is. And Spinelli wanted me to give her a message; I could care less about the woman."

"Good, then stay away. Mac called, Maxie is on her way home. You are going to have to figure out what to do about the rent."

"Carly will lend it to me, if I ask." She said defiantly. "She knows that Kate was wrong to fire me."

Lucky knew that she was right about part of it, Carly would lend her the money, but she had talked to Kate Howard clearing the air the other day. Kate had informed her that if Lulu took another four-hour lunch break she was gone, it looks like she had done so.

Carly entered the courthouse though the back door sighing as Jax held the door for a very pregnant blond. Staring at the girl's belly, she longed for that to be her.

Hearing the thanks, Carly looked up in time to see the woman heading down the hallway. "She sounds familiar."

"I thought her voice reminded me of Elizabeth's." He admitted. "We had better head to the courtroom."

"Carly, you can't." Said Mac as he entered the hallway from the marble courtroom. "You are testifying. You have to wait in the witness room."

Carly steamed as she paced back and forth. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the ladies room is?"

Turing she saw the pregnant blond again. "It's down the hall, across the..."

"You are Carly Corinthos, right?" Asked Sarah. "Sarah, Sarah Webber."

"Jacks, but otherwise yes." She said "Are you here because of Sam McCall, if so you missed a chance to be in the courtroom already?"

"Mrs. Jacks." Said the bailiff from the doorway. "It might be a while; the judge wants to talk to the attorneys. I was told to make you comfortable."

"How about escorting us to the ladies room."

Spinelli sat up and went to open the door. It opened inward instead. "Mr. Spinelli, just the man I wanted to see." Said Francis from where he was seated. "Would you like a front row seat on the bail hearing of your friend?"

Sitting down, he watched as the people in the courtroom milled around, and the reporter announced they were on a recess as the judge had retired to his offices.

Sam was wearing one of the orange jumpsuits and shackles even in court. She looked exhausted he thought when he saw her lean over and ask something.

There was a quick conference then two officers along with a third following behind led her from the room.

Carly was curious but didn't ask Sarah about her baby when she heard the bailiff talking to someone. Then an argument followed by someone opening the door. "You have to vacate this room; we have a prisoner who needs the facilities."

"There is a very pregnant woman in there, take the Call girl elsewhere." She said smirking when she saw Sam trying to squirm a bit.

"She can't wait." Said the woman bailiff. "Okay, but I want you where I can see you and let's give the prisoner some privacy since the door must stay open."

Sarah exited her stall, when she saw the woman from the television in the court of records. "So you are the one." She said looking at the dark haired woman.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Said Sam trying to undo her jumpsuit.

Seeing her struggle, Sarah laughed. She had come home to make peace with Elizabeth, finally getting that things with her sister had been her fault as much as Elizabeth's if not more. Here was a chance to start making up for all the pain. "No thanks; I just bought this phone."

"Go away." Said Sam as she tried to wiggle out of her jumpsuit needing to pee desperately. Watching the blond walk away with Carly, she finished up and found the bailiff waiting. "I am hungry they brought me over before breakfast."

The bailiff set her into the witness room, this was a bail hearing and the judge would not have any witnesses as far as she knew. Calling down she arranged for a bologna sandwich and a soda. Taking them into the room, she connected the ankle cuffs to the chair and said "Here, bon a petit."

Carly was escorted back to the room, wanting to know if Sarah had heard about Elizabeth. "Grams caught me up." Thanking Sarah for agreeing to take her place long enough so that she could place a call, Carly split as a different bailiff let the woman into the room for witnesses.

Seeing Sam, Sarah looked at her and said "So what kind of woman watched a kid get grabbed and keeps her mouth shut? You really are something."

"I don't know who you are, but leave you are disturbing my meal." She said without looking up.

"Yes, that looks quite gourmet. You know, I have heard a lot about this case, I just don't get why you thought you could go up against Elizabeth Webber and win, are you really that stupid? Did you have any idea of the connections she has to this town? To the Quartermaines, to the history of Port Charles, heck she is best friends with Nik Cassidine, saved his life, his fiancee's life and even his fortune."

"Oh, please. You are out of your mind, Elizabeth Webber cries for help when she breaks a nail." Said Sam scornfully.

"Really, she drank poison, knowing it could kill her. That takes nerves of steel. Took on her rapist, almost killed the man."

"Almost." Sneered Sam.

"Yes, unlike you Elizabeth has a conscious. Lizzie is no coward, she never has been. It's funny, she is the strongest of that entire group, Nik, Lucky and Emily they fall apart and wait for her to put them back together. It has happened several times. You know you seem to think you are so tough, but I can't wait until you face Helena, she eats women like you for breakfast."

"She won't hurt me, I am related to Nik." Sam said. "Besides she doesn't scare me."

Oh, that's right. You are claiming to be Alexis Davis' daughter. Did they ever run a DNA test to prove that?"

"We don't have to. My kid saved hers. That proves it. Now why don't you go back to wherever you came from?"

"Not yet. I know what you tried to do to my sister, and you are going to pay. You see, piss off one Webber girl, it makes things difficult, piss us both off, we gather reinforcements and wipe the ground up with you. You made a very big mistake trying to harm my sister and her kids; you are going to pay. Not even being related to Nik can protect you, though I doubt that one is true."

"Oh, please should I be shaking in my boots, what is the blond pregnant girl going to do."

Just smiling, she saw Carly entering with a blond man. "Hey, Cor-excuse me, Jacks, did you know they never did a DNA blood test to find out if Sam here is really Alexis Davis' kid?"

"No. I mean her kid saved Kristina, so they saw no reason to do one. They just figured with Sonny for a father and Alexis and Sam being related, it was the truth."

"If that were the case, Nik would be a Spencer. When I was here attending school it was his blood that saved Lulu in a similar incident. Oh, Excuse me." Sarah said deliberately tripping herself over Sam's leg and hitting her in the nose.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help since you can't really reach well." She said as Jax went to get the bailiff at the door. Sarah deliberately smeared the napkin with Sam's blood and waited as they came to help the woman back to the station.

Waiting until they were just about at the door, Sarah turned to Sam and said, "At least now I can get Alexis Davis the answer to the hundred thousand-dollar questions. Is Samantha McCall, con artist really her kid or is she just pulling another con on a woman desperately looking for the truth. Who know, maybe Carly can take the truth on that Nancy Grace show, grams showed me."

Sam lunged for the blond as Jax pulled her to safety and the bailiffs grabbed their prisoner. "You are going to pay for this; you have no idea who you are messing with."

"No, Miss McCall, it is you who has no idea. I owe my sister big time for things in the past, taking you down is just a drop in a very deep bucket, but I think I am going to enjoy doing it. Mr. and Mrs. Jacks could you please escort me to this Alexis Davis."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**PJ: **Sarah and the baby will be explained this chapter. No murder, just old fashioned death of natural causes. I am trying to control my homicidal tendancies and not every death be a murder. As for Sam being related, all I can say is you are in for a shock. **Jane and 96meimei: **We are not finished with Spin yet, poor boy is going to be used and abused by Sam. **sharebear: **I think that is where the ladies are going, but they added that, I just wrote it. **kkcnelson: **I will take that to the committee, they might enjoy that. Bill wants me to have Liz deck Spinelli, or at least slap him. Someone else suggested having Maxie and Liz get into it.

Houston We have a Problem Chapter 15

"I appreciate the offer, but I am certain she is my daughter." Alexis told the very pregnant blond.

Carly had been talked into this by Jax who was hoping for his friend's sake that Sarah was right. "What are you afraid of, learning you were wrong and that your life was destroyed by her for no reason or that she is truly your daughter?"

"Go away, Carly. You are only here to gloat if this turns out that Sam isn't mine." she snapped.

"You would be wrong. I dislike you immensely, but I hadn't thought about it until Sarah mentioned it. We know what Sam is and that other factors made it possible for that baby to save Kristina, we should find out. If not for your sake, for Kristina and Molly's."

Alexis sighed then said to the other woman, "What do you need from me?"

"A fresh sample. The tests of record at GH were destroyed. Besides, I wouldn't touch them anyhow. There has been too much time to tamper with them." Calling Steven, Sarah asked what he needed to run the tests. Only to be told he had already gotten permission to use the police lab.

Jason was waiting in the park as he saw Elizabeth turn off the light in Cameron and Jake's room. When she joined him at the bike, she asked where are we going tonight?

"Just a long ride along some curvy roads I found out towards Oxford." he said as they got on the bike. Once there, they walked and explored talking more about the things that bothered them in the past. From Jason's feeling like she constantly propped Lucky up to her dislike of how Carly had acted when he wasn't around.

They discussed what was needed to be done for them to be a family when they returned and the boys. How to deal with any jealousy from Lucky that might crop up. "He might be fine with this." he admitted. "Lucky helped me get here, then covered things up on his end. He said he owed us, for the past."

"He sounds like the Lucky I knew as a young girl. I am glad for his sake. That Lucky would be wishing us well, knowing that I love you." she said. Not seeing the smile on Jason's face.

"I was worried about that, you loving me. Sometimes I think you should hate my guts." he admitted. "You know, I can't imagine how they did this, and why?"

"Sam and the drugs?"

"She had to have a partner. At first I thought it was Spinelli, but I think he was just as much of a patsy in this. I only wish he saw through Sam, but Francis might be right. He could be fixated on Sam be-"

"Francis." she said excitedly.

"Yes, Francis, he is on his way to Port Charles even as we speak." he said looking at her happy smiling face. "Does this mean instead of the tulips, I should have brought you an blond Italian?"

"It might have helped. Is he going to be sticking around?"

"He is going to be taking over my old job." he admitted.

Sonny woke up in the cell, hearing a commotion. Then the words reached him as Sam was still shouting at someone. "I want bail, you are my attorney, get me bail."

"I told you when I took this case, Miss McCall, you will need a miracle to get out of this. Your best hope is to plead guilty by reason of insanity. Right now you are just digging the whole deeper. Attacking a pregnant woman, then verbally assaulting her in front of camera's. When you add that she is the sister of Elizabeth Webber, what were you thinking?"

"That bitch threatened to destroy me." she insisted.

"You keep this up, you are going to do that yourself. Get control, Miss McCall. Get your friend to reach Elizabeth Webber. Her testifying for you is the only way you have a chance in hell of going free. This Morgan, he is of no help. He looks like a deadbeat father in the press, a gangster, and even worse his past with you makes it more likely you will be convicted."

"I'm not worried about that, even if they find me guilty, the judge will let me off. It will be taken care of." she said confidently. "Jason loves me and will make sure I don't go to prison."

"The Fair Samantha has been overturned." announced Spinelli as he walked into the cell area. "I asked to visit with you, but the Maxiemesta fathers are requiring the room. I only have ten minutes."

"Did you find Jason, what did he say?" asked Sam unaware that Sonny was curious too.

"I never actually talked to Stone Cold. He was unavailable, he sent me home with his new enforcer who held me captive. But I heard from Stone Cold's own lips that you are not going to be rescued by him. He is staying with the Maternal One in London."

"Why? She must have convinced him that she is in danger and won't come home. I knew that she was behind this." she said stalking back and forth in her cell. "Are you sure that Jason is in his right mind?"

Francis was grateful that Spencer had called in a favor to let him follow Spinelli. "Now he is, Miss McCall, I was sent to deliver a message to you. Plead guilty, or else."

"Who are you?" she asked as Spinelli backed away from the man with the cold green eyes.

"The trash man, otherwise known as Francis Corelli. Jason isn't coming to your rescue. We know about your call to Sasha, we have the tape. Mac Scorpio was given a copy along with the Special Prosecutor. My guess is that they up the indictment. You are going to be facing a very long prison sentence. But Jason wants you to know something. Get rid of your attorney, so that we can talk."

Sam sent the protesting man away, certain she would now hear the truth. Francis leaned in close and whispered, "Don't worry you won't be in the prison system long. Jason has already made arrangements for you to be taken care of."

Smiling she said "So should I plead guilty."

"That would be the best choice, but not right away. Let the prosecutor present his case, then use the fact that your attorney is barely competent to take a plea." Francis walked away feeling dirty, but Jason wanted her to plead guilty so they could take care of her inside. That required fast work, as the person they had doing the job was on a limited time frame.

Spinelli rushed back to the penthouse where he started to arrange for Fair Samantha's favorite things to be gotten. Since she had been robbed, she literarily had nothing. Taping the keys of his computer, he set up for Stone Cold to help get her out of prison. Spinelli was relieved to not lose his family.

Maxie was shocked as Frisco and Mac double teamed her then arranged for her to be fingerprinted and photographed for her mug shot. "Daddy, why are you doing this?"

"I keep hoping you will learn a lesson, it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way. Maxie, you have gotten away with a lot over the years, it ends now."

Turning to the booking officer, Mac said "Take her down to the cells, but keep her separate from Sam McCall. Maxie, I am doing this for your own good."

"Mac, can I have a moment with her?" asked Frisco. Seeing his curt nod, Frisco said to her. "I never really knew your sister. I thought saving the world was more important. I regret that now. But you, you were my little angel, what has happened to you. I saw the tapes, I heard that way you are blaming Elizabeth Webber for your affair with her husband. Maxie, I think you need to take a good look in the mirror and ask yourself if Georgie would still be proud of you."

"Don't you dare mention her name to me." she said venomously.

"She is my daughter, just like you are. Someday, I will answer for my part in what happened to your sister, but today is not that day. You need to understand something, my guilt at that is why I am doing this for you. Maxie, Sam McCall watched a child get kidnapped by a deranged woman, like what Kevin Collin's brother did to your sister, then she hired men with guns, what if that little boy had been shot, what then. Because you don't like his mother that would be okay?"

"No, but Sam is sorry for what happened. Its why she helped rescue Jake when he was grabbed by that Russian woman."

"Really, she is sorry, is she? Listen to this." Frisco took out the small DVD player and hit the arrow to play. Maxie listened and then saw the look on her father's face when she went to protest it wasn't real. "It is, she did that. She is why that little boy almost died. She wanted an adrenaline rush and to get Jason Morgan back. For that this little boy was almost as dead as your sister, how can you live with that?"

A subdued Maxie was escorted down to the cells, where she was lead silently past Sam who was trying to talk to her. As soon as she was in the cell furtherest away from her, she sat down and thought about what her fathers had said.

They were right in regards to Jake, no child should have been put through that, but she was right about Elizabeth the saint Webber. She was a total bitch who had destroyed her world. All Maxie could hear though was would Georgie think that?

Johnny Zachara got off the bus in Venezuela, knowing no one would look for him here. Walking into the cantina, he used his barely competent Spanish to order a beer. Sighing he walked around the room, wanting to find out about getting hired onto one of the boats to Europe. That should make it easier to disappear.

He had done nothing but think since the day he had been fired from Crimson. He knew that it was up to him to make changes if he didn't want to end up like his father. Getting the word from one of the men, he headed out to the old Alcazar hacienda, they said that the Americano who was living there had boats that went to the southern part of Europe.

As long as it wasn't Italy, he was fine with that. Getting directions to the lair of the man who had tried to kill Lulu and Maxie, he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

Jason stopped the bike early the next morning, telling Elizabeth that he was glad she had agreed to spend the time with him, but he regretted that she would get no sleep before being up with the boys.

"Jason, how about coming over later tonight. We can talk here. I won't keep you away from the boys, but I won't go out of my way to make sure they are still awake when you get here."

Going inside, Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the smirk on Anna's face. "Nothing happened but talking. Lots of clearing the air."

"Fine, but you might want to know. Sam McCall was denied bail, she also got into a fight with a pregnant woman named Sarah Webber, any relation?"

"Sarah? My sister Sarah?" she asked sitting at the breakfast bar as the boys rushed in followed by Robert Scorpio.

"I hope girls are easier." said the tired man. "They just woke up and they are already on the go. I don't think I am cut out to be a grandfather."

Anna told Elizabeth what had happened as well as telling her what they knew about Sarah's pregnancy.

"So she was having a child for a couple. He was eighty, she was forty, why would she go along with it?"

"You sister needed money. She bought an old house, it was becoming a money pit. She fixed it up just as the bottom fell out of the real estate market. The money bailed her out, as long as she didn't run up any more bills. Then the woman decided she didn't want the kid, turns out she used some sperm of this guy she was seeing instead of her husband. You sister sighed papers, choosing to carry to term rather than abort the baby. So she is now responsible for everything after the birth."

"There was money set aside by the husband for the birth before his death."

"What is Sarah going to do?"

"It looks like she is giving the kid up for adoption. she filed residency papers for Port Charles along with the quit claim against the man's estate like the wife ordered."

"Sarah hated kids, they were always too messy for her. I wonder what she is going to do now."

Steven ran the test again, then a third time. Calling Alexis Davis, he said I need to see you.

"Well, is she or isn't she related to me." asked the attorney as Sarah and the Jacks arrived at the same time.

"She is related, but she isn't your daughter." said Steven to the incomprehension of the crowd.

"Could you please repeat that?" asked Mac Scorpio as he entered his police lab.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**peachtree:** Spin is going to be getting a little less annoying as he realizes that his home isn't HIS home. **realtiy check: **sorry about the cliffie, I am doing this on a time limit. It depends on when we get started how far I get in the writing. **PJ: **Spin is going to be learning that his access is cut off. Francis asserting control over the business is going to parallel what is going on with Spin. Yes, he decided his own fate. I am not finished with Maxie, remember she still has to face Kate, and thanks to your review, the ladies want a discussion with Lucky. All I can say is Ouch for Maxie. **Renee: **He will be running into an old friend of ours from PC. I only think I know where the ladies are leading this to. **Jane: **I have some bad news, the ladies want Alexis humbled, but not broken.

Today we are adding the boys to the mix, but Jason is learning and we will see this. Also, on the show the Russians came out of nowhere, I have always thought they screwed that up and talked the gang into letting me flesh this out using Jerry and his Russian girlfriend who grabbed Jax to do so. We are going to be getting a very bad boy, coming in, his connection to Sam will be explained. Sam isn't going to like DADDY very much. There are some heated arguements going on in committee about Micheal, most want the veggie to stay in a coma. We are also looking at changing the actress who plays Carly. Your opinion is being soliticited. She has to be blond, and bold enough to play Carly. Adrianne Zuker from DOOL is the only actress now in the running, so give us your suggestions.

The gang sends their thanks for the reviews, tomorrow's episode will include an updated cast list. Mandy

Houston We have a Problem

Chapter 16

Jason woke up early and called Francis who told him what they done to deal with Sam. "What about Spinelli?"

"It is in the works. Have you talked to Elizabeth about your idea?"

"Not yet. It is going to be a sticky problem. Can you get the drawings done, then when I have a finished product I will take it to her. She was happy to hear you were returning."

"See, I knew she liked me better." he said joking around.

"I can't wait to see her response to our finding Johnny and dragging his rear home."

"Too bad, I was hoping to see Sonny's. When he finds out..."

"I want him to use the word betrayal, I hope he does. If you get the time, visit him."

"He knows I am back. He heard me talking to Sam, I saw him in a cell while I was there."

"Thanks Francis, did the families have any response?"

"They okayed the hit. Offered to do it themselves."

"No, this is personal. I want him to know why he died and that I gave the order." said Jason.

Seeing Anna talking to Roy, Jason hung up and went to see what the woman wanted. "We need to talk."

Sitting down, she explained about the DNA tests, and the lack of knowledge the fake Jerry Jacks had. "so let me get this straight. The man who was in Port Charles, was this James Craig, but they have the same face?"

"We arranged for Jerry's facelift, it was to send him in as James Craig. Craig was connected to the lab behind the encephalitis scare in Port Charles. But we were after him long before that. He deals in bio-warfare and doesn't care who he hurts."

"The heist at the hotel, what was that about?"

"Lorenzo had rejected his offer to do the deal, so Craig threatened to kill his daughter and Skye. He must have gave in, because the next we heard the transfer was screwed up in Port Charles. We found who we believe to be Jerry/James in a Turkish prison. Held by a Russian woman connected to James. She was killed last year after grabbing Jasper Jacks."

"I remember that, but why did he rescue Jax?"

"He needed him, to keep his cover going and to keep the real Jerry in line. Once Jerry got free, he screwed up, he went to the person he thought was his safe contact, You might know the name, Sasha."

"She worked for you?" he asked furious.

"No, she was former Russian KGB, she had been working him long before the facelift. That is how they knew he was learning about James to become him. James returned the favor and became Jerry when he had a chance. Jerry is in bad shape, he might not make it. I need to get him to Port Charles, but we know the mess that is going to cause, but he was my man. I brought him in. I owe him a chance to see his family... and I promised to make sure he could see Bobbie."

Thinking on it, Jason flinched when he realized they had missed that. Jerry had been very much in love with Bobbie Jones, but he had never once heard of them talking since the man's return. How had they missed that, how did Jax and Carly miss it?

Elizabeth took the boys into the capsule just as she hear someone say, room for one more?

"JASON!" shouted Cam, "Are you on vacation too?"

"Yes, can I come with you?" he asked as Elizabeth nodded and let go of Cameron's hand and thanked the attendant for lifting in the small picnic basket she had arranged.

Jason held onto Cameron as they felt the wheel continue to glide around. The boys looked out, Jake just staring as Cam exclaimed at all the sites being below him. "Mommy, can Jason come with us to the river?"

"If he is free, he is more than welcome." she said handing the boys their sippy cups. Cam glared at it, but finally drank from the baby cup. "Sorry, but you know the rules."

"When we are someplace I can't spill I have to use it." he said but perked up at the small sandwich she handed him.

Jason grimaced at the cucumber sandwiches, but the boys seemed to like them, if the grins were any indication. "I know it's not what you like." said Elizabeth as she handed him a half a cheese and turkey sandwich.

Thanking her, Jason thought about something she had said the night before and knew he had to ask her opinion. "Elizabeth have you thought about where we are going to live. The house needs a lot of work and according to Francis still won't be completely secure."

"Do you have someplace else in mind?" she asked.

"An idea, Francis is arranging for some blueprints, then you and I need to go over them." seeing her smile, he knew he had made the right choice. "Cameron, do you want to see my bike?" he asked as they got off the Wheel twenty minutes later.

Showing the youngster the bike, Jason explained he was too young for a ride, that his men were taking it so that Jason could go with them. The little curly haired boy just sighed then said "Maybe next time, you won't go away so long again, right?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jason assured him he was sticking around.

Alexis sat there shocked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Sam is your father's relation, but you don't share the genes you got from your mother. So that mean she is either your sister or your cousin. I know that your father had brothers, could one of them fathered her?

Swallowing, she said "It's doubtful, Luke Spencer froze them."

"that doesn't mean anything." said Lucky as he entered, "Remember Starvos?"

"I doubt that..." she stopped talking as something came to the forefront of her mind. Turning to Mac Scorpio, she asked. "Can you contact Tiffany Hill for me?"

"Sure, why?"

"There were rumors, about Victor and how he felt about her betraying him. My uncle had a nasty reputation, he didn't like to take no for an answer."

Swallowing, Sarah hated what she had stirred up in a need to make Sam McCall pay. "I am sorry, Miss Davis."

"Don't be. You did the right thing. Steven what do you need to make a DNA tree?"

"Tissue samples from your brothers would be helpful."

"They both fell into pits, anything else you can use?"

"Helena's DNA would be helpful." he said. "Baring that, I have no idea, what about a sample from your sister?"

"I can arrange that." she said quietly. "As far as I know there are no other living members of the Cassidine family. The family crypt in Greece or the one in Russia might yield something."

"What about getting onto this Island the one your father used?"

"Luke might know how to do so, but they said it was impossible to get inside."

"Maybe with the technology we had in 1980, but things are quite different now." he said before reaching for a phone.

"I can do that." said Mac as his brother walked into the room with Frisco Jones. "Can the two of you handle this. Robert you were there, do you think that if Victor was still alive afterwards, would he be out for revenge on Tiffany?"

"Yes, and there was a timeframe that this could have happened in." he said recalling when she had fled town only to return seven months later.

"Let's get this done. I have something I need to do." said Frisco as Robert and he caught a private jet to the Cassidine Island.

"What are you doing? You know Sean is worried about you?"

"Tracking down some people, nothing he needs to be worried about." said Frisco as his hand compulsively surrounded the two photos in his pocket. He had found one of them now he just had to locate the other two.

Sam was taken out to meet with her attorney, walking past Sonny she smiled at the former gangster. "Don't worry we won't be here long. At least I won't."

"You're a walking dead woman and don't even know it." he said. He had a good idea what Francis had said to her, today he was waiting for his former guard to come and see him. Sonny didn't get why Jason had brought him in without informing Sonny. As soon as he was out, he needed to remind Jason he was no longer in charge. That they would be doing things his way again.

Carly stood outside the medical cell and sighed. She didn't love him anymore, so why had she come to see him? Was she that pathetic?

Walking in, she touched her wedding band to remind herself this was only a visit. She was not getting drawn back into Sonny's web. Like Kate she had finally cut the strings. "Sonny, what do you want?"

"Tell Jason I said to get back here, we have major problems that need to be dealt with, he can chase after that kid he tossed away later."

"No."

"No? Do you have any idea the danger he is creating by being gone like this? What if someone tries to take over, have you thought about that?" He tried to add the element of fear he knew should get her attention.

"So what." she shrugged. "You don't get it Sonny, its over. Claudia is gone, you have no power anymore, Jason could care less what you want. He is doing what he needs to do to protect his family."

"His job is to protect my family, my business, his social life should come after that."

"No, Sonny, it shouldn't. Yours never came second. Now if you will excuse me, I am rather busy at the moment." with that she left as he was still talking. Tuning him out, she saw Sarah hiding in a corner as a sandy-haired middle aged man was talking to Mac.

Walking over, she asked "Your father?"

"Yes, and I don't want to see him yet. Can you help me get out of here. I should never had stayed to talk to Lucky, I knew he was coming here to see that FBI agent." she said desperately.

"Harper." Carly called out, once the man was standing there, she explained what she wanted, and he helped cover the pregnant girl from her father's eyes.

Over lunch, Carly asked Sarah about her baby and why she seemed so upset. Getting the full story, she asked "Have you found a couple yet?"

"No, I have been taking care of myself to keep the baby healthy, but to me it is no different than if it was my patient. I don't feel attached, I know that sounds strange, but I am not Elizabeth, I don't have a maternal bone in my body."

"At least you know it, my ex-husband, thinks he is the worlds best father, but the kids are a possession like his business or his house. A symbol of what he is and who he didn't become. I had just come from meeting with him, when I saw you. That is why I needed that distraction."

"Glad you decided lunch was a way to keep him off the mind. I am always hungry. That is one of the good things about being pregnant." she admitted as the blond from earlier greeted her dining companion. "How is Miss Davis?"

"She is doing better. Nik and her are looking into this, you deserve the thanks of quite a few people, I can't believe no one ever thought about asking for a DNA test." he said shaking his head. Answering his phone, he listened to what Jason said and told him to hold on a minute. "Sarah, my wife and I need to head to our office to take this, thank you again for helping today."

Carly and he listened as Jason and Elizabeth along with Anna explained. "I am standing right next to him, I can't tell a difference, Jax." said Elizabeth while standing next to Jerry Jacks at the private hospital.

"Are you certain, Elizabeth?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes, I have seen the DNA tests as well as the fact he is missing a few scars that the man who was in Port Charles should have."

"Anna what do you need?"

"Carly, can you arrange for you mother to join you on the trip? He is asking for her."

Sitting down, she sighed, how had they missed that one. "I will go to see her right now. Do any of you need anything brought over."

"Yes, my mother, please." said Jason. Seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen, he threaded his fingers through hers and tried to reassure her.

"Can you call Monica, let her know to be ready." said Carly. "Elizabeth, what about your grandmother?"

"I talked to her a little while ago, she doesn't want Jeff following and said that Sarah is looking a little like the baby has dropped since she arrived yesterday. She thinks that labor might hit and wants to be there to offer support."

"What about Robin or Patrick?" she asked.

"No, they are busy with the baby and why I send Robert overnight." said Anna. Then hoped they got what she said. Robert's alibi should hold. He had left the US as Brick Simmons, returned as himself in case Sonny was even listened to.

Spinelli rushed around getting things ready wondering why Maxie wasn't answering her phone, she had promised to help him when they were on the way to visiting Sam. With her father in town she must have forgot.

The man from London assigned by Francis to trail the geek, called up as they arrived back at the towers. Francis was waiting with the bags. "Spinelli, is that you?" he called out as he heard the door opening. Walking into the living room, he saw the younger man stop and stare.

"What have you done to Stone Cold's humble abode?" he asked as he saw all the furniture gone, but the desk and the pool table. A brown leather sofa resided in front of the fireplace.

"Jason asked me to get his stuff out of storage, don't worry we put what was here into the unit. He had me redo the upstairs too at least temporarily."

"But... but..." he sputtered as his home was dismantled piece by piece as men carried more items out.

"You have a choice, do you know what color you want the upstairs bedroom painted. I imagine pink was not your choice. If I recall, Brenda decorated that room. You can have any color you want except black."

"I like my room the way it is, why did my master want his things gone, is he wanting to redecorate for when his ..."

"Sort of, I am going to be staying here for a while, and never liked all the tacky things that first Courtney added then that your friend Sam placed here. Jason just never bothered to redecorate, he could careless what it looks like So I returned it to the way it was when it was comfortable."

"Dinner will be ready soon. I made chicken cordon bleu and new roasted potatoes, wash your face and meet me in the kitchen." he said as he left the youngster suffering from shell shock before hearing footsteps as the boy rushed up the stairs.

Hearing them come to a stop at Jason's bedroom door, he let a smile slid onto his face, knowing that the picture of Elizabeth would send the boy back down to him. Seeing Spinelli entering the kitchen and seeing the changes, he said "So anyhow do you have a first name?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**pwrmom:** my ladies love Tamara on AMC, I don't watch since I am boycotting all WD shows. So she will be remaining on there. The gang also doesn't like Spinelli; they hate the way he acts about women. Liked when he was a sounding board at first, but they want him to grow up. Same thing with other characters, GH is full of people suffering from arrested development. **Kelly:** Joelle Carter made the cut, Charize didn't. I think that she was too well known. **PJ: **Of course it is Sonny. You will see why Sonny thinks he rules. Francis was brought into play for a reason. I have been leaving hints to this since the first chappy, it was one of the things the ladies wanted. **I loved V**, as for Jerry, I have no idea, I haven't been informed yet... And off the list you sent, Peta Wilson made their list. **Jane: **Maura was liked, she made the list, but Sonia wasn't thrilled she loves her where she is. As for Sam, she is not going to be free, her father is not a very nice man and she is going to wish she were Alexis' daughter before they are finished with her. The wrapping up of Sam and Sonny are the two stories completely fleshed out. **jo ann & realitycheck: LW has a similar problem to RiHearsts, they loved her on GL, but only warmed up to her as Carly when she is with Jax. After LimoSex, Carly lost a lot of ground with the ladies. The voting for her was dead even. So according to the rules set up, there has to be an attempt at a recast. The idea was to take her in a few direction. **

**We are proud to announce the return of the sublimely talented Constance Towers as the dastardly Helena Cassidine and the men in the gray hats are gaining a cohort. Sean Egan is joining the cast as guess who? We are also glad that Sebastian Roche accepted the former head of ABC Daytimes apology for throwing him under the bus. He is rejoining us as the true Jerry Jacks.**

**Cast**

**Michelle Michaels as Simone Hardy Rachel Ames as Audrey Hardy**

**Matthew Ashford as Tom Hardy Carly Schroeder as Serena Baldwin**

**Josh Duhon as Mr. XYZ Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

**Trevor St. John As Steven Webber Jennifer Sky as Sarah Webber**

**Becky Herbst as Elizabeth Webber Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

**John Ingle as Edward Quartermaine Leslie Charleston as Monica**

**Steve Burton as Jason Morgan Kirsten Storms as Maxie Jones**

**Jack Wagner as Frisco Jackie Zeaman as Bobbie**

**Genie Francis as Laura Jonathon Jackson as Lucky**

**Julie Berman as Lulu Laura Wright as Carly Jacks**

**Kimberly McCullough as Robin Finola Hughes as Anna**

**Tristan Rogers as Robert John J. York as Mac**

**Jay Picket as Harper Anthony Sabato Jr. As Jagger**

**Carolyn Hennessey as Diane Sam Behrens as Jake Meyer "DA"**

**Sonia Eddy as Epiphany Claire Coffee as Nadine**

**Michael Biehn as Francis Bradford Anderson as Spin**

**Brandon Barash as Johnny Maurice Bernard as Sonny**

**Megan Ward as Kate Kelly Monaco as Sam**

**Ingo Rachmacher As Jax Ron Hale as Mike**

**Blake Gibbons as Coleman Richard Fancy as Bernie**

**A Martinez as Roy John Bolger as Mayor Floyd. **

**Houston we have a problem**

**Chapter 17**

**Francis listened to Anna's explanation then said "So Jason is there tonight?"**

"**After Cam's crying jag he laid down and fell asleep with him." She told him. "I think Jason finally got that his idea of staying away had affected more than just Elizabeth and him."**

"**Good, about time. Well, I am still working on getting it through the kid's head that Sam and Jason isn't his ideal family. I still don't get why he was so determined to make them into one. I mean who in their right mind wants Sam to be their surrogate mother?"**

"**More like their big brothers wife. My guess would be that when he moved in there it was the first time anyone asked him where he was going and what he was doing and with his idea of family coming from television it probably seemed perfect."**

"**Great, a whore who sleeps with her stepfather is perfection, lowers the bar to the ground for women everywhere." He said. Looking at the clock he said to her, "I have to go and deal with Sonny."**

"**You know I can't wait for that, could you tape it like I asked." She reminded him. "But are you taking the offer?"**

"**Already been accepted. If this kid comes back, Jason is going to deal with it, but I don't think he wants to be part of `this world anyhow." **

"**Good luck." She said before hanging up to go and check on the locks. Seeing Elizabeth standing in the boys' doorway, she stopped and looked in. Her heart softened at the picture inside, Jason curled up with Cameron holding onto him as tightly as could be while Jake was using his left hand as a pillow.**

"**I think he is here to stay this time, Elizabeth." She said as the brunette took the blanket from the other twin bed and covered the men in her life.**

"**I know we have things to work on, as well as to talk to the boys about. What worries me is that we have always been fine when it is just us, but when the world comes through the door we can't seem to handle it together."**

"**Then don't let them in. Stop them and remind them that Jason, you and the boys are a unit, they are the outsiders. Make sure Jason does it as well. I know about the times that Carly has attacked you, I don't get why you never told Morgan, he can't help you deal with her if he doesn't know."**

**The man in the bed stiffened in spite of pretending to be a sleep when Elizabeth said "I can deal with Carly on my own. I have been doing so for ten years, he hasn't ever stood up to her that I can recall."**

"**What you just said is part of the problem, how many times has she attacked you or has Sam or that bimbo sister of Sonny's attacked you without you telling him."**

"**He saw it once, then defended Courtney after I slapped the tartlet, since then I haven't ever bothered." She said. Sighing she said "I guess I have to try to trust him with this, don't I?"**

"**Yes, divide and conquer; it's how they got you apart when Sonny faked his death, then repeatedly after that. When they saw how successful it was for Lucky, they took notes. You need to stand together, work secrets aside."**

"**It's hard to trust sometimes. Carly makes me feel like an outsider same with Sonny. The two women, Jason let them. Now I understand that my own fears colored our relationship, I guess some part of me as always felt like I am back home with my parents and learning from my sister they were leaving to save the world and I was going to be pawned off of the neighbor. I never felt good enough. Plus I have always felt like he placed me second to his job, some part of me still isn't completely sure that he will deal with Sonny."**

"**He will. You are not the only one learning, he is too. Now get to bed, those boys are going to be up early." **

"**Anna, thanks. I owe you, more that I can ever say. Robin has no idea how lucky she is."**

"**You are easier to deal with, Robin and I have a past that to a certain extent makes it difficult for her to accept my advice and me to offer it up."**

**Jason saw the lights go out down the hall and laid there awake as he thought back on the past ten years, he couldn't do much about the past, but he could about the future. Carly was only a part of the problem, it was more that people had seen him back down and thought Elizabeth didn't mean as much as she did, when it was the opposite. Elizabeth was the first woman in his life who didn't cling or want something just to want. **

**It was why it had been hard for him to understand for the longest time, he had been taught that love meant waiting for demands and fulfilling them. He had never learned that love meant selflessness. Elizabeth had never wanted anything from him he didn't offer and he had thought it meant she didn't love him since she didn't demand things from him. **

**Robin demanded and expected, so had Courtney she had just been more subtle in the beginning, he sometimes wondered if he had been played there in more ways than one. As for Sam, all she had ever done was get herself into trouble and expect him to rescue her. He knew in the case of Sam, it had been such a combination of things that lead him to thinking he could have a life with her. **

**Sonny not wanting to let his daughter out of his life, Jason growing attached to the baby and transferring those feelings to Sam. Thinking she was his only chance at happiness, not wanting to admit he was settling for second best. Not wanting to be alone while the woman he would always love moved on with her dream life.**

**Now his own failures had almost cost him his family and had cost Monica a good part of hers. Emily, Alan, even AJ's death might have been prevented if he had only faced up to that loneliness sooner. Sonny wouldn't have been able to control him for so long if he had just taken a chance years ago. He knew he was going to have to talk to her, hopefully she wouldn't reject the family he was hoping to offer her. His sons and hopefully sooner rather than later his wife.**

**Leaning down he kissed the sweaty forehead of Cameron as his heart ached recalling his fear that Jason wouldn't return and the upset he had created by that. Seeing the little boy crying silently after he had run away to his room instead of saying goodbye had shaken him. The boys were such a combination of their mother that he had never realized they loved the same way. Without demands, now he just had to make sure they got the same message as Elizabeth, he was here to stay.**

**Maxie woke up to hear the jail cell opening. "Come with me." Said the female standing there. Led up to her father's office she saw him talking to her boss. "Thank you, Commissioner." **

**Turning to Maxie she said 'I meet your other father yesterday. Amazing recovery from a life ending injury. He looked rather hale and hearty. I would love to fire your rear, but since I fired Lulu this week, I have to keep you. But there are some new rules, a drug test once a week. No exceptions. ABSOLUTELY no Spinelli. I even hear a hint of him, you are fired. **

**There are some other rules too, no disrespecting anyone, I mean anyone. You are going to treat everyone you meet like they are your best friends. You will be in the office as long as I am there and will leave only when I give you permission to. There will be a runner at your disposal, so you don't have to leave the office during the hours I require you to be there. You are no longer representing Crimson at parties. I have arranged for Clarice to take over that job. One more thing, if you ever seen talking to Sam McCall you are fired, no questions asked. Got it?"**

"**Got it, but..."**

"**There are no buts; do we have an understanding Miss Jones?" She asked.**

**Agreeing, she learned that her father was dropping all charges against her but that she would not be moving back into her apartment. "Your roommate lost her job and I found someone interested in renting it, so you will be moving in with Miss Howard. Her suggestion. She thought it might be easier to keep an eye on you that way."**

**Maxie took her stuff from the property clerk and walked out with Kate who told her to remember that from now on she was Miss Howard. Once in the office she ordered the blond to work then called her father to assure him she would be staying there for the day.**

"**Thank you Miss Howard." He said before going to find Spinelli. **

**Spinelli had woken up to the sound of men working in the penthouse, going down the stairs he saw that several of Jason's men were making some sort of plan with Francis. "What may I do to help?"**

"**Nothing, why don't you track down your friend and go play for a while. First we need to discuss why Bernie has a fund that is missing almost twenty five thousand dollars. The card suddenly appeared in your name. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"**

"**Stone Cold showed me where they were in case of an emergency."**

"**Fine, but what was the emergency? I don't consider coming to England an emergency. So your allowance is now being restricted until you pay it back." He said. "We have important things to discuss so run along."**

"**Stone Cold..." he started to say trusted him, but stopped at the rolled eyes from Francis. Leaving he was getting off the elevator when Mac showed up. Listening to the police officer's orders, he said "Maxie is my friend."**

"**Yes she is, but you are a bad influence on her. She seems to act out towards Elizabeth more now that you are involved. My daughter has yet to face up to the fact that Lucky Spencer used her. You are not helping. Sam McCall is going to prison; she is guilty of the crimes she has been accused of, as you well know."**

**Walking out Mac told the younger man to get in, when he tried to protest Mac ordered him in before he arrested him. Taking him to the City Archives, Mac said "You liked Georgie, didn't you."**

"**She was my friend." He said. Then looked at the dusty file along with the newspaper accounts of Georgie's kidnapping at the hands of Ryan Chamberlain. When he finished reading, Mac said "Do you think that this man should have been allowed free?"**

"**No, he would have taken Georgie and runaway with her. But it is not the same situation."**

"**No it is worse. Ryan was clinically insane; Sam knowingly endangered that little boy twice, why? The first time because she thought if he was gone, Jason would not love Elizabeth. She was wrong. Jason Morgan has always been a little in love with Elizabeth Webber. He hates the police but still went to a detective of mine to offer up information in exchange to try and free Elizabeth who had been kidnapped. That relationship started long before Sam McCall had ever even heard of Port Charles.**

**The idea that Sam froze was pure fairy tale. She saw a change to make the kid disappear with very little work from her. Why didn't she tell the truth later, because the truth was, she hated Jake Morgan's existence? The second time he was grabbed, she was the one who exposed him to the danger."**

"**No, I heard about that. Sasha found out about Jason and Elizabeth.."**

"**You heard wrong. The federal attorney, Jake Meyers, is amending the indictment, to add the second kidnapping to her charges. She made a call to Sasha, told her about Jake Morgan. That entire rescue was to make herself look good in your boss's eyes. That little boy almost died because she was trying to one up Elizabeth. A young woman with more class and grit than Sam McCall has ever even heard of."**

"**You are wrong, someone is sett..."**

"**Really, I want you to come talk to Frisco, Maxie's father. He was the one who was tracking Sam about this, along with my brother Robert and Anna Devane. Why would they lie? If they had wanted to take down Sonny, or even Jason they are good enough to have done it years ago. So face it, Sam McCall did in fact tell Sasha about Jake."**

**Spinelli wanted to argue but the picture of baby Georgie looked up at him from underneath the headline that stated the kidnapped child had been returned to its mother. "I owe her; she was my friend before I even knew anyone else."**

"**Have you ever asked yourself why? Why did she befriend a socially inept geek with no money? I would think about that if I were you." Was all Mac said as they walked out. "Maxie said your grew on her, that it was from your friendship with Georgie and Lulu that made her notice. What would cause a woman like Sam McCall, a noted con artist suddenly decide to be friends with you?"**

**Spinelli saw the waterfront bus coming and hopped on it while Mac shook his head. Calling Frisco he told him that he had tried, but didn't know if it had worked. "We need to talk when you return."**

"**I am on my way to the island with Nik Cassidine and Robert. We should be back tomorrow if everything goes right. Good luck with the trial."**

**Sonny was arraigned and told he was being rejected for bail. Looking around he wondered where Carly was, as well as why Francis was here. He had made it plain the previous evening that he was in town to take care of things for Jason and Jason only.**

**As he was led back to his cell, he had a brilliant idea and asked to speak to Dr. Lainey Winters.**

"**Sir, Dr. Winters is no longer employed by the police department, I believe she is also suspended from seeing patients. I could try the new doctor that was here to see her patients."**

"**That' fine." He growled. When the women entered wearing an expensive two piece suit, Sonny thought that this might be even better. "I need to talk to someone about getting released. I suffer from claustrophobia, and am taking lithium pills." He added a bit desperately. **

"**I am aware of that Mr. Corinthos, and I agree with the Commissioner, your medical problems can be handled here. I am recommending another doctor take over your care, I personally hope they fry you to a nice medium rare."**

**Seeing him looking stunned. Simone said "I am Dr. Hardy by the way, Elizabeth Webber is my niece. I know that you were responsible for almost getting Jake killed along with the whore in cellblock c, I am testifying for the persecution at your trial. One more thing to think about while spending time in that rather small cell you are in, are these walls getting closer and closer or is it just me."**

**She walked away knowing that by putting the power of suggestion into his mind, he would soon require the sedative she had waiting for him in Mac's office.**

**Mac was talking to the special prosecutor who had all three of his high profile cases in court today. Tracy Quartermaine was taking a deal, six months at Anderson Women's Prison in West Virginia. She was being allowed to wait until May 1st to begin her sentence. While Sam McCall had been granted an early court date. **

**Jason and Elizabeth were with the boys in the park when Anna brought Jax, Carly and Monica to the house. Carly was watching from an upstairs window while Jax was talking to Anna and Monica about moving Jerry to New York. **

**Monica came over to see what had her so transfixed and saw the scene at the playground across the street. "They look like they belong, don't they." Said Carly slightly sad to realize that she had been wrong. Jason and Elizabeth at least here in England truly looked like they belonged together with those boys as a family.**

"**They sure do." Monica said with tears in her eyes at the picture she was observing. Jax went off to call Bobbie so that she could explain to his brother what was going on, while Monica sat down and talked to Roy about England and his living here. **

**Anna walked over to Carly and said "You are not going to like what you are about to hear, but I don't give a damn. Stay out of their lives, no helping, and no interfering let whatever happens happen."**

"**I am trying. When Jax told me what Jason asked him, I finally got it, he truly loves her." She said with a sigh. "My guess is that he has for a very long time. It got buried in pain and hurt, but it was there all along."**

"**It was you were a major part of the problem, now you have to let them work on a solution, by being that friend you always claim to be."**

**Looking sideways at the woman, Carly said "I still don't think she can handle his world, but maybe he doesn't need her to, maybe what he needs is that softness to counteract it."**

"**Who knows, maybe you really are finally accepting the truth." Anna said with a healthy dose of cynicism.**

**Jason was pulling Cameron down the slide, as he had gotten stuck from the gritty sand on it. As the little boy giggled, he said to him mom. "Can I get a slide like this when we go home?"**

"**I think it might be a little big for the yard." She said laughing as she rescued Jake who was trying to climb the big boy slide too. **

"**The park doesn't have anything like this back home mommy." Said the little boy still trying to convince her that he couldn't live without the large metal slide.**

"**They did when I was younger Cam, but they took them out and replaced them with the plastic ones years ago buddy. I don't think we can get one." She said.**

"**Okay Mommy. But it was really fun; the wind messed up my hair." He said giggling as Jason and Elizabeth's eyes met in amusement at the mention of the wind.**

**Jason was thinking he had another item to add to his request for Francis, a retractable sunroof in the play area. "Time for dinner, guys." He said before helping Elizabeth gather the few toys and toss them in the wagon that Cameron insisted on pulling.**

**Elizabeth wondered if her wagon was still at the family home in Colorado, it had been there years ago and she would love to pass it down to the boys.**

**Jason was holding onto the red wagon Jake was sitting in it while Cam pulled. The two boys were once again talking in a language he couldn't understand anymore than Elizabeth could. She said that Cam seemed to be able to actually communicate like that with Jake who was still learning words.**

**Seeing Elizabeth holding onto Cameron's spare hand, Jason was wondering what they would do when they had anymore kids, they were going to need a bigger wagon. Then what he had thought hit him causing a wicked grin to cross his face. **

**Cameron rushed in calling to Anna as they helped Jake take off his jacket while an entering Jax grabbed Cam's dropped coat and handed it to Jason. "Elizabeth, thank you for confirming it was Jerry. We are taking him home."**

"**Will he make it?" She asked somberly.**

"**Yes, they said he does seem to slowly be healing, but it is going to be a long process." He said. Jax looked at Jason and said "I have to talk to you real quickly about something."**

**Seeing Elizabeth leaving, Jason pulled her closer and said "What is it?"**

"**It's about Carly." He said awkwardly but seeing Jason didn't even seem to loosen his grip on Elizabeth, he said "I wanted to talk to you first about this, so that you could talk to Elizabeth, but okay. Elizabeth, your sister is not keeping her baby."**

"**I know I talked to Sarah early this morning, late last night there."**

"**Carly is planning on asking about letting us adopt the baby."**

**Her eyes growing wide, Elizabeth said "How am I involved?"**

"**Since it is your sister and the relationship between you and Carly has been so bad, mainly at her instigation, she was hoping to talk to you first. She thinks you might object because of everything in the past." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**Why?" she asked truly confused.**

**Carly had stayed on the other side of the entrance way after coming down but knew that they-she had to do this. "Because you should hate me for all the problems in the past. But I just, I listened to what your sister was saying and couldn't help wanting to adopt that baby."**

"**Once again, why do you think I would have any influence on Sarah, my relationship with her is even worse than the one I have with you. As far as I know you have never slept with my ex-fiancee after lying to my face about being in a relationship with him, nor have you stolen my Barbie dolls and cut their head off to play doctor and last time I checked we weren't sisters in the middle of the war to end all wars of sibling rivalry."**

"**Because Sarah said she was going to trust you with this, you should have seen her laying into Sam."**

"**She and I are like that as long as there is distance between us, but put us in the same room and it is another story, Carly. Do I think you should be adopting her baby, that is up to her. I don't have any real problems with you as a mother Carly, yes you have shortcomings but you know it and have a nanny to help deal with them." She replied in all honesty.**

"**Thanks, I think." Said Carly at the backhanded compliment. "We have to head over to the hotel, Jason when you get a chance, can you call me about something."**

"**Just say it right here, Carly." Said Jason seeing how she was once again doing that thing where she tried to exclude others who were right there.**

"**Fine, but you might regret this. If you screw this up this time, you will be sorry. Robin and I don't agree on much, make that anything, but we are in agreement here. We will make your life miserable if you don't get it right."**

**As soon as the boys were down for bed, Elizabeth and Jason sat in the parlor talking while Monica was finishing the bedtime story she was reading the boys. When she entered, Jason said "You know you can stop when they fall asleep, don't you."**

"**Why, I never did for you." She said sheepishly. "Besides, I am still a little unsure how much time you two will let me spend with them."**

"**As long as you don't bad mouth Jason to them, we agreed as much as we have to spare." Said Elizabeth. Getting up she moved over to the settee and sat down and told Monica she was sorry for keeping it a secret.**

"**I do understand I just wish that Alan had known for sure. I think he suspected. That will the reason Tracy was able to change it was because it was so recent. Before he had never left the stock to anyone but Emily. I think it was his way of letting you know he was proud about this." She said with tears in her eyes. **

**Sam was shocked when her attorney told her that her trial would start the next day. "That quickly?" She asked. Francis had to be a miracle worker to get things moving so fast.**

"**Yes, I talked to your friend Spinelli; he was subpoenaed along with a few others who knew. Carly Jacks Lucky Spencer and I know they are trying to reach Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber. She is their star witness, if she turns up. Your best hope is that she either doesn't show up or that if she does she truly has forgiven you, but even that could end up not mattering."**

"**Don't worry about it, I have complete faith in the system." She said smugly. **

**Frisco and Robert left the caverns along with their samples. "Do you want to call?" They asked a pale as a ghost Nik.**

"**It might be better to tell them face to face that Victor is alive. If I find out Luke knew about what we found." He said still sputtering at what they had found.**

"**You will have to catch him first. I have my own plans for my so-called friend." Said Robert as he stalked to the helicopter that was taking them to the airport where the samples from the graves were waiting along with a man whom called his boss. "Madam, they have desecrated the graves, what now?"**

"**First find my brother in law and kill him, then meet me in Port Charles, this con has gone on long enough."**

**Johnny was entering the hacienda when he found a gun at his back and his head being held onto a stone wall. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"**

"**I heard that the owner was looking for help for the boats."**

"**Wrong answer Mr. Zachara, I suggest you start telling me the truth."**

"**Who are you?" He asked as he was turned around. **

"**Someone you don't need to know, but I am still waiting for the answer to my question."**

"**Senor, we have a problem. We can't get it open." Said the man standing next to the archway.**

"**Find a solution, Jesus, I want to know what Jefe Alcazar had there. Otherwise it might not go so well for those who worked for him." He said. Turning to the Zachara kid, he said "Follow me."**

**Entering he picked up the phone and placed a call. "The Zachara kid showed up."**

"**Find out what he wants then deal with him." Said Francis. This was just what they needed, another problem. This had seemed like such a good plan when they had been sitting around discussing it with Roy, but now it was starting to slide into areas he didn't want to go.**

"**Are you suggesting?" He left it blank but knew that Franny would understand.**

**Francis had no idea that Spinelli had come into the warehouse so he didn't watch his tongue. "Johnny, just deal with it. It's bad enough that I am lying about where you are, but we also have three WSB agents involved with this. So stop dicking around and find that safe. Use the kid if you have to, but get me some answers about his sister."**

**Turning he saw Spinelli and said "We need to talk, but first you need to update your wardrobe, I took the liberty of ordering you some clothes and replacing the mess you have been wearing. They are at the penthouse, if you need help color coordinating, let me know. I want everything and I mean everything you have on your former employer Lorenzo Alcazar, and his son. Tomorrow morning first thing."**

**Before Spinelli could protest, Francis said "Lets go home. I feel like stopping at McDonalds, do you like their fish or are you still eating happy meals?"**

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**_pwrmom_:** hints about Sonny and his belief that he is now in charge. Not Francis, he has his own agenda in regards to Spin, Sam and Sonny. Love Sebastian, wished they had left Jerry the bad guy, but used the mess they (TPTB) created to fix it**. twingirls:** Jensen was already on GH, she played Nurse Melissa Bedford. So she is out of the running. **PJ:** Mac will be doing his part to keep Spin away, also we are going to have a talk between Lucky and Maxie. As for Kate, I have a love/hate relationship with the character. I think this is another one GH missed the boat on. So when the gang decided to put her in charge of Maxie, I thought of all the fun I could have with it. **Jane:** Jason will be still learning. When Michael Biehn was chosen for the role of Francis, I watched some of his stuff to figure out how to write his voice in dealing with things. So Spin is going to be matured but with a bit of pain along the way.

**We are closing the nominees for Carly right now one the list is Peta Wilson (LeFemmeNikita) Maura West (ATWT) and Adrienne Zuker (DOOL) vs. Laura Wright. They will be voting next Tuesday.**

**_Today's prompt "I lied to you." _**(Really tomorrows too.)

**Elizabeth and Jason were discussing what to do about the subpoenas when Monica and Bobbie entered the room. "What does Diane say?" Asked Elizabeth.**

"**As long as we are out of the country we can't be compelled but I think we need to consider showing up to testify. I think it might be important for us to make a point about this."**

"**Maybe we should testify, but there are a few things we have to worry about. What about getting in trouble for perjury?"**

"**Your grams dealt with that." Said Bobbie. "She pulled in a favor from Jake Meyer; and between Diane and her you are covered. Besides with Ric dead and Alexis disbarred there is no one left with a vendetta that would try and use it."**

**Jason had an idea of how to spin this to his advantage, and asked for a couple minutes alone with Elizabeth. "We need to get married now."**

"**What?" She asked. "Jason, I think we need to talk about this some more. We are no where near ready for that step." In fact they were a long way off from stepping into that quagmire.**

"**The special prosecutor can bring up questions to you that could cause us to be charged with at least obstruction of justice. We also have to worry about the fact that you stole the file from the station. They thought I did it, but if we are married they can't question us about anything like that."**

"**Jason, it happened while ..." crap, she thought what if Lucky's supposed turn around was as fake as she thought it was. "We are screwed aren't we?"**

"**So you will marry me?" He asked. When she reluctantly nodded yes, he said "Let me call Diane and have her make any arrangements that need made. We can take care of it before testifying." He quickly left the room as Elizabeth sighed and wished that it wasn't necessary. **

**Jason quickly grabbed Monica and called Diane. "You want me to do WHAT!" Said the woman on the phone. **

"**Arrange a wedding in Venice for tomorrow." He repeated. "Flowers, with a dress for Elizabeth. Then find out what else is needed to make it perfect for her, but she can't know."**

"**You are out of your mind." She said seriously. "Why the rush?"**

"**You don't want to know." He said guiltily. "Let's just say I am pulling a Sonny."**

**Thinking on it the woman got it and said "You are toast when she finds out."**

"**I know, but she will be married to me, at least I will have gotten that hurdle out of the way."**

"**Jason, weddings aren't hurdles, they are things to be cherished." Said the never married attorney.**

"**I get it." Said Monica. She understood he wanted to make sure that if she left him that there were ties that wouldn't break easily. **

**Jason went looking for Anna and found her with Jax who was playing with the boys while Carly was on the phone to someone. Asking the brunette to join him, Jason told her.**

**Amused, she said "Nice try Morgan, but I do get why you are doing this. I will go along with it, but I want to add a few additions of my own to this disaster."**

"**What?" He asked worried.**

"**You will see. Now why don't you go take care of whatever Diane told you to?"**

**Once he was gone, she quickly called Robert, then Francis who said he was on it. With in hours there were planes in the air in several locations all winging their way to Venice.**

**The State of New York Vs. Samantha McCall will now come to order: called out the bailiff as Jake turned to the woman's attorney and said "Are you sure you don't want to take that deal. Once this begins I will be adding on a year to the sentence I was offering for every day you are wasting my time."**

"**We will take our chances." Said her attorney. After the judge had dealt with some issues with the bailiff, Sam's attorney stood and said "Your honor; we request the right to seek a bench trial. Since you refused my request to transfer the trial out of this jurisdiction."**

**The Judge was stunned but turned to Sam and said "Miss McCall are you sure this is in your best interests?"**

"**Yes your honor. I feel like I only stand a chance of getting a fair trial with you, the jury pool has been tainted by the restl- sorry, the relentless and biased press coverage." She read from the index card her attorney had written for her.**

"**Then we will be having a bench trial. Bailiff, please inform the clerk to release the jury pool." He said. "Then since we are going to fast track this, Mr. Prosecutor are your witnesses here to start the trial?"**

"**Yes, your honor." After getting the same response from Sam's attorney, he said "Then shall we begin."**

**Sam made sure to sit demurely well aware that there were camera's on her as the first witness was called. "Maureen, thank you for taking the time to testify." **

**Jake Meyer drew out what had happened in the past with losing her son, her appearance on Everyday Heroes, then they got to the good stuff. "So Sam McCall was watching as your picked up Jacob, and never said a word to you about it."**

"**No, she didn't." **

"**When Jason Morgan came to retrieve his son, who was with him?"**

"**The producer of Everyday Heroes. She was the one who contacted me with the information to get me treatment. The treatment helped me deal with what I had lost and what I had done to another mother. Jason Morgan paid for it so that I wouldn't go to prison, and my older child wouldn't be left in foster care."**

"**Thank you, just one more question, did you at any time hear from Miss McCall, did she ever check up on the child that she saw you grab while obviously in a disturbed state of mind."**

"**No, I didn't. I mean she walked away after seeing me with the child."**

"**Would you say that Miss McCall was frozen with fear at witnessing you grabbing this newborn baby boy?"**

"**OBJECTION, LEADING THE WITNESS."**

"**Overruled. You may answer the question."**

"**No, she smiled at me; she seemed to be happy for me."**

**The defense attorney tried to counteract the damaging testimony but the last response had to have hurt his client, the judge had made a note about the statement. "We call Fred Augins to the stand."**

**After going through the basics of when and where, he asked "Did Miss McCall give you a reason for wanting you to do this?"**

"**No, she just paid us the money and to make it look real. It became real enough when Jason Morgan showed up at the cabin we were in and forced us to reveal who hired us."**

"**Why are you testifying?"**

"**We are facing charges, in exchange for our testimony we will get a choice of prisons, nothing more."**

"**Thank you, one last question, were you using real bullets in those guns."**

"**Yes, they had real bullets. In case things went south, we didn't want to die if we could avoid it."**

**Sam's attorney said no questions. Then Jake called Lucky Spencer to the stand. Sam knew this wasn't going to be good.**

"**Det. Spencer, how come you aren't suspended for letting this woman off?"**

"**My boss understood that at the heart of my decision was trying to protect this little boy I was claiming as my own. Keeping Jake safe was the reason that Jason, Elizabeth and I agreed to this."**

"**Now you had a discussion with Miss McCall about the incidents, could you please repeat these to us?"**

**Lucky told the judge about the talk on the docks admitting he had been sleeping with the woman at the time. "I look back on my decision with regret, because if I had not been so eager to one up Jason Morgan, Elizabeth might not have had to shoot someone and Jake might not have been grabbed a second time."**

"**Would you please elaborate on your past with Miss McCall?"**

**Lucky did, not sparing himself any of the responsibility; "I am responsible for the affair. I had been upset at finding out about Elizabeth and Jason, but the truth was I was looking for an excuse and she gave me one. Revenge. Looking back, I can't help thinking that what I should have been thinking was why was she after me. I have no money, no influence. Sam never does anything without a reason, but I believed her when she said it was because we understood being cheated on. That was a crock of ... well, you know. She had just slept with her stepfather; I was cheating on my wife with my boss's daughter."**

"**Obje-" started the attorney. "Overruled."**

"**One more question, could you please walk us through this evidence we have in this bag." He said a bottle of pills.**

"**Sure, I still had a key to Sam's place. I went over to retrieve my belongings after leaving countless messages on her machine. While there I went to the medicine cabinet to retrieve my razor and a few other items. I found a hospital bottle of prescription depressants in the cabinet. The bottle still has the GH hospital tag on it. I immediately called my boss"**

"**Thank you." He said before turning the witness over to Sam's attorney.**

"**Mr. Spencer, you and my client broke up recently correct?"**

"**Yes, I knew it was time. I had faced my mistakes while Elizabeth was lying almost dying in a hospital bed. It woke me up to a few things, then a later incident clarified things even more."**

**Not wanting to step into that minefield, he tried to bring up Lucky's past addictions, but the judge said it was inadmissible. "Mr. Spencer you are jealous of the relationship my client has with Jason Morgan aren't you?"**

"**No." he said. "They were involved before I started sleeping with your client."**

"**You are jealous of Jason Morgan though, aren't you."**

"**Yes. I am. He is with my ex-"**

"**No further questions." He said quickly to interrupt Lucky.**

"**Det. Spencer, could you please inform the court why you are jealous of Mr. Morgan?" Asked Jake wondering why the defense attorney cut him off so quickly.**

"**Objection foundation."**

"**You opened the subject, you can't object when the prosecutor looks into it."**

"**He is in love with my ex-wife and Elizabeth with him. I am jealous because I have faced the fact that they would have been together years ago but for the interference of a few people. Jason Morgan, minus his career choice is currently living what for so long was my dream life."**

"**We call Maxie Jones to the stand."**

**Sam could not believe that Maxie would testify against her. "Miss Jones, we would like you to tell us about a discussion you had with Miss McCall in her apartment about the end of September."**

**Maxie answered the questions, well aware that Kate and her father were in the courtroom and that the man who worked for Jason had shown them the tape. "Miss Jones, to paraphrase, she said that Mr. Morgan and her worked because she liked the rush she got with him from the danger. Is that a correct statement?"**

"**Yes." She replied. **

"**Would you please elaborate on her feelings toward the mother of the infant, Elizabeth Webber?"**

**Maxie winced but replied. She felt bad for Jake and Jason, but Elizabeth Webber was still a bitch. It was her fault that she had lost Lucky. **

"**We are going to take a recess until tomorrow morning." Said the judge. "Miss Jones, I would like to remind you not to discuss your testimony with anyone and to note that you will still be under oath when you return to the stand tomorrow morning."**

**Francis was laughing as Spinelli walked into the door that afternoon. "How was court?"**

"**I was in the witness room, I am supposed to be called to the stand tomorrow." He said while removing his tie. He had been informed by Maxie the new rules that had been imposed on her by her father and Kate Howard. She had explained they would only be able to communicate by e-mail for a while. **

"**You might want to hang up that suit and change into something more suitable, we have company arriving soon."**

"**Who?" He asked curious as to why a change of clothes might be necessary.**

"**Morgan Corinthos and Spencer Cassidine. They were supposed to be with Bobbie Spencer today but she had an emergency, so I volunteered you to baby-sit them. Mercedes will be dropping them off in a few minutes. Please keep them occupied until I return with dinner." Said Francis on his way out the door. "Do you have any preferences from Kelly's?"**

**Once down the stairs, Francis called to make sure that the Hardy/Webbers along with the Quartermaines were on their way to Venice. Reaching Anna he said all is well.**

"**What about Sonny?" She asked worried he would try to get her daughter involved in defending him. **

"**Your ex-husband in on his way to talk to her even as we speak. But Sonny was sedated and taken to Shadybrook until his trial. He had a panic attack while in his cell today. Dr. Hardy had a colleague come to treat him. He also had medical attention. Nice job by the way, I found the records at Mass General for the vasectomy. It looks authentic."**

"**That man should not have ever been allowed to procreate." She said before telling him she had to catch up with Bobbie before the plane ride.**

"**Carly we need to talk to you and you as well Jax." Said Jason as Elizabeth and he entered the hotel room.**

**Not sure, but fearing it had to do with Sarah's baby, Carly sat down. **

"**Jax, do you have a laptop with you?" Taking it, Jason put in the disk and ran the DVD for them. **

**When Carly turned white and almost passed out, Jax turned to Jason and said "A little warning would have been nice." As he reached over and stopped the sickening and obscene sound of Sonny selling out Jake Morgan. **

"**Jason, tell me that was faked. Tell me that Sonny, the man who is the father of my sons, didn't just give you son up to Sasha. Tell me that the man whose children you have protected in spite of what it cost you DID NOT JUST GIVE UP THAT LITTLE BOY!" Shouted a hysterical Carly as she hit play again. **

"**I can't. He did. Yes, Sam told her too, but Sonny told her first from the sounds of it." He said still sick at what he had heard. Elizabeth just gripped his hand while Jax held onto Carly as she started crying. **

"**Elizabeth, how are you doing with this?" Asked Jax while watching the brunette sit down and sigh.**

"**I am actually not shocked. You are all close to Sonny; I am an outsider to him for the most part. The signs that he has been changing have been there for years. No one wanted to face it. But the man who fell apart when Carly suffered a miscarriage is gone, long gone."**

**Carly found herself trembling as she tried to pull herself together. She could still recall Sonny and her fear when Michael and Morgan had been grabbed, then when they thought Michael was dead. That he would do that to anyone was sick, but to Jason horrified her. **

**Then looking at Elizabeth Webber realized that Sonny and his siblings had all screwed her over. Ric by marrying her and then holding Carly hostage, Courtney by deliberately taking advantage of Jason's pain at breaking up with her to move in on him, then attacking Elizabeth anytime she could. Then there was Sonny, a man she had helped because of Jason, a man who repeatedly let her down out of selfishness and greed, but to endanger her child, it was beyond even anything she could have imagined.**

"**Carly?" Asked Jason as he saw how quiet she had become.**

"**He is going to pay isn't he?" She said calmly.**

"**Not at my hands. He is going to prison. Do I want him dead, yes but he is going to be paying for a very long time." Jason left out what he had promised Elizabeth; Sonny was going to die and at his hands knowing why.**

**Jax was disgusted with him then saw the look in his eyes and knew no matter what he was saying; he had already planned Corinthos death. **

"**Carly, we won't be going back to Port Charles with you, we will be returning in a couple of days. Monica wants to spend a few days here with the boys and we won't leave them." Said Jason who saw Elizabeth look at him strangely. **

"**We are flying Jerry to Port Charles; my mother is meeting us there. Bobbie made arrangements for him to be placed in a private rehabilitation center back home." Said Jax. "Carly is supposed to be called to testify against Sam this week."**

"**Us too." Said Jason. "Jax take care of her. Make sure she doesn't do anything foolish about this. I will deal with Sonny."**

"**Let go of my arm." Maxie told Lucky when he followed her into her office.**

"**We need to talk. Right now." He said walking away knowing she would follow him. **

"**What is so important? Now that you are back with the angel of Port Charles, you need sex again. Too bad I am no longer available now that she has you twisted back around her little finger." She said with a pout.**

"**I don't want you. Never really did. That was the drugs. Cold sober I can't help thinking that it was like sleeping with my little sister without the ick factor." He said "I had come here to apologize to you but if you can't behave like the adult you claim to be, I won't bother."**

**Maxie sat down in Kate's office and said "So apologize already."**

"**I used you by exchanging sex for pills. I am sorry about that Maxie. God, I am so sorry about that. Looking back your father should have strung me up for using you. In a way I am grateful that it was someone like you, instead of someone like Sam or Claudia, god knows what they would have made me do to fill my addiction instead of wanting me to fulfill some old teenage crush."**

"**Crush? You think all I had was a crush on you, I was in love with you. I would have done anything for you. ANYTHING1" she sobbed.**

**Kate stood outside the door, wishing that Spencer had chosen a better time, but glad he was finally dealing with this. Now maybe the blond would get her head out of the ground and face facts.**

"**That is why it was a crush, Maxie. I used you, that is all. I lied to you, mainly about Elizabeth so that you would get the drugs for me, but also so that you would stop whining when we were sleeping together. My god, Maxie I slept with you in her bed. She should loathe us, but instead, she forgave and moved on. Once the drugs were out of my system I felt guilty when I thought I had gotten you pregnant." **

" **I loved Elizabeth, but wasn't in love with her anymore than she was in love with me. You were my way of rebelling against my parents' expectations on me and on Elizabeth too. We were caught in a trap of others expectations. Elizabeth has moved on, but before I do, I need to make sure that those I hurt know that I am sorry. So once again, I am sorry for what I did to you." He said before leaving quietly. **

**Kate walked into the room and put her hand on Maxie's shoulder and said "Are you ready to face a few more truths so that you can get on with your life?"**

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry folks, no fireworks. I am saving them for Sam. Also, we are going to have a little two round bout in the next chapter. Enjoy. They wanted the wedding to be soft and uninterrupted by Port Charles so this chapter is all about the wedding. **PJ: Spin will be testifying, but he will be a mess by the time it happens, we are not finished with the geek. Kate will be talking to Maxie, I have no idea if she will be getting through to her, but I do know she is going to be mentoring her. Thanks for the reviews, I took them to the ladies yesterday, they loved reading them. Bill too.**

**Chapter 19 **

**Diane meet with handsome man down by the church where Anna said he would be. Seeing two other men with him, she noticed Nik Cassidine right away. "I don't think you are going to be particularly welcome here."**

"**I am not staying. I just need to give you this." he said handling her a note with Elizabeth's name on it. "Please ask her to read it before the wedding. Its from Emily." he said with his voice breaking as Frisco's head came up sharply upon hearing that. **

"**I will." said Diane as she tucked it into her briefcase. "Which of you is Frisco?"**

**Seeing his nod, she handed him the package and said to the other man, "You wife wants, sorry, your ex-wife wants you to take care of this for her." she said handling him a list.**

**Reading it he nodded while grumbling that he was a well trained spy, so why was he handling catering duty?**

"**Anna said that it was punishment for going to the Island without her." replied the red head. "Let's get going this is supposed to happen in two hours."**

**Sarah was sitting with her brother and grandmother as they flew into Venice. "Why Venice? Why not London, since they were there?"**

"**No idea. All I know is what I was told." said Simone as she took the bottle of water from the air hostess. Looking at her son and husband as they talked about his school, she once again noticed that Jeff wasn't here. "Why didn't he come?"**

"**I didn't invite him." said the man in the corner.**

"**Who are you again?" she asked.**

"**A friend, that is all you need to know." said the Irishman. Turning to Ned, he said "Thank you for coming."**

"**I still can't believe you talked him into this." he said looking around and seeing his own family. His daughter and brother along with Edward who was arguing with Laura Spencer who had crashed when she found out about the wedding while talking to Tracy about Luke once again.**

"**I didn't. Anna Devane did." Taking out the in-flight phone he verified that his men were sending Alcazar's yacht to Venice along with Johnny Zachara who was a 'guest.' Until Francis and he knew exactly how the young man turned up where he had they weren't taking any chances on his stumbling onto their investigation. **

**Elizabeth was amused by Cameron's excitement at flying in a private jet. He had gotten to visit the cockpit something he wouldn't have on a commercial craft. "Mommy can I be a pilot when I grow up?"**

"**If you want to." she said pulling him into her lap. They had been in the air for a few hours and it felt like they were getting ready to descend already. When the please fasten your seatbelts request was sent she saw Jason was busy talking to his mother while buckling in Jake. **

**He had been acting strange all night, she had known that getting married had been too easy. She had known something would get in the way of it. Something always did between them. Once the plane had landed, Elizabeth saw it was an inky black night, but she could hear the water from the river already. **

"**We need your passports." said Anna as she returned. "The nice thing about private flights we don't have to go through Border security quite the same way. **

**Wondering why when she had flown with Nik it hadn't been this easy, Elizabeth handed over the passports for the boys and hers that Anna had given her at the beginning of their trip. Jason was grateful that at that moment Jake started to fuss for his mommy. It kept her from thinking on things. **

**Then thinking what he had thought said "Elizabeth and I will be a minute."**

**Looking at him surprised, Elizabeth saw he waited until the plane had emptied. "Jason, are you changing your mind about this."**

"**Marrying you, no. But there is something I have to tell you." he said. Looking her in the eyes, he said as quickly as possible, "We don't really have to be married. I want to marry you, now. Diane didn't order me to. This was all my idea."**

"**Why?" she whispered not believing that Jason of all people had tried to trick her.**

"**I was afraid after all the mistakes I made you would walk away. I didn't want to be in that penthouse alone thinking you were never coming back, ever again. I am sorry." he said.**

**Elizabeth looked at him, then said "I am furious, but we are still getting married. Afterwards you and I are going to have a very long talk. There is no way I letting you off for this. At the very least you are going to be telling me everyone who is involved in your little scheme." she said before leaning over to kiss him. "I love you and I am not leaving you, but right at this moment I don't like you very much."**

**Elizabeth was helped into the car by Jason never seeing his look at Monica when she offered to take Cameron with her in her car. "Sure, we will see you at the ho-house." He was hoping his surprise might take a little of her anger away.**

**Jason picked up Jake and held him as they drove. "I have something to tell you, we aren't home."**

"**Jason, then where are we and why did Monica just take off with my son?" she asked trying to calm down from her earlier anger.**

"**I need you to count to ten." he said as they drove for a couple of minutes to a small three building where when she entered she saw her sister and a few other woman including Laura Spencer. "Jason?"**

"**Trust me, please." he said "They are going to help you change while Cameron and I change elsewhere."**

"**Okay." she said. "Why?"**

**Taking a deep breath he said "So that we can get married here, right now."**

**Elizabeth felt like she was having an out of body experience when her grams along with her Aunt and sister helped her change out of her clothes. Diane rushed in and said I hope we have the fit right and before Elizabeth even had a chance to look at it, the dress was being lifted over her head and onto her body with Laura's help.**

**Simone and Sarah were buttoning her up when she started to hyperventilate. "Elizabeth?"**

"**I can't breathe." she said as she tried to gather enough air in her lungs. "This is too tight."**

"**Oh my god." said Diane as she realized that she had misread the figures on the sheet from Anna. Monica entered carrying a garment bag with a man following with combs. Walking towards Elizabeth he said "I can see I have my work cut out for me, at least the length is good. What have you been doing to this hair missy?"**

**Having flashbacks to when she had been modeling Elizabeth snapped. "Nothing, I have done nothing. You try being the single mother of two boys and then figure out when you have time to do your hair."**

"**No reason to get huffy." he said before pushing her down into a chair against the protests of Simone and Sarah. Diane said nothing her eyes on the gown that Monica was pulling out. Laura recognized the dress and her eyes popped out of her head, glad Elizabeth was too occupied to see her reaction.**

"**That is incredible." the attorney breathed as Monica held up a gown an Ivory colored Lace gown.**

**Jason entered the room where he could hear Cameron talking to someone about his plane ride. Turning to Jason he said "Mr. Ed said you are marrying mommy in a few minutes is that true?"**

**Dillon looked at his brother and laughed while imagining him as a talking horse. Then said "You had better change, you don't have very much time before Elizabeth is supposed to arrive."**

**Talking to Cameron as he got them both changed, Jason was glad he was okay with the wedding. "We rode a boat here." was all he talked about once they were at the church. Knowing Elizabeth was across the canal even now changing, made Jason nervous about what she would say when she saw where she was. **

**Elizabeth stood still as the man with the combs ruthlessly used them to hold her hair up into its updo. Then seeing him placing the wreath of flowers on her head to measure for size, she could hear Monica and she thought it was Brooklynn steaming the other dress.**

**Laura had talked to her quickly assuring her that Lucky had meant what he had told Jason. "I am so sorry for my part in this mess. I think my whole family owes you an apology.**

**Edward was floating around, nervous about what he was about to do. He knew that if Jason rejected his offer, it would hurt worse than anything he could imagine, but knew it was the right thing to do. Finally taking a deep breath he waited until he had seen Ned and Dillon leave the room. **

**Seeing Jason tying Cameron's tie, stopped him for a minute as he came to realize how much like his father he was. He could recall Monica and Alan's third or was it forth wedding, when he had done the same for his own sons' ties. "Ahem. I need a minute, then I will be out of your hair."**

**Jason turned around stiffening when he saw Edward standing there. "What do you want?"**

"**Nothing, but according to your lawyer you were having a hard time finding rings. I have something for you." with that he awkwardly shoved the box in his hand and fled the room without another word.**

**Looking down, Jason opened the old fashioned box and found himself understanding what Edward had given to him. Taking it out he looked at the first ring and placed it in his pocket before removing the other two. **

"**Cameron, these are the rings you are going to hand me, okay?" he asked while finally coming to terms with Edward. Jason finally understood the love he had had for his grandmother. Looking at the finely etched rings, Jason smiled at a piece of Lila being here for this.**

**When the second dress slipped over her shoulders, Elizabeth sighed as the simple lace over chiffon dress seemed to fit. "It's a little tight in the bust, but if we loosen the stays it should work just fine." said Monica as Audrey entered with Jake and looked at Elizabeth shocked to see her in that particular dress.**

**Elizabeth took the fingerless ivory lace gloves and was slipping them on when she smiled at the memory of Jason and her the day she had come to him dressed as Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Feeling a slight lifting of the hair wreath, she realized they had placed on the veil. Grimacing a bit, she turned to look in the mirror and knew that this was the perfect dress. **

"**Elizabeth, are you ready?" asked Sarah as Simone helped her stand from where she had been buckling up the dress shoes Elizabeth was wearing. The blond had insisted on making sure the blue garter belt was placed mid-thigh. **

"**Are you sure you will make it through the ceremony?" she teased her sister who looked rather large.**

"**I will be fine, but if we don't get going I am going to starve to death." she grumbled in spite of having snacked since they arrived.**

**Monica asked for a minute and said there is one more item to finish this off. Placing the pearls that Edward had given Lila as a betrothal gift around her neck, she kissed Elizabeth's check and said "Lila would have been so happy about today. Alan too, Emily maybe not. She would be jealous this fit. She was upset when she grew too tall to wear this one day."**

**Elizabeth got whose wedding dress she was wearing and a chill went through her body at the idea of wearing Lila's wedding gown.**

**The sun was still not on the horizon as they left the house and Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes as she looked across the river to the church on the other side and then realized she was in Venice and that Jason had tried to give her a dream. **

**The man handling the boat handed her down into in after most of the party was seated. When she absentmindedly said thank you, he replied "After not seeing me for five years, thanks is all I get. Fran-" with that Johnny got a hug and a huge smile as Elizabeth looked at her former guard.**

"**Where have you been?" she asked with her hands on her hips.**

"**Here, there, everywhere. Now let's get you across the river before Jason loses it. Okay?"**

"**What is that church called?" Sarah was asking the driver when her sister replied instead. **

"**It is the Basilica Santa Maria della Salute. One of the most beautiful churches in all of Venice." as she recalled telling Jason of wanting to see it at sunrise. She was shocked to realize that this was real and not some fantasy. She was crossing the canal to marry Jason, with her family and his present in the church she had dreamed about visiting. **

**She giggled as she wondered what Jason would think if she were to insist on seeing the Tintoretto and Titian pieces before their wedding. He would probably be happy to arrange it but she could just imagine the look on her grams face.**

"**Elizabeth?" asked Monica at the grin.**

**After telling Emily's mother what she was thinking the woman laughed at the idea. "You know you could more than likely tour the church afterwards."**

**Steven was waiting at the white carpet that had been thrown over the moss covered steps when they arrived at the dock. "Ready?"**

"**Yes, you look very handsome." she said as she took in his dark gray morning suit. **

"**Thank you, I wanted to make sure that you had a handsome escort down that aisle." he replied. **

"**Well, when one gets here please let me know." teased his sister. "Do you have anyone in mind?"**

"**You are still a brat, Lizzie. Let's go get you married. Uncle Tom is here so if you want someone older..."**

"**No, you are just perfect." she said as she walked into the church with him . Stopping to look up at the chandelier with its red glass she smiled at the memories the day was invoking. "Mommy." said Cameron as he rushed to her wearing the same cut away suit that Steven was in the same dark gray. "You look pretty. Jason said we are getting married."**

"**We are." she said told him. As he reached up to take her hand, he heard Mr. Ed calling his name. 'Mommy, I have to go and wait with Jason. We are waiting for you."**

**Rushing off, he evaded the music mogul and rushed to Jason. "Mommy is here and she looks pretty."**

"**Are we ready Signore Morgan?" asked the priest as he joined them. Seeing ther cousin looking expectantly towards the double arch doors, Brooklynn watched as the guests who were with Elizabeth arrived. Sarah sitting with her uncle and aunt while her grams sat in the front bench pew with Jake. While Laura discreetly sat in the back and cried tears of happiness for the girl she had always wished for as her own.**

**Once Monica was in, the wedding march was heard as Steven turned to Elizabeth to help her adjust the veil and said "We can make a run for it."**

"**The red head standing in the back of the church would tackle me if I even tried." she laughed while seeing Johnny O'Brien slip into the room. Taking a deep breath she told her brother, "Lets do it."**

**Edward watched as Elizabeth Webber joined Jason in front of the priest and said their vows. He was happy Jason had thought to make sure that the photographer caught it all on tape. Seeing the bride smile as Jason slipped on her rings, he found tears blocked his vision when Jason bent down and tenderly kissed his new wife.**

**The couple thanked the priest who assured them it was his pleasure. Elizabeth received her bouquet of pale pine fairy lilies weaved into a green fern carpet back from Brooklynn who moved over to stand next to the organ and to sing the aria that the attorney had chosen for them to retreat down the aisle to. **

**Once they had walked outside, Elizabeth and Jason saw the crowd and wondered what was up, when the altar boy explained in broken English it was a tradition. "They are wanting you to kiss." he said explaining the calls.**

**Jason smiled and leaned down to kiss Elizabeth as the rest of the people in the church joined them just as the crowd in business suits and tourists in casual clothes cheered.. Jake and Cameron still holding onto Audrey's hand when they asked why people where so happy. "They are happy for your parents."**

**When the rice was tossed and they were on their way to the boat, Jason saw Elizabeth look back wistfully. "What is it?"**

"**I didn't get to see the altarpiece by Titian." she replied. Chucking quietly, Jason stopped Diane and told her to take the guests to the restaurant that Elizabeth and he would meet them there. Elizabeth watched as the sun rose over the water finally and said. "Are you sure about this?"**

"**Yes, I know how much you have wanted to see those paintings." He said removing his tie as they walked back in to find the priest.**

"**I meant about getting married." she laughed as they walked with the priest through the large basilica. **

**The two young sisters sighed. "She was beautiful." The bride had looked incredible in the Irish lawn lace dress thought the elder sister. **

"**He wasn't too ugly either." said the younger woman. "We should get to work." as they walked towards the cafe. "Do you think you will ever get married like that?"**

"**Someday, I hope so. Someday." she said as they tied on their aprons and got to work.**

**Edward was waiting when they had left the church, seeing Elizabeth in that dress wearing those rings and Lila's pearls, had done something to him. For the first time in a long time he had seen Lila's ghost, it was haunting him with memories of the past and hopes for the future. **

**Getting out of the boat it took a lot for him not to grumble about the inconvenience, but something had caught his eye. Turning he saw it was only Cameron calling out to his grandmother. Reaching out he caught the exited youngster who wanted to know why Mommy and Jason remained at the church without them.**

**Nik had been watching from across the canal, knowing his keeping the secret had cost him the right to stand up for Elizabeth on this day. Seeing the happy couple kissing he turned and walked away. Stopping he tried to figure out what had grabbed his attention, but there was nothing there. Shaking his head at ghosts, he went back to thinking about the missing jewels and how to tell his mother what Luke more than likely did.**

**Anna waited until they were all set, then she called Johnny over and asked him to let Francis know. "Then I have something to do that is going to piss your boss off."**

**Walking to the front desk, she sent a fax to a reporter she knew. Six hours later, the fact that Jason Morgan, had married Elizabeth Webber was now common knowledge. The photo of the bride getting kissed soon was being downloaded all over the world. Including the Port Charles Police Station as Mac Scorpio prepared to begin his day. **

"**Mr. Meyer, I have something that should rattle both McCall and Corinthos." he said handing the man the glossy black and white photo. **

"**Thank you." he said while admiring the timing of the wedding. Sam McCall seemed to be basing her defense on Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber not blaming her for what had happened and seemed to think of Morgan as her boyfriend, this should rattle her just right. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost seven, perfect, maybe he could still reach the public defender for a breakfast on him. **

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

I used Venice, mainly because it is romantic to write about, but when we visited all I could see was dirty water and beautiful buildings sinking into the canals. Of course I was pissed because we were supposed to have left for Rome, so that may have something to do with it. But when I picture Jason and Liz, the area around Tuscany including Siena and Venice is where I picture them.

**PJ: **Jason was always going to tell, mainly I wanted to have it show to Liz that he had been about to make a mistake, but was learning. That the fear of the past is still there. Not sure why the ladies wanted that, but they did. Sam is going to be strung along a little longer, then have the boom lowered on her. BTW that note not getting to Liz is going to be significant later on. My own little twist, depending on what the ladies are up to. **lrn2run: **That was how we pictured Edward, cranky and still loving his wife and his grandson. I always thought David Norris the original Edward did that best.

**At the same time as the last chapter**

Maxie lay in the very nice bedroom she had been assigned in Kate's house and thought on what her boss had said to her as well as what Lucky had said. She could still hear his telling her it had been a crush and like sleeping with Lulu without the ick factor.

It hurt but like Kate said crying over it would do no good. It would be better to face facts. Lucky Spencer used her, lied to her and finally apologized to her. But that she had done the same to herself. She had let grief turn her into someone who let a man use her for drugs. She had paid him to sleep with her. That she had not had some kind of grand romance with Lucky Spencer.

They had spent a good part of the night talking about her childhood and growing up envious of Elizabeth and Emily for their friendship with Lucky. Kate had asked her what Elizabeth had actually done to her. To make a list of things that she had personally done to harm her.

She had sat down and written the list coming up with almost thirty items. Kate then took the list, going item by item made Maxie face the fact that Elizabeth had done actually only one thing to her. That was the slap her face and insulting her AFTER finding out she had slept with her husband and fed him drugs.

Kate had forced her to see that she had been the one who had hurt Elizabeth, it hurt but she had to admit that her jealousy of Elizabeth had been foolish.

Kate's comment was still ringing through her ears, that the very people who seemed to dislike Elizabeth Webber like herself, Carly and Sam saw something in Elizabeth they wished they had. When she had snarked back what two illegitimate kids and a career she worked hard at.

The magazine owner had smiled wistfully and said "No, Elizabeth Webber is one of those women who was born beautiful, raised to be a classy forgiving person. Who will be remembered always for the good she does, no matter what else she may do."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth will more than likely marry Jason Morgan some day soon, now if it was your friend Sam or even Carly it would be looked up as a step up, but for Elizabeth most people would consider marrying her a step up for Jason. That is a sign of a very classy woman."

Sam woke up to being told someone is waiting for her. "Who?"

"I have no idea. His name was Francis Corelli." Said the bored guard. Even the latest gossip about this inmate was starting to bore him. Moving quickly she saw officers were glancing sideways at her as she was being lead to Francis. Wondering about the smirks, she sat down asked the blond what was going on?

"Nothing, you are going to hear something today. I wanted you to know it won't change anything. Things had to happen to make sure it went down the correct way. I want your reaction to be real, so I can't tell you anymore." He said with a smirk. "We are starting to redecorate the penthouse, as a symbol of starting over. Do you need anything?"

Grateful for his attention, she said "Just to talk to Jason, but I do understand that I can't have that yet. Thank you for all of your help."

Francis chuckled inwardly thinking it was the first time in his life that he had ever been thanked by the victim for setting them up to die. "One more thing, tread lightly around Spinelli. Boy has no idea how it keep a secret."

Sneering she said "You are right about that, I can't wait until he is out of our penthouse, maybe Jason can set him up someplace else. He is pathetic, always needing Jason's attention. At least after the mess with the FBI Jason will have learned to set some boundaries."

"When you talk to Jason, could you ask him to find out who is setting me up?" She asked.

Well aware of the answer to that question, he said "Look, don't play games, we both know you did these things. Jason is beyond it. So stop the lying, it makes you look as green as the kid. Things are in motion by the way for Jason to get custody of his son."

Yup, as soon as Spencer signed the paperwork this morning, all would be taken care of. Then you and the Spencer idiot can just wallow together about how you were tricked. Seeing her smile, Francis said "You are going to need reassurance, but I can't come again. It would be suspicious. But just remember in the end you will get exactly what you deserve."

Spinelli sat there watching the screen, staring at it like he had never seen a computer before. Walking up the stairs to his room, he threw himself down on his bed. She didn't want him here; she wanted Jason's son. She had made him feel important to her, but it was all a lie.

Sam, Sam thought he was pitiable. Did Jason think so too? Crying he slowly fell asleep, so much for the home he had thought he had found.

Lulu entered the penthouse looking for Carly. Her cousin had called asking her to come and visit her. "Carly, why are you here?"

"Long story. But strangely enough, that is not why I asked you here. I need a favor. Can you help me locate Lucky, he was supposed to be meeting me last night but never showed up?"

"Mac called and asked him to come to the station, something about needing him to cover a shift." She said with a shrug. With her mother gone off on some mysterious errand, Lucky had been keeping a close eye on her. "Anything I can do?"

"No, you might want to know the real Jerry Jacks; not James Craig's version is at Mercy awaiting transfer to his rehabilitation center. Momma might need some emotional support."

Getting a shocked "WHAT!" She explained to the blond what was going on with Jerry vs. James.

"So the name who shot Robin and drugged Nik was this James Craig guy?"

Lucky walked into the warehouse and handed Francis the papers. "I talked to my brother; he gave me the news. I just wanted to say that I wouldn't have created a scene over it." He said about the wedding.

"We know; I was going to tell you last night, but you were working and I am avoiding Mac Scorpio."

"Is this about Sam McCall?"

"Yes, it is." He said grimly. "What can you tell me about Diego Alcazar and why he murdered Emily and Georgie. The theory that he was this Text Message Killer never made any sense to me."

"He confessed to Elizabeth, if it had just been Sam, I might doubt it now, but he told Elizabeth he killed her." Lucky said. "Why do I get the feeling you doubt he is the killer?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Yes, I do believe he came back to town and said he was the killer, I also believe he wanted revenge on Jason for his father's death. But from what I have researched, he wouldn't have killed Georgie. He had feelings for her. I think something is off about that case."

"I am leaving to look for my dad after the trial; I will get you the case files. Who knows you may find your answers. I was there and it fits but it doesn't." He admitted as he walked out the door thinking that the Italian was correct. At the time they had accepted the man's confession, but why? He was a known liar, who didn't have the strength to lift Cooper Barrett, so how did he manage to kill a former soldier and cop.

Heading to the station, Lucky arranged for all the files and copies of forensics to be shipped to him. He had already decided to completely resign from the force, so this bit of rule breaking didn't really matter anymore.

Seeing Sam being lead to out in chains for her trial, he nodded at the detective who told her that her attorney wanted to speak to her first in the witness room. Lucky knew that she was going to go ballistic when she saw the pictures that had been downloaded all over the Internet this morning.

Standing nearby, he smiled when he heard her attorney tell her, but Sam's no-reaction reaction told him that she was being played. Wondering if he was a fool for not telling Mac what he suspected, he thought about Jake and walked away.

Sam was pissed, she knew that Elizabeth must have done something that required Jason... wait, he did this to get custody of Jake. She kept the smile to herself and said "Lets deal with this later; first I want to prove I am innocent."

Maxie took the stand and the Judge had the stenographer repeat the question ""**Would you please elaborate on her feelings toward the mother of the infant, Elizabeth Webber?"**

Maxie thought about what Kate had said and knew she had to answer. "Sam thought that Elizabeth had stolen her life. That her having Jason's son was wrong, she constantly referred to Elizabeth as weak saying she couldn't handle Jason's life.'

"Where there any specific incidents that you can recall word for word?"

"When Jake was returned, I stopped over and Sam and I talked. She mentioned that Elizabeth had cowered in a corner when the men had attacked. That she, meaning Sam had to shot the bad guys to save them. That she had been overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and that was why Jake was grabbed."

"Thank you. Miss Jones. Could you please tell us your former relationship with Lucky Spencer?"

Maxie was still furious with the man who had entered the courtroom, so she looked at him and said "I had a crush on him when I was a kid and he took advantage of that after my boyfriend's death. I got him the oxycodone he was addicted to in exchange for sex. Looking back I know he used me, lying to me about Elizabeth, about a lot of things. We are acquaintances now."

"When you learned Miss McCall was dating Mr. Spencer, was it before or after his marriage was over."

"Like when he was sleeping with me, it was before. Sam told me she was going to destroy Elizabeth, take away everything she loved. Lucky was just the start." Admitted Maxie.

Sam's attorney leaned over and said "I thought she was your friend."

"So did I." She was certain of it. Maxie Jones and her were a lot a like.

"Miss Jones, could you tell us about your friendship with my client?" Asked the man.

"Sure, we meet when I worked at the boutique in the Metrocourt. We would get together and have bitch sessions about all that had done us wrong in our lives. We had so many of the same people on our list. First and foremost Elizabeth, but also Carly Jacks."

Not wanting to touch that, he asked "Do you think that Miss McCall meant to hurt Jake Spencer."

"Objection, the legal name of the boy is Jake Morgan."

"Fine, Jake Morgan."

"No, I think she meant to hurt Elizabeth and used Jake to do so." She said stunning the courtroom and herself. Then when she started to continue talking the defense attorney tried to stop her.

"Let your witness answer the question." Said the judge.

"As I was saying. She knew that that woman could harm Jake, but didn't care. Then she told Sasha about Jake, knowing there was a chance that he could die. She didn't care. She never did. She admitted that ruining Elizabeth was important to her, she would use Lucky for sex to do so, proves that, I mean he isn't that good in bed, but she lied to him that he was the best ever. Please what a joke." She said rolling her eyes.

Carly and Lulu were waiting to be called. Lulu was on the stand only for a few minutes, answering questions about the day that Jake was grabbed the first time. Then they called Carly to the stand. "State your name."

"Caroline Jacks." She replied. Then Jake asked her about how Sam McCall came to be living with Jason.

"She was pregnant with my ex-husband's kid. We were still married at the time. First Jason claimed to be the father to protect my son but then the truth came out. Sam had fled and threatened to abort the child unless Sonny came to see her. Jason asked her to move in to keep that from happening and offered her money and comfort to protect the baby."

Jake had wanted to get that in there, he was well aware of the Judge's antiabortion stance and wanted to make sure the man knew whom he was dealing with someone who had used an abortion as a bargaining chip. "When the baby died, why did Mr. Morgan let her stay?"

"The truth, or what Sam thinks is the reason?" She snarked.

"How about we start with what Miss McCall has said."

"Sam believes that she stayed because Jason loved her, but it isn't the truth. Jason cared for her, but he has always been a little too complacent. Truth is he didn't want to live in that penthouse alone again. Sam was a warm body more than willing to stay for drug rush and the money."

Jake quickly ran through what she knew about the case, about her own kids kidnapping, about how she learned that Jason was the father of Jake. "Did she do it deliberately?"

"Yes, she must have been pissed about something, because she set the delivery of the news to do the most damage. I later learned from Jason that she was pissed that Elizabeth told Lucky about her endangering Jake and Cameron."

When Sam's attorney tried to damage her testimony by recalling her past, Carly was able to use it to prove an earlier point. "See that was how I knew that Jason didn't love her. It was a similar situation to what had happened with Michael. He had gotten attached to Michael and didn't want to lose him. He is like that, he only walked away from Jake because of the fear of his dying. Something she knew and exploited by making sure that Jake Morgan was in danger."

"What about your jealously. You seem to think that Jason will run to you at a drop of a hat according to my client." One more think that Sam intended to put a stop to. She vowed.

"Not any more. When my ex-husband was missing, Jason chose to stay with his family. He and I have talked about it. Now that he is where he belongs, I promised to stop running to him to solve all my problems, I know he is with his own family. Elizabeth, and the boys are who he belongs with."

Sam wanted to laugh, yeah, right. If there was anyone who hated Elizabeth Webber more than her, it was Carly Jacks.

Not able to shake her testimony, Epiphany and Patrick were called next. Jake called Mac Scorpio to prove the Sam's version of events was a lie. "Forensics proved that Elizabeth Webber fired the fatal round. Sam would have died without Ms. Webbers help.

Followed by Audrey Hardy, then the finally witness of the day rushed in. "Sorry, I just got back from a quick trip." Said Monica as she was called to the stand.

After explaining about learning the truth about Jake, they asked her about the drugs. "Patrick Drake had stocked it along with Epiphany, I was getting drugs for a patient belonging to Matt Hunter a resident so we went to get them and found them missing."

"You recently informed the police commissioner that you recalled seeing Sam McCall that day, are you sure you aren't upset about your grandson?" Asked Sam's attorney.

"No, we have an outside security firm as the result of last year's problem with a student nurse helping an HMO take over. They located the security tape of Sam at the hospital just this morning and gave it to Nik Cassidine who is outside waiting to give it to the DA."

Sam couldn't believe that Nik would turn it on against her. "Your honor, I need to make a copy of that tape for the defense and myself. May we adjourn to tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, how many witnesses do you have left that you are going to call from your list?"

"I believe at least five, sir."

"Fine, we can wrap up the prosecution's case by the weekend, then." Said the Judge.

Spinelli was looking at the picture on his computer that Francis had showed him. "Jason got married without telling me?"

"Yes, look Spinelli. You seem like a decent enough guy, but the thing is. You are a friend, like Carly, like I am, like a lot of other people in Jason's life. He wants the best of all of us, but right now, he wants you to understand something. You don't have a monopoly on that friendship. Jason had a life before you came, and there are things you don't know about. You seem to think his life began when Sam McCall came into it, the fact is it really was a small blip of his life."

"He loved her. I know he did." Even as he got that he no longer did.

"No. He wanted some happiness in his life at the time. But Jason, he lost a lot a couple of years ago. The Jason who came to live after that coma, who raised Michael that first year, who fell in love with an eighteen year old girl in an art studio. That Jason would not have let you in. And I think you know that."

"But that man is long gone, he changed, we all do." protested Spinelli.

"At the most basic fundamental level we don't." Said Francis hating this touchy feely stuff. Johnny had suggested trying it since the tough love didn't seem to be working either.

"Sonny came to town out for himself and willing to hurt anyone to get what he wanted. He is going to jail that exact same man. He has had moments of kindness, but even they were mixed with moments of selfishness. Ask Brenda Barrett, ask Carly Jacks. Better yet ask Lily Rivera, ask Reese Marshall, wait you can't. His selfishness was why they are dead."

"But what does that have to do with Jason?"

Francis hated to reveal anything that personal to him but knew he had to reach this kid. "Several years ago, Elizabeth lived here with Jason, but Sonny faked his death. I won't go into details, but I was aware that Jason had planned on heading to Europe with Liz after dealing with it. I was supposed to ship is bike and some things when he found a home base for them."

"Instead Sonny left Elizabeth out of the plan, mainly out of spite for Jason rescuing her earlier that year and ignoring Sonny's orders. Elizabeth walked out and Jason spun out of control."

"Stone-Jason." He said. "Jason, doesn't do out of control"

"Yes, he does. Spinelli, I know what I am talking about, Jason became this pod person and over last few years that was where he hid from the pain of losing her. When they got a chance, Jason was still terrified he would lose her, but now they are talking about it, dealing with it. Elizabeth isn't going to leave Jason, and Jason isn't going to leave Elizabeth. They are together and you need to accept that. Two days from today we are going to start renovating these penthouses, you will be moving in with me."

"St-Jason told me I could stay as long as-"

"Things change. Jason wants me to teach you to live in the real world, so you can live without the protection he has been providing these last few years." Jason hadn't said that but Francis got that it would be easier to deal with the kid if he believed it. What Jason had said was to get him out, get him under control and make him face up to reality. He was furious with what he had tried to do for Sam.

Spinelli didn't know it, but he was very lucky to even be alive after this latest stunt. He had tried to arrange for a guard to help get her released on her way to the courthouse. Then he had set up false names and ids for Jason and Sam. Francis had only found it out when one of their forgers had contacted him.

"Does Jason think I am weak?"

"Only as far as it concerns women." Said Francis telling him the truth. That it was like waving a piece of blood meat in front of a hungry lion, he kept to himself.

"Does he want me to stop working for him?" he asked.

"Working, no, he doesn't. Nor does he want you to stop being a friend, but you need to understand, Elizabeth and the boys are going to be coming first. That is why I am here. To help you and maybe we can find a way for you to be with Maxie, but for now. I think that both of you have a lot of growing up to do."

Sam took the copy of the paper and the picture from the Internet that some helpful person had placed in her cell and looked at them. Reading the article that this Tiffany Hill had written for the society pages, she wanted to puke.

Venice, what a joke. Who gets married in Venice? That had to be Elizabeth's idea. Crossing the canal in a boat, Cameron acting as best man. The Quartermaine's in attendance that was all on Elizabeth. There was no way that Jason had that done.

Listening to the description of the dress, something tickled the back of her memories, but didn't connect. Looking at the modest diamond, she sneered, hers from Jason had been huge, nice and flashy. Not some rock he picked up at some corner shop on the way to the church.

"You know your face freezing like that wouldn't be a good idea, trust me, I know about freezing." Said the dark haired and darkly tanned man standing in front of her looking like a lounge lizard. "You know you don't look a thing like I expected. I would have thought you would have your mother's hair color."

"Who are you and why are you annoying me?" She asked looking back down at the article.

"No one important. I am your I guess... wait no I think it is closer than that. Lets see, Alexis is my brother's child, Nik is what exactly, let's see, the prince, but what else?" He asked in his smoothly silken voice.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know, you stirred up quite a nasty little hornets nest and I know the truth. See Helena Cassidine wants your blood. Except when challenging the Spencers or my, oh whatever Nik is to me. So my guess is that you die a very painful death my dear. Unless I decide to help you, but I can't decide if I want to."

"I mean, if I bring you home, my wife would be pissed. My sons might try to kill you, oops, that's right. Helena thought I might try to rescue you. So she had them all killed. You know I rehabilitated myself, moved on. Even made peace with my past, now thanks to you, you little bitch, my family is dead. I am here for the show. I can't wait until Morgan kills you. In fact I want a front row seat."

"You will have a long wait." She sneered.

"No, I won't. See Morgan is playing you. He truly does love that lovely Webber girl. No one else gives a crap about you and I can't wait for your death. See you set Helena's people up cost them their lives. She had a thing going with her attorney and her henchmen. Shocking in a woman that old, but hey, you do what you got to do."

"Why do you think this matters to me?"

"Oh, I am certain it doesn't. But I thought it would be bad manners to let you die without introducing myself. I am Victor Cassidine. Your father. I hope you have had a nice life. How is it that it goes, oh, I know? For now it is time to die."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**jennymar:** Sammy is in for a shock in a few days, but Maxie won't hate Liz but I think we are keeping her edgy. **Liason4220: **My ladies thought like that, I came to see their side recently. **Renee: **I am going to have Francis investigating the case, after I deal with Sam, which is what comes next. **lrn2run:** Sam's delusions will be crashing soon. **Secret Lover: **I have always felt like Sam thought she was untouchable. She is learning she isn't. **PJ: **Elsa came up with that idea for Maxie, I loved it. Francis is dealing with Spin; Jason doesn't know all of it, just that he tried to get her free but not about the forger. I want that bigger is better attitude to be prevalent, but Sam will be learning the rest of the it, soon. That is what is going to lead to the fight. The ladies keep switching who is going to beat her down. I think I know what the ladies are up to. It will be ugly. We are going to be exploring the murder and I think who it was that they have in mind. It's not who you would expect or what you would expect.** realitycheck: **Sammy will be getting a dose of the truth. **Jane: **Francis is going to deal with Spin, but next up we have Johnny O, do you really think he will be so nice? (Insert evil laugh!) **kikimoo**: My ladies school me on a lot of the history, but I only watched casually from about 99 on to the current time. When I was preggers I was on bed rest, needless to say I watched a lot then. That was about the time of the B&W Ball. **Peach:** If you are loving the trial, you will love tomorrow's epi. It will be pretty much dealt with at the courthouse. Sammy vs. Spin, Alexis, Jason, Liz and a surprise witness who will blow her out of the water. We are also having Amelia testifying and taunting Sammy.

Today the Blue Rinse Gang votes on Carly, I should have an answer in the morning. So have a nice day.

Houston We have a problem

Jason and Elizabeth got off the plane while carrying Jake. Cameron was insisting on walking down the stairs himself. Seeing everyone who had flown ahead with Nik waiting, they were soon enveloped in hugs and kisses. "Why are you here, you should have stayed."

"No, we want to start our life with our past dealt with, including Sonny and Sam. Then and only then we will be going on a honeymoon." Said Elizabeth not adding that she wanted to be over her anger at the lies that some of them had been part of.

Seeing Diane holding them back, she was wringing her hands when she told Elizabeth about the letter from Emily. "I am so sorry. I know I had it when I entered the church but when I placed your wedding license in my briefcase, I must have lost it."

Elizabeth felt sick but understood that it had been an accident. "It's okay. I can imagine what she would have said. Things like about time, what took you so long and her telling us to hold on tight to one another."

Jason kissed her forehead, wishing she had gotten the letter, but he also understood that all this had happened so quickly. "Where did this letter come from?"

"Me." said Nik from behind them. He had kept a fair distance, but had flown everyone home since Frisco had gone ahead to meet Steven Webber. "I found it in a book that Emily was reading at the time of her death. After Rebecca, I had started to face that she wasn't coming back."

"Why did you have it with you?" Asked Elizabeth.

"When we heard you were in Europe, I had intended to stop in London to give it to you. I am thinking of taking Spencer home to Greece, it is time to move on." He said.

Elizabeth understood what he was saying so she hugged him and said "You made a lot of mistakes, but we all have. Take your time; face your past so that you can still come back. Don't do the Cassidine thing, stewing in your pain."

Spinelli got the message on his voicemail, wondering why she would bother to call him and why she was so upset. Seeing Francis handing him his suit jacket. "What?"

"Come with me. WE have someplace to be."

Spinelli took the suit jacket from him and sighed hating dressing up like this man insisted.

Maxie saw Kate telling the catering staff where to place the food, then paying them. "Are you having company?"

"No, we are having company, in honor of your facing the truth in court today." She said hearing the sound of the doorbell, she told her to change and then went to let in Francis and a curious Spinelli. She looked at the younger man; he had cleaned up very nicely she thought to herself.

When Maxie entered she saw Spinelli and looked at Kate shocked. "You two are allowed a chaperoned dinner. Mr. Corelli and I will be doing that. So remember the rules of conduct and shall we begin." With that she led them into the dining room and sat at one end with the older man while Maxie hugged Spinelli shocked at how good he looked.

Whispering she asked about the suit.

"Francis insisted on me dressing like this for now on." He said unhappy as he sat down. Hearing an ahem, he saw Francis glaring and holding out Kate's chair. Looking up he got the message and rushed to get Maxie's chair. Kate smiled when the geek in his hurry almost knocked her over with the chair.

As they continued on, Spinelli told Maxie about Jason and Elizabeth, then how he felt like he was being pushed out of his life. "Francis is insisting on me moving in with him. He won't let me stay in the penthouse."

"Why would you want to, come on, babies make lots of noise. It will be insane to live there. You and I should get a place when you are ready. I am sure that by then my probation for Kate should be over."

"Fine, I like that idea." He said glancing at her and blushing at how pretty she looked.

Reminding herself that Spinelli was not who she wanted in her life that way, she gently untangled her hand from his.

"When do you testify?"

"Tomorrow, first thing. Have you talked to Lulu lately?"

"She is going to Texas with her family. They are going to track down her dad. Laura insisted on her going."

Kate had nothing really to say to Francis, she had agreed to this to help Maxie, she thought the young woman had lots of potential and wanted her to use her brains to achieve it, not waste it on a useless hatred. "So, have you traveled much?"

"I was working in London, so I spent a lot of time visiting Europe. All the places Jason and I talk about while we working together."

Sam wondered where Spinelli was; she had used the phone to call him, needing assurance that Jason was coming to save her. The man had spooked her earlier. She had come to realize a while ago that Danny hadn't been sure of her birthday and other things hadn't added up. She had never told Alexis liking the idea of being a Cassidine.

She had come to care for the woman as much as she could care about anyone that way. She had wanted to find out who Alexis' real child was and had done the research only to be disappointed to find out that it was impossible to look into this. She had wanted to keep being her child and knew that the truth coming out would have blown that.

The Cassidine family and Trevor Lansing had hid this child real well. Hearing them returning Sonny to his cell, she could hear the doctor explaining as long as he took his meds he would be fine. Calling out to the man as he passed she said "So, how are you doing?"

"Better than you." He sneered. "I heard how good your trial is going. You will be facing a prison cell soon. Jason has abandoned both of us. If you decide to face facts, let me know." He said before continuing on to his cell with his doctor thinking he hoped that Sam finally paid for her crimes. Maybe Jason would come back into the fold once he realized he needed Sonny.

Elizabeth walked into her house followed by Jason feeling like an alien in her own home. "It feels weird being here." She admitted. Jason's arms encircled her waist, leaning in to kiss her cheek, knowing that no words were really required. She leaned back into his arms thinking that it was right his being here.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." Said Steven. "The boys want to come home. I know that Grams wanted to keep them tonight for you. But Cameron is insisting on coming home tonight."

"That's fine." Said Elizabeth, she knew her son would need some time to be sure that Jason was sticking around. "We will come and get him now. What about the DNA research."

"I am meeting an expert I called; he is working on the tree even as we speak. I hope for Miss Davis' sake it's true, but in way it is sad either way. She threw her life away for this woman and it was all for nothing."

Jax was standing in the doorway watching as Alexis put her daughters' toys in their toy box. "How are you doing with this?"

"Well, lets see my daughter isn't my daughter but my cousin. Jerry isn't Jerry but James Craig a man who almost killed several people I know. Jax, I need to see for myself. I need to see your brother."

"Fine, but for what it is worth, Sam was an honest mistake and you tried way too hard to accept her. It cost you a lot, but now that you know the truth, it is time to move on."

"And do what?" She said with a sad chuckle. "All I know is the law; it has always been there for me, no matter what."

Jax looked at his watch knowing he had to meet Carly so he hugged Alexis and said "I will stop in to arrange for you to see Jerry." Before heading out to meet his wife who was visiting her mother and his brother.

Once home, Jax saw that Carly was reading the article about Jason and Elizabeth again. "How many times are you going to read that?" He said reaching for the mouse.

"Sorry, I just can't help thinking that dress looks familiar." She said before shutting down the computer. "When are we picking up Morgan?"

"In the morning. He is with Spencer for the night. Let's go see Audrey, I wonder what she wanted."

Arriving they saw the full drive and cars parked up and down the road. Entering they saw a room full of people holding drinks as Ned was talking to Elizabeth and Jason. Walking over they realized this was a party for the newlyweds. "What are you two doing here?"

"I want to face Sam; I want her to know that she didn't win. That I am fine and her drugs didn't have their intended affect."

"Well, I just want to rub her face in the fact that Jason and you got married." Said Carly. "I deserved a reward for not saying anything during the trial today." She said smugly.

"I am going to be doing that tomorrow." Said Jason. "We talked to Jake Meyer, we are both testifying."

"Good, that should put the final nails in her coffin." Said Monica walking up. "Jason, I am going to head home. Sorry, but at my age it gets tougher to face those early mornings." She said kissing Elizabeth's cheek and chasing after Jake and Cameron who were playing with boats on the coffee table.

Watching his mother heading out, Jason sighed and went to talk to her while Elizabeth gave an evil laugh and had an idea. Turning to Carly, she asked the blond to join her on the back porch. "Why?"

"Trust me, I have someone you need to meet."

Walking behind the petite brunette, Carly saw the man in the shadows and the way he hugged Elizabeth shocked she would be so friendly with another man. "Carly, nothing to say? I heard you where changing but no one said anything about you becoming mute?" Said the dead man.

"Johnny O'Brien?" She said before almost passing out.

Jax had followed worried about a confrontation between Elizabeth and his wife but looked suspiciously at the Irishman. "Who are you?"

"An old friend." Said a sad Carly. "I am glad you are alive."

"No thanks to Sonny. Jason believed me. But since I was already looking into the Alcazar's I looked guilty. We set it up to make it look like I was dead and went underground, still working for Jason, but not Sonny. Sorry Carly, but he has been long gone."

"I know do you know about Michael?" She asked as the ache in her heart felt a serious pang. Elizabeth knew where her mind was and saw Jason's eyes on her at the question.

"Yes, I am sorry Carly." He said. "He doesn't deserve that. No one does really. Rumor is you took care of the woman who did it though."

"It will never be enough; I will spend the rest of my life wondering which mistake cost me my son." She said. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"For a couple of days, I am working on something. You know Francis is here too."

"Yes, Jason told me. Have you seen Sonny?" She asked.

"No, but I am planning on visiting him at a later date." Seeing the look on Jax's face, he said "Sonny will still be alive, I just want him to know that his arrogance cost too many too much."

Jeff saw the swarm of cars leaving his mother's house and wondered what was going on. He had gone up to the old family cabin needing to get away from all the disappointment in people's eyes and words, he had done the best he could for so many years. What did they know about raising a child like Lizzie?

Bobbie's condemnation really made him laugh, after all the things she had done in her past to be treating him like something she found on the souls of her shoes, annoyed the hell out of him. Then there was Sarah; pregnant with god knows who kid. He had needed some peace and quiet to get his head on straight.

Entering he saw the red head entering just in front of him. "Do you know what is going on in there?"

"Yes." She said before turning and walking into the house. Seeing Carly coming in off the back porch when she entered in to the kitchen with Jax following. "What did Alexis say?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is just fine. She has to testify tomorrow. If you are looking for Elizabeth, she is talking to Sarah on the old swing set that is set up for the boys."

Audrey saw Jeff heading that way and sent Steven to intercept his father.

"So, are you disappointed in me?" Asked Sarah as she held her stomach.

"No, I do understand. Sarah, at least you can admit to not wanting to be a parent, look at Mom and Dad, they should have never had us. They wanted status symbols not kids. Carly I am not sure on, but I know that Jax will be a wonderful father."

"I understand her. When I asked her whether or not she wanted to know if it was a girl or a boy, she said she didn't care. That it was a baby in need of a home and parents that love him or her. She told me a bit about her childhood. About what it was like growing up in that trailer park. I will be comfortable with her adopting the baby, but I still want your approval."

"Why?" She asked her sister.

"I spent years resenting you. You said what you thought, did what you wanted, you never bowed down to Mom and Dad. Then when you came here, it was even worse. People like you Liz, do you know how hard it is for the rest of us?"

"My life is no-where's as near perfect as you think. I paid for my mistakes, it more than likely cost Jason and I years that we would have had together but for my insecurities."

"Mine too, don't take all the blame." Said Jason coming to stand next to the swing she was sitting on. "Your father is here. Sarah, Steven distracted him, my men have a car in front."

"No, it's time to confront this head on." She said as Elizabeth and Jason helped her up. "I can't wait until I can stand on my own. I should have a week left, but if it doesn't happen on time, I swear I am having that friend of yours induce." She said before heading to confront Jeff.

"We should support her, but I don't want my dad to turn it into being about me."

"Don't worry, Steven gave Jax and Carly a heads up. They are sticking around, then taking her back to the hotel. I have one of my guards standing outside of her door, to keep anyone she wants kept away."

Walking into the kitchen they saw that Bobbie and Laura along with Lucky were the only ones in there. "We are giving Sarah and your father room. I just wanted to say, good luck. Mom, Lulu and I are leaving the morning after the verdict comes in. I would like to stop in to see Cameron and Jake first, if you don't mind." Asked Lucky awkwardly.

"Sure, Lucky, thank you for your help." Said Jason knowing that the younger man had lost a lot.

"No, I owe the two of you. Mom isn't planning on returning afterwards, and I am going with her. With Grandma Leslie settling in Florida near your Aunt Terry, Elizabeth, she will keep us updated on you and the boys. Good luck." He said before hugging her.

Elizabeth watched him leave and knew that she would always regret that she hadn't had the strength years ago to send him on his way. Who knows how is life might have turned out if just one of them had faced the truth.

Jason held her hand, knowing she blamed herself for Lucky's mistakes, but the younger man had moved on, working on growing up. He felt bad for him, but at the same time was grateful for his screw-ups since it gave him his dream life with Elizabeth.

Jeff listened to the way Sarah was talking to him and wondered what had gone wrong in his world. He had always believed he had the perfect daughter in her, but now he had to face it, none of his children were better behaved than one another. "How can you do this?"

"Because it's not all about me, it's about this baby who deserves a set of parents who want to be its parents. They will love this baby, be there for it, I can't offer it that. I am too messed up and don't have this urge to be a parent. At some point, I will be part of explaining it to this baby."

"You have no idea the damage you will cause by doing this." He said shaking his head thinking about learning the truth about Steven Hardy and what had happened to his own son.

"No, you have no idea the damage you did to me, to Elizabeth, and to Steven. You claim to love us, but only when we fit into your world. For once I am doing the right things, after I give birth, I am on a plane back to Paris, where I will go back to my life knowing this baby is being raised by loving parents. Something, I never had that really none of your children had."

"Did you know that Elizabeth got married yesterday, she is planning a life with the man who has waited for her for years? They made mistakes but you know what, they will be happy, because she has let all her anger and resentment for you and Mom go. Someday I hope to reach that point, until then, I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my life." She said leaving with the two blonds who seemed to understand that she had needed to do that.

Steven looked at his father and said "Don't even think of talking to Liz tonight, but know this, when she is ready she is more than likely going to tell you something similar. So think on that, while you are here pretending like you give a damn."

Spinelli entered his room after the night spent talking to Maxie and saw the bags at the foot of his bed. "What are those?"

"Well, you can't be in suits all the time. Those are the casual clothes I had picked up for you. They are coded to show you what goes with what. You have an appointment right after your testimony to get your hair cut one more thing; we are going to be arranging for more regular hours down at the warehouse, as of tomorrow afternoon."

"But-" he started to protest working normal hours, in his job it didn't work like that.

"No, there are inventories you can set up, payroll accounts, and many other uses for your skills."

Jason was tucking Cameron into bed when he saw Jake entering and crawl into bed with his big brother, grin at his dad and say "I love you."

His heart felt the constriction as he realized that Jake was talking to him. "I love you too, Jake, Cameron too." With a kiss he turned on the nightlight and walked down the hallway with a heavy heart. Watching as Elizabeth frowned into her suitcase, he asked what is going on.

"I am going to kill Anna Devane." She said holding up the ivory lace nightgown that matched her wedding dress.

"I am going to thank her." He teased.

"You want to spend our first night together as a married couple with me wearing a nightgown that resembled your grandmother's wedding dress?" She asked doubtfully.

Jason opened the closet door where the dress was hanging and said "Lila's?"

"Yes, Monica brought it over to Italy. The pearls were Lila's as well."

"Your rings too." Jason said spinning the ring on his finger.

Sitting down Elizabeth looked up in shock and said "What?"

Jason explained about Edward and what had happened.

Picking her up, he used his left hand to grab the dress from the bed and carried her into the bathroom. "Now get ready for bed, I would say I have been more than patient enough. I waited years for this night."

Sticking out her tongue, she replied. "You will be waiting even longer if you keep that attitude up, Mr. Morgan."

"Well Mrs. Morgan, I will just have to see what I can do to convince you to see things my way." He said pulling her into his arms to kiss her.

FADE to Black.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Everyone: Here is the trial, hope you enjoy, sorry about the cliffhanger. Get this, they voted on Carly. It ended up being Carly from ATWT, but up against Laura Wright it was a tie, TWICE. So you all get the vote. So here it is. Maura West vs. Laura Wright. You get to decide since I am not allowed to vote via the rules.**

**peach**:Francis with Spinelli writes itself**. Renee:** Jeff is going to be sticking around, but I am not sure where they are going with the character so he might surprise us. **PJ: **Maxie is going to be a pain, but it will be changing to general pain in the rear. As for Spin and her, I want them to grow. Sam is going to be getting the picture in Technicolor after this chapter. Sonny, is a moron, wait until he meets with Johnny. (Insert another evil laugh.)**luv2rn: **His eating habits will dealt with. Soon. **Jane: **Alexis meeting with Jerry happens next chappy, but she is going to be meeting with Jake Meyers, that has already been written. Lets just say Jake schools her some. As for Cameron. I agree, as a parent, but Bill wanted him there for a reason that will play out tomorrow. It is to set up a real honeymoon for Jason and Liz.

_**Prompt: How miserable can we make this trial and still keep it believable to someone who watches Law and Order? (For the record, my hubby said it wasn't even close to believable. Damn hubbies, don't they know if they want to sleep in their own beds not to upset their wives before bedtime.)**_

Chapter 22

In Venice, Brenna was putting on her apron when she pulled out the letter her sister found the day before "What are you going to do with this?"

"I think it is connected the bride, her name was Elizabeth, so I was planning on asking Father Tomas for help." Said her sister. Reading the name again, she said "I couldn't help thinking on how pretty she was."

"I know, I have to get to work; don't remember you are relieving me after the lunch rush. I want to paint the bridge again, or maybe the scene from yesterday, I took a picture." She said taking her easel on her way out the door.

Sophie watched her leave, wishing she wouldn't try to paint that bridge again. Pulling out her sister's last masterpiece, she could barely see the actual bridge in the painting. When she had asked Brenna if it was an abstract her sister had retreated behind her hurt feelings for almost a week.

Looking out the window, she thought about calling their guardian, but he had made it plain to them that they were on their own if they chose to leave Caracas. She wondered sometimes why she felt no feelings towards her own family but knew those years of abandonment and issues of control were the problem.

Their money was gone; their brother had drained it all before he disappeared. They had to make it on their own. Brenna had always been the practical one, but since they had arrived in Venice after losing their home, she had become fanciful believing she could paint, and then there were the dreams she wrote down in her book.

Brenna didn't dream or at least she didn't remember them. All she wanted was to go to school, and get a real life, no longer living in an apartment with her sister. Even if it meant moving into one of those tiny studios, she wanted to stand on her own two feet.

Walking down towards the docks she saw the fancy yacht pulling in and smiled wistfully. She walked away but turned when they connected the gangplank wanting to see where they were going but more importantly where they were coming from.

"Senorita, where is this Café on your shirt?" Asked one of the men docking the boat.

"Two blocks up." She replied. "Where did you come from?"

"Venezuela."

"Really, my family was from there. It was beautiful."

"You don't look like any South American girl I ever met." He said with a flirty tone of voice just as his boss came out and ordered him to get back to work. "See you around."

Elizabeth woke up to laughter as the boys were talking to Jason and from the sound of it, Steven. Pulling on her robe, she walked down the stairs to see them eating breakfast and discussing plans for the boys.

"Geez, Liz what happened to your hair?" Asked Steven when she came into the room with messy curls. Glaring at her brother, she looked at Jason who was trying not to laugh.

"Nothing, I forgot to dry it before going to bed." She replied with as much dignity as she could while thinking why she had been distracted the night before. Jason and she had not done much sleeping; instead they had spent the time making up for all the lost moments of the past six months.

Helping her sit down, Jason handed her the plate of pancakes, saying Steven had been there when he had brought the boys down. "What is up?"

"Dad is looking for you; he got into it with Grams. He was angry about what Sarah is doing. Turns out though, he never knew about the surrogacy."

"Either way it is none of his business." Said Elizabeth. Seeing the wide eyes on the boys, she asked "Are you the babysitter or is grams coming over?"

"When I left Grams and Monica were on their way over. Jason, your Aunt Tracy is going to be sentenced today for the stock theft so Monica has to head to court as well."

"What?" Asked Elizabeth. Jason had explained about Alan's will, but she had no idea that Tracy was in that much trouble.

"She is going to be facing prison time at the women's prison in West Virginia. The same one they sent Martha Stewart to. She should be out with good behavior in ten weeks." Replied an entering Diane holding the newspaper.

"Good behavior, huh. So in other words, Tracy will be serving her whole sentence." Said Monica right behind her. Looking at Elizabeth's hair, she smiled knowing from experience that Jeff's hair used to do the same thing when wet. Shaking off the thought of her first husband, she went to greet her grandsons.

Audrey suggested that Elizabeth hurry. "Diane said the between Tracy's sentencing, Sonny's second hearing and Sam's t-r-i-a-l the press is surrounding the courthouse." She spelled it out since they had not decided how to tell Cameron about Sam or if they even should bother since she was out of the boys' lives.

"That is why we are going in through the garage entrance." Said Diane to Jason. "Johnny and Francis arrange for security for the two of you. I talked to Meyer's. Elizabeth, you should know that they can't bring up the lie from Jason's trial. The Judge ordered that sealed. Sam's attorney is going to try and trick you into talking about it. Don't fall for that, okay."

Sam's attorney was helping her get seated as the DA called Alexis Davis to the stand. "Miss Davis could you please tell us your relationship with Miss McCall through the years."

"At first, she blamed me for the loss of her daughter. They shared the same father, Sonny Corinthos. Then it was mutual apathy. A couple of years ago, I was led to believe she was my daughter, so I tried to accept her and love her. I found that much harder to do when I saw her sleeping with my husband while I was suffering from lung cancer."

There were a few murmurs from the press but most of the witnesses were aware of the facts. "Things got a little better as time passed; I had come to accept her as my child. Then a little over a week ago, I learned she wasn't in fact my daughter."

Jake looked up shocked, he hadn't expected to hear that. "Could you please repeat that statement?"

He listened as Alexis stated that a DNA test had been run and she had proof of that. "Do you know who her parents are?"

"Patrick Drake is looking into that even as we speak." She replied. "We believe she might be the product of the rape of an innocent woman by my Uncle Victor Cassidine.

Objection!" Said Sam's attorney. "This is some sort of play by the District Attorney to turn this into even more of a circus than it really is."

"Your honor, I never informed Mr. Meyer's of this fact." Stated Alexis while looking at Sam. "I wanted to see my so-called daughter's face, when I admitted that I ruined my life for nothing."

"Nothing, you consider me nothing?" Said Sam as tears ran down her face.

"Don't bother, Sam. I have seen those fake tears several times before. Right after you slept with my husband, right after you tried to sleep with James Craig, right after so many of your lies and deceits. The only thing I am grateful for is that you aren't my daughters' sister." She said venomously.

"You are the reason I lost Jason; it was because of you that Elizabeth Webber slept with him. That she got him into bed, that slut. You did that." Sam raged at Alexis while the judge tried to get control of his courtroom.

Alexis replied with a smile. "Jason was going to find his way back to her; you are the only person in this town who believes otherwise. If you don't believe me, ask someone unbiased, not your delusional pal, Spinelli. Better yet, ask Sonny about keeping secrets from Jason about Liz, you aren't even the first one he did this too. I never thought I would think that Courtney was smarter than you were but at least she got that Jason and Elizabeth would end up together."

"You are wrong, he loves me, he forgave me." She screamed at Alexis forgetting the cameras and the other people in the room in her rage at the woman who was lying to her.

"ENOUGH!" Stated the judge. "Do you have any questions for this witness?" He asked Sam's attorney who just wanted Alexis off the stand so he shook his head no.

Alexis walked down the center aisle unable to believe her loss of control. Walking out the door she saw Carly standing there. "What here to tell me that I got what I deserved?"

"No, for once I just wanted to say, good job." She said with an admiring look while quietly clapping before going to call her Momma. The next witness was Amelia and she knew what she was gong to say.

Amelia's Joffee's testimony was a surprise to none, as she told about Sam's cons. The defense attorney had tried to stop her; but with the drugs charges they were using her past use of drugs to describe a pattern of criminal behavior.

She told about Maureen thinking Sam had sent them to retrieve the baby. When she talked about Jake being returned to Elizabeth and the sight of Jason holding Cameron up to see his little brother, most knew that this battle was being waged in court of public opinion and Sam McCall was fighting a losing battle.

"The Court calls Damian Spinelli to the stand." Spinelli never realized he was hurting Sam's case as he described some of the incidents she had been involved in. Then DA Meyer's asked about the counterfeit drug ring. "So, Miss McCall went after these men alone, without backup; without any real authority. Why didn't she go to her mother the DA or her boyfriend the cop?"

"I don't know. Maybe she trusted that Jason would deal with it better." He said.

"How, Mr. Morgan has no legal authority, how did she expect him to deal with this?"

Spinelli couldn't answer the question, realizing he had step into quicksand. "I have no idea."

"Oh, I am sure you have a good idea, but I do understand why you chose not to answer. So according to you, the reason these people went after young Jake Morgan was to get to Elizabeth thereby Jason. What about the evidence that shows your friend telling the kidnappers about the boy. That he was Jason's son?"

Spinelli started to say that Sam had made a mistake, but looked at the woman who had no intention of allowing him in her life after telling him that he would always be a part of her life. "She told me that Sasha said... that Sasha said..." Francis held his breathe, it looks like he might have gotten through to the kid.

"Mr. Spinelli please answer the question."

Looking at Sam, Spinelli saw her smile and her look of comfort and started to think he made a mistake. "Sam said she overheard Sasha Donov telling one of her workers when they were rescuing Jake." He saw the quick look of triumph on her face and was crushed.

Francis started to walk out, furious, what did it take to get through to this kid. Turning to Johnny O'Brien sitting next to him, he said "He is your problem now. I can't take another moment of his nonsense."

The Irishman looked up in time to see that Francis was gone, as Spinelli continued to reply. "But I never saw any proof that she was telling the truth." He turned and looked at Sam and said shaking his head. "You...you lied to me, you used ... used me, all I wanted was to be your friend. I did so much for you; I covered for you with Jason, why? So you can turn me out, stab me in the back." He said broken. "I loved you, I had hopes you can... you took that all away."

The press was murmuring, but it got louder when he tried to answer the questions of the defense attorney. When the man pressed Spinelli on his past work for Jason, Diane slipped in next to Johnny. "What is going on?" She asked when she saw Spinelli slipping into gibberish again with tears in his eyes.

"Spinelli did some damage to Sam, but he has been a disaster on the stand. Why on earth is he even allowed to be in the same room with Jason? He is a mess." He said disgustedly as Spinelli blubbered on about Stone Cold, Goddesses and the Maternal One. Then it went on to The blond one, the dastardly one, and evil one.

"I think we can agree that the witness' remarks to this question be listed as non-responsive. Mr. Spinelli, would you like us to arrange for some help?" Asked the judge while signaling the bailiff to get the court's mental health professional. "You are dismissed, Mr. Spinelli please follow the bailiff. Is there someone here who can take care of this young man?"

Laura was sitting next to Lulu and saw the way she tried to hide and stiffened as she realized her daughter was trying to abandon this young man who had helped her. "We will your honor. I am Laura Spencer. My daughter is a friend of Mr. Spinelli."

Grabbing a flushing Lulu's arm, she walked up to follow the young man with the uniformed bailiff.

"We will be taking a fifteen-minute recess." Said the Judge before walking back to his office. He needed a break; this trial was ruining his career. Thank god only two witnesses left before the DA rested his case.

Jason was in the witness room with Elizabeth when Diane entered with Jake Meyer who was finally introduced to his star witness. Seeing Elizabeth, he said "I hope you do better than Ms. Davis and Mr. Spinelli they fell apart on the stand."

Elizabeth stiffened her resolve as held onto Jason's hand. "Am I allowed to be in the courtroom?"

"Yes, I decided not to call you except as a rebuttal witness. Miss Miller, you will be behind me. Mrs. Morgan just ask for her if you need to talk before answering a question. No one will take it as your not being truthful. This is quite a tangled mess." He said running his hand over his face in exasperation.

Sam was brought back into the courtroom past Nancy Grace who turned to her camera and said "Today in the trial of Sam McCall, Alexis Davis, the former District Attorney who lost her job as a result of corruption on the behalf of the defendant announced that she had recently learned that Miss McCall was not her daughter. Then after a verbal altercation between the two women."

"Damian Spinelli, who is apparently a socially maladjusted youth that Miss McCall used in her con, took the stand and basically fell apart of the stand after admitting that she had used him and his love for her. Next up on the stand is the newly married Elizabeth Webber Morgan."

Sam saw Jason entering and tried not to smile as he sat down behind her a couple rows back while Diane sat behind Jake Meyers. Her attorney told her to turn around. Sam never saw Jason turn to talk to Johnny O'Brien. "Tell Francis that I want things in place. Also, make sure she doesn't go after her."

Sam saw Elizabeth entering in the suit she wore to Emily's funeral. Smiling at the tiny ring with the silver band, she almost laughed when Elizabeth had the balls to smile at her.

"Please state your name for the record." Requested the court stenographer as soon as she was sworn in.

"Elizabeth Webber Morgan." She said clearly.

"Mrs. Morgan, would you please explain to the courts your connection to Jason Morgan, starting with when you meet him."

Wondering where this was going, she said "I need a clarification, which Jason? Our families have known each other since we were kids."

Doing what Jake had asked. Giving extra information while questioning his questions. He wanted to have her rattle Sam, even if she hadn't actually met Jason Quartermaine, the rest was true.

"Morgan." He replied looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye. He had seen her start a little at the question then glare at Elizabeth.

"First time I saw him was at Sonny Corinthos non-wedding to Brenda Barret, I think that was in '97. I first meet Jason about a year later, when my boyfriend at the time worked for him. We actually started spending time together a year later, when Lucky was thought dead. Jason rescued me at Jakes. We started hanging out and riding his motorcycle. He helped me close Kelly's where I was working on more than one occasion, we even danced together for the firs--"

"What is the significance of this to this case?" Said Sam's attorney as his client stiffened slightly. Jason hated to dance, so why would he do so with her?

"I will be connecting the dots soon." Said Jake Meyers.

"Fine, do so soon. Please continue, Mrs. Morgan." Said the judge overruling the objection.

"Jason was later hurt and I helped him heal while he stayed with me at my studio that Christmas."

"So, Mr. Morgan and you have been friends for years?" Asked the DA who got an even better response than he could have asked for.

"More than friends." She said with a slight smile in Jason's direction as Sam tried to restrain herself from the urge to roll her eyes, yeah right. "Jason and I have always referred to us as more than friends. At the time, we had to try and find a way to describe what we would now refer to as falling in love. Looking back we were both so scared. I had lost Lucky and he had lost Michael who he had thought of as his son."

"So you two had a real up and down relationship."

"Yes, we have. But the love has always been there, buried under the pain and hurt. As well damaged by other people's jealousies. Sam isn't the first problem we have had to work to overcome." She said looking at Jason and smiling in a way that sickened Sam. Not even custody of Jake was worth dealing with this tripe, she thought. Poor Jason.

"When you gave birth to Jake, Mr. Morgan and your son, he was there but then was arrested not long afterwards. Mr. Morgan was in jail when you son Jake was kidnapped, could you please describe what happened that day.

Elizabeth went through the meeting with the police, going to Jason about their son, the questions of Lainey, Lucky and her asking Sam to use her show to get it out on the air. Then when Elizabeth described Sam showing up at her house and saying that Elizabeth's son was dead like her daughter.

Alexis who was back in the courtroom realized she forgot to mention Sam's visit to her after that incident. Writing a note, she passed it up to the DA whose eyes widened at what he read. "Mrs. Morgan, when your husband was found not guilty at his trial, you had another incident happen, could you please tell the court."

Elizabeth explained about the two men, Sam showing up, the mention of Jason's name. "I saw Jason later that night, we were going to walk away to protect the boys. Looking back, I get that we did this in reverse. But both of us were suffering from tunnel vision. We saw only one way to protect the boys until recently."

Jake walked her through Sam's emotional blackmail, the outing of Jake's paternity in the middle of a ball at which someone had already been grievously injured. Then the hit and run and Sam's trying to make Elizabeth believe she had done it. To the bridge and what had happened with Diego Alcazar. Michael's shooting at the hands of Ian Devlin and finally to the counterfeit drug ring.

"How you ended up in a cabin with Miss McCall?"

Elizabeth explained about Lucky and Sam's illegal investigation, about Lucky sending them to the cabin, she explained how she ended up shooting a man to rescue Sam while her son was grabbed in the back room. About how at the time they thought Sasha had found out about Jake by Elizabeth and Jason spending time together. How Jason and she had overreacted in regards to the incident. Blaming themselves and each other.

"One more item on this laundry list of charges. The police removed vitamins from your home, which were switched with depressants. Could you tell us their affect on you?"

"I never noticed them. I thought the way I was feeling was the result of killing someone, then having my son kidnapped as well as the end of my relationship with Jason. As for the suicidal impulses the drugs can cause, I didn't have that affect."

She looked at Sam and said "This was not the worst thing to have happened in my life and even then I never thought about killing myself. Miss McCall should have researched me better instead of just believing what she heard from Carly and Lucky. Thought, I am glad for her sloppy methods. Otherwise she might have gone straight to murder, but she would have more than likely botched that up just like she does everything else."

"You stupid bitch, you don't even know when you are being played. Jason just married you to get custody of Jake. He loves me, he told me so. You were an easy lay because I broke his heart." Sam said as she came around the witness table while the bailiff tried to reach her.

Elizabeth stood and said "You are making a fool of yourself, sit down Sam." While Diane watched as the other bailiffs were restraining Jason and Johnny.

"See; even now Jason is trying to protect me, Elizabeth. Me not you."

"Actually Sam, he isn't." She said before ignoring the woman. "Are there any other questions?"

"None at this time." Said the man who sat down while Sam's attorney stood up not sure asking anything of this witness would help. Taking the list of questions he avoided several that deal with the night she slept with Jason knowing he wouldn't be allowed to ask the questions no matter what Sam thought.

Taking Elizabeth back to the first kidnapping, he couldn't shake her testimony. But asked anyhow "Didn't Miss McCall refuse so as to prevent the show from taking advantage of your pain?"

"No, Amelia Joffee told us that she would arrange for a five-minute spot at the end of the show, with an Amber Alert, nothing more. That would not have been exploiting Jake."

He knew that Sam was guilty of the incident at the park, but wanted to try and open some wiggle room so he asked "This overlook was it a frequent meeting place for Mr. Morgan and you?

"No more so than anyplace else we have meet over the years. The Elm Street Pier, Jason's room at Jake's Bar. But yes the overlook was a place we met on occasion."

When he couldn't get her to budge on anything he could use, he tried to mention the trial but the judge stopped him and told him to continue on. Finally while looking through the papers, he smirked and had an idea. "Miss Webber, what about your third kidnapping? Was Miss McCall involved with that? You seem to be a perpetual victim, don't you? "

"Mrs. Morgan, for the record." She said knowing it ate at Sam. "That was not my third kidnapping. Let's see my first time was being held in a crypt. Jason rescued me from that; the second time was the Metrocourt."

"Speaking of that incident, if my client hated you so badly why would she be so worried about protecting your unborn child?"

"At the time she thought it was Lucky's. She knew she had bonded with Jason over losing a baby, it is only speculation, but she already knew it was moving towards an ending with Jason. My guess is that she thought Jason and I would bond since she was aware that Jason and I were close."

Not the response he wanted. "But back to your first question, my third kidnapping was when I tried to help Sam after Diego had her. Not the smartest move on my part. I should have just walked away like she would have. But lets see, Anna taking me to Scotland, that was to help me detox from the drugs your client fed me. Then Jason joined us."

"Why if he cared so much did it take him so long to reach you?"

"The people involved with it, wanted us to have time away. A few if Jason and my supporters and several super spies were involved with this. Anna Devane, Robert Scorpio and I believe Sean Donnelly and Frisco Jones got involved at a later date. Jason still managed to reach us in London."

"I still think it is a safe bet that he could have reached you quicker, after all, you were sending postcards home. What is it going to take for you to admit that you tricked Mr. Morgan into coming after you? He had all those chances, but suddenly you get kidnapped again and off he goes. But only after several days."

"Jason was unconscious part of that time. Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio were the doctors. As soon as he was well, he came after us. The reason it took so long the other men helping knew Jason very well. Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli were close friends of Jason and mine years ago who moved away. They and Roy DeLuca kept running interference to mess with him for the past, I think."

Sam saw Elizabeth look over her head at someone and turned to see the man who had been helping her talking to another man who she has seen with Jason in the courtroom. Something was off, but she stayed calm, not wanting to blow this if it wasn't what she thought.

Two more questions then Elizabeth was asked the question she had been waiting for from Jake in response to Sam's attorney asking if the marriage was to cover up a crime.

"Mrs. Morgan, would you please inform us of the circumstances of your wedding and when Mr. Morgan proposed so that we may clear up any suspicions for the court?"

"The first time was when he found out I was pregnant, before we knew he was the father." Sam froze, how dare he? "There was a second time a while later, the third time was when we were trapped in the elevator at the Metrocourt. All three times I said no. The fourth time..." Sam was now red in the face, from where she sat Alexis smirked. "...was when he returned from surgery on his hand. I said yes but then we heard about Michael and we both panicked and backed away."

Most of the courtroom was now watched the defendant who looked ready to implode.

"The last time he made plans to trick me into marriage. Now wanting me to escape." She said with a smile at Jason. "However, he told me the truth before we got married in Venice. We had made plans to go to Italy someday and I had always wanted to paint the Basilica where we got married at sunrise. So he arranged for us to get married there just before dawn."

"He had some help, Diane got a dress that was too tight," Most people in the room chuckled at that one trying to imagine a dress being too tight on the rather thin brunette. "But it ended up being better that way. Monica Quartermaine brought a family heirloom dress that fit perfectly once we realized the ties in the back had been tightened for storage."

"So, unlike what has been brandied about, your wedding was not a patched up job for legal reasons."

"I doubt that anyone in the Quartermaine family or Jason who adored his grandmother would have had me get married while wearing Lila's wedding gown and wearing her betrothal pearls if it hadn't been real." She said simply as Sam gripped the table then Elizabeth delivered the last emotional blow "Nor would Edward have given up his wedding band and his beloved Lila's rings so that Jason and I could wear them. They were a symbol of an incredible love and I am honored that Jason thinks that I deserve the honor of wear--"

Sam came back around the corner of the table even as the cuffs restrained her. The bailiff picked her up bodily and moved to removed the screaming woman from the courtroom. Sam waited until the bailiff was just past the witness stand and kneed the man knowing it would give her a few minutes to get close to Elizabeth.

She had been expecting and hoping for this moment thought Elizabeth as she brought back her arm and slugged Sam. "That was for Jake." She said as Sam landed on top of the bailiff with a slightly swollen nose but no bleeding like Elizabeth had hoped.

Stunned, Sam stopped fighting long enough to be placed into ankle chains and led back to her table where she was attached to the ring on the floor and table. "Mr. Meyers anymore questions for this witness?"

"None your honor, Mrs. Morgan you are excused." He said trying not to smile at the thought of the next witness. "Your honor, I have a request from the federal government on the behalf of Interpol. They would like to clear the courtroom before they bring in the next witness."

Taking the papers from him, the judge's eyes widened while Sam's attorney wondered how a man in critical condition at Mercy Hospital was going to testify in this case. He had dismissed the name as the DA grandstanding, but it looked like his client was in some serious trouble no matter what she thought.

The judge looked up and stated for the records, "I will honor that request, bailiffs please clear the courtroom for the testimony of James Craig."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Liason4220**: They had fun doing that. **shellybear:** I am glad you liked that, we had to pull back some of it, but I wanted to make sure Liz pushed all her buttons. **realitycheck:** A bit of a spoiler, but Sonny doesn't make it to trial. Sorry about that. As for James, he is going to be hanging Sammy out to dry. **PJ:** Thanks to you, and Michael Biehn, writing Franny with Spin has been a dream. But he will be giving the boy credit for the rest of the statement. You will see that in this chappy. Liz's response was tailor made, from the gang's own attitude. You will love the next confrontation between Liz and Sam. **Secretlover**: Sam bought herself a vowel, so she is getting the picture. Too little too late. **Jane:** Gina was one of the original names that the ladies came up with. As for the boys, that would be illegal, child welfare would remove the kids from the house after what we have planned. As for Mr. Mandy aka Elliot, he is now sleeping on his sofa in his den until I forgive him for laughing. He stepped into it big time. Mainly because he pointed out all the mistakes while laughing. Only a "death by chocolate" can save his rear right now and I gave up chocolate for lent. **Jo Ann:** The symbolism of Edward's ring on Jason's hand came from Bill. I found I liked it when he explained the why of it. Peach: James is going to be doing what he does best, manipulating things. kikimoo: Yup the real James Craig. Not Jerry.

Houston We Have a Problem

Chapter 23

**_Today's prompt: What was everyone else doing while we are frying Hawaii's favorite dish, Mandy?" From Aileen_**

Same time as the trial

Tracy was waiting to hear her sentence; wanting to get over to Sam's trial. She held her breath hoping for the best, but knowing she would most likely get the worst. When the Judge came in, he announced that in light of her deal and her remorse he was sentencing her to four months with time off for good behavior.

"Ms. Quartermaine, with you returning the stock, all that is left, is to pay your fine when you are released. Tomorrow is acceptable for your surrender."

Tracy walked out with her lawyer and her father wishing she were anywhere else. "Daddy, Ned is staying in town to help you with ELQ. My funds have been frozen to prevent that worthless husband of mine from getting hold of my money. We need to deal with Sam McCall."

"She has been handled." Said Edward the funds donated to the judge's reelection campaign on behalf of the Republican Party would handle her sentencing. Not that he thought Jason would let her live that long, but at least it could be symbolic, he thought to himself.

Once they had been released the bailiff informed the judge that Sonny Corinthos attorney and his court appointed psychiatrist were waiting to speak to him. Once he returned to his chambers, he signed off of their agreement to place the man in a secured mental health facility until he was capable of helping with his own defense.

"We will take this to the DA sir, hopefully he will agree to the plea."

Audrey was playing with Jake when Sarah entered with Jeff. The man stopped when he saw the home his daughter had created, it was very much a combination of color and comfort. "We have to talk."

"I said all that I have to say." Replied Audrey before calling out to Elizabeth's friend Nadine who had shown up to help with the boys. Once the blond had taken them to the kitchen, she told Jeff, "We are not arguing in front of those boys."

"Look, I talked to Sarah." He said as his daughter walked over to her grams and said "Dad isn't going to fight this, not that he stood a chance of winning. You might want to update him on Scott Baldwin; he was talking about hiring him to assert his rights as the baby's grandfather before finally getting what I was saying. Try explaining how Diane vs. Scott would not be a good idea."

Waddling towards the kitchen she wondered if Elizabeth had any brownies. "What you daughter knows and that you don't. Diane Miller is a shark in designer clothing while Scott has lost touch with reality the last few years. He fled town recently and good riddance. Like Gail said we both had disappointing sons."

"I will leave, I get the message that I am not welcome, but Audrey, I did honestly not know what to do with Elizabeth. She was butting heads with her mother and me on a daily basis and seemed to be heading down a very dark path. One it looks like she is still on in spite of the family she has. A mobster, she is married to someone who kills people." He said with disgust.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Said an entering Epiphany who had stopped over to see Audrey. "Your grandsons are in this house and you are disrespecting their father, no wonder you have no relationship with your children. You sir, need to understand one thing. You daughter loves Jason, he loves her. What he does for a living, that is a cause for concern, but you don't bring it up in front of those boys. Now leave before I decide to escort you out personally."

Audrey saw Jeff leave and shook her head at his one step forward three steps back. "How are you?"

"Very well, I came to see my favorite set of brothers." She said as Cam rushed out of the kitchen in spite of being attached to Nadine by a jump rope. The blond was being led into the room and when she saw her boss' face said "We were playing cowboys and Indians. I am a captured cowboy."

"She is my prisoner. I am trading her back for my horses." Said Cam with a grin. "I want a brown one with spots."

Sarah was sitting with Jake as he ate his cookie and crumbled it more than ate it. Audrey came in to get Jake and saw her shudder. "Sarah are you okay?"

"No, but is it wrong that when I see that instead of finding that cute like Nadine does I find it messy and annoying?"

"No, some day when the time is right it will be different. You are making the right decision. I am not so sure about Carly and Jax, but Elizabeth does think that they will be good parents." She admitted with a sigh at the irony remembering that Jax had used Elizabeth as a surrogate for the child that had died because of Carly's mental illness.

Steven read the paperwork and verified the findings for Mac Scorpio. "So, we have proof that it is Jerry Jacks at Mercy and that the man your brother has in the cell is James Craig."

"Thank you. I know that you are looking into working at GH when it reopens but I wish you would consider running my Forensics unit. As you can see it obviously needs a lot of work."

"Thank you but I became a doctor to heal people. With Jason being who he is, it would also be a conflict of interest. My sister and I need each other, even if it took years for me to acknowledge it. I spent years believing that she was wrong for living her life the way she does. The thing is she has had the courage of her convictions to stand up to our parents. That is something that I never had."

"It's hard. I lost my daughter Georgie; I will never get over it. I will always regret the few things we fought about. Looking back, I can't help wondering if she would have been happier with her mother, but I would not trade a single minute we had for anything." He said leaving the lab and heading to his office in time to see Lucky Spencer leaving it with a bulging briefcase.

"Stop, Spencer. Get back inside. We need to talk." Said Mac. "What do you have in there?"

"Mac do you truly accept that Diego killed Georgie? I have always had questions and so has someone else. I am taking these to him. Since I no longer work here, if you want to stop me you are going to have to arrest me."

"Sit down." He sighed. "No, I never accepted it. But I sent Frisco the files, he went over them and so did the best the WSB has to offer. They never found anything that proves differently. I won't stop you from taking copies of the files, but leave the originals. I assume you know how to operate the copiers without the clerks help?"

"I will return them in an hour." Said Lucky on his way out the door. "Mac, for what it is worth, I am sorry for Maxie and well a few other things. When I return this we need to talk." He said holding up the files in his fathers beat up briefcase. He had found it up in the attic and had learned his father had used it while he was Mayor.

Francis stormed into the penthouse and tossed down his keys as his phone rang. "What?"

"Kid fell apart but I think he got it. You left before hearing the rest of his answer." Said Johnny while scanning the crowd outside the courtroom. "We are starting again soon. Elizabeth is up next. Get back here or I will tell Lizbits what happened in Pamplona."

"Don't you dare. Give me a little time. I want to check on something I am working on." Said Francis before calling Roy. "Did you figure it out?"

"No, the files were sealed. I am going to go at it a different way. So I saw footage, was the kid really crying on the stand?" He asked astonished. "Why is he working for Morgan? Did Jason lose his mind?"

"No, but I might. I have to get back. Spencer is bringing me the files on Diego, be ready to takeover for Johnny in this."

Spinelli escaped the man who was talking to him like he needed treatment. "Dr. Hardy, I am just fine, I was upset that is all. I don't need medication or even therapy." He said scared as the man kept advancing on him as he backed away.

"Mr. Spinelli, I am father of a son not much younger than you. Trust me, you need some help." He said not sure what the kid's problem was. Seeing Laura Spencer coming he said "Are you taking charge of him?"

Before she could answer Spinelli stood up quickly and said "You can't. I have to meet this hairdresser on orders of my boss. I HAVE TO BE THERE." Panicking at the idea of pissing off Francis Corelli, he knew that Max and Milo had not turned up and several other men from the warehouse and the 'business' had gone missing. He did not want to add to the statistics.

"Fine, I will take him." Said Laura. "Lulu you know your father's contact. Go meet him and get the cigars."

"I will have one of my men watch out for her." Said an entering Francis just as they announced court is back in session. "Spinelli you have an appointment I believe. Don't be late. Then go and see Bernie. He is waiting for the financials you were supposed to bring him."

Nadine left as soon as Elizabeth's brother joined Mrs. Hardy with the boys. Her fellow nurse had asked her to help since her grams was getting a little too old to handle the two boys on her own. Suffering another heart attack had reminded the family that she was not as young as she used to be.

Heading to Mercy Hospital, she saw the well-dressed older woman talking to a doctor while a dark looking man watched her from the corner. While contacting security she saw Nik entering along with his Aunt. She had been rather disappointed with the man with the arrival with the arrival of Rebecca Shaw, but in a way it hadn't been a surprise. The shadow of Emily had always hung over their relationship.

"Nadine." He said walking towards the young woman he had come to realize he had abandoned. While she had accepted his apology, it had not been too comfortable around her. Seeing her looking around, he asked what was up.

"Scary looking man over there was watching an elderly woman." She informed him while Alexis walked off with Jasper Jacks. Nik turned and saw the man from the photos that Alexis had shown him. "Call security now!"

"They are on their way, who is that?" She asked worried for the woman she had seen him staring at.

"My great uncle, he is as dangerous as they come. Call Mac Scorpio as well. Where is the woman he was watching?" He said urgently as he got a very bad feeling about it.

Looking around, Nadine said "She is gone. I saw her talking to Dr. Julian. Maybe he could tell you where she went." She said as she went to call the police even as the guards arrived. Nik sent the men searching while he went to find Leo. Seeing the doctor talking to Bobbie he interrupted. "The woman you were just talking to, describe her."

"Older, well groomed, aristocratic. A little taller than Mrs. Jones." He said curious as to what was going on.

Nik pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture he had uploaded. "This woman?"

"Yes, look she headed to radiology, if you are interested."

"When Mac shows up, tell him. Bobbie its Helena." He said as he rushed off. The red head went back into the room to inform Jax. Seeing Jerry was still unconscious she slipped out to talk to Alexis who was waiting to talk to him. "Did you see Nik?" She asked. Seeing how white she was, she said "Silly question. Jerry should be waking up soon, take it easy on him. He isn't the man who was dating you."

"I know. I just have to see for myself. Bobbie, how is Lucky doing with Jason and Liz being married?"

"Fine, he is going looking for Luke as soon as the trial is over."

"Luke is missing?" She asked as she realized she hadn't seen him in a while.

"He went chasing after that Australian kid Ethan. Laura is furious with him for the mess with Alan's will and his treatment of Lucky. Plus I think that she wants to take Lulu and Lucky away for a while." Said Bobbie.

Nik showed up ten minutes later with the blond nurse that he had seeing a while ago. "Nadine saw Victor, I am worried. With Sam's trial not going well, he could be here to free her."

"You would be incorrect in your judgment." Said Victor as he approached his niece and great nephew. Mac and David surrounded the man who said rather languidly "What am I under arrest for?"

Mac said "Nothing, but we want to know what is going on between Helena Cassidine and you."

"She killed my wife and sons. She believed I would rescue that misbegotten thing you are holding in your jail. Something I have no intention of doing. Alexis, your young doctor friend is right, I spawned her, but even if I had known of her existence, I would have never claimed her." He said with a sneer.

"Did you ever stop to think that is where Sam went wrong?" Asked Alexis. "She might have turned out differently."

"Really, is that the excuse you use for breaking the law to cover for her?" Asked Victor. "Sam is who she is; you can't change the past. She is a low-life con artist who has hurt children and you are still thinking poor Sam? I thought you were the intelligent Cassidine?"

"What are you doing here? At Mercy I mean?"

"Helena is here; I was just trying to find out why she was here." He said not telling his relatives or the police his intention of dismembering the woman who killed his sons. "Relax; as soon as the trial is over, I am gone. Port Charles is too small for me."

"I think we need to talk Victor." Said Robert from where he was standing behind his brother.

"About what?"

"How about we start with the missing diamonds from the 'bat cave.' Then we can move on to your assault of Tiffany Hill."

"That is beyond your jurisdiction. And past it's freshness date. As for the diamonds, talk to Helena, where do you think she got the money to fund the attack she sponsored on the kid."

"What kid? Are you talking about Morgan's son?" Asked Mac Scorpio.

"No, on Spencer's son." He said seeing their confusion; he snorted "Still not a clue."

"Lucky is fine." Said Nik. "When did this attack take place or is supposed to take place."

"No, the other kid. Ethan. She hired him to distract him, get him away from Port Charles. That is all I know. Kid thinks that Spencer is his dad. All he knows is that it is either Scorpio there or Luke. His mother is some British woman, Holly Sutton." He said not really caring.

Luke was following Ethan wondering why he had run after Luke had rescued him from Anna's goons. Just what was the younger man up to? He should try to reach Anna, she might be willing to tell him what was going on, but he had no urge to be told to head home.

He had gotten the message from Laura and from Lucky. Problem was he wasn't ready to deal with either of them. Not right now. First he had to figure out a way to keep from going to jail. An old contact had informed him that Tracy had given a full account of the will change and he was now facing federal charges. Without Alexis to help him out.

He had seen the papers and was aware of Sam McCall's antics and the marriage of Elizabeth to Jason Morgan. He wasn't a fool and knew that Morgan would want to have a word with him too.

Spinelli sat in the chair as Lulu's mom talked to him while the barber cut his hair. When he just sat there frozen, she sighed exasperated. "Are you listening to a word I said?"

"Yes... No... I mean yes. I heard but I already know that Sam isn't my friend." He said softly. "She conned me, I got the message. What more is there to say?"

"Well for starters you should apologize to Elizabeth. From what I have heard the damage you almost did to Jason and her relationship was preventable. All you had to do was shut your pie hole." Said Johnny from the seat across the way. "The trial is continuing. I am now on Spinelli duty. Thanks Mrs. Spencer."

"I did it for Lulu. She cares about him. But I have a question, what did he do to Jason and Liz?" She asked looking at the kid who looked confused.

"He wanted Sam in Jason's life. So he set out to ruin their relationship."

"I never did that. Yes I did think that Sam was a better fit, but I have never tried..."

"Really, every time Jason was in the same air space as another woman you ran to Liz with some fantasy that Jason was interested in them. Claudia, Sasha and literally every single woman you saw JASON with."

"I did that by accident." He insisted.

"No, you tried to do damage. Mr. Spinelli, you can be held responsible for the kidnapping of Jake Morgan. Sam's trial wouldn't have happened. She had been dealt with but you kept giving her hope."

"How is that..."?

"You kept inviting that bitch into Morgan's house. Get that, Morgan's house, not yours. You invited a woman that you knew had done harm to JASON'S SON. You seem to feel like you can invite anyone you want there. Lulu didn't belong living with Morgan, you while in the middle of your crush invited her to move in."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO SO; SHE DID NOT BELONG THERE. She was bringing Morgan's possible enemies into his home. The one place he should have felt safe. Then there was Maxie Jones. What part of her father is the police commissioner did you miss?" He asked in disbelief.

When Spinelli started talking Laura laid her hand on his arm and said "You were wrong. My daughter did not need to stay with Jason, she wanted to. She had my house, her Aunt's brownstone, her brothers' castle in the middle of the harbor, Carly's house. Even the Quartermaine's. As for Maxie, that girl didn't need to nurse you. I heard about that from Anna Devane but thought she had to be wrong."

"Maxie offered..." he tried to speak again only to be shot down.

"Listen with your ears not your mouth." Said Johnny before looking at Laura Spencer. Francis and he had always added her to the list of names that were against Jason and Liz, but from the sounds of it, she was head cheerleader.

"Spinelli, I understand the need to feel like you belong. My guess is that when Jason was around Liz, you felt left out; he didn't share things with you. You are not Jason's brother, his son or even his best mate. You WORK for the man. He took you in out of a sense of responsibility. That is all."

"Spinelli, Mr. O'Brien is correct. You are rather immature for your age; you live your life like it is a computer game. Life isn't. It is messy, but at its most basic it is two things, family and overcoming the past to achieve your dreams of future. Do you think that when Jason dreams of his future, that you are part of that intimate circle?" Asked Laura.

"Jason doesn't dream." He said confused even as the barber forced his shoulders back.

"Everyone dreams, even Morgan. I promised you that his dreams are for his family. Elizabeth, those boys and more children more than likely. Not Sam, not you, not even Carly are in that dream." She said gently. "In spite of his career and his accident, Jason wants what most people want on a very basic primal level, a home and a family."

"I know I just though..." he tried to talk but Laura covered his mouth and just looked at him with pity.

"That you were part of that, you aren't. Sam isn't. She was acceptable when Jason believed that was all he deserved, but he knows better. He is married to Elizabeth; he is the father of those boys. They are going to be renovating that penthouse to fit their family."

"One more thing, you are going to be living with Francis. He is going to get your prepared to live in the real world." Said Johnny as Laura took a call, looked up and said to the mobster. "Helena is in town."

"I have to head back to Elizabeth's. That was where Jason and she were headed after the trial."

Snippets:

Maxie was worried about Spinelli but Kate would not let her leave her desk. Telling her that Francis had assured her that the boy was just fine. "Worry about doing your job."

Sarah had talked to Carly about the baby explaining about the biological mother and father knowing Jax and her were more than capable of dealing with the woman if need be. She sighed when she needed Mike Corbin's help to stand. This was not even happening again.

Sonny thanked the woman; his plan was now in play. He was on his way to Shadybrook. From there he could have contact with his people, make sure his organization was running well while Jason found out who had killed Ric.

Sam sat there and listened as James Craig implicated her in the second kidnapping, as well as in a few things she hadn't done. But when he explained about the files on her computer, which he had broken into, she knew that she was screwed. Turning to her attorney she said "I want to change my plea. Plead me guilty by reason of insanity or see if you can get a deal from the DA in exchange for information on Jason Morgan's business."

Writing a note, he passed it to Jake Meyers who read it with a slight smile. Then the man turned and leaned close the defense attorney and said "I have to think of my political career. Letting her get anything less than the maximum will destroy that. You should have taken my offer the first time. No deal."

Sam turned hoping to see Jason's friend; even knowing she had been played. He was sitting there staring, a hard look in his green eyes. He smiled coldly from his seat behind her and leaned forward. "Did I forget to mention, I think of Elizabeth Webber as a little sister? Rot in hell."

At the chill that ran down her spine she realized that she was only slightly acquainted with the rest of the people in the room. When the bailiff had let people back in once Craig was on the stand, more of the returnees where people she didn't know.

The Quartermaine's were gone. The Cassidines and the Spencers were as well. The only person who looked familiar was talking to a dark haired woman. Amelia Joffee turned to Anna Devane and said "This has been so worth it."

Anna looked at Sam and thought about her daughter's daughter and said "It's not over yet."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

We are going to leave well enough alone in regards to Carly. Most of you like Laura Wright, so she keeps the role. The ladies and the two men decided that yesterday. Sorry for the delay posting, but I am actually typing things. I had forgot how hard it is to do that and live my normal everyday life as well. The accident turned by trunk into an accordion, but there was no one in the vehicle it was in Walmart's parking lot.

My daughter's stroller on the other hand... we just ended up buying a new one and I am using a leased computer until Dell finishes the programming for my old one. It is giving my wi-fi fits though.

**PJ: **Tom Hardy, isn't Jeff Webber. Even on the show, he has been a father to his son. I am setting up for Spinelli to become part of the Sonny story there. No one is lifting a hand to help the can of spam. Sonny is in a delusional state of mind. I am going to have a little bit of fun with him. As for Mac, I am not sure what is going on there. The ladies have a plan, that is all I know. They won't share their notes. Horrible witches that they are, they were cackling though. **realitycheck: **Sam realizing she has been screwed is going to have one more part to it before the punishment phase. As for Sonny, a tragedy is going to befall someone close to him, making him find these things out. **Luv2luvu: **Cam is all on me, I loved the image, I loath what they did to a completely viable character, not sure if Nadine is worth saving or not. **Jane: **Sam and Sonny are going to be talking soon, we have a plan in place, but didn't you love poor Sam turning around to realize no one even cared anymore what happened to her. The honeymoon is going to be rated nc 17, as soon as I get around to writing it, so children would not add anything to it. As for Elliot, jewelry is nice, but since my daughter was born, not a good idea. She is allergic to certain metals, so I don't wear it right now. Chocolate on the other hand, is my weakness. He had to drag me from Belgium when we were there. For a present a few years ago, he sent me to Hershey, where they have this spa, you can soak in the stuff. A chocoholic's dream.** Luv2run: **Eddie is well aware of who Jason is, so I let him have his fun, so that he can appreciate Jason's sense of humor when Spam gets hers. As for Luke, he will be finally paying. They have ruined that character for me the last five or so years. **Jo-ann: DBC is a real dessert, it was my weakness when I was pregnant. **

**Thanks for everyone reading this and reviewing, you are making a lot of little old ladies day. And yes, Bill too.**

**Chapter 24**

"**So let's see, all that is left is for Sam to get it from Sonny. How do we make that happen? How about in a fit of irony, we have the man who was the cause of Sam's sticking around, kill her. Poetic Justice don't you think?"**

Sonny heard the words that got his heart racing. He had a visitor. Walking with the guard, he was soon waiting in the small room. Seeing Robin entering, he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to show you. I debated not doing it, but I found it in my mom's files. Ones she removed from my dad. I don't want to believe he would do what you said, but there were these files." she said as she sat down upset.

"Robin, what is it?" he asked. He would always be fond of her, she was part of his memories from a better time in his life, a time of happiness in spite of the death that had been swirling around.

"I looked this up, so I know it is the truth. Sonny, I don't know how to tell you." she said helplessly. "I wish I had been here, not that I know how that would help now, but I wanted you to know."

Taking a deep breath, she stated. "Sam's baby died because of Sam. She caused the problems. She lied to all of us."

"WHAT?" he asked. "I thought it was a medical condition."

"They are finding out some connections to a drug cartel, this undercover thing wasn't the first time she was involved with something like this." she said wringing her hands at what else she had found out.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"She had a connection to the company that infected everyone with the flu. The real James Craig provided the files with names and dates. Everything. Sam's past is what caused your daughter to die, that caused Courtney to die, even caused the shooting of Michael. Ian Devlin knew her. She was how he found out about Port Charles."

"I thought that was because of Claudia?" he said not sure she had her facts correct.

"So did everyone else after what happened to Michael came out. This is something different. James offered up video evidence proving his case. That girl who worked for the FBI here in town verified it, I saw that file as well."

"Thank you for telling me. You truly are a friend." he said reaching out to hold her hand. Of all the people in his life, Robin was one of the few who never betrayed him. She hadn't even truly betrayed Jason, but had made a honest mistake, it hadn't been about her, she had been simply telling the truth.

That it went terribly wrong and Michael had to pay for the mistake, was true, but Robin was above reproach, he thought as they led him back to his cell.

Listening in as they discussed Sam's returned to her cell, he started to make plans. He was aware that Jason had abandoned him, that so had Max and Milo. He had no one left, even Carly had ignored his pleas for help. All he could do is look back and think, how if Sam hadn't come into his life, Jason would still be with his sister.

They would have made peace eventually, but Jason's lying for him had cost him a lot. Now he was stuck with Liz, someone who had already started to change him. IT was all her fault, if Sam hadn't tricked him by getting pregnant, none of this would be happening.

"Sonny, sorry, but I couldn't be seen." said Francis as he entered the area. "What do you need?"

"I want Sam McCall dead, now. Then I want to get out of here."

"Sorry, I think you misunderstood, I don't work for you. I am here to take over the Zachara territories. You are getting the respect a former boss would, but you don't give me orders."

"Who do you think you are? To think you can return and take over my territories."

"I was given them, by Jason. Now, I just wanted to let you know, I have made arrangements for you to be taken to court tomorrow. They are going to offer you a deal, take it. It is the best you are going to get. A change to live your life to a ripe old age in a padded cell, or a cell at Attica. There is not option C, so choose wisely."

With that Francis walked away to meet with Anna Devane.

"Well?" he asked the woman.

"Robin visited Sonny." she said sorrowfully. She hated what she had done, but knew it was for the best. Robin would never cut that man out of her life, she would always think of Sonny in connection with Stone. She had to end that for her granddaughter's sake. Emma should not be allowed in the same room with a man who would casually turn on a friend like Sonny had.

If he could harm Jason's son, what would he do to a little girl like Emma.

"So, now we wait, I don't think it will be long." he said grimly as he walked away from the older woman.

Next Morning:

Mike Corbin, felt as if his world was falling apart. His son was in jail for doing something that should have been done years ago, his daughter was dead. Bobbie had made it clear that he was fired after he had helped himself to the payroll to cover his latest gambling debt. Now he was in to a bookie for forty thousand dollars and had no idea how to pay.

He had come to see if Jason was at Elizabeth's place, he was his last hope. Knocking he heard the laughter inside. The guard on the porch watched as Jason opened the door and allowed the smile to slide. "Cameron, tell Mommy I will be back in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okie-dokie." he said before smiling at the man who gave him cookies when he went to eat at the diner.

"Mike, what do you need?" he asked.

"I am in trouble, I know that you said you couldn't help me but with Sonny back in charge, that has changed right?" he asked anxiously.

"Sonny isn't in charge. He hasn't been since Michael's shooting." was all Jason said.

"But he said..."

"He was wrong. Mike, do you know why I won't help you?"

"You told me that I couldn't rely on your backing them off, but could you lend me the money, I am good for it."

"No." he said looking the man in the eyes. "I have done my last favor for anyone with your blood flowing through their veins. It cost me too much. First, Courtney lied and schemed her way into marriage with the help of Carly. You knew, you had to. I should have walked away when I found her stripping. But I felt sorry, for her, for her brother, since it was my blood that had caused her to be there."

"She loved you, you know that Jason. I think she died loving you." he said forgetting why he came.

"No, she didn't. I talked to Carly yesterday afternoon. We talked about a lot of things, from the past. Cleared the air, so to speak. Courtney set out to win the brother with money, she got that money, that power, no matter who it hurt and the damage it did. I also talked to Coleman. Got a few more facts. But what Courtney did in the past isn't why I won't help you."

"Then what is the reason?" he asked desperately.

"You son. Did you know I have a son as well."

"I read the papers, Jason. Of course I know you have a son." he said.

"You son, Sonny gave up my son to our enemy. He wanted them to kill Jake. After all I have done in the past, all that I gave up to protect his family, to make sure they were safe. He gave up my son. Elizabeth and I would have been married two years ago, if it wasn't for Sonny and his belief that he knew what I wanted. Hell, we would have been married in 2002, if it wasn't for your family, your children."

"That is why I won't help you. You bring trouble, Mike. People have tried to help you, but all you do is make things worse. I did return the money to Bobbie that you stole. That is the last favor I am doing. Now get off my porch, one more thing. Don't go to Carly, she won't help you either." he said coldly. "Not if she wants to remain friends with me."

Slumping, Mike walked off the porch and past two sentries as Francis and Johnny approached. "What's up with him?"

"He is facing the truth, that's all. What is going on?"

"Sonny approached him. He got the knife." said Francis.

"Good, lets hope he doesn't screw it up. Sam should end up in the medical wing of the prison hospital by tomorrow evening."

"Then our plan goes into affect." said Johnny. "Franny, what is going on with the kid?"

"He was quiet last night, working on something for Bernie. I also talked to Roy, he is ready to track down the Alcazar funds."

"Is he up for this?" asked Jason doubtfully. Money wasn't Roy's strong suit.

"Stan is helping him. You can tell Epiphany tomorrow, if you want. Might smooth the way with her."

"I hated lying to her, especially after her heart attack, but until we found out the truth about James/Jerry it was too dangerous." said Johnny. "He went through the files, but things were picked over in that safe. Between Frisco Jones and James, I have no idea what we are missing."

"Frisco might be on to something. I have the files from Spencer about the murders. It doesn't fit. None of it. Leticia, Emily, Georgie, don't really connect to going after Sam McCall multiple times. Even attacking Maxie Jones or Carly is out in left field."

"If you don't come in, no breakfast for any of you." said Elizabeth from the doorway. "I am serious."

"Lizbits, you can't cook." said Francis.

"No, I can cook, at least some things. Waffles are easy, though. Use mix and then add milk. Anyone can handle that." she said reentering the cottage. Following her, she smiled as they removed their layers and hung them along with placing their guns in the case Jason pulled out from the closet.

"Are you coming to the courthouse with us?"

"No, I don't want you there." said Francis seriously. "At least not this afternoon."

"Fine, I will go and see the groundbreaking ceremony." she replied. "Nik is worried about his granny showing up but if I have a guard that should be fine. The boys are going to daycare."

"Elizabeth, they can't" said Jason. Seeing her look up, she said "Why not?"

"Mercy refused to allow guards on the grounds. They are insisting their security measures are enough. That is why I asked for one of the younger guards to come over." Jason realized Elizabeth hadn't understood what he had said while they were showering.

"Cameron wants to see his friends, Jason. I can arrange for Grams to come over and stay with Jake, but we can't keep him away completely. He is going to wonder why he can't visit with them."

"We will sit him down and explained this evening. What about inviting them over here?" he asked.

"Robert's mom loathes me, she would protest their playing together if she could. There is no way she would allow him here." she said.

"What is her problem?"

"I got the surgery rotation, she didn't. She isn't happy about that and then Epiphany frequently gives me better shifts." she said with a shrug.

"We will figure something out. What about having Nadine come over along with Morgan?" he asked.

"Morgan coming over is fine. But Nadine wants to attend the ceremony. Grams too come to think of it." she groaned.

"We can ask... what about... Anna Devane, the boys like and trust her." he said.

"I will give her a call."

Coming back just as they finished their first waffles and Cameron's show ended she announced Anna is on her way over."

"Thanks, we will figure this out, Elizabeth. I promise." said Jason and he reached over and pulled her into his arm. "Monica wants to talk to me this morning, are you going to be okay dealing with your father, he is supposed to be there."

"Yes, Jeff has been avoiding me, but I need to talk to him as well. Wait, why is he at your Mom's?" she asked while picking up a sticky Jake while Jason grabbed Cameron.

The two remaining in the kitchen looked at one another and said "I think we have been forgotten."

"True, but Liz is correct on how to make the waffles." said Johnny reading the box. "I am still hungry do you think she would mind."

Upstairs, Elizabeth and Jason explained to Cameron that his visit with Robert would have to wait. "Okay." he said glumly. "But he promised to visit me at daycare."

Wondering at the odd phrasing, Elizabeth handed Cameron to Jason while taking a sticky Jake. "His face only needs washed, Jake needs a total immersion." she said sighing. Why had she decided on something that needed syrup.

Hearing a knocking on the door, Francis went to let in Anna and Robert who was with her. "Hey, you didn't meant the excess baggage." he joked.

"He is here to visit a friend. Since he has so few, he doesn't want to ignore any of them. Even a five year old" she said dryly.

"Robert!" shouted Cam as he came down the stairs with Jason in clean playclothes. "Mommy said I couldn't go to daycare today, that I wouldn't see you."

Elizabeth was trying to catch a slippery Jake when she heard the giggles. Turning she saw Robin standing there holding Emma and laughing.

"Its good to know you aren't the perfect mom you were in my nightmares." she said as she used her body to block the fleeing boy whose bubbles were slowly going away. Elizabeth picked up the escapee and placed him back on the towel to try and dry him.

"I am so far from perfect, I would gladly aim for on time once in a while." she said as Jake tried to escape again. "He hates wearing clothes."

"Do what Mercedes and I do, let him escape then call Jax, or in your case Jason. Works every time." said Carly from the doorway. "You do know you were supposed to give him the bath, not yourself, right?"

Looking down, Elizabeth said with a sigh "Carly if you don't want to end up in the water, stuff it."

"Fine, I was just saying..."

"Why are you here?" she asked the blond when she finally got Jake into his clothes and socks.

"Morgan was invited. We were already on our way to Kelly's, but Johnny said something about waffles."

"Carly, my housekeeping may be a little lax, but I don't regularly make breakfast in my boys bathroom."

"True, but while Morgan went straight for the food, Jason ordered me from the kitchen. Something about wanting to make sure there was plenty of fire insurance before allowing me in." she said with a shrug.

Robin gave the blond an odd lock, if any man ever said that to her, she would sock them. Why did Carly let people talk to her that way. It was rather an odd thing for someone with her aggressive personality.

"Besides, I am have to attend this hospital thing and this way the press won't be pushing only on you."

Getting it, Robin looked at the blond. Seeing the look, she said "Jason and I talked. I get my mistakes and I am working on correcting them. Besides Elizabeth is about to be my daughter's aunt. I can't spend the rest of our lives fighting."

"Why not?" asked Anna as she came up the stairs. Taking Jake's hand she held onto it while the stubborn boy walked down the stairs.

"You better get dressed, muffin. Your press will be waiting."

"Carly, go away." she said with a laugh as Robin followed her into her bedroom. Carly went to wash her hands before returning downstairs and overheard them talking.

"She is a little out there, but I can deal."

"Carly, is an entirely different planet in a completely different solar system, Elizabeth."

"Yes, but I like Michael and Morgan. So she can't be all that bad. Besides Jax seems to love her."

"I think she brainwashed him. Do you suppose Helena shared her technique?" she said sitting down to give Emma her bottle.

"No, she wouldn't share it with a Spencer. I know you two made peace."

"A temporary peace caused by shock at what was coming out of Jason's mouth. That is all."

"Admit it, you two worked good together." said Elizabeth. Holding up two different tops she said "Which one?"

"The green one. It looks good on you. Okay, she is changing, but I keep waiting for the day that Hurricane Carly shows up again."

Walking down the stairs, Carly laughed out loud when she saw Jax talking to Anna Devane and looking confused. "So you are saying that James Craig, stole this money?"

"No, he removed it, but someone stole it back from him. At the time we thought it was Diego, but now it looks like someone else did it. Jerry helped us locate it, but we have no idea how this player is involved."

"Who is he? I was married to Lorenzo, I might recognize the name."

When she replied Elizabeth who was walking down the stairs said "That is a member of the Medici family."

They all turned and looked and said "Who are the Medici's? Are the involved with organized crime?"

"Well, sort of, but since they have been dead since the fifteenth century, I doubt they are truly involved."

"What are you saying."

"That was the brother of Lorenzo Medici, he died in a church after being stabbed by a rival family over money and power. Look into Florence Italy, that is where they reigned. You might want to check out DeVinci. He painted several items and created some weapons for him."

The stunned silence in the room was broken by Morgan coming out and asking if she had more syrup.

"In the pantry. Anna, we have to go."

"Have fun." she said distractedly. How had they missed that? Walking into the kitchen she gave Morgan his waffle syrup while Cameron and he talked about coloring in his new books from London.

Robert was holding Emma while Jake was crawling over to his block set. "Anna, how did we miss that?"

"I don't know a lot about art from that era." she admitted before calling Sean who sent for Frisco.

Mike walked into Kate's office and walked out with the money. The magazine owner called over to Bernie and found out the man had lied to her. Bernie had not been authorized to release the money to return the cash to her.

"Thanks, Bernie." she said angry she had been conned by Sonny's father.

Sam entered the courtroom in handcuffs and was chained to the ground. "Miss McCall, I understand you made a deal with the Special Prosecutor. In order for you to fulfill your part of the deal you have to admit to the charges. In return you will be facing twenty five years to life with no possibility of parole. However you will be serving your sentence concurrently instead of consecutively."

"Yes your honor." she said. Then Sam preceded to confess to all three of the charges. First describing her part in the first kidnapping. Then the threats in the park. Finally she described the third kidnapping.

"Is the prosecution satisfied?"

"No, Miss McCall hasn't given us the truth in regards to the drugging of Elizabeth Morgan."

Sighing noisily, she finished her statement. The judge looked at the woman in question and said "Your deal allows you to get off lightly, in my opinion. This case has brought to light more charges that can be leveled against you. From attempted murder to drug trafficking. So, Samantha McCall, I am accepting your deal. You will be sentenced to serve out your time at Albion Correctional Facility."

Uh oh, thought Francis. They had expected her to be sent to Pentonville. "The bailiffs are to release you into the custody of state prison system immediately."

Looking around for a familiar face, she saw one. Amelia Joffee was smiling and talking to someone who was taking notes. "Miss McCall, Miss McCall!" called the reporter wanting a picture of her.

She could hear Nancy Grace as she was lead down to the holding pens where Sonny was waiting for a hearing on his competency.

She was placed in the women's cell where she was the lone prisoner just like Corinthos.

"So, how are you enjoying your life, Sam?" he said grimly. "You know, I can't help being glad our daughter didn't live to see this day. I just have one question, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked ignoring the man. The two watching from the hidden cameras tensed.

"Kill our daughter. Why do that?"

"I didn't. I loved my daughter."

"Our daughter." Sonny said back. "You know what I think? I think it was all a con, then you saw how Jason was with kids and got an even bigger idea. It worked except for one little thing you didn't count on, well two things. First was the Ruiz brothers and second was Elizabeth Webber. The unobtainable Elizabeth Webber. The woman that Jason Morgan saw as his idea of perfection. No one, absolutely no one can beat that. Her having that little boy destroyed all your plans, didn't it?"

"She was a nothing." she spat out. "She chased after him and got him where she wanted him. She is no better than me."

"Wrong, you see, she won. She played your game and beat you at it. She is married to Jason, has his money and his kid, and you Sam, you got nothing."

"I had his love." she replied.

"No, you had scraps, but then that it what you are isn't it. Scraps." he said waiting until she flipped out like she had in court. "Elizabeth has the Q's firmly behind her, she has even gotten Carly's support. All because of one reason, and one reason only. That little boy. A kid born because the Q's were too cheap to fix a mistake with condoms."

"That should have been me. He should have been my son."

"Actually, you are wrong." he said waiting until she moved closer to his side of her cell. "It should have been Courtney's."

"Jason never loved your sister, she was a mistake."

"No, that would be you. My mistake. I should have left you in that swamp with the rest of those fowl and disgusting things. Instead I slept with you. Jason took you in at my request. What do you think he is going to do when he finds out you killed that little girl?"

"Nothing, no man wants to raise anothers kid." said Sam as she walked over to look at Sonny. "Especially the child of a defective piece of crap like yours."

Sonny got up and whispered. "Want to know a secret?"

"What?" she asked looking at him like he was insane.

"This." he said stabbing her swiftly, deeply and after twisting the knife removing it. When she lay bleeding on the ground, "Jason didn't want to take you in, I asked him to. But you were right about my sister, Jason didn't love her, I just made sure to help it along. I saw them you see, I saw them together one night and I knew, I knew I had to stop it, you were supposed to do that, you looked a little like her, I thought it would be enough."

Sam gasped out "what are you talking about?"

"I saw them, I saw Jason and Elizabeth together. I was faking my death but wanted to talk to Carly, so I went to the penthouse, I saw them. And I knew that one day he would betray me for her, I knew that he would let her destroy us. So I did it, I made sure to destroy them. You were supposed to be the final straw, but you screwed it up. You decided to make Jason think you were over his love for Elizabeth by rescuing that brat."

When the guards arrived they saw a dying Sam McCall and an insane Sonny Corinthos screaming, "You should have let him die, I wanted him to die. You should have let that brat die."

Sam looked over with her last bit of energy and said "You are sick."

"No, I am fine. I know the truth, you didn't let that kid die, if he died, you would have won. Jason would have never have forgiven himself. He would have stayed away. But you did this, you are why we are in these cells, that is why you had to die. You betrayed me, you did this." he said.

Sam's last thought was what Sonny had said about Jason and Liz. She died thinking that it was all a mistake.

Francis and Johnny called Jason and said "Don't worry about the change in prisons."

"We can't let it be sloppy. This man has to get me in as a guard so that I can do this, I don't want to end up trapped in there." he warned.

"Jason, Sam McCall is dead. Sonny killed her. They sedated him and took him off to Pentonville's criminally insane wing. You need to see this. Where are you?"

"Visiting Monica with Elizabeth before heading over to the ground breaking, why?"

"Sam and Sonny both admitted some things that were unknown to us."

"Meet me at the warehouse later."

Hanging up, Jason saw Elizabeth talking to Monica about the boys. Then turning he saw a man standing in the doorway. "She is gone. I am leaving, but a word please Mr. Morgan."

Walking outside, Victor turned to Jason and said "someone was offering up a relative of yours on the black market. I needed you to kill Sam, so I was going to offer a trade. I contacted this person. I was sent this."

Jason took the file and went to open it. When it was unsealed he looked up to see that Cassidine was gone. Flipping the picture, Jason froze. The picture was of Emily with her long hair and Georgie Jones. There was a newspaper on the table. The headline was from the Port Charles Herald and showed Jake's kidnapping.

According to that, Emily was alive in November. He took out the note and read. "_I went to a meeting but learned from an outside source that the man lost control of the young girls. They had fled. Good luck Morgan."_

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

My Ladies love Mac, its why he ends up being featured so much in my stories. They had me rolling with an idea that is going to be coming into play over the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did just hearing about it.

**Liason4220: **The LOL's told me their plan for Em and Georgie, I think the readers will enjoy it. I will be slowly weaving it into the story. **jacjmorgan: **The why will become self apparent soon. Let's just say, they didn't even think of running to Jason. **Twingirls: **Sonny and Sam's convo wrote itself. I see less and less humanity to that character every time I see GH, even on You-Tube. **PJ: **The who and why of the girls will be part of the mystery, As for Anna and Frisco, I have no idea, but I would bet that the LOL's let them in on it. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. He never learns. There is going to be a confrontation between Jason and him of epic proportions. What GH should have done long before now. And Mr. Corinthos is on his way off screen. Maybe we can ship Mo Bernard back to AMC.**lrn2run: **We had no intention of making Jason kill Sam, it would have given her an importance she doesn't deserve. As for Sonny, well, he is going to make the right choice, _TRUST ME_. (Insert evil Chuckle)** shellybear: **Wally world is always crazy here, so I park as far off as possible. But this time it bit me in the rear. I kind of wish I had our Navigator, the jerk who hit my car would have been the sorry one. That thing is build like a tank. Too bad I was more worried about gas prices and parking spots. As for Carly, I want to soften her just a bit, with Michael remaining in a coma, we figured she would be a bit less abrasive. **JoAnn: Trust me, if it handed have been Sonny killing Sam, it would have been Sam killing Sonny. We have both ways written, just changing the confrontation with Jason for the survivor. kkcnelso: **My gang wanted to remind you they are retired. They feel they deserve their rest. They are quite willing to send me into the Lions' den, though.

I broke this down into two chapters, but it is setting up the Sonny confrontation

Chapter 25 .

Jason sat down while holding Elizabeth. They had watched the tape, twice. The scene from the holding pens under the courthouse had sickened both of them.

"Jason, do you think I chased after you." she said quietly stopping the tape at that point.

"No, I wish you had at times. Elizabeth, don't compare yourself to her. She... she used people, so she thinks that everyone else is just like her."

Jason heard Sonny saying that Jake should have been Courtney's and shuddered. The idea of Courtney as his child's mother, sickened him. He had felt guilt when he found out about her miscarriage, but also a bit of relief as well. The guilt had trebled at that, now he could admit that some part of his subconscious was trying to make him wake up to something, even then.

Elizabeth thought about Sam's remark that Jason wouldn't want to raise another man's kid and had to wonder at the woman's stupidity. She had to smile at Sonny pointing out that the girl was his daughter. No matter how much she tried to use it to guilt Jason, the simple fact was the baby had been Sonny and Sam's kid. Sam had tried to have her cake and eat it too. As they watched the part where Sonny stabbed Sam, both felt a sense of relief this woman life had ended. She could not harm anyone else.

Jason was sickened when Sonny admitted to destroying his relationship with Elizabeth. It made him wonder about a few other things. How much had his friendship with Sonny cost him? How much had Carly cost him as well. Their talk earlier had clued him in to her attitude. She claimed to have changed, only time would show if it was the truth.

Elizabeth did feel some pleasure at Sam calling Sonny sick, the other woman was right, Sonny had to be sick. Why else would he do what he did to Jake? Why harm an innocent child?

She recalled the few personal conversations she had had with Sonny in recent years and realized he had been warning her off Jason and deliberately doing damage to their relationship. Curling into Jason, she sat sickened as Sonny was ranting and raving even as Sam died on the cement ground.

"Jason, you okay?" asked Elizabeth as she saw how white he was under his skin.

"I just want to get you on a plane back to England for a couple of weeks. How did I miss this?" he said pointing at the television. "How did all of us miss this? When I think of that fact he was seeing my sister, it makes me sick."

Francis turned off the tape in time to see CNN's Nancy Grace talking about the end of Sam McCall. "**We are live from Port Charles New York, where the Sam McCall case came to a shocking conclusion. Miss McCall was murdered at the hands of Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos. The father of her late daughter. In the newly released tapes, Mr. Corinthos accused Miss McCall of killing their daughter as part of a con to trap Jason Morgan into a relationship.**

"**Miss McCall admitted it. They then proceeded to argue over Mr. Morgan and his wife. Mr. Corinthos admitting to setting the man up with his sister, the late Courtney Matthews to break up the couple. Then stated that Miss McCall's getting as far as she did with the alleged mobster was because of his interference between the Morgans."**

"**All of this came to an abrupt end when Mr. Corinthos informed Ms. McCall that she was the reason his plan failed. That he had wanted young Jacob Morgan to die. This all happened while Ms. McCall lay dying on the floor of her cell after Mr. Corinthos stabbed her. Jail officials are looking into he got a hold of the homemade knife. "**

The Mayor was in Mac's office when he received the coroner's report on Sam McCall. "I do like the poetic justice of it. Sonny Corinthos will now be facing the death penalty and saving the tax payers money at the same time."

Mac knew that Corinthos wasn't faking his insanity and would never be put to death, at least by the state of New York. Jason Morgan might kill him for what was revealed about the past, but otherwise, Corinthos would die of old age in some padded cell.

He knew that Robin would feel guilt, but all Mac felt was relief. Morgan was a calmer person, who didn't feel the need to control the world. Port Charles would be a much safer place to live with him in charge of that business.

He listened as the Mayor rattled on about trials and publicity and high poll numbers, grateful for the knock on his office door.

"Commissioner, you are wanted on the phone." said Harper trying to rescue his boss.

Once they were at Harper's desk, Mac chuckled a bit when he found out it was only Robin needing to see him later, that it was important. "Thanks Harper, I owe you one."

"Great, find me a woman, a nice sweet honest woman who doesn't mind being married to a cop, we will call it even." said the detective holding up the goodbye note to show him his current girl friend had dumped him.

Mac wondered when his officers had started to have so much in common with his daughters. Daughters... that brought his mind right back to Georgie and the files that Spencer took with him. He would love to know the real reason he had lost his youngest child, but knew it was going to be hard to find out the truth.

Jason sat down with Elizabeth, and handed her the photograph. "This was the proof."

Elizabeth bit her lip and said "Are you sure that it isn't that Rebecca Shaw woman with a Georgie look alike. This is the Cassidine's after all."

"That is why I have to look into it. They are experts at faking deaths. I will talk to Mac, see if he can get me some type of item with Georgie's DNA, then have your brother help. I will trust him with that when I find them."

"Okay. Just be careful." she said looking at the picture again while not wanting to get her hopes up.

Jason wished he had told her what Victor had said about the black market, but did not want Elizabeth imagining all the things that he had upon hearing they had his sister and Georgie Jones. Francis was looking into the TMK angle, while Jason was culling all his international contacts for information.

Tomorrow morning he was going to talk to Anna, but only if she agreed to keep Frisco out of if for now. He didn't want to give the man hopes then tear them away. Holding Elizabeth, they joined the rest of their family outside on the porch and in the back yard enjoying the early nice weather. They were avoiding the press that had been swarming around since the announcement of the death of Sam.

"Is it wrong that I am happy she died?" asked Elizabeth of her aunt.

"No, you will feel guilt soon enough. Elizabeth, she did things for no other reason than to hurt you. Mainly because she hadn't been told the truth about the past, but it wouldn't have mattered. She sees everything and everyone as a possession. What are your feelings about what Sonny said on that tape?"

"I find myself looking back at the past with a different prospective." she admitted, then seeing Robin with tears in her eyes went over to her friend. "Robin are you okay?"

"I told Sonny what I had read in some papers, I did this. I am responsible for another person losing their life. Sam deserved to die, yes, but not at Sonny's hands. I drove him to do this. He did this because of me."

Elizabeth stiffened in anger, the asked a question "Did you watch the tape of it?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to." she admitted with a watery sniff. Elizabeth handed her a tissue and said dry your eyes. Then she took the new mother into her living room and had her watch the tape. Robin sat appalled at what Sonny was saying. Then she looked at Elizabeth and said "Excuse me."

Patrick followed his wife into the bathroom and just held her. "She must hate me."

"Who? Elizabeth? Why, you didn't know what Sonny did or said."

"I was feeling bad about Sonny. Why did he do that?" she asked ill.

Overhearing them, Simone said "Sonny is sick. Very sick and obsessive. He saw something in Elizabeth and Jason that he perceived as a threat. Unlike Jason's other relationships, Sonny understood that Jason was an adult making adult decisions for his future. One that Sonny knew wouldn't include him. That is all that it was about."

Realizing that Simone hadn't meant to sting her, that the woman more than likely was unaware that she had been involved with Jason, Robin thought about what she said and realized it was the truth. Sonny was possessive, he always had been. Look at the way he acted over Brenda while married to Lily. Looking back, she could face some of the past and Sonny's part in the bad things that had happened.

Jason drew Elizabeth off to the side and said "Mac Scorpio is out front and wants to talk to Diane and me."

"Okay, are you under arrest for something?" she asked calmly.

"Not that I am aware of." he said with a small grin. "He said it is about an old case."

"Well, grams is slowly edging everyone out the door, so the boys and I will be arranging for dinner soon." she said with a kiss.

Audrey soon had Sarah out the door along with Monica and Edward who was playing with Cameron. She had no idea what they were up to, but the youngster had a grin on his face and was asking the man when he would return. Making a mental note to warn Elizabeth, she escorted them out.

Lucky was meeting with his mother and Lulu when he saw the kid. Damien Spinelli looked like death warmed over in spite of his new look. "What is it?"

"Sam... she's dead." he said bleakly. She would never get another chance to redeem herself and Mr. Sir, had killed her.

"Yes, I know." said Lucky not sure what to do with the kid. "Spinelli, are you upset on her behalf."

"No, I mean she would have hated prison. But now she can't change her life, her life essence has been stripped away."

Wanting to ask this kid how he could be that naive, Lucky saw the call on his cell from Nik and turned Spinelli over to his mother and sister.

"Nik, what is it?"

"Can you meet me at the old boxcars tonight?"

"Are you serious?" asked Lucky wondering what was going on with his brother.

Laura looked over at Lucky and then saw Lulu comforting Spinelli and sighed in annoyance. She wanted to be on the bus in a couple of hours, but it looked like it might be delayed. "Lulu, why don't you call your Aunt Bobbie and verify what time she is coming tonight. I want a word with Mr. Spinelli."

Once she was gone, Laura turned to the younger man and asked "Are you feeling guilty about Sam?"

"Yes." he whispered ashamed of himself.

"Don't be, it is a normal reaction. Just don't let it turn her into a saint in your mind." she said firmly. "We are going on a trip, why don't you join us?"

"Thank you most maternal one, but no. My place is here. I have much to atone for. And my blond love is here."

Lulu talked to Bobbie, then saw the second call on her phone. Answering she heard Johnny Zachara.

"Where are you?" she asked furious with him.

"Where I belong. Look, I just called to check on things. I saw the news and saw your brother's old girlfriend was killed by Corinthos."

"Come home, Johnny. We can work this out. This proves you still care about me." she begged worried he was going to get himself killed.

He was upset to realize she had not been on his mind at all since he had left Port Charles a couple weeks ago. "Lulu, move on. Find someone who will love you. I care, because I saw the bit about the baby. That could have been me, look I am learning a lot about myself. Things that I let happen over the last eighteen months. I don't like the person I was when I was with you, Lulu. I am sorry, but that is the truth."

Slamming her cell phone shut, Lulu went into the living room and asked her mom how much longer they would be delayed.

"You brother are meeting tonight, we can start looking for you dad tomorrow." she said checking her purse for the bus tickets. She wanted anonymous, and there was nothing more anonymous than Greyhound. When they arrived in Washington, her old contact was arranging for fake id's.

Kate was sitting down to dinner with Maxie. When the girl wasn't pouting, she enjoyed the younger woman's company and ideas. "What are you doing tomorrow after the meeting?"

"Like I promised, I am having dinner with my dad. Frisco is picking me up here and bringing me back." she said sighing out loud.

"Good, now on to our next lesson. Tonight we are going to learn about art."

Seeing Maxie hold back a groan, Kate walked serenely into the living room. This had started as punishment, but when she realized how much of a blank slate Maxie was, she decided to teach the younger girl about culture.

Sonny was floating in the drugs when Carly and Jax entered the room. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I need to face him. To tell him I heard what he said. Jax, he deliberately tried to destroy a little boy, for no other reason than to keep Jason away from Liz. I can't believe it. I heard it and I can't believe it. I need to see his face, I need to see if it has changed."

Stopping her, he turned her in his arms and asked "Why?"

"Because I have to know, was he this much of a monster when I married him. And how did I not see it?" she said bleakly. She was aware she wouldn't truly get any answers, but she had to know if her own soul was that black. She had always seen Sonny as a mirror to her soul, now she had to know if that mirror was cracked.

The new doctor let her in, seeing Sonny struggling to sit up, made Carly pity him at first. But the black rage still burning in his eyes answered her question without her even asking it. Shaking her head in disgust, Carly left the room and went into Jax's arms. "Lets go home to Morgan. We have a nursery to decorate."

Jason answered Mac's questions. "So send him to my office tomorrow."

"Fine, I was unaware that the PCPD had an open case on Johnny O'Brien's supposed disappearance. I sent him out of town to protect him from an enemy."

"Next, I want to know if Lucky Spencer gave you the case file on the TMK."

"No, it was Francis Corelli who asked for it. He is looking into it along with Johnny who has been searching into Diego and his father's activities."

"Thank you, please have them keep me up to date."

"Mac, can I ask something. They wanted a sample of Georgie's DNA given to Steven Webber, are you okay with that?"

Well aware that Morgan's people could have just broken into his home to get that, he hesitated then said yes.

When Mac left the Morgan residence, he went next door to see Robin who was looking out the door anxiously for him. "What is it, is this about Sonny?"

"No, I have all the answers I can stomach about that." she admitted. "I need a really big favor. One that is going to be huge."

"What is it?" he asked hugging his niece. Happy that in spite of her parents being in town she came to him asking for a favor.

"Ineedyoutogooutonablinddateforme." she replied rapidly.

"I didn't catch that." he said amused at her embarrassment.

"I need you to go out on a blind date for me." she repeated.

"What?" he asked shocked. "Why?"

"There is this doctor coming into town. I sort of agreed to set her up on a date. I asked Leo Julian to do it, he agreed, but there is a small problem. Leo doesn't like cougar relationships. "

"What is that?"

"Younger man older woman. she is your age. I thought she was much younger than she really is." she admitted. "Here I can show you a picture. Her name is Dr. Addison Montgomery. Please Uncle Mac, I will owe you big time."

"Why does she want..." he said knowing he would give in for her sake.

"She is coming into town to see Patrick about a former patient, but needs a date to this medical board thing they are holding here this weekend. Thank you, thank you thank you." she said hugging him.

Jason quietly slipped back into the house, he had heard Audrey leaving so that left only his wife and sons in the kitchen. Heading in that direction, he stopped in the doorway watching as Elizabeth cooked dinner while talking to Cameron who was coloring. Jake seemed to entranced by something he had in his hand.

Walking over he saw that he had one of Cameron's crayons and seemed to be intent on coloring all over the top of his highchair. Reaching out for a piece of paper, he stuck it under the crayon hoping to keep his scribbling on the paper.

"Don't even bother, it will end up on the floor soon enough." said Elizabeth without even turning around. Watching him in the dark window, Elizabeth pointed out that is showed everything going on behind her. She was right, soon Jake had removed the paper and gleefully was coloring on his tray again.

Elizabeth finished cooking while Jason sat handing crayons to Cam and watching as Jake never once put the fat crayon in his mouth. As soon as they had cleared off the table, Elizabeth cut up Jakes' food while Cameron insisted on trying to cut his own with his daddy's help.

"Elizabeth, why didn't he eat the crayon?" Jason asked. All the kids he had ever been around had tried to eat the stupid things.

"He doesn't like the taste." she said simply. "He also likes to color on the tray instead of paper, I quite expecting him to follow my behavior and color all over the walls. Cameron, likes to try and stay in the lines and insists on using coloring books, but not Jake."

"Sounds like he has your artistic tendencies." he said as he watched Cameron slid his carrots over to his mashed potatoes and blend them in before eating them. When he asked why he did that, the little boy leaned over and whispered loudly that Mommy doesn't do them as good as grams.

Affronted, she turned to her son and seeming his mischievous grin said. "I guess my macaroni and cheese isn't as good either."

Shuddering, Cam leaned in again and said. "Mommy makes it from a box, but it is only better when it is from the blue and yellow box. Grams tastes funny, she makes it too cheesy."

Enjoying the gourmet tips from the youngster, Jason asked if he wanted to play motorcycles before heading to bed.

"Sorry, but Mr. Robert promised to come back over, he has a surprise to show me." said Cameron proudly before asking if he could be excuse that he ate all his veggies and didn't want dessert.

As the two adults kept Jake occupied, Jason and Elizabeth talked about the trial and their siblings. As well as what to do about the penthouse. "It looks a little big." she pointed out doubtfully.

"We have the space from both penthouses to use. I want it to be just us up there. Plus I have an idea for that extra large dead space. The guards are going to create a space for them and false space as well in the empty area after I do the playground."

As Jason explained his idea, Elizabeth's eyes watered up. He had put a lot of work into his idea and it made her happy that he wanted to make sure that the boys were safe but still had a place to play that was full of fresh air and sunshine.

When they entered the living room they saw that Robert had brought over a large role of paper. "Where did you get that?" asked Elizabeth as she stared at the huge white roll in her living room.

"They found a bunch of them at a doctors house we went to. He had his own on the side surgery here in town. When he fled they confiscated everything. I saw it and thought of Cam's wanting a lot of paper to practice his letters."

Jason kissed his wife and carried Jake up to get him ready for bed, knowing Elizabeth was going to be upset at his abandoning her to deal with the spy on her own. Soon he heard the door closing and Cameron rushing up to bed. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, is mommy letting you keep the paper?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup, but for now I can only use it at the box place where Mommy paints." he said with a heavy sigh. "Daddy, why hasn't my other daddy been by?"

Making a mental note to talk to Spencer before he left, he told Cam. "He is working right now, do you know who Luke is?"

"The man that smells funny, yup." He said making Jason smile.

"He is missing and Lucky has to go looking for him."

"Okay, thank you." he said with a kiss before climbing into bed.

Jason came down the stairs watching as Elizabeth glared at the large row of paper. "I have to go out for a while."

Kissing him, she said "Be careful, don't let Sonny play head games with you."

Wishing she didn't know him so well when it came to this, he said "I won't. Johnny is going to be outside along with Marco who recently turned back up. Paulie and Geoff called wanting their jobs back as well."

Elizabeth knew the names and put faces with them before heading to the kitchen to look at the house plans again. Hearing Anna slip in her back door she turned and said "That is a creepy habit."

"Good. Because, I need your help. Jason had his men tell me what is going on and that you know. What can you tell me about Emily that no one else would know. I mean just the two of you."

"Why?"

"We are looking into this, I think that Frisco knows something. But after talking to Francis get why they don't want to tell him. He will go insane if he thinks someone harmed his little girl."

Elizabeth thought about it and gave Anna an idea, before saying what do you know?

"Nothing for sure. Frisco had a idea that his daughter was in Caracas, but it didn't pan out. We know it was connected to the Alcazar's though. So when he hit a road block he started tracking down the money. I also had someone I know in Pine Valley run tests already on Rebecca, she isn't related to Emily. I wanted to know for sure." Anna knew that David would have no problem getting a DNA sample and running illegal tests for her.

TBC

**NEWSFLASH: GH is proud to announce a crossover with Kate Walsh joining the staff of General hospital for a day. We would also like to thank Thaao Penghlis for his guest role as Victor Cassidine. **

**Joining us soon will be Cynthia Preston, Fiona Shaw, Hillary B. Smith and Kamar del Rios. We would also like to announce that we will be wrapping up the character of Sonny Corinthos soon, please stay tuned to the Soap Opera Network, we will be preempting our regular scheduled programs to run a marathon on Sonny's love life. We expect this will take a month, since this was quite the promiscuous character. **

**Stay tuned and celebrate your favorite Sonny moment. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Jane: **_I fell down laughing when I heard about their plan for poor Mac. He is about to fall into dating heck. As for Sonny vs. Jason, this is it. **PJ: **We are going to show Carly having growing pains, mainly when she starts figuring out her past. I loath Rebecca, even in the few You-Tube videos I have seen. According to an article in the SOW, they do too. **kadinsky: **I was on a sugar high when I wrote that last little snark, but I am glad you enjoyed it. **kkcnelson: **They are enjoying the supervising shall we say, as well as the reviews. We spent Easter with the few whose families didn't come for the holidays. The nursing home had an Easter egg hunt for them. **peach: **GeJo is up to the LOL's. They love the stories containing them, including **twingirls. **A little hint for everyone, Em and Georgie are together. As for Johnny, he is still on a journey of self discovery as far as I know. **pwrmom2**: No one on earth has the stomach for a one month Sonny marathon. So don't apologize. As for Addison, she is the first in a long line of blind dates we have lined up for the hapless police commissioner.

"_**Mandy, I want to have a confrontation between Jason and Sonny. Do you think Sonny could handle the truth? I mean he is a little obsessive over someone who is only his friend."**_

Jason was waiting when the guard brought back the man in the straightjacket. Staying out of eyesight, he watched cool, calm and collected. Hearing the guard make a remark to Sonny caused Jason's hands to tense as he realized it was one of their own bought and paid for guards.

Realizing the insane man was telling the guard to arrange for his escape, Jason knew he had to shut Sonny down before the guard decided money was more important than fear. Francis had made it plain to all their people that Sonny was now living in no man's land.

Hearing the fading footsteps, Jason hit the button on Johnny's latest gadget, it would show Sonny sleeping and he could speak with his former friend, hopefully clearing the way for what was about to happen.

"Sonny." he said walking into the room. Seeing the man sit up, Jason took the time to look him over carefully. The messed and standing hair, the wild look in his eyes. Finally the way he was struggling with sitting up. "So, where is the straightjacket they had you in?" he asked conversationally. "It would have made it easier for us to get you out of here."

Seeing the way his eyes lite up, Jason smiled. "I came to thank you for killing Sam, you have no idea how much I appreciate your taking care of that for me."

"She deserved to die, she killed my daughter." he replied. Jason waited to hear if he mentioned Jake, but smirked when he didn't. "So what is the plan? How are you going to get me out of here? I knew you wouldn't dessert me."

"Your right, I won't abandon you to living here. You don't deserve that fate, no matter what anyone thinks." he replied. He didn't deserve to breath his next breath, let a lone a lifetime of them. "I am going to make sure you don't spend a single moment living in this place after tonight."

Sonny smirked inwardly, Jason was as loyal as ever. Looks like Elizabeth didn't control him as much as Sonny feared. It shouldn't be that hard to get rid of her again.

Looking at his watch, Jason said "It is going to be a while. We are leaving around two, so let's get comfortable."

Waiting until he was seated, Jason said "Carly is adopting Sarah Webber's baby. I think she is missing Michael."

Sonny wanted to rant about the Webbers, but kept it shut just in case. He had no idea how tight the hold Elizabeth had was. "You are right, she is making a mistake, replacing one child with another. Too bad she won't realize it until after this kid is adopted."

"True. We need to talk about Ric and why you killed him. Did you know about his connection to Claudia and Michael's shooting?" Jason wanted to start Sonny talking. Once he started the man usually gave things away.

"No, I had no idea my brother was involved, I thought it was Jerry and Claudia along with that doctor." said Sonny relaxing a little. Jason seemed a little off, but usually when he was mad, he was silent.

"As far as I tell it was. Since James Craig confessed on the witness stand, we can pretty much wrap that up. Now I just have to make sure he pays on his way back to Gitmo. I am hoping Jerry can give me some information on Craig's past."

Jason explained about Jerry & James and wasn't too shocked when Sonny ordered them both killed.

"What about Bobbie, she is close to Jerry, she is going to be staying with him at the rehab facility. We have to be careful about this." he warned not having any intention of actually committing the murder but wanting to know how far Sonny would go.

"Bobbie should know better than to trust him. We have no way of knowing he is telling the truth. Take care of it." He had to remind Jason that he was in charge now.

Jason made sure to nod even while he wondered how many times in the past he had killed someone that Sonny said deserved it who hadn't. How many times had this man betrayed his trust?

As soon as was possible, Jason got Sonny up to the roof, making sure to stay out of the sightlines of the guards. Once they had arrived on the general population, Jason led the prisoner straight out the doors with the false paperwork he had gotten from Francis.

"Head towards the North." he told Sonny as they walked quietly through the dawn cold and crisp air. When they arrived at the cabin, Jason let them in and said "We have to wait until dusk for pickup."

"Fine, then I am getting some sleep, keep watch." he ordered before going to the other room. Seeing no furniture there, he walked back out to the front and snarled when he realized there was only one chair. "I guess I have to sleep in that."

"Try the floor, I have found it to be quite comfortable." said Jason not moving from where he was seated in the comfortable chair that Francis had planted there when removing everything else from the room.

"I am NOT sleeping on the floor." he growled. Looking at Jason he waited for his enforcer to move, but the younger man seemed obvious of to his needs.

"Too bad. I have something to tell you, I was going to wait until we got back to Port Charles, but I think I should tell you know. Mike is dead. His loan shark killed him. We talked yesterday, I told him I understood that he couldn't wait any longer and that Mike was setting a bad..."

"You WHAT!" He shouted and moved closer to the man seated in the chair. "He should be dead, you should have taken care of him the instant you found out Mike was in trouble."

"I did, I paid back the money he stole from Kelly's and told him to leave town. He chose to believe that you would protect him in spite of my warnings. What more was I to do." he said bored.

"He was my father, that loan shark shouldn't have even touched him. This is what comes from being soft. You should have been tougher the last time." he shouted.

"No, your father shouldn't have been betting with money he didn't have expecting me to clean up his messes. I told him that since I wasn't cleaning up any more of your messes, I sure as heck wasn't going to clean up his."

"How dare you?" he said starting to realize something was wrong.

"No, how dare you?" Jason said looking up and letting Sonny see what was in his eyes. The older man backed away, scared for the first of what Jason might do. Looking around for a weapon, he soon realized that this cabin was chosen on purpose.

"How dare you endanger Elizabeth and my sons. How dare you tell Sasha about Jake? How dare you after everything I have done for you?"

"You worked for me, you obeyed my orders." insisted Sonny.

"I thought we were friends." Jason said looking at him. "I never realized I was just another person for you to use. You used me, for years. I can even recall when it started. When I came back in 2002. You started treating me like just another lackey."

"I let you marry my sister, I wouldn't allow just anyone to do that."

Scoffing, Jason said "You only wanted me with that ... I don't even have a word for her, because you wanted to keep me away from Elizabeth. You set out to destroy us. While we were waiting tonight, I finally figured out why. You knew, you knew and you still set out to destroy us. I know how much help Courtney had with me from Carly and you, but how much did Ric have from you. How much help did you give your psycho brother?"

"None, that was all on Elizabeth. She had an itch for him so she slept with him and got pregnant. That was all on her." he sneered.

Jason counted to ten, knowing that he had to stay calm. Sonny was going to try pushing his buttons, unaware that Jason now knew everything. "You should know, Ric was grabbed by Francis. He arranged for his time in prison and his death, but there was a six hour delay between his kidnapping and his arrival in prison."

Sonny stiffened. "Were you behind what happened to me. Where you working with Robert Scorpio?"

"No, I do agree with his solution to your mating problems though. Too bad it won't matter soon." he said idly. "As for Elizabeth, I know about what you did to us. Doesn't matter, we have moved on, worked out our problems and will deal with being a family together."

"Yeah right, until Lucky Spencer decides he need something and she will go running." he said sneering at Jason trying to hit his weak spot.

"No, Spencer woke up to what he was doing. But Elizabeth had already walked away. You don't get it Sonny, I won you lost. You are as miserable as the day you left home as a kid. I am happily married to the mother of two boys."

"One that doesn't even belong to you. Do you really think that Cameron will ever accept you as his dad, no that will always be Spencer. Elizabeth will never accept that you are a killer, it just isn't in her."

"You have no idea about Elizabeth, but even if she completely accepted my job, you wouldn't like her. After talking to Simone Hardy I finally understand there are two possible reasons why. I am hoping it is the second one, that you are simply a selfish bastard who knows that Elizabeth would come first if we ever got together, but strangely enough, I have to wonder if it is the first one."

Jason tried not to smile, according to Francis the drugs given to Sonny were very suggestive and you had to be careful. It could send them after you instead of towards death like they wanted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked not sure why Jason had stopped talking.

"Sonny, are you a closet homosexual or bisexual?" he asked calmly. "If you are, I am sorry, I don't feel that way about you. Never did."

Screaming in rage, Sonny flew at Jason only to find himself on his rear. "How dare you? I have been married several times. I have children, how can you even think that?"

"Well you have all the classic symptoms of someone who is trying very hard to remain in the closet. Even your well publicized libido is part of that. Seriously, Sonny I am not judging you. I just was wondering if the reason my life has been so miserable is that you are jealous of Elizabeth because you know how deeply I care for her and how long I have done so."

"If that was true, why would I set you up with MY sister or Sam?" Sonny asked not even wanting to touch Jason's accusation.

"Lets deal with Courtney first. I made a stupid mistake. I should have ignored your orders and told Elizabeth what was going on, instead of making her feel like an outsider. If I had done so Courtney would never have happened."

"Looking back, I can admit that it was a rebound relationship. Not even a very good one at that. She wanted a hero and saw me as hers at first. Too bad I spent most of the time trying only so that I wouldn't be lonely and then so that I could prove to myself that I was standing up to you. Unfortunately that allowed you to get even greater control."

"Then there was Carly and you manipulating things. Carly confessed to her part in it, mainly worried I was about to kick her out of my life. You on the other hand, had to know that I was using her. It makes me wonder why you let it happen to your own sister. But it does fit into Simone's theory. "

"As for Sam, that was because Elizabeth was free and you had to know that eventually I would go back to her. You knew the pull was too strong. I heard what you said to Sam in the jail cell, Sonny. I know that you saw her as a substitute for Elizabeth."

Sonny realized that Jason had no intention of letting him leave here alive his only chance was to head out the door and hope he escaped before Jason could catch up with him.

"Sonny you intended for my son to die. For no other reason than he stood between us in your mind. He didn't. I have no idea if you were involved with my being drugged, don't care. But the simple fact was your profited from it. So let me tell you where we go from here."

"I am going to turn the Zachara interests over to Francis and Johnny. Yes I knew he was alive all this time. I helped him fake his death. One more thing, Olivia Falconari, has a son named Dante. He is nineteen, as long as he stays in his hemisphere, he can live. If he comes..."

"Why would I care about some old flame's kid?"

"Did Olivia forget to mention, he is your son. As I was saying, he comes back here he dies."

"You won't..."

"You probably thought I wouldn't let Mike die either." he said calmly. "Sonny, you wanted a baby to die. All bets our off. Carly knows that Morgan is going to get no special treatment just because he is your son, same with Kristina. I will protect them but not to the detriment of my own children."

"You..." Sonny couldn't even come up with anything to say. This was why he had always feared Elizabeth, Jason grew a spine when she was around. Too bad Claudia's plan hadn't worked. He hadn't been aware in the beginning, but now realized this drug was what she had been talking about with her European contact.

"Sonny. I sold your estate to Edward, he is even now arranging for the contents to be sold and then he is tearing it down. I believe he plans to build a children's museum there, in honor of AJ."

Seeing the way his eyes turned black, Jason kept talking. "Carly and Jax are arranging for Morgan to be adopted by him. Kristina is a Cassidine, not a Corinthos by law. We are slowly wiping you off the face of the earth."

"You were my friend." said Sonny.

"No I was your lapdog." snapped Jason. "Well no more. Jerry Jacks is going to live, James Craig, is going to die as soon as he outlives his usefulness. Johnny O'Brien has been slowly shutting down the narcotics you were running for the Zacharas. Your moral outrage against drugs went out the window pretty quickly didn't it. Oh, by the way, Anthony was the one who shot Kate. Claudia saw her lying on the ground bleeding and walked away. Yet, you were threatened by Johnny. Why is that?"

"The kid coming to town brought all this trouble here."

"No, Trevor is the reason we had so many problems. I can even trace him to the Alcazars. You were a fool and led this business into wars that didn't need to happen. How many men died because of your ego, how many times have I taken a bullet or killed someone because you couldn't find a way to compromise, for you it was all about the power."

"Well now you have none. No business, no money, no home, no family. All you have is the cabin. Now if I were you, I would think things over. You can live, on my terms. Or you can die, also on my terms."

Sonny said "What if you change your mind?"

"You have nothing to worry about. I don't renege on my deals. So here it is. I can kill you right here, right now. Or you can escape. I will give you a ten minute head start. But if I were you, I would head back towards the prison, we are on a high bluff with cliffs all around."

Sonny said "I am taking the second option." with that he walked towards the door and fled. Taking the well worn path, he ignored Jason's advice. He had no intention of going back to prison. Running in the early morning darkness, he could barely seen through the fog that engulfed him.

Hearing footsteps, he swore. Jason had lied. He had said ten minutes, it had barely been three. Rushing faster, he slipped but caught his balance by grabbing on an overhanging limb.

He pulled it down and knocked himself out. When the footsteps reached him, Jason looked at Francis and said "He screwed even this up."

Waking him up, Jason sneered at him and said "Well, I guess you made your choice."

Sonny heard the safety come off the gun and got up and ran, terrified. Without looking ahead, he never realized he had run straight off of a cliff until felt nothing but air under his feet. Scrambling desperately, he found no foothold as he slipped down the muddy cliff and hit the rocks below.

"Should we check on him?" asked Francis.

"No, let the guards that are coming. Did you take care of our guy?"

"Yes, he said thank you for the money. Last night was his last shift. It is set up to look like the guy you saw with Sonny was the one taking bribes and they will find evidence of Sonny escaping over the walls. Our guy took care of the tapes. With a ready fall guy, they won't look too closely."

"Of course not. The warden belongs to us." said Jason as they walked away from the bluffs.

Francis took the call from the warden confirming that Sonny was found dead with a broken neck at the bottom of the cliff. "Just give him a prisoners grave."

_**This is the end of Sonny, now comes dealing with the other problems our show has. No romance, or couples not allowed to be happy. As well as a lack of medical stories. The mob will be wrapped up and be only a small part of the story from here on in. We will still have action and adventure, it just won't be mob related.**_

_**So RIP Sonny Corinthos, you were a bad character in the beginning had a halfway decent middle, but ended even worse than you started. **_

_**Mandy and the Blue Rinse Gang. **_

_**Shocking nights ahead for Mac Scorpio.**_

_**Poor John York is going to be busy over the next few weeks. The character of Mac is going to have to deal with the interference of his daughter and his niece into his less that stellar love life. **_

_**Robin is going to go about it the old fashion way and use blind dates, but Maxie is going to have help from Spinelli and his computer dating service. As the competition heats up between the two cousin as to who can find the perfect mate for the lovelorn detective, watch the hilarity that ensues as Mac goes on a variety of dates that will prove one and for all who is the better matchmaker. **_

_**The stalwart young doctor or the flighty fashion assistance, stay tuned viewers.**_

_**Sneak Peak: Anna and the gang deal with James Craig. The fallout from Sonny and Sam's deaths. Jason and Elizabeth dealing with domestic issues at the same time he searches for his sister. **_

_**Also what happens when a character learns that their child isn't dead? I really wouldn't want to be in Mr. Morgan's shoes!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**peach: **Every time I type your name, I have the urge to go and grab some fruit. You are great for my get ready for summer diet. Also, who is the scariest non-bad person on GH who had their child die recently? Hint she works at GH. As for Mac, today we worked on dates 2 - 5. These ladies had some fun. **PJ: **The questioning of Sonny's masculinity came from Bill originally. It got me thinking and poof out came the idea. I love the idea of adventure without the violence. I loved National Treasure for that reason and other movies like that. I love writing the fake magazine previews, this one especially since they gave me quite a bit to go on. You should enjoy one of the dates since unlike the others I know you will know the name. Bill is a big fan of hers. **kathy: **my ladies are a trip. They may be in their seventies and eighties but they are more interesting than most people our age are. They have lived lives that we can only dream about. As for my only guy, from the pictures I have seen of him when he was younger, I would run off with him in a heartbeat. **Liason4220: the problem is they didn't redeem Sam, they tried to toss some white paint on her. That is why it hasn't worked. Redeeming her would mean she felt honest regret for what she has done. But she has never apologized truly.** Plus to redeem Jason would mean that they accept the character needs to grow. The TPTB are too entrenched in to their own viewpoints to see that their version of GH and Jason is why this show is failing. Instead like most apologists they insist it is because soaps are a dying breed. I wonder if anyone has told the EP's of Coronation Street or Young and the Restless that. What is a dying breed is getting away with throwing sloppy, disjointed stories that are the same thing over and over again at viewers. We have too many options to accept that kind of drivel. Sorry, will get off my soapbox for now.

**Sorry for the delay, they had a virus shut down the nursing home, so I haven't seen the ladies much. Add that to my laptop not being voice recognition compatible yet, and things are being delayed.**

**Chapter 27**

"**Well what did he say?" Asked Maxie from where she had snuck off from the mandatory reading of the morning paper.**

"**He is going on the date. I am going to the house to make sure he dresses well." Insisted Robin. "I will take some pictures of Emma with me to use as an excuse." **

**Hearing dead air, Robin turned and saw her husband holding the phone jack in his hand. "Why did you do that?"**

"**You are not using our daughter to help make another of the endangered species fall. I am not even happy that you used me." Said Patrick from where he stood with his hands on his hips. **

**Hearing Emma giggling, Robin said "Emma agrees with me that it is well past time Uncle Mac started dating again."**

"**Robin, you don't want him to date, that isn't what you made the bet with Maxie about, YOU WANT to marry the man off."**

"**He needs a good woman in his life." She insisted walking over to their daughter and picking her up, Robin said "You agree with me, don't you?" **

**Taking their daughter into his arms, Patrick said "You agree with me, don't you that your mommy has completely lost her mind." When Emma giggled again, he looked at his annoyed wife and said "See, she agrees with me too."**

"**Good, since she is such a daddy's girl this morning, guess who can change her diaper while I go visit with Elizabeth." She said rushing out the door laughing at the expression on Patrick's face. **

**Knocking on the door, when Elizabeth's brother opened it without a shirt on, she said "Good thing I am happily married."**

"**Robin, what are you up to?" Asked Elizabeth from the sink. **

**Looking around at the cheerios all over the floor, Robin grabbed the broom from an unresisting Steven and said "Better question, which of the boys tossed their breakfast?"**

"**The big boy." Said Elizabeth with a glare at Steven.**

"**Hey, how was I supposed to know she was standing behind me?" He protested before taking his wet shirt from the counter and holding it in front of him. "Do you think that Jason has a dress shirt I can borrow?"**

**The man in question came down the stairs holding his sons' hands and saw the mess. Seeing Robin sweeping their floors while Elizabeth was busy at the sink he asked "What happened?"**

"**Steven was insulting Nadine within minutes of being let in the door and didn't know she was here." Said his wife sweetly.**

"**I wasn't insulting her, I was... nevermind." He said realizing his explanation was only going to get him in more trouble. "Morgan do you have shirt I can borrow?"**

"**Small closet in the guest room." Said the man in question as he helped the two boys into their high chairs. "What happened with Nadine?" He asked as Steven loped up the stairs grumbling about his shirt.**

"**Steven decided he was going to be an idiot this morning." Said Nadine as she walked into the room with a swollen and waddling Sarah.**

"**My brother was giving her a hard time for saying she wanted lots of kids." Sighed Elizabeth. "Robin, why are you here so early?"**

"**Patrick upset me so I left him with a dirty diaper." She said grabbing the cereal bowls and handing them around. "So I decided to see if you would invite me to breakfast. I need you help this afternoon anyhow."**

**Nadine helped Sarah sit and glared at the blond coming down the stairs. "I surrender." Said Steven. "I have to go to the police station, Jason do you have that note for me?"**

"**Here, thank you." He said handing him the sample of Emily's DNA. "Elizabeth, what are your plans for the day?"**

"**Very little, other than what we already discussed, but it looks like Robin has plans for this morning. Sarah only came by to drop off that paperwork for Diane. Nadine drove her since she can't drive. Robin, slow down." She said looking at the woman eating the last of her cereal. Making sure all her guests and her family was set, she started eating her own amazed at how fast Robin ate.**

"**Good morning, all." Said an entering Patrick who had Emma dressed and ready for daycare. Robin took her daughter and held her in her arms while glaring at her husband.**

"**Are you ready to apologize?" she said sweetly.**

"**No, I truly think that Noah had it wrong. We are not all meant to go two by two for all of our lives."**

"**Good, then you won't mind going by yourself to bed tonight. I think Emma and I will visit with Uncle Mac."**

**Jason helped the boys who were finished, then kissing Elizabeth with a see you later, he left to find out all he could about Diego Alcazar and the truth about the TMK, but first he had something to do. Something that had him squirming as he pulled up in front of the neatly kept ranch home just down the street from the hospital.**

**Elizabeth was in the living room with Sarah wondering why her sister looked so uncomfortable. **

"**We are inducing tomorrow. I know I asked you to be there with me, but Carly called and asked if Jax and her could be there. That is why I asked you to give Diane the paperwork."**

**Elizabeth said "I am fine with that. But do you want me to be there as medical personal?"**

"**No, I know that family shouldn't treat family. Just be outside in case I need you," she said with pleading eyes.**

"**I will be there. I promise." She said reaching out to grab Sarah's hands. "What about Dad?"**

"**See if Jason could send him to the Middle East, that might do." She said smiling at her sister. "When I was a kid, he was my hero. I wanted to be just like him. Now I can't help wondering what we missed as kids. If he had ever once reigned in Mom took a stand on the simplest subject, how different would our lives have been."**

"**What ifs are just that Sarah. You can't think like that. We can just move forward. I have barely talked to him since I returned. Mainly because I am furious with the way he has been behaving since he arrived."**

"**Grams too. Do you know how long I have to remain here after giving birth? I just want to get home and live my life. Work, and go home to my house. Even if it is the reason I am in this mess."**

"**How did that happen?"**

"**It was beautiful, like one of those paintings you liked as a kid. You know the ones were if you were close they looked like dots. There are flowers all around and it is a simple stone cottage painted a soft white." She said. "I knew it was going to need work, but the electrical work and the plumbing ended up costing more than I expected. This patient of mine, an older gentleman and his younger wife offered me an opportunity."**

**Jason met Johnny O'Brien and their special guest outside. "Monica is within, I think we should prepare her."**

"**She is going to be furious." Said the guest even as he ducked out of sight in the truck.**

**Knocking on the door, Jason grimaced when Epiphany let them in. "We have to talk to you."**

"**So your mother said. What is going on Mr. Morgan and does this involve my best nurse?"**

"**No, may we please sit down." He said nervously. "This is someone who used to work for me. Johnny this is Stan's mother." **

"**Pleased to met you Mrs. Johnson." He said shaking her hand. **

**Monica entered from the kitchen and suggested they all sit. "Mr. Morgan are you here to finally tell me what happened to my son."**

**Jason looked in her eyes and said yes. "I recently learned the truth about what happened to Stan."**

"**Maybe I should take over." Said Johnny. **

"**No, I don't know you from Adam. I want Jason to explain to me how my son died. Was it because he worked for you?" She said looking him straight in the eyes.**

"**No. Stan was working for a man name Moreau. The man hired Stan to work some computer magic and make his money disappear. The problem was it wasn't his money. He had stolen it from the accounts of..."**

**Johnny caught it at the same time Jason did. They looked at one another then continued. "... of Lorenzo Alcazar. Stan was working on a sideline for Johnny here. When the assignment was finished, he was supposed to be paid. But Mr. Moreau aka Jerry Jacks aka James Craig had no intention of letting him live. Stan knew that and contacted someone he knew had some experience with that."**

"**Me." said Johnny. "Mrs. Johnson, your son was on his way to meet me when he was driven off the road in Florida. That book you received and the other items weren't supposed to be sent to you. Mr. Moreau has been looking for that book for a while. It contains a microdot with information about the accounts he had Stan create."**

"**Stan created a worm." Said Jason. "I am not sure how it works but when Stan didn't put in some code every couple of weeks the money disappeared on this Moreau. The fake Jerry has been trying to access those funds for a year and a half now."**

"**If you are telling me this so that I think my son died for a good reason, you are wrong. He should have gone straight to the police."**

"**He did in a way." Said Jason awkwardly. "He went to Johnny who took it to someone. Someone who helped him."**

"**Helped him, Mr. Morgan, my son is still dead. I am still going to visit an empty grave. So you TELL ME HOW THAT IS GOOD."**

"**Mom, Jason isn't at fault. We fak..." Stan was hugged as Epiphany flew off the sofa and pulled him into her arms. "Mom, please listen."**

"**Right now, young man, I am just grateful you are alive." She said as the tears started flowing down her face. "Is this why Mr. Spinelli never let me know what he found?"**

"**No, I have no idea what Spinelli was up to." Admitted Jason. "I found out about Stan just before I was drugged last year. For some reason, it was forgotten."**

"**That I can answer." Said Stan trying to find a way to tell Jason what he had learned. "I traced the drugs, Jason. It was set up to look like the kid bought them, but the person behind it wasn't who I expected. I thought it was Spencer. He used to be pretty good with computers."**

"**Who is it?" Asked Monica. **

"**I am not certain, all I know is their computer name. Loyal friend and a second alias Faithful friend." He said admiring the irony.**

"**What did you say?" Asked Jason. Spinelli had used that to describe Georgie Jones on more than one occasion along with a few other people. **

"**The drugs trace back to an IP address in Caracas. Johnny and I narrowed it down to a law firm, but got no further. Jason, do you mind heading out? I would like some time alone with my mother. There are things I have to explain and I think leaving might be a good idea before she recalls how angry she should be."**

**Elizabeth was waiting for Jason's call. He had promised to let her know how things went with Epiphany. She was worried about her boss and friend. Finally hearing the ring tone that announced it was Jason; she opened the phone and listened. Nodding occasionally, she soon smiled in relief. **

"**Where are you headed?"**

"**To see Spinelli. I think it is time I talked to him face to face. Make a few things clear." Said Jason while Johnny standing nearby grimaced at the idea. "I expect a call from Carly at some point today as well."**

**Frowning, Elizabeth said "Diane gave me the altered birth certificate for Jake. Lucky gave her no trouble. I am supposed to meet with Nik and him this afternoon."**

**Jason saw the man in question coming towards him and told Elizabeth he would see her at home for dinner. "Spencer, what is going on?"**

"**Nik and I discovered something last night. We were out by the old boxcars. We found something you should see. I don't have time to show you, I have a meeting with Elizabeth before I leave. I wanted to let you know that I am going to explain to Cameron that I am leaving. Nik is going to get in touch with you soon though. We might be able to give you something towards the investigation. I haven't told Nik about your theory regarding Diego not being the killer."**

"**Cameron needs that. I have to ask are you going to stay in touch with him?"**

**Swallowing down his pain, Lucky said "No, it's for the best. This way he won't be confused as to whom to call daddy. Just, just promise to love him, Jason. He is a good kid and I certainly haven't always done my best by him. Jake either." **

**Jason recalled when he lost Michael to AJ and called out "Lucky, I do love him. Both of them. I know you don't want to hear this, but I spent years envying you being the father of that little boy and then my son. I won't let them down."**

"**Good. Don't." He whispered before walking away. When he arrived at Laura's house, he let himself in and saw his mother talking to Aunt Bobbie. "So how long before we can leave?"**

"**In a few hours. The next bus leaves at three then there is a later one at seven." Said Laura. Seeing the look in his eyes, she asked "Are you okay?"**

"**Yes, my bag is in the trunk of my car; I have to do one more thing before I leave." He said. "Nik is on his way over."**

**Turning to Marco Francis said "You and Paulie are on Elizabeth. I have four guys on the kids. Jason already approved this."**

"**What about that kid who was drunk when we came in. What do you want me to do with him?"**

"**He isn't drunk, that is just Spinelli. He is always like that." He said chuckling. So far Spinelli had done well on a regimented work schedule. Next up would be a better diet.**

"**Elizabeth should be at her house. I just left her with Johnny who is working protection until you arrive."**

"**Franny, good to have you back." Said Marco hitting his shoulder before heading out the door. Seeing Jason entering through the new back door, he said "Glad to be back."**

"**I am glad you are back. Protect my family; don't worry about the past."**

"**Once question, what are you going to do about Max?"**

**Jason knew that Marco had left because of that, he deserved an answer. "I will be dealing with his father. I intend to make sure that he knows why Max can't ever come home."**

"**Thanks Jason. I know that it is your business, but Max is the reason Johnny almost died. We should have come to you back then but..."**

"**But I was acting like I was. Never apologize for that. What happened back then, most of it was out of pain. I am well aware that my mistakes cost more than a few people a lot of pain. Elizabeth mainly but I am aware that some of you were harmed too."**

"**I have to go and takeover for Johnny. He told me about the Emily/Georgie Jones thing. I want in on it. I remember the Jones girl from Kelly's. She was a pretty good egg." Said Marco embarrassed to realize that he was upset at what had more than likely happened to those two girls.**

**Lucky took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. Elizabeth let him in all the while knowing that this was going to be difficult. "Lucky, I sent Jake over to Robin's."**

"**Thanks, dealing with Cam is going to be hard enough." He said with a sad smile. "You look happy, you know."**

"**I am happy. I hope someday..."**

"**Maybe, first I have to find out who Lucky Spencer is." He said before walking into the kitchen. Even though Jason and she hadn't been married long, he saw a change in Elizabeth that he could directly draw a line from Morgan. **

"**Hi." Cam said looking up at his other daddy. "Mommy said you wanted to talk to me. Am I in trouble?"**

**Lucky sat down and swallowed his tears, then sitting down on one of the chairs said "No, and you are not in trouble. I am going traveling with my mommy. She needs me to help her for a long while. I just wanted to stop in and say goodbye."**

"**Are you coming back?" Asked the little boy with tears rolling down his face.**

"**Not for a very, very long time. I want you to know that I will always love you and your brother. But I must go. Jason will; he will be here for you. I want you to know that I am happy for you." He said before hugging the little boy and heading out the front door to his car. **

**Sitting there he watched as Jason arrived with a couple of guards, Lucky took one more look then started his car driving away. He knew that the Morgan family would be just fine. Calling Nik he told him that he had left the file at Elizabeth's. "Its in her art portfolio, so she should find it soon."**

"**Good, I know it will protected there. What are you going to do about Luke?"**

"**You mean the man that knowingly stole millions of dollars of Cassidine jewels and more than likely has been the cause of the troubles this town has had with Helena, nothing I am going to do absolutely nothing." He said grimly. "I intend to tell our mother about it."**

"**Lucky, I am not so sure that is a good idea." Said Nik even as he pulled into the Spencer driveway. **

"**Yes, it is. Now I am on my way to bus station, Cruz is picking up my car from there. I sold it to him. Did you find out anything on this Ethan?"**

"**No, which worries me. I think that you should wait until we learn more about him."**

"**No, Luke needs to pay for what he has done. But first we have to get him back here." Said Lucky as he stopped in the parking lot of the seedy bus station. Walking inside, he made sure that there were three seats for his family and then called his former partner.**

**Spinelli was sitting in the warehouse waiting for Jason. Francis told him that Jason needed to speak to him and to not move until he heard from either Jason or him. He looked over the headline in the newspaper again, Sam was dead and the paper was still vilifying her. What happened to not speaking ill of the dead?**

**Touching the picture, Spinelli thought about all the good times he had had when he first moved into the penthouse, then later with her, before she had been turned. Before she had betrayed all that had loved her. He would never forget Sam nor the brief and maybe fake joy she had brought into his life. **

"**Spinelli, hey I am glad I found you, can we grab some lunch?" Asked an entering Lulu. She was avoiding her mother hoping to remain in town until she had Spinelli track down her father. Then they could concentrate of tracking down the man she loved. He was obviously hurting over what had happened with Claudia and he truly needed the support of those who cared for him.**

"**No, I am waiting on Stone Cold. The dark souled one ordered me to remain, so like a good employee, I must remain."**

"**Then can you help me locate my dad?" She asked touching his laptop.**

"**Most hurting and abused blond one, I alas am no longer allowed to do any outside work on my new employer's orders." He said sadly.**

"**Well, Jason won't care if you help me." She tried to wheedle him into helping her but an entering Francis looked at the little girl and glared. **

"**Miss Spencer you are not a welcome guest at this warehouse. Kurt could you please explain how she managed to get past you?" He said turning to glare at the stuttering guard. "Escort her out then return to my office immediately afterwards. We obviously need to talk."**

**Turning to Spinelli while ignoring the sputtering blond, he said "You did the right thing. We don't want Luke found just yet." **

"**The blond one is worried about her parental figure." He told the man just as Kurt entered the office. Francis went over to the safe, pulled out the correct amount and handed it to the guard. "Here is your severance pay, you are fired."**

"**WHAT!" Said both Spinelli and Kurt. "You can't fire me for just letting Lulu in here."**

"**Yes, I can. When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed. There are no second chances. This is why you didn't get the Morgan family assignment. There were already some doubts as to your ability to follow orders. Lulu Spencer was on my list of people to be kept away, you ignored that list. Just like you ignored Jason's orders in regards to Sam McCall, Claudia Zachara and even Maxie Jones. Spinelli, here isn't your boss, he had no right to overrule Jason's orders."**

"**But they entered the penthouse with him." He protested.**

"**Then you tell the kid that they were not allowed in; I don't give a damn about his ego, it is more important for you to protect your primary. Now good luck, try getting a legitimate job, but because no family will touch you."**

**Spinelli sat stunned at the quickness of the entire situation. Then when Francis turned to him and said do you get the message I was just sending to you.**

**Swallowing he said "Yes, I do. But what about poor Kurt." **

"**Kurt doesn't have a criminal record, so he will be just fine. Now Jason had to run home, so it will be just you and I."**

**Disappointed that his best friend had not shown up to talk to him, Spinelli started stuttering. "Don't be like that. I told you before Jason's priority is his family. We need two things from you, first a list of anyone you ever used the terms faithful friend or loyal friend to, and then I need a list of all employees that once worked for Lorenzo Alcazar as part of his legitimate businesses and legal staff."**

"**There was only one person I referred to as my faithful friend. That is my love of my life's sister. Georgie."**

"**Did she not have a crush on you?" He asked wondering about how all that worked with this kid.**

"**I was unaware of the feelings of my friend." He said softly recalling the pain of finding her dead that fateful night in the park. The only good that had come of it was his relationship with the fair Maxiemesta.**

**Spinelli got on his laptop and pulled up all the court cases here and in Caracas and gave Francis the list. "Come on, your pal Maxie is allowed a visitor this evening. I will drive you over to see her. I can drop these off to Jason on the way."**

**Excited at the idea of seeing his friend, they soon arrived at the Morgan's house only to see chaos as Cameron and Jake chases Jason around the back yard while Elizabeth was laughing with her grams as the two boys finally 'caught' their dad. **

**Spinelli watched with a heavy heart, Jason had never been that light hearted around him nor that passionate with Sam, at least not that he could recall seeing as Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her while joking with the boys. **

"**Stay here." Said a quiet Francis as he talked to the guards and especially Marco. Then handing over the file to Jason, he gave Elizabeth a quick hug as Cameron asked him about owning a motorcycle. "Mrs. O'Brien does. "**

"**Honey, that is Mr. O'Brien." Said Elizabeth trying to keep from smiling. She knew that Johnny was not going to live this one down. Too bad he had only been doing Jason a favor by bringing over the bike.**

**Robin arrived at Mac's house, just as her uncle shook his head at her. Entering further she saw her traitorous husband had gotten there first. Mac was answering his phone after watching as Patrick was kissed then pinched by his wife.**

**Mac took the call and grimaced. What a way for the man to go. "Are you sure it wasn't murder?"**

"**Yes, there was a note in his handwriting, he lingered for a while with broken bones from the looks of things The note in on the back of a sort of to do list. He mentions someone named Brenda and his former partner Jason Morgan. Nothing about his kids. Basically he accuses them both of betraying him."**

"**Could you please repeat that?" He said.**

"**Sonny Corinthos bribed a guard while trying to escape. He got out of the building and was heading for what I assume was the highway when he got turned around in the thick fog last night. He went over the high cliffs surrounding the bluff. From the tests ran before I called you, it looks like he was cheeking his pills." Said the warden. "Adding withdrawal to everything, else..."**

"**Do you need me to send a team?" Asked Mac grimly.**

"**No, the state police the FBI and even the WSB have had a team here. Looks like Corinthos asked the guard to take out someone named James Craig who we have here last night under a false name."**

**Mac groaned, "How did Craig die?"**

"**Corinthos' pills and then he was pushed off the roof. It was cover for his escape. We have the autopsy files and anything else you require. I was hoping it was Morgan, but turns out one of the WSB agents can alibi him for the time of the murder. He was at his house. Robert Scorpio, any relation to you?"**

"**My brother. Thanks for letting me know. I could have told you that Morgan had intended to let Corinthos say in prison. The man was claustrophobic, that was a worse torture than dying."**

**Robin got what her uncle was saying and started to tear up for the man she once knew. He might have changed beyond recognition, but once he had been her friend. Hugging Patrick, she turned to her uncle who was putting on his tie. "Do you want me to cancel with Addison for you?"**

"**Robin, I hate to be callous, but no. The police are sure that Corinthos was trying to escape, they have him dead to rights on the murder of James Craig. There is nothing for me to do there. I will keep your date, you should know, I had already come to the conclusion my life was lacking something without you girls living here. So yes, I will go out on this date and I will put Sonny to the back of my mind." He told her knowing she thought he was wrong.**

"**But Sonny... never mind." She said quietly. "He might have been good to me, but to do what he did to Jake; was beyond the man I thought I knew."**

"**Good, I am going to call Jax, have him break the news to Carly and Alexis. Otherwise, I refuse to waste another moment after spending years dealing with this man." He said before taking his keys from the table he left. **

**Stopping outside, he felt no urge to help investigate. Corinthos had been part of Robin's problems for years, and the road that Maxie had been going down, could be tied to him as well. While he didn't know the true reason his baby girl had died, he did know that Corinthos was part of why Lorenzo Alcazar and his offspring had gone off the deep end.**

**Anthony Zachara heard the little bit of prison gossip and smiled slowly. Corinthos was dead, about time. As for Craig, or Jacks whatever he had been calling himself, good riddance. Now there was no one who could harm his son. Whatever else, he knew that Morgan wouldn't kill Johnny.**

**Too bad he had figured out the truth, but Johnny as a good boy, someday he would return and free his father. That's what sons' did, they took care of their parents and some day he would come and take care of his dad. **

"**Zachara you have a visitor."**

"**Who is it?"**

"**She claims to be your wife. Nice looking for an older woman." Said the guard.**

"**My wife is dead. So she is lying." He said thinking that all women were born liars.**

"**Then refuse her visit, but I would at least find out what she is offering. She gave me this to convince you." He said handing the Italian a folder.**

"**Take me to her." He said fiercely after looking at the picture.**

"**Well, Anthony Zachara, how are you doing?" Said the woman from the other side**

"**Who are you and why do you have this photo?" Was all he said.**

"**Politeness counts. Now I need you help and you need mine. So shall we do business together?" She asked with a cold grin.**

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

Today we get the first of Mac's misadventures in dating.

Chapter 28

Carly sat stunned but upset on behalf of Morgan, Michael and Kristina. Turning to Jacks, she said "Did Mac tell Alexis?"

"No, he asked me too. He said things have been tense since the Sam situation exploded." He said.

"I will tell her." Seeing his expression, she said "I need to do this. We are going to have to talk, she and I. Jax; I need you to let me do this."

Taking in her pleading expression, Jax took a leap of faith and said "Carly, I trust you."

"Thank you." She said softly. "Now I am going to go over there, can you keep Morgan away from a television until I return with Alexis and Kristina."

Jason read the file again, there was nothing in here he didn't already know. Diego Alcazar on the surface was the TMK; there just was no one else who it could have been. Waiting until Elizabeth had gotten the boys down for bed, he asked her to walk him through what had happened the day she had been grabbed.

"Well, I told you about Ian, then I went to Sam's." Jason listened hoping to find some variation on the story, some detail he had missed.

"Did he say anything, anything at all that might give you an idea that Emily or Georgie were alive?"

Elizabeth thought about it and then said "No, he was bragging about killing... well, that was weird, he never mentioned Carly or Leticia, at least not to me. I don't recall him talking about it at all."

"When he mentioned Emily, could you go over exactly what he said again?"

Elizabeth did, then Jason thought about something. "Elizabeth, how did he know so much about Emily? I can't picture this kid sitting down doing research about her. Georgie he knew personally, but Emily?"

As they continued to discuss things, they heard a knocking on the door. Elizabeth went to answer it while Jason checked on the boys. "Patrick?" She said when she saw his face.

"Can you check in on Robin?" He asked exhausted.

"Is she..."

"Nothing like that. I don't know if you have heard." He started awkwardly. "Sonny is dead."

"We heard. Are you sure you want me to check on Robin?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes. She is upset that she might be wrong for feeling ambivalent about his death."

Telling Jason what was going on and seeing his scowl, Elizabeth said "I get why he asked me."

Entering Robin's room, she saw her friend sitting there with a photo album of Stone and her. "Elizabeth, why do I still feel so bad, in spite of everything he has done. I mean, I get that he was one of my last connections to Stone, but with what he did to Jake, how can I feel bad?"

"I feel bad for the man who was trying years ago to be a decent human being, but at some point, he gave up." Said Elizabeth. "You know grams told me about Karen Webber, you were friendly with her at one point, right?"

"Yes, I get what you are saying. Brenda was the only one who he truly tried to change for."

"Robin, don't be delusional, he didn't try. He was still selfish; he married Lily for power breaking up with Brenda. Just like he did with Kate for Claudia. The only difference was that Lily wasn't power hungry like Claudia."

Robin winced in memory. "I know, it's hard sometimes to remember that Sonny is, was a selfish human being when I recall how he was with Stone."

"Yes, I get that, but Robin that was such a small part of his character. I can't help wondering how much of his generosity was cover because of selfishness. There are things, I can't tell you, but Sonny did damage in ways you will never know. Be glad, remember how he was with Stone, but you need to face facts. There was always a selfish reason behind everything he did."

Elizabeth saw a sad Robin putting away her album and saying to her. "I wonder how Carly and Kate are taking this?"

Francis was telling Kate the news. Seeing the fashion mogul sit down slightly pale, he offered her some water.

"No, it's fine. Sonny, the man I knew as a kid, I spent the last few years trying to recreate him. Looking for that kid I knew in the man he had become. Mainly I feel relief; maybe now he is at peace." She said sadly. "I look back on the last year and wonder what I became in trying to keep him in my life."

"I do understand a little. But honestly, I have always wondered how women never saw through that false charm of his." He said wearily.

"We didn't want to see it. You know when I was dating him; Alexis and Diane tried to warn me, several times. I ignored them certain I knew better. Same thing with Carly and Jax, I repeatedly told Carly that Sonny should be allowed to see his kids. I saw that news clip the one where he admitted setting up that little boy; it makes me sick every time I think of it."

"That is because you are starting to come out from under the hold he had on you. Sonny was a manipulative son of a bitch. If you feel sick, imagine how Jason feels." He pointed out.

Maxie was talking to Spinelli grateful to see her friend alone even if it was only for an hour. Kate had given them permission to wander the grounds but they couldn't leave the property. "So Sonny is dead? Why are you so upset about it?"

"That isn't what is bothering me. We went to see Jason before coming here. They were at the cottage. He looked so happy, I don't even think he knew I was there." He said sadly. "Then when I recall what Sam said about me, it makes me feel even worse."

"What do you mean?" She asked curious to learn what he was talking about.

"Sam was planning on kicking me out of Stone Cold and her lives as soon as she was free. She lied to me about caring."

"Sam cared about you, truly Spinelli. As much as she could possibly care about anyone, after all we are talking about Sam." Maxie qualified her statement with some hindsight before continuing. "As for Jason, the boys are like a new toy; eventually he will grow bored. Come on, he is married to Elizabeth, I don't know a more boring person alive."

Francis had been on his way to tell Spinelli they had to leave but instead he snarked at the blond. "Haven't looked in a mirror recently have you. Miss Jones, you are one of the most one-dimensional people I have ever met and I have traveled the world and worked for Sonny Corinthos. I find it hard to believe you are sisters with Georgie. At least she was interesting."

Seeing her sputter, he continued. "Elizabeth Morgan, is an artist, a nurse and someone who has lived through things you haven't even dreamed of, but she never uses it as an excuse for her bad behavior."

"Please." Sneered Maxie. "Even when she keeps a secret like the paternity of Jake, it is a boring secret. Little miss perfection never steps out of line."

"Wrong little girl, she just owns her mistakes. You are still blaming them on your heart transplant, which happened years ago and that mommy and daddy weren't here, for you. Grow up little girl. Miss Howard is trying to teach you something, trying learning it. I know the conditions of your living here; you should be glad she headed up to bed already. We have to leave."

Spinelli got up to go, when Francis added as a parting shot. "You know, you might want to consider one more thing, Miss Jones. Things aren't always what they seem on the surface, you should have learned that with Sam McCall. Your world is about to be rocked, and when it happens, my guess is you get a nice little taste of what you like to dish out and I truly can't wait.

Alexis looked at Carly, then said suspiciously, why are you the one telling me?

"Mac asked Jax to, I told him that we needed to tell the kids together. So you and I have to deal with this as parents." She said to the woman who was staring at her wondering if Helena had kidnapped and brainwashed another Spencer, only for the good of the world this time. Who knows there might be something to that message she had left after all?

"Kristina and Morgan are the only good things to have come from Sonny. You are right, we have to tell the kids. Why do you want to do it together though?"

"I want to emphasize that no matter what they are brother and sister. Something that really hasn't been done. You and I are at fault, but mainly it is on Sonny. He never really spent much time with them together."

"Fine, I will ask Viola to take Molly over to Wyndamere to visit Spencer. They like to play together."

Cruz pulled into the bus station, just as Lucky and his family's bus pulled out. Lucky and Laura had finally tracked down Lulu who had been avoiding going. He saw Laura's fragile grandmother talking to Spencer who was looking around curiously at all the people. Seeing Nik standing there, he approached the man who was watching the bus leave. "Why a bus?"

"Long story, involving Luke." He said without looking at his brother's former partner. "Did Lucky give you the keys to his car?"

"Yes, but I was going to ask them inside to hold the car overnight, I have my patrol car to take back to the station."

"I came with my mother, so why don't I drive the car to the station for you." He said. "Spencer is with Lesley inside and I know that she is tired after spending the day with him. She is keeping Laura's car."

"Sure, you know Lucky told me to donate the car seat and booster to the charity program, but if you need them for the ride to the station they are in the trunk."

Smiling ironically, Nik wondered what he would say if he knew that Nik had started that program soon after his son's birth. "Thanks, I will just drop it off and arrange for my staff to meet me there."

Addison and Mac were awkwardly talking. They soon found out they didn't have much in common but were discussing Robin and Patrick. "Sir, you office is on the phone." Said Marty as he approached the police commissioner.

"Thanks." He said. Turning to the doctor, Mac was grateful that the beautiful woman was leaving the next day, as far as dates go, this had to be one of the more benign bad ones. "I have to take that."

Walking to the bar, he listened as David Harper gave him the news. "Sir, they found Mike Corbin's killer. His old loan shark. We also had to pull in Mitchell Coleman and closed Jake's for the evening."

"What for?"

"According to the murderer, he was working for Coleman a few years ago at some strip club."

"The Oasis."

"Yes, that's it. Turns out that this Coleman had something on Corinthos. Don't have any idea what."

"More than likely that his sister was stripping." Said Mac; this was not new information.

"No, according to the shark, it was not that. He is offering it up in exchange for a deal. But since we don't have a prosecutor..."

"Talk to Jake Meyer's. Wait, okay it with the Mayor then contact Meyers."

"Okay, then what?"

"Don't worry, I am coming in."

Walking back to the table, Mac offered to drop her off at her hotel before proceeding into work.

"That's fine. But I am just down the street from the station; I can walk if you don't mind." She had come to the meetings wanting to enjoy small town America; so far all she had seen was one hotel and the restaurant of another.

Her date wasn't bad looking but they had truly been boring each other to death. Walking to the car after paying, Mac explained that he had his unmarked police cruiser because most of the time he was on call and he never knew what he might need. "I rarely have an actual day off."

"The local mob knows your schedule and plans attacks on that day." She said intending it to be a joke.

"No, Morgan doesn't think like that. But we are a border town with a deep harbor; I never knew what is going to happen. What's worse is that Morgan isn't my biggest worry. That is a seventy-year-old woman with serial killer tendencies."

Addison thought he was joking but he looked at her and said "Google Helena Cassidine when you get back to your hotel. Dowager Queen of a deposed Russian Prince. The entire family was pretty lethal. Nik and Alexis aren't homicidal, at least yet. They and their children are all that are left."

Addison recalled the rumors she had heard about Port Charles, turns out they might be true she thought as they pulled into the station. Parking she looked around the pretty building, just as a car pulling in the other entrance exploded in a ball of flames.

Hearing the sirens going off, Mac rushed closer but soon realized that the flames were too hot. Seeing Harper and Cruz rushing from the station with fire extinguishers, he said "That was Spencer's car."

Turning white, Cruz said "Cassidine was driving it here for me."

"Car bomb." Informed Mac just as the fire truck arrived to aid the three men. Addison was standing against the building hoping there was something she could do for those inside, but well aware there might not be anyone left.

The fire was soon out, the coroner arriving on the scene along with Steven Webber. Hearing it was Nik; he called his brother in law. "Jason, there is no way Nik survived. Cruz just told me they found Spencer in the car as well."

"I thought Lucky was leaving town." He said confused.

"Jason, Nik's son." Was all the blond said. Closing his eyes to the grisly scene, he continued. "Cruz bought the car; Nik was just dropping it off."

Jason had forgotten that Nik had a son. "So this was either meant for Nik, Lucky or Cruz."

"No one knew, according to what I overheard."

"Thanks, I have to tell Elizabeth." He said grimly.

Elizabeth didn't take the news well. "Oh my god, who would kill a little boy. He is only a year older than Jake." She said crying for her friend and the family she had been close to for all these years.

"They don't know. I called Francis and had him look into it. Do you have any way to reach Lucky?"

"No, he was getting rid of his cell phone, they all were. Can you ask Spinelli to track down some names?" She asked while writing feverously. "Here, any of these combinations were what Laura was going to use."

"I will get him started." Seeing her grab her coat and phone, he asked "Where are you going?"

"I am going next door to ask Patrick to baby-sit. Or better yet, see if Nadine is still there. I have to get to Aunt Leslie before the press does."

"I will go with you." He said going to the closet.

"No." she said firmly. "Jason, please locate Laura and them. I will go and see her. I am going to call Monica and have her meet me."

Luke was watching the news, when he saw the announcement that they were coming to air live from Port Charles. "We repeat, Nikolas Cassidine the last surviving prince of the Russian Cossack Cassidines, died tonight in an explosion while pulling into the Port Charles Police Station.

"Cassidine who was thirty was the father of one son. Spencer, who was believed to have been in the car with his father. The car belongs to the Prince's brother, Lucas Spencer a former police officer with the department. We will be back when an update becomes available."

Luke froze; this was not going to be good. Laura would see this, Helena would rampage after seeing this, and he had to get back home but quick.

Getting out of the seedy hotel where he was staying, he drove his borrowed car to the airport. "Well, well if it isn't Luke Spencer, going some place?"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**I know that you all are aware I wouldn't harm a child even in writing a story, so I thought I should at least give you the next chapter today. So here is what really happened to the Cassidine Prince and his son. **

**Chapter 29 **

_Mandy, we want to get rid of Tyler Christopher, how do we do that without killing him or pairing him up with Emily when we bring her back. _

_Ladies and Bill, how about we use an old ploy and fake their deaths_

**Mac wrapped up the paperwork sickened that once again violence had claimed a child. Turning to Cruz who looked horrible, he said "Any luck finding them?"**

**"No, they got on here and then got off the bus in Syracuse. At first I thought that it meant that they had heard about Nik and his son, but it doesn't look like it. They just disappeared."**

**"Have the state police try to locate as many of the passengers who got off the bus with them, I think that they might have been planning this. But I need to locate them, no one deserves to find out about a family member's death from the media."**

**"Thanks, Mac for letting me be part of this."**

**"Cruz, you just follow the guidelines, I will allow you to work the case."**

**"Sir, there is a Dr. Montgomery looking for you in the bullpen." announced Harper as he entered the room. "Also you had another call from Landview."**

**"Thanks, the Landview call is the one about the transferring officer. If they call again, tell them I will get back to them next Tuesday." he said before going to invite Addison to his office.**

**"Thanks for coming, I am sorry about the way we ended the date last night."**

**"Don't. I gather you knew this man personally. Who kills kids?" she asked shaking her head, as a woman let alone a doctor that part shook her.**

**"That call I got the one that brought me down to the station. Sonny Corinthos, was a mobster who broke that code to endanger his partner's young son. Sam McCall, a victim of Corinthos endangered the same kid. The boy was seen as a threat to them. Corinthos' adopted son, was shot in the head last year by a woman wanting revenge for a perceived slight."**

**"I thought that kids were supposed to be protected in that world."**

**"This had nothing to do with mob business. My own daughter, was kidnapped as a baby by a serial killer, then died last year at the hands of a different serial killer. We thought we had it wrapped up, but now it looks like a convenient scapegoat. "**

**"So who is your prime suspect?"**

**"In this case, more than likely the elderly woman I told you about. My guess is she was after the son of her old enemy. But I have eliminated nothing no one from suspicion."**

**Addison thanked him for dinner then announced she was talking an afternoon flight out. Watching her leave, Mac thought well, it could have been worse. His first date in a long time wasn't a complete disaster. Turning to a uniformed officer, he said "Bring Coleman up to my office."**

**Jason ordered his men to make sure that Elizabeth and the boys were given additional protection, before letting them leave for the day. Going back in, he picked the birth certificates for the boys. They were both now listed officially as Morgan's.**

**Reaching Diane, he asked about Sonny's will, worried about any nasty surprises only to be told that Sonny had tore up his last will and had died without one. "It will be divided up between Carly's sons and Kristina."**

**"You might want to add the name Dante Falconari to that list. He is Sonny's kid as well." Jason mentioned.**

**Leslie finally reached Bobbie who had been distraught all morning, while Jeff had been trying to help anyway he could. But he left when he saw his daughter arriving, not wanting to add to the tensions.**

**Seeing Elizabeth entering through the back door, she hugged the petite brunette just as the doorbell and phone rang simultaneously.**

**"I will get the front door. The guards were told to keep the press back at least one hundred feet." she told Leslie on her way into the living room. Seeing Alexis standing there, Elizabeth took a deep breath and let her in.**

**"How is Leslie doing?"**

**"Not good. We are trying to locate Laura, Lucky and Lulu. Nothing so far. Jason, Mac even Jax is involved." she said bleakly. "Thanks for coming over, Alexis."**

**Feeling awkward, this woman had tried to warn her two years ago, but in her smug certainty that her daughter had been the victim, she had treated someone who had never done anything to her, terribly out of what? A sense of self-righteousness for a woman who hadn't even been related.**

**Leslie entered and greeted Alexis, before turning to Elizabeth and saying "That was Mercy, you sister went into natural labor. She was asking for you."**

**"Alexis, can you stay with Leslie until Monica arrives?" she said even as she grabbed her coat and purse.**

**Nadine was rolling her eyes at the annoying blond doctor. "Your sister is just fine. Since you are so allergic to maternity, who don't you wait in the waiting room. I assure you it was built for just that purpose."**

**"You know, I am not the enemy." he teased. "Not all men..."**

**"Look, I am sure you mean well, but Steven I was dating Nik Cassidine until recently, was close to his son. So could you try this trying to be charming with someone else. I am not in the mood."**

**Walking away, Steven felt guilty. He found himself constantly saying the wrong thing to the blond.**

**Seeing Carly and Jax arriving, he said "Delivery room two. She is close."**

**"Why did we just get the call?" asked Jax as they hurried down the hall.**

**"It just started happening fifteen minutes ago. She was talking to Dr. Lee about the rescheduling when the baby decided to make its way into the world." he said as Elizabeth arrived in scrubs. "Why are you dressed like that?"**

**"They are short maternity nurses. Epiphany took the day off as well."**

**Heading off, they soon joined the two sisters and Kelly in the delivery room as Sarah was yelling at Elizabeth that if she had any idea how much this would hurt she would have never done it. Elizabeth was trying not to wince as Sarah tightened her grip on her hand.**

**"Carly, I have to help Kelly, could you please hold Sarah's hand." she said breaking her sister's grip and getting little revenge at the same time. Carly soon found her hand being held in a vice as Sarah bore down.**

**"That's great, Sarah, the head is out. Now one more big push and you will be finished."**

**Screaming as she did it, Sarah was swearing to never do this again. "Sarah, do you want to know whether it is a girl of a boy?"**

**"No, but I am sure that they do." she said pointing at Jax and Carly who were crying as the baby started to cry on its own.**

**Elizabeth took the little one to the table and started to clean her up. "Carly it's a girl."**

**Sarah laid back, grateful that was over. Then she heard Kelly saying that the afterbirth was done. All she wanted was to sleep for a year.**

**Jax and Carly came over to where Elizabeth was cleaning her niece and weighing and measuring. When she was finished she directed Carly to the chair so that she could hold the little girl. Calling in a ped's nurse she went to check on her sister.**

**"Sarah, are you okay with this?" she asked pointing to Jax and Carly.**

**Smiling she said "Yes, more than okay. It's what's right."**

**Kelly informed her that she had torn a bit and needed to be stitched but that everything had gone well.**

**"Thanks." said the blond. Laying back down, she asked if it was okay to sleep. "I didn't sleep well last night."**

**None of them had. They were all remembering Spencer who had helped bring Carly and Jax together. As well as his father who had loved that little boy.**

**Jax walked over to Sarah just before she fell asleep and thanked her as Carly reluctantly handed the baby back to a nurse. Then joining them said "Thank you, I promise I will take good care of her, and love her."**

**"I know. That is why I said yes."**

**Jason was in the clearing wondering what he would find. "Johnny, here is the key that Spencer gave me."**

**Opening the boxcar, Jason looked in and saw the boxes. "What on earth?"**

**Hopping up they soon saw the files and the art pictures. "Luke has a lot to answer for it this is true."**

**"Knowing Spencer it is. But why did they give it to me." he asked looking through the rest of items. He flipped through the folders then he saw the note. Reading it he looked around at the faded paintings and found the right one. Moving the black box in front of it, he read the names and the fact that the originals had been stolen by Nik's family.**

**"So, what now Jason?" **

**"We take care of things. Get all of this to Diane, then find Alexis Davis."**

**"What then?" **

**"We reach Victor Cassidine and help return the paintings."**

**Maxie let herself into her home, wondering why Kate had agreed to let her visit her uncle. Seeing the message button blinking she couldn't resist hitting play. **

**"Mr. Scorpio, this is Nora Buchanan. I am on my way home from Montreal with my son. I will be free for dinner tonight and was hoping you would have time to have a bite to eat. Please give me a call if the Metrocourt at eight is not acceptable. If I don't hear from you, I expect you to see you there."**

**Calling Robin, after offering her condolences on losing her friend, Maxie told her that Mac had a date that evening with some woman named Nora.**

**"What?" she asked confused. Her uncle hadn't said anything about another date.**

**"She sounded like she knew him. So he might have been telling the truth about getting out and dating more. But for the record, I am claiming this Nora woman for my date."**

**"That isn't fair, Maxie. You had nothing to do with this." she protested hotly.**

**"Tough, 'sides, I have a really good feeling about this. Now I have to call Uncle Mac to remind him."**

**Taking the call, Mac sighed but told Maxie he would go anyhow. It was all part of the plan that Patrick and he had come up with. Playing along for now while plotting revenge. Seeing Jason Morgan entering his office with his attorney, he wondered if he could claim the oncoming headache as a reason to cancel the date.**

**"Commissioner, we have something you need to see."**

**Mac sat down and said "I have too much paperwork to listen to your usual monologue, Diane, so get to it."**

**Glaring at him, she was amused to see the annoyed glare staring right back at her. "Okay. Jason and Lucky Spencer had a meeting yesterday. Spencer gave him a key to a boxcar and from the way he talked, Jason got the idea he wasn't coming back."**

**"Diane, this stack is just about Sam McCall's death." Mac pointed to the huge pile of papers, "Can we get on with this."**

**"Mac, you need to hear this." said Jason grimly.**

**"As I was saying, Jason went to the boxcar today, he found a bunch of papers and some artwork. All fakes."**

**"What!! Why?"**

**"They are Cassidine paintings. I called over and talked to the butler, those paintings at least the originals are all gone. Along with a crown. They went missing early this morning. Jason, found this note as well. Cassidine wanted them returned to the Hermitage from where his family stole them."**

**Reading the note, Mac said "Helena, she was on my suspect list."**

**"There is more."**

**"There always is." said Mac wearily.**

**"We found evidence that someone working for Helena, planted evidence making it look like Nik was faking his death."**

**"WHY?" asked Mac confused.**

**"Nik had been tracking her since she arrived in town. Lucky and he found proof that she was going to take Spencer again. But they stopped her with Victor's help. We had thought that Helena left, but it looks like..."**

**"... she killed Nik. Or faked his death at least. Then helped herself to some paintings." **

**"I am trying to locate Cassidine, he might know something about the paintings, they were a bone of contention between him and Helena years ago." **

**"Sir, that is impossible. Nik is dead." said an entering Steven who looked a little worse for wear. "I did the DNA tests myself last night. It was Nik and his son that died. You might be upset, but I took a sample from Corbin's body to verify that he was Spencer's grandfather."**

**"No, it's fine. I was hoping." he said heavily. "So, Helena did this. Why make it look like Nik faked his death?" **

**"The money, the estate and the title. Once his death is confirmed, Alexis was supposed to inherit, but Nik changed that." said Diane. Pulling out the folder, she said "Alexis is going to have kittens and puppies, but Nik arranged for the hospital to be set up as a trust, with Leslie, Monica and Elizabeth running things. His company was turned over to Jax and Alexis gets a rather substantial trust. It was his way of protecting her from Helena."**

**"Figuring that I have enough enemies, one more won't matter." said a grim Jason.**

**"What about the Spencers?" he asked.**

**"Trust funds, that is all." said Diane. "He also endowed the clinic as well. There is more, but the thing is, he set it up for Spencer to be handed over to Jax, but with the boys death."**

**"I get it. I will inform him. Jason, I assume you will take care of Alexis?"**

**"Diane and I are meeting her over at the Spencer's now. Nik apparently spoke to her yesterday, so who knows what will happen."**

**Elizabeth saw Jax talking to Mac when she left her sister's room. Walking down the hall, she saw Carly crying while holding their daughter. Entering she asked "Does she had a name yet?"**

**"I was going to name her Barbara Jane. For both of our mothers, but Momma said no and reminded me of BJ. We are looking for a different name. Maybe something to honor Nik and Spencer."**

**Just hoping it wasn't Courtney, Elizabeth started to leave, then recalled something Emily had once joked about. "Carly, how about Nicola."**

**"Nicola Jane Jacks." said the blond thinking on it. "Nikki, I kind of like that. Thanks."**

**The various interested parties around the country and the world, started to make their way to Port Charles for the funeral that was sure to come for Nik Cassidine and his son. Some from Russia, others from Paris and even one woman from Rome.**

**The two girls watched the small television in the cafe. Taking out the note she was carrying around still, the younger sister said "That was one of the guests at the wedding."**

**"I think he wasn't there, but across the street, remember."**

**"Wait, the guy you kept staring at. Are you okay? You look a little pale."**

**"Yes, I'm fine. They were just talking about that Prince. His fiancee was killed eighteen months ago, at their betrothal ball. She must have been beautiful. Can you imagine having a ball to celebrate getting married." she said dreamily. "Wearing a white dress, waltzing around with your prince out your arm. A bacchanalia."**

**"A what?" she asked her sister who was waltzing through the half empty room.**

**Taking out the note, she knew she had to find a way to get it to the bride. She knew it was important, but not why.**

**The man sitting at the table watched and waited. His orders were to leave them alone unless someone got close. Then to grab them. They were too much trouble, but they were the way to control the man. He saw someone entering, a man he had seen while still in Caracas.**

**Calling his boss, he was told to watch and see if contact was made. "Otherwise do nothing. Just keep my little escaped birdies well."**

**Nik and Spencer left the boat, turning to his brother, he said "Thanks. I hope you understand."**

**"I do. I just hate all the people we are hurting back home. Are you sure about this?"**

**"Yes, it is for the best. Even with Helena supposedly dying, I live in fear. With my uncle now in the mix, this is the safest way of protecting my son. I will be waiting to hear from you."**

**"I will be in touch. First I have to help Mom and Lulu locate Luke and deal with what he did. The only thing is what about that painting you didn't find? I am going to warn Morgan and Jax, then I will join you. I just hope it isn't too long before Elizabeth finds the letter."**

**"Me too. She is the one person I regret doing this to." said Nik before getting in the car. "What about Cruz?"**

**"When we go back for the funeral, I will make sure he 'finds out' about the bomb being planted afterwards."**

**"Good luck, brother."**

**"See you in a month, hopefully."**

**Heading back to the hotel, Lucky saw his sister reacting to the newscast. "I need to talk to you." he told his mother before doing something he knew he shouldn't but knowing it was necessary. Taking the needle, he shot Lulu full of sedative.**

**"He isn't dead. We can't go home, yet. This was all a set up."**

**Laura looked only slightly relieved. "I suspected, the timing was a little convenient."**

**"We need Luke to show up, to draw Helena out. Then we return too late for the funeral. I suggest telling Lulu we are hiding from her. She might still blow our cover, but it should work."**

**Luke walked off the plane in handcuffs as Frisco grimaced at the press waiting.**

**"Mr. Spencer, what about the rumors that you went back to the Cassidine Island and stole jewels and money from the corpses of the dead?**

**"Mr. Spencer, is this connected to your stepson's death?"**

**"Luke, do you have anything to say for yourself?"**

**"No Comment."**

**TBC**


End file.
